In a World of Deception
by RainLily13
Summary: When word gets out that the jewel is not only real but is also in the modern era, the good and evil sides of the Wizard Community are in a race for it, bent on either protecting or abusing it - with Kagome stuck in the middle. From half-truths and secrets to lies and outright deception, nothing is what it really seems for Kagome. Even her friends have their own hidden agenda.
1. Prologue

_Big thanks to the lovely __**ArmyWife22079**__ for reading beforehand and pointing out errors! ^^_

_And now, Read, Review, and as always, ENJOY! XD_

**_Edited_**_ to tidy up and remove review replies, unnecessary ANs, and to correct some mistakes._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary-<strong>Harry Potter's not the only one Voldie is after. Once word gets out that the jewel is completed and back in the modern era, both the good and evil sides of the Wizardry community are in a race to either protect or abuse the small bauble and Kagome gets situated in a game of tug of war… Which side will she choose?

**Setting-** AU starting at final battle. Mix of the fourth movie/book, Goblet of Fire. Summer before term starts, and Kagome's 14, not 15. And I'm having it so that Harry arrives a week before they go to the Quidditch match for the World Cup, instead of the day before.

**Pairings- **Kagome/Harry. . Really faint Harry/Cho (sorry! Haha) Going with the books/movies as much as I can on this one guys.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Prologue—<p>

Everything around her was dark, pitch black. It was as if she was floating listlessly through a void, unable to move, to speak, to do anything. As if she was stuck in her mind, aware, but unable to control her own body.

It felt as if she was drifting aimlessly for hours, or was it days? Maybe years even... Time wasn't something she could quite grasp here in…wherever she was.

Her memories were the only things that were comprehensible. The last thing she could remember was the battle, the final one was all she could deduce, unless Naraku had pulled another possum trick again.

This time, she didn't think so. It felt... strangely final this time...

o.O.o

They were all gathered together, their allies. There were those who would fight, and those who would stay on the sidelines, to help those in need.

The battlefield turned out to take place where it had all started, in Inuyasha's forest not too far from the Bone Eaters well; a fitting place to end things.

The fight was long and dreary, harsh for both sides; substantial losses for both good and evil. In the end though, it came down to one against three; Naraku against Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

Many of their various allies were dead – Kouga, along with Ginta and Hakaku, included in the death toll.

Sango was to the side, cast from the battle with a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg. Miroku was unconscious beside her, most likely half-blind from the slash across his left eye, with the antidote for the miasma already in his system as he slumbered. Kirara was in her normal form, twitching in pain while Jinenji scurried to treat the heavily bleeding gash across her abdomen. Shippo wasn't far, a small scratch on his forehead but otherwise unharmed as he watched the battle, wide-eyed and trembling.

It wasn't long until the battle took a turn for the worst; Inuyasha was killed.

With a tentacle to the heart, a few choked words of parting for Kagome to stay alive, for Sesshomaru to protect her, and for the both of them to kick Naraku's ass, Inuyasha tossed his sword to his brother, the light flickering out from his golden orbs. The taiyoukai caught the sword, fully expecting it to burn his flesh off.

It came as a surprise when it didn't; it came as an even larger surprise when Tetsusaiga transformed into its full glory.

But, then, that was also when things looked up for them in a way.

The tragic loss flipped the lid on Kagome's powers and essentially her control, practically ripping it off. Kagome froze as wild, raw energy spilled out from her in a waterfall rivaling the Iguazu, silently screaming in agony from the loss. The energy seemed to wrap around her, building up like a time bomb waiting to explode.

Naraku stood there stock still, rendered motionless from sheer amount, the sheer _power _of it, weighing down on him.

Everyone just remained frozen, mesmerized by the power display.

Sesshomaru, however, was jolted into action suddenly, something inside him tell him to act, that it was time. With a quiet murmur of "Wind scar!" he slashed in Naraku's direction just as Kagome's influx of energy seemed to explode around them.

Just as the wave of energy hit Naraku, so did the Wind Scar. And then, there was another explosion of energy.

With just one scream of agony Naraku was reduced to dust, his piece of the jewel floating in the air in a haze of purple energy.

Everyone watched as Kagome's semi-conscious body, still enveloped in a bright blue glow, seemed to be lifted in the air by an invisible entity. Her chunk of the jewel ripped from the necklace it was strung on. The tainted portion of the jewel seemed to be called to its other half as it zipped towards it and its guardian.

Entering the cloud of pure energy seemed to purify the tainted jewel as it came closer, and within the next second, the Shikon no Tama was whole again.

Those watching barely had the chance to breathe as the jewel zipped towards Kagome before light exploded into glittering bits of specks. The light turned brighter and brighter, blinding them as it enveloped Kagome in a bubble, and the next thing they knew she was gone as it took off for the well at the speed of light before dropping into it.

Kagome Higurashi no longer inhabited the Feudal Era, nor will she ever again. Anything associated with her vanished, every trace of her wiped away, as if she was never there.

The only thing remaining would be the memories she left behind.

* * *

><p><em>I opted out of writing a whole play by play of the final battle. We all know how it's gonna pan out: Naraku dies (usually). It's cliché enough that I started it off with the final battle, I know, but oh well.<em> _But I kinda like how I did it, more reflective and mysterious I think. Kinda feel bad for killing off Inuyasha, Kouga, and them. Lol. But every battle has its casualties and it makes it just a little more realistic._

_Anywho, hope everyone liked it, despite it really not being much! There won't be much Harry Potter influence till the second chapter, I think lol._

_So yep, tell me your thoughts please! Thanks for reading! ^^_

_-RainLily^^ _


	2. Ch 1: Time's a Tricky Bitch

_Read, Review, and of course Enjoy! XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Time's a Tricky Bitch—<p>

When she first stirred, the familiar faces of her family swarmed around in her vision. Sluggishly, she sat up in her bed, only faintly noting she was in her room. _I thought - Wasn't I just in the past...? How did I get back here?_

The only thing off was that her family looked different, younger somehow. Their faces were creased with worry, but not with the deathly fear that usually accompanied them after her travels to the past. They were concerned, yes, and riddled with anticipation. But, something...

But Kagome shook off the thought as their mouths seemed to move, words she couldn't hear – or was it understand? - spilling out. She focused her mind on what they were trying to say.

"... you okay? Kagome?" came her mother's voice, tense with concern.

Connecting the dots, Kagome nodded dizzily, her mind too muddled for her to even attempt to speak. Her hand unconsciously went up to her head to steady things, and she blinked when she felt a suspicious bump. Slowly she pulled her hand away, a confused expression written on her face. What happened?

Her mother's voice interrupted before she could put much thought into it. "What a way to spend your fourteenth birthday, isn't it, dear?" her mother tried laughing, attempting to break the tension. But the nervous, worried titter in her laugh diffused it.

However, it was the sentence itself that caught her attention, and it had her reeling. _"What?"_ she blurted out, staring at her mother incredulously.

Her fourteenth birthday? How was that even possible?

All the color drained from her already pale face.

What about the Feudal Era?

Assuming her daughter was asking what happened, her mother explained. "You took a nasty little fall down the well, my clumsy darling..." she admonished, albeit fondly. She reached out, patting Kagome's cheek gently.

Kagome just sat there rendered speechless, blinking owlishly at her mother. _I... I never went to the past...? What? How? __**Why**__? _Just at that moment, her hip began to throb, and Kagome instantly knew what it was.

Her scar from where the jewel was ripped out of.

Her mother took her silence as a sign to continue, not realizing she was mostly talking to herself. "I thought we were going to need to call the ambulance to get you out," her lips thinned in worry, thinking back on what happened. "Luckily a man was visiting the shrine and was kind enough to help you out." Her voice was tinged with relief.

Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. "W-What about Inuyasha? The Feudal Era?" she blurted out loudly, wanting answers, an explanation.

A tense silence followed her outburst, and Kagome's worst fear was confirmed as her family sent her strange, concerned looks.

Her mother stared at her, hands clasped before her and twisting nervously. "What did you say sweetie?" she asked softly, frowning.

Kagome blinked, and blushed, feigning embarrassment. "I- I dunno... Never mind, I think I just had a weird dream, and I guess I'm still not out of it...?" she tried to play off, mentally crossing her fingers.

When in a bind – lie your way out of it. Miroku taught her well, apparently...

She was sure he didn't teach her well enough though, as her mother didn't look too convinced. But her grandfather cast an appraising look over her. "She _did _hit her head..." he murmured gruffly, as if that had to explain it.

Kagome mentally thanked her grandfather, forgiving him for every ridiculous, embarrassing, and out of this world excuse that he made up about her, relief coursing throughout her as her mother bit her lip. "Maybe I should call that man back up here..." she murmured thoughtfully, peering at her daughter worriedly.

Her words had the miko blinking. "The man?" she muttered, puzzled.

Her mother's face brightened. "Oh, I didn't finish telling you! After we got you out I was going to call for a doctor, but this kind man – the one who helped you out? He said he was a doctor too! Talk about luck being on your side sweetie!" she gushed, her face emanating the gratitude she felt.

Souta broke out of his silence and grinned at this. "It was amazing, Sis! He didn't even need a ladder! He just jumped in, picked you up, and climbed out the well on his own without breaking a sweat!" he exclaimed wildly. "And then he just carried you inside, asked where to put you, came up into your room and treated you! He was so calm about it, it was crazy!"

Kagome shoved down the urge to groan at the loud noise he made; instead, she just nodded, wincing. Her head was pounding by now... "Really?" she asked weakly, though a little suspicious. "Who is this man, exactly?" she wondered.

Her mother perked up. "He's still downstairs. I'll go bring him up to introduce him!" she told her brightly, turning on her heel to step out the door. And as she left, an awkward silence followed.

As her Grandfather and brother had nothing to say, Kagome was left to her own devices. And it was then, that reality truly hit her.

The Final Battle had passed with horrifying consequences.

The Feudal Era was gone, inaccessible to her from what she guessed, and with that done so were all her friends. She would never see them again.

Never to hear Sesshomaru's smooth voice as it offered her advice hidden in riddles.

Never to see Miroku's wise violet eyes that sparkled with mirth and his unique perverted twinkle, or hear his calm words of wisdom.

Never to hear Sango's voice of sisterly comfort, or see her soulful, compassionate mocha eyes.

Never to hear Kirara's soothing meows, feel her silky fur as she purred in content.

Never to see Shippo's jubilant, cherubic face, or hear his chipper voice. Feel him as she held him in her arms, cared for him like her own son.

But the loss of them was tempered by the content she felt knowing there was a chance they could live on with their lives happily.

What hit her most was Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Inuyasha. Especially Inuyasha. Ripped away to have a tragic ending, never able to live the rest of their lives like the rest of her friends. All because of some sick, evil bastard.

Tears came unbidden, building up at the corner of her eyes, and Kagome dropped her head to hide them. She sobbed mentally, grieving for the loss of her friends, the loss of Inuyasha...

The loss of her second home...

But her grieving was cut short as she picked up the sounds of footsteps and faint mumblings coming closer and closer. She pretended to rub at her eyes, as if they were itchy, and looked up just as she heard someone at the door, the air in the room shifting curiously.

Her eyes landed the stranger, and Kagome promptly froze, stunned speechless. One word passed her lips as she breathed out in disbelief, her eyes locking with another's. "_Shippo..._"

The man looked entirely different from the kitsune kit she knew. He was human for one, tall, and grown up. His head was covered in long dark hair, pulled back at the nape of his neck. He was dressed in a dark crisp suit that contrasted deeply against his alabaster skin, and intense eyes stared out from a pair of glasses.

So different, it could have been an entirely different person altogether.

But it was the eyes that cemented it.

She would never mistake those brilliant emerald orbs for another.

The man himself seemed momentarily stunned at first, obviously catching her whisper unlike the rest of her family.

But within the next moment the man was composed, acting as if nothing had happened as he strode forward. "I'm glad to see you're awake..." the man said gently, his deep voice soothing. "You caused quite a scare..." he murmured, reaching out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

No one seemed to notice how the pair stilled as a shock spread through them. Slowly, the man's hand retreated, and he cleared his throat, a nervous edge to it though no one but Kagome picked up on it.

"Anyways," he continued, his voice sharper than normal. "Care to tell us what the last thing you remember is?"

Kagome felt strangely compelled to look up at the man, and she gave into it. She searched the older male's face, searching for any hint of familiarity and found none. But as she locked eyes with the man once more, she just _knew_ she wasn't mistaken.

She held onto his gaze as she spoke softly, her eyes telling a completely different story than her lips. "I remember going into the well house, to get Buyo. After I grabbed him, I-" she paused, her eyebrows pinching in thought as she tried to figure out what to say. "I was startled," she lied, her eyes never leaving the man's. "Something moved in the well house, a rat maybe? I jumped, and I think I screamed as I tripped. Then everything went dark..."

The emerald orbs flashed, swimming in churning relief. "Well, you fell and hit your head so I don't expect you'll remember anything other than that," he told her gruffly, lips tilting in a smirk.

Kagome's own lips twitched slightly.

"I was around when I heard the screaming, and I pulled you out. You were coming in and out of consciousness, mumbling nonsense about this and that. The wonders a person's imagination can come up with, hm?" he commented, though his eyes glinted knowingly and Kagome relaxed.

And just like that, it felt like not all was wrong...

* * *

><p>As the man left, with her mother offering him to stay the night as it was so late, the rest of her family started to clear the room.<p>

That is, until Souta halted suddenly.

Kagome watched in clear confusion as he spun on his heel and ran back to her, stopping right by her bed. "I forgot!" he exclaimed at first, which only furthered her confusion as she watched him dig into his pockets.

But then, he thrust forward something that made chills go down Kagome's spine. "Here! As the doctor carried you in, this dropped! I'm pretty sure it fell from your hands!"

At first Kagome was content just to stare in horrified disbelief at the object in his hand, but it was thrust towards her once more. Souta's irritated voice invaded her mind. "Are you gonna take it or not!" he exclaimed, eyes flickering impatiently.

With shaking hands, Kagome plucked it from his grip and didn't seem to hear his muttering of 'weird sisters' as he left her room.

Kagome could only focus on the object before her.

The Shikon no Tama...

As soon as it touched her skin, it filled with color, glowing so faintly it was almost unnoticeable.

But - she thought, had _hoped_, it disappeared... That it returned to its rightful place...

Then her eyes narrowed, suspicious. Something was different though...

Nevertheless, she moved over to her jewelry box, rummaging through it. String the jewel around her neck, she slipped it underneath her shirt, lost in thought.

She'd have to show it to Shippo later...

* * *

><p>Later that night Kagome found herself unable to sleep. She laid there in her bed, unmoving and silent, just laying there in deep thought.<p>

She waited until all sounds quieted on the shrine before she slowly climbed out of bed, her legs swinging over the edge. She tiptoed out of her room, careful to push the door open quietly.

She tread down the steps gently, making sure not to cause any noise.

Kagome left the main house, and started walking. She didn't really look where she was going, her feet knowing the path, and before long she stopped in front of a great, looming tree.

She stood there for a moment, gazing silently, before stepping forward to the Goshinboku.

As she was reaching out, footsteps sounded behind her just as her fingers grazed the rough bark. She didn't bother to turn around. Instead, her lips twisted wryly, undeniably amused. "A doctor, Shippo?" she murmured, shaking her head.

A huff was her response at first. "It's not like it isn't true... I've had training, among other things..." his voice trailed off, sheepish. "And I had to improvise; things didn't go today as I expected them to..." he remarked dryly.

_That_ was certainly true...

Kagome turned to look at him, eyeing him. "You look...different..." she said slowly, an eyebrow raised.

A grin broke out on the man's face, and Kagome would recognize it anywhere. "Five hundred years is a long time Kags. I was bound to perfect my illusions at _some _point..." And with that, blue fire seemed to whip around him in a whirlwind. When it disappeared, a real, older looking Shippo stared back at her. Tanned skin, fiery hair, claws, a fanged grin and all - with just a few more additions. Perched on the top of his head was a pair of floppy orange ears, and six long, sleek tails tipped in cream spawned from the base of his spine, swishing aimlessly.

Kagome stared at him a moment, before she breathed out in relief. Without another thought, she broke out into a sprint and tackled him. "So, I'm not going crazy...?" Kagome mumbled under her breath, hugging the life out of the kitsune. The dam broken, sobs began racking her body as tears spilled out, finally able to grieve now.

Despite whatever happened, Kagome knew, truly and deeply in her heart, that her adventures were not a dream. Believing otherwise sent fire coursing in her veins, like a sense of wrongness whenever that thought crossed her mind. Most likely the jewels influence, of course.

It seemed that something had happened to turn back time, back to the day she first fell into the well. And to be honest, it didn't surprise her. The well was always mysterious, always unpredictable, and coupled with the completed Shikon, anything could happen.

But what stumped her was; when her family didn't possess any recollection, why did she?

Shippo's arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her. "No, you're not. I don't know how to explain it though..."

Kagome didn't answer for a moment, taking time to cry. She cried for her friends, all their losses, never able to see them again, never been able to say a proper goodbye. Most of all, she cried for Inuyasha, glad she could with someone who shared the pain of losing him.

"I-I think I know," Kagome managed through a hiccup fit of crying, voicing her earlier thoughts. "The jewel and the well turned back time, and brought me back after I was first pulled into the well, to make it as if I never went. It's – it's weird and hard to explain, and even harder to understand! B-but-!"

Shippo cut her off, making hushed 'shh'ing sounds to calm her. "No – no, strange as it is, I get what your saying Kags. It's all part of a weird time line thing that will drive you crazy trying to pick it apart."

Kagome nodded silently, and placed her head back on Shippo's chest to cry some more. Shippo himself was happy to let her do so until she cried herself tired. And when she did, he led her back up to her room, promising her he'd still be there the next morning.

Later that night, Kagome slipped into a sleepless, unproductive slumber, with Inuyasha's last words whispering in her mind hauntingly.

* * *

><p>Words- 2,629<p>

_Soo, there's the first chapter. Watchya think?_

_Till next time,_

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**Eva318, ArmyWife22079, MoonPrincess1989, ShiTsukisama, yue moon, Aashni, Valleygoat, Tenshi 'Gome, Pissed Off Irish Chick, MidnightReader1, ****AnnAisu, ****gemava**


	3. Ch 2: Accidents Happen

_Read, Review, and of course Enjoy! XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Accidents Happen—<p>

_The week following Kagome's return was interesting, to say the least... _

Her footsteps thumped loudly as she ran up the stairs, heading straight to her room before slamming the door shut behind her. Her back slammed against the wooden panel, her breaths coming in huffs as she stared widely at nothing.

What. The hell. Just happened?

That morning, she woke up and went to the bathroom to freshen up before heading downstairs for breakfast. Souta was already at the table, waiting as their mother cooked up some food. Their grandfather was most likely still upstairs, waiting for breakfast to be announced.

Nothing unusual in the least.

That is, until Souta decided to crack some wise remark about how she looked so horrible it looked like she got in a fight with someone and lost.

The jibe wasn't too out of the blue; they always bickered and bantered at the table. And it wasn't like he was lying; she felt like shit too. Nightmares of the final battle haunted her relentlessly. But the insult itself cut close to home, as it was worst case scenarios of her and her other friends not making it out alive, her weak, defenseless, and unable to do anything, that kept her from a good nights rest.

Inuyasha, his last words, and the image of him dying still replayed in her mind over and over again, night after night after night. So it was no wonder she wasn't much a morning person anymore...

It wasn't his fault, she knew he didn't know, didn't remember. It didn't stop her from snapping, nonetheless, eyes narrowing and jaw clenching as she gave as good as she got. "You're one to talk, brat. If I woke up to your face, I'd probably die as soon as I looked in the mirror. From horror or laughter, I'm not sure yet."

And as Souta's own face filled with red, it just went downhill from there. Voices were quick to rise with every insult, and before their mother had a chance to come out from the kitchen to stop them Kagome just snapped.

She jumped up, slamming her fists against the table as she screamed. "_Just shut up!" _And with a loud _'pop'_, Souta _really _did.

Kagome looked on in stunned silence at the youngest Higurashi as muffled noises of alarm escaped from inside his mouth. His own blue eyes were wide with fright as he clutched at his face, trying to pry his mouth open.

His mouth looked as if it was glued shut, the skin of his lips stretching but never separating as he tried to open it.

The sight of it knocked Kagome off her feet as she fell back into her seat. "Oh Kami..." she breathed out in horror.

The siblings eyes connected and Kagome was jolted into action as the silent plea paired with the muffled vocal one registered. _Help me!_

Kagome scrambled around the table towards her brother, apologizing profusely over and over again as she examined him. "Oh Kami, oh Kami! I'm so sorry Souta! I don't know – I didn't mean to-! Oh _Kami!_" she moaned, trying to open her mouth herself. "Fix it, fix it, how to undo it?" she muttered to herself.

As if her plea was heard, another _'pop' _hissed and Souta's mouth was magically unglued.

With his mouth finally opened, Souta took great gulps of air and scrambled away from Kagome, looking at her with wide eyes. "W-what did you _do to me_?" he shouted, freaked out.

Kagome stood there stock still, stunned by what happened, by her brothers exclamation, and by the look of mixed shock and fear in his eyes. She did the first thing that popped into mind. Book it out of there.

So now here she was, all but hyperventilating as she frantically thought over what to do next.

Then, as if a light went off in her head, it came to her. Scrambling over to her nightstand, she picked up the phone and dialed, listening to it ring until it was picked up on the other line. In a weak voice, she spoke.

"H-hey Shippo? Something weird happened and I need your help..."

* * *

><p>She stayed there waiting, sitting on the floor with her back against her bed and her knees brought up to her chest, skipping breakfast, even when her mother ventured up to ask what was wrong.<p>

Despite the muffled grumblings of her stomach, Kagome just shook her head despite the fact her mother couldn't see it through the wooden wall separating them. "Er, I'm just not that hungry anymore... Sorry Mama..."

For a moment, her mother didn't speak and Kagome thought she left. But there was a small sigh. "It's alright dear... I'll save you a plate, in case you change you mind,"

Kagome bit her lip, dropping her head into her arms. "Thank you..." she mumbled.

And then it was silent once more, as she was trapped in her worried thoughts.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Kagome heard her mother calling out at her. "Kagome dear! A friend of yours is here!"<p>

At first, Kagome was confused. None of her friends would come this early. But then she remembered Shippo, and realized he must be using another illusion, one to make him look her age.

Scrambling up, Kagome rushed to the door, cracking it open. "Just send 'em up please!"

Kagome heard a few murmurs, probably her mother giving them directions, before footsteps sounded out. As they came close to the landing, Kagome slipped back into her room, leaving the door open for Shippo to come in.

When she heard the door click shit, Kagome spun around and opened her mouth, ready to spill everything that happened before stopping short.

In front of her stood a girl about her age, and Kagome would be lying if she said the girl wasn't beautiful. She had long, wavy dark brown hair, and clothed in a simple v-cut shirt and jeans. But what really caught Kagome's attention was the girl's emerald eyes that sparkled with mirth.

Shippo...

Kagome stared at Shippo weirdly as she shoved down the urge to burst out laughing. "Umm, Shippo? Do you go around looking like a girl often...?" she wondered slowly, and her lips twitched wryly. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Shippo shot her a flat look, giving an obviously fake laugh. "Funny Kags. I just figured looking like a girl would get me up here easier, without raising any suspicion," he pointed out, before dropping the illusion.

Kagome relented, nodding. She couldn't argue with that logic.

"So what's wrong? What happened?"

Kagome sighed, dropping back into her bed. "Well, earlier downstairs, Souta and I started fighting. Long story short, I snapped and told him to shut up. Next thing we know, there was a loud popping noise and Souta's mouth seemed glued shut."

Shippo stared at her, incredulity invading his gaze before he shook it off. "I'm sorry, did I hear you right? His mouth seemed _glued _shut?"

Kagome nodded deeply. "Yes! I dunno what happened, but he just couldn't open his mouth!"

Shippo stared at her in amazement. "And – and is it still..." he grimaced, obviously picturing it in his mind.. "Glued shut?"

She shook her head. "No, not anymore. I started freaking out and tried to open it, and a minute later it was normal. Then I ran back up to my room and locked myself in," she admitted, dropping her head and letting it hang.

Shippo gazed at her sympathetically and moved over to her, sitting next to her. He patted her shoulder in comfort. "It's not like you actually _meant_ it, Kagome. It was an accident."

Kagome scoffed incredulously, turning to stare at him like he was crazy. "Tell that to Souta! I wouldn't doubt it if he runs away at the very sight of me in fear!" Shippo opened his mouth to argue, but she went on. "What do you think it is? I don't think it could be my miko abilities – I've never heard of them doing anything like that..."

Shippo looked troubled. "That's because it definitely _isn't_ your miko abilities..." he groaned.

Kagome looked at him, eyes wide with apprehension. "What do you mean?"

The kitsune sighed. "Demons and mikos... we're not the only thing that exists around this world, hidden from society," Kagome's eyes widened. "Wizards, witches, a whole other score of mythical beings and beasts exist too."

"No way..." Kagome breathed out, floored.

Shippo nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty crazy. And from what you're telling me, it sounds like you also posses the abilities that of a wizard, or rather a witch I guess."

Kagome stared at him. "So not only am I a miko, but I'm a witch as well...?" she said, skeptical.

Shippo sorted, cocking an eyebrow at her. "You have a better suggestion?"

Kagome pouted, her shoulders dropping in defeat. "No..." she mumbled, before her head snapped up. "But how is this even possible?"

Shippo shot her an incredulous look, shrugging. "How would I know? You have to admit, you've always been weird Kags..."

Her eyes narrowed and she slapped him across the arm, rolling her eyes when he yelped. "I didn't hit you hard, you big baby..." she mumbled.

Shippo muttered incoherently under his breath. "Anyways," he said, shooting her a death stare. "There's no denying it – that's more wizardry than miko abilities. Magical abilities are pretty random... usually it runs in the family, but," he sighed and Kagome groaned, "There _have_ been incidents of a wizard or witch coming from non-wizard parents."

Kagome moaned pitifully. "That's just great..."

The kitsune's head tilted then, a thought coming to mind. "You know, it could be possible that one of your ancestors was a wizard or witch, or had wizardry in their blood. Maybe your miko abilities weren't the only thing awakened when the jewel became active..."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "But then why are they showing up _now,_ and not when I was traveling back in the past?"

Shippo shrugged. "Maybe because you needed your miko-ki more? And now that you don't, it's allowed for your wizard powers to surface," he suggested. "Or maybe it has something to do with the jewel? It did something to you, your miko-ki has grown a lot compared to before. Maybe it amplified your wizard blood as well somehow?" he went on before shaking his head. "I can't know for certain. This is new territory, even for me."

It wasn't impossible. The Shikon seemed to have a mind of it's own nowadays, and it was unpredictable. Who knew what it did.

Kagome moaned. "Why can't I just have one brand of weirdness and be done with it?"

Shippo snorted, amused. He draped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer in a hug. "You're just that lucky Kags," he told her wryly, laughing at the insufferable glare she shot him from the corner of her eyes.

* * *

><p>Shippo left not long after that, back in his illusion. His words of advice echoed in her mind, of how she could face her family after what happened and the threat of what could happen if her emotions ever got the better of her looming over her head.<p>

"_Just explain it to them, they'll understand. You always said they took the news of you time traveling surprisingly well. Having wizard powers isn't too different, when you think about it..."_

On her bed, Kagome grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it, groaning.

Why did these things _always_ happened to her?

* * *

><p><em>And another chapter passes. Whatchya think? <em>

_Till next time, _

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**MidnightReader1, HalfBlackWolfDemon, MoonPrincess1989, ShiTsukisama, ****gemava, ****Valleygoat, ****Crazyone256, ****InaLaInu**


	4. Ch 3: Discussions, Decisions, and

_Read, Review, and of course Enjoy! XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Discussions, Decisions, and a Few Surprises Between—<p>

An older gentleman sitting in the middle of the mass that was gathered spoke out, his accented voice booming over them and throughout the enormous, chambered room. "The meeting shall commence."

The bumbling voices quieted slowly, dwindling down to a low hum until all sound halted.

The same man that had spoken before nodded. "First and foremost, I thank those who are here for attending. We are gathered here today to discuss something of high importance."

Disgruntled rumbles slithered through the crowd as they awaited him to finish.

"Some of you may know, but others may not. A certain magical artifact has resurfaced after five hundred years."

Confusion rippled through the man's audience. A lone, female voice spoke out, its owner unseen in the mass gathered about. "An artifact Crouch? Shouldn't this be dealt with in the Department of Magical Artifacts of your own Ministry?"

A slow stare was sent in the general direction from which the voice came from, as one Bartemius Crouch Senior responded with irritated calm. "Not when it concerns its guardian, who happens to be a fourteen year-old girl from Japan who not only possesses the abilities of a miko, but also shows the promise of a witch."

A tall man, dressed in old fashioned gray robes with a grand silvery beard and half-moon shaped glasses from which twinkling eyes stared out of, stepped forward. "Well Crouch, do not keep us all in suspense. Who is the girl, and what is the artifact which she is guardian of?" the man with the twinkling eyes prompted, voice wry.

Barty let out a short, insufferable sigh. "Very well Dumbledore. The artifact is powerful and extremely dangerous, especially in the wrong hands. Legends from long ago spawned from it, telling a rather gruesome, horrific story for all whom played a part." The minister official's calculating eyes scanned over his attentive audience. "I'm sure some of you have heard of the Shikon no Tama," Crouch murmured quietly.

Horrified gasps ripped through the room from those who knew, confused mutters following suit, just as skeptical scoffs soon sounded. Somewhere in the room, a pair of golden hued orbs glinted sharply.

Barty cleared his throat, demanding silence. "For those who have yet to hear, or don't believe, the threat is very real. Much about this child will stay confidential, but according to our spies, the reappearance of the jewel has triggered some interest in the dark wizarding world."

"You mean they'll be coming after her? After the Shikon?" came a random question from one of the ministry seats.

Barty nodded solemnly. "Yes, and it is our utmost priority to prevent that from happening. We must take her in, teach her; protect both her and the artifact. And with the permission of her country's Ministry of Magic, we can."

Another official spoke up. "Why not just take the artifact? Why must we protect the girl?" Following the question were murmurs of agreement.

Barty's face became dry. "Yes, leave the poor girl in the hands of evil. Very _noble_ of you," he bit out snidely.

The jibe reduced the room to ashamed mutterings.

Barty sighed in distaste. "But that is not the only reason – we are not a charity, of course. Aside from being a witch, this girl is one of the last miko, and strangely powerful at that. If the girl is lured to their side, it will greatly hinder us. And as the guardian of such an artifact, only she can protect it and keep it pure."

Dumbledore, who was listening with astute attentiveness, spoke up once more. "Aside from informing us of these new developments, you did call this meeting for more than a discussion I assume."

Barty raised an eyebrow at the elder man. "If she is going to be taught, then she needs to be placed in a school. The only question is _which._"

An amused smile found its way on Dumbledore's face as the room was filled with a commotion of voices. With everyone yelling at the same time, it was impossible who was saying what.

"She should be placed in my school!"

"No mine!"

"Why you're school? Mine is much more advanced, she will have a better education at my school!"

"You just want her for her power!"

"Oh, and you don't!"

Barty growled in irritation. "Enough!" he shouted, demanding order as he bellowed. "I have already narrowed it down to three schools, solely for their prestige. What remains to be decided is which."

Silence gave way into anticipation.

"Hogwarts. Beauxbatons. Durmstrang."

A woman, otherwise known as the headmistress of Beauxbatons rose. "I zink we all believe Beauxbatons will be ze best in teaching 'er. Ze academy is well known for nurturing and raising witches to be elegant and sharp in mind, as well as formidable in power," Madame Maxime announced with a regal air.

Igor Karkaroff stood as well in a intimidating stance. "Durmstrang vould be the best for her to learn discipline and control!" he pointed out gruffly.

The woman scoffed. "Tell me, isn't zat institution mainly made up of _boys_?" she asked, venom dripping from her voice. "Yes, ze perfect environment for a growing teenage girl!" she argued flippantly.

Igor glared at her. "Vith such power at her fingertips, the girl has more to Vorry about than being _elegant _and making _friends_!" he drawled out slowly. "It is the best for protection, as it houses some of the most powerful vizards!"

The French woman scowled. "Better to make 'er 'ate the institute zen? Why don't you just 'and 'er over to some dark wizards while you're at it, it'll be quicker and far less work zan letting 'er resent Durmstrang and defect on 'er own!" she shot back scathingly. "And if you want to talk protection, 'zen surely you know _no one _will be able to find ze academy!"

Barty sighed exasperatedly and cast a long, side glance over at Dumbledore as the pair continued to bicker loudly. "What? Nothing to add? Not going to dress up your school as the better one?" he asked tiredly, though there was the sharp edge as always.

Dumbledore merely shrugged. "The school is more than enough to provide a good education, protection, and a suitable learning environment. Its reputation on its own should be enough to commend it."

Barty stared at him, studying him, before his hand shot out to grab the wooden gravel piece and slam it against his desk. "It has been decided!" he called out, silencing the bickering officials. "Hogwarts it is!" he declared, if only to stopped the annoying fighting.

The other pair of headmasters opened their mouths to argue, but Barty went on, not allowing them the chance. "The girl resides in Japan, Dumbledore. I suggest you start preparing for her arrival."

No one noticed as a figure silently slipped away while the meeting quieted down, long, silvery silken strands trailing behind.

Well, no one but Dumbledore of course, who had a small, wry and mysterious smile sitting on his face.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...<em>

_"What do you mean I have to leave?"_

Kagome stared at Shippo with wide, wild eyes. In her hands, she clutched a letter she had just received, delivered none other by an _owl_.

An _owl _of all things...

She was talking to Shippo when the animal swooped in, dropped it in her lap, and chirped before gliding away. Her eyes scanned over the address.

_Ms. K. Higurashi_

_The Ground Under the Goshinboku_

_Sunset Shrine_

_Tokyo_

Kagome looked up at Shippo with astonished, incredulous eyes to which he only grinned. "Huh, that was pretty quick. Well, open it up," he told her.

Blinking, Kagome examined the envelope, thick and heavy, made up of yellowish parchment with the address written in emerald-green ink. Turning it over, she saw purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

Carefully she started opening it, until Shippo snorted. "It's not gonna bite," he sniggered, ignoring her glare. But then he stopped short. "Actually, never mind. You seriously never know with some of these things..." he muttered.

Kagome sent him an exasperated glance. "Gee _thanks_," she drawled out sarcastically, rolling her eyes at his cheeky grin. The fox may have learn a few new tricks over the past five hundred years, but his personality barely changed a bit.

She opened the letter and began reading.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Higurashi,_ _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1, but as your case is special, we expect to see you very soon. The Headmaster will explain more once you two meet. _

_Yours sincerely,_ _Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Kagome stared at Shippo, a dangerous glint entering in her eyes, "What is this supposed to mean?"

Shippo fidgeted nervously. "Well, with your powers, you have to learn to control them... You can do it at this school, in, er..." The kitsune gulped slightly, having not taken Kagome's possible feelings about this in account until that _very _moment. "England..." he said very quickly and very softly. And that was when Kagome flipped.

"Why? And in _England _of all places?"

Shippo grimaced, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. "Shhh!" he whispered urgently. "You still haven't told your family – you want them to come down and find out like _this_?" he asked skeptically, gesturing to himself. They were back out in front of the Goshinboku, Shippo in his full glory - ears, tails, and all.

Kagome threw up her hands in exasperation. "Well, they're gonna find out anyways!" she exclaimed. "I'll be leaving the country to go to some weird school! What, should I tell them I got into a study abroad program or something?" she screamed wildly.

Shippo stopped short at that, head tilting and his eyes flashing curiously. "Hey, that actually isn't such a bad idea..." he murmured thoughtfully.

Kagome let out a small frustrated scream, whacking him against his arm and making him jump. "Shippo! Fact is, I don't want to _lie_ to them!" she told him, and her gaze went downcast. "They deserve better than that..."

Shippo sighed, and reached out to grasp her arm lightly. "Then tell them the truth Kagome. You never know how they'll react until you do."

Kagome stared at him, the mental conflict obvious in her eyes. Suddenly she moaned, "Oh come on! Let's get this over with!" she exclaimed, latching onto him and dragging him over to the house.

Shippo was too shocked to do nothing but let her, eyes alight with panic. "W-what? I have to come with you!" he whined rather childishly and pathetically.

Kagome snorted - if she had to do it, she was dragging his ass down with her, "Not so easy now, huh? Yes, you're gonna help me!"

"Oh Kami!" Shippo groaned under his breath.

* * *

><p>Once it was over with, three pairs of eyes stared back at her in disbelief.<p>

Kagome winced as she watched her mother tightly twist the cloth in her hands, her knuckles white.

She couldn't blame her though, as not only did she explain her weird wizard powers and the fact she needed to leave, but also the events from the past, and that Shippo, who was back in his human 'doctor' disguise, wasn't really a doctor.

"T-tell me this, sweetheart. This is not a joke, or anything, correct?" came her mother's soft, shaking voice.

Kagome winced, but nodded. "Yes. I'm not making this up, I promise you." _Someone has to be completely and utterly insane to make all of __**that**__ up..._

Then again, maybe she was and this was some kind of weird dream her twisted little mind made up to screw with her...? And then just to tie it up nicely, Naraku would jump out and do a little shimmy in a teeny, sequin pink number before she would wake up screaming in mortified horror...?

Kagome sighed silently – one could only hope...

Her mother fidgeted, still a bit unconvinced. "You cannot blame me if I'm hesitant to believe this..."

Kagome bit her lip, and turned to Shippo. "Will you show them?"

Shippo nodded, and tried smiling comfortingly at them. "Promise you won't scream?" he asked carefully, and before they could respond, he dropped his illusion.

The three more normal members of the Higurashi family stared at him in a mixture of wonder, shock, and apprehension.

Her grandfather was the first to break the silence. "I knew demons existed! No one _ever_ believed me, but I _knew_ it!" he cheered triumphantly, and before they knew it he whipped out a sutra. "Demon _begone!_"

Shippo jerked, startled at the sight of a sutra but it was so unexpected he didn't have a chance to move before it was plastered across his forehead. He winced, expecting to be hit with a jolt purification energy.

Only he and Kagome's grandfather were surprised when he didn't.

Warily, Shippo went cross-eyed as he looked up to stare at the sutra in obvious distaste.

Kagome and Souta burst out laughing, their mother hiding a smile behind her hand as she giggled softly. Their grandfather, however, looked extremely disheartened to see that it didn't work.

Seeing that, Kagome reached over and patted him on his shoulder. "Don't worry bout it Gramps. Shippo is a _very_ strong demon – I don't think _any_ sutra would be strong enough to exorcise him..." she said comfortingly before she reached over to carefully peel off the sutra.

Shippo glared at the impish grin she was wearing.

"This is just _so _cool!" Souta blurted out, eyes sparkling with amazement.

Kagome blinked in surprise, turning to her brother. "Really...?" she asked softly, her eyes going glassy.

It reminded her of when Souta still knew Inuyasha, and idolized him like the hero he was. It filled her with a bittersweet feeling, happy and yet sad, as it reminded her that Inuyasha would never see here family again, and how they adored her best friend.

Kagome took a mental deep breath, trying to keep the sad thoughts at bay. It was getting better these past few weeks, little by little. The nightmares weren't as vivid or harsh either.

But they were still there.

Souta nodded vigorously. "I knew something was going on, Kagome! One day you were normal, and then on your birthday, after the well, there was this look in your eyes, like something happened. I didn't think it would be this! And now you're a witch too! You're the coolest sister ever!"

His words made Kagome grin, and she tackled him in a bear hug. "So you're not mad about what happened..." she whispered hopefully.

Souta squirmed to get out of her hold. "I wasn't but now I'm not so sure! Lemme go!" he exclaimed loudly.

Laughing, Kagome let him go, but not before planting a sisterly kiss on his cheek. She laughed even harder as he groaned and frantically wiped at the spot she kissed him.

Kagome's mother, who was laughing softly at the scene, quickly sobered when reality came back to her. She sighed, a solemn look crossing her face. "I believe you Kagome, but... Must you really go so far?" she murmured, eyes wide with sadness.

Kagome bit her lip, frowning. "Yeah, I do... but I'll make sure to write to you! And visit whenever I can!"

Shippo offered a disarming smile. "Just think of it as her entering a study abroad program. Broadening her horizons and such," he said smoothly.

Kagome twitched and not so covertly elbowed him. _Idiot..._

Ms. Higurashi sighed again, but smiled faintly, eyes glistening. "I really should have expected it, to be honest. I believe you get this from your father's side. He never really talked about his family, never really wanted to, but from what I remember, they were very... peculiar..." Her lips twitched coyly. "Now that I think about it, so was he..." she mused wryly.

Kagome's eyes widened, sharing a look with Shippo, his own eyes equally wide. "You mean, I get this from Papa's side?"

Ms. Higurashi nodded, her eyes wistful. "It _is _a possibility," her head tilted curiously. "He was from England too, you know. Came here on vacation and we met... Very handsome and charming, that man," she smiled in reminisce. She glanced over at her two children, adoring love shining in her cocoa orbs. "You two have his eyes."

* * *

><p>Two days later, after tearful, long goodbyes, Kagome and Shippo were waiting at the top of the shrine's steps with her suitcase filled with a few outfits, winter clothes (thankfully the kitsune mentioned how cold it could get over there) and the necessities.<p>

Sitting on the top step, Kagome blinked at Shippo. "So... what exactly are we waiting for...?"

Shippo smirked mysteriously. "An old friend, so to speak..." he told her, "Surprisingly, he's the one who actually took me in after you were gone," and then he cast a thoughtful look in her direction. "You _do_ know how to speak English, right?" he asked unexpectedly.

Her eyebrows furrowed at the random question. "Uh, yeah? Since Papa was from England, Mama figured Souta and I should know..." she said slowly, and was about to ask why he wanted to know before brushing it off for something she decided was more important. "So an old-" but she never got to finish, as she let out a wild scream as something just flashed in front of them. "Holy _shit!_"

Shippo snickered as the person in front of them arched a slim eyebrow, staring down at them languidly. "Language, miko. It is not becoming of a lady to speak as such," the man said smoothly.

And if Kagome wasn't so damn shocked, she would have said a few more choice curse words just to spite him. Instead though, she just gaped until her mouth was able to form words once more. "_Sesshomaru?_"

What was even more surprising was the revelation that he was the one who actually took the kitsune under his wing so long ago...

Said man peered at her through hooded eyes, his gaze dry as he stood there in all his glory, molten golden eyes, long silver hair, magenta stripes and all. The only difference was instead of his traditional clothes, he wore a dark, crisp suit that was more than likely expensive. "Why so surprised, miko? Did you not expect me to survive so long?" he drawled out.

Kagome sputtered. "No! O-of course not! It's just – why _are _you here? At my shrine?" she blurted out. "No offense, but why _were _we waiting for you?"

Shippo snickered gleefully. "Didn't you know? Fluffy's pretty high up in the world. Not only is he the seat for Japan in England's International Magical Cooperation, but also the Minister of Magic for Japan." His head tilted. "Though, it really should be called something like of mythical beings, considering it more demons and the spiritually gifted than wizards around here." he added as an afterthought.

Sesshomaru let out a long, insufferable sigh, used to Shippo's antics. "I will be escorting you from here. After we have acquired the supplies needed for your year at Hogwarts, we will meet up with the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. You will accompany him from there and he will take you to where you will be staying until Hogwarts' term shall start."

Kagome blinked owlishly at him, gaping once more. That was the most she'd ever heard him say in one sitting.

Sesshomaru seemed to guess what she was thinking. He smirked arrogantly. "Five hundred years is a _long_ time, miko. Us demons must change with the times if survival is on the line."

Kagome's mouth snapped shut at the remark, and her eyes narrowed. "I guess so..." she muttered, and shook her head. "What I want to know is, why do I have to leave?"

Sesshomaru's eyes glided over to Shippo, a gesture for him to explain. Scratching his head nervously, he began. "You need to be taught how to control and use your powers Kagome. It'll prevent anymore 'accidents'." When the taiyoukai shot Shippo a curious glance, he waved it off. "Long story..." he mumbled.

Kagome sighed, beginning to relent. "Okay, I guess I can understand that, but why now? Why not until school starts or whatever?"

With a shared look between the demons, they began explaining the threats she would soon be facing as they walked down the stairs to Sesshomaru's, of course, expensive car and drove to the airport, illusions in place.

* * *

><p><em>Well? What d'you think?<em>

_Till laters,_

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**SweetHunniiBunnii, MoonPrincess1989, Eva318, Foxluna, ****ArmyWife22079, ****Stebba stud28, ****HalfBlackWolfDemon, ****Tenshi 'Gome, ****gemava, ****ShiTsukisama, ****Valleygoat**


	5. Ch 4: The Wonders of Magic

_Read, Review, and of course Enjoy! XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—The Wonders of Magic—<p>

The flight to London, England was an awkward one.

It would have been better if Kagome was sitting next to Shippo, but unfortunately she was stuck between the window and Sesshomaru.

Despite the fact that five hundred years was a long time, time doesn't really change deeply ingrained attributes...

And Sesshomaru was _still_ crap when it came to small talk, and most likely he always will be.

At least she had the window seat – she could pass the time gazing at the scenery flashing by...

* * *

><p>Kagome jerked awake just as the plane touched ground. For a moment, she didn't know where she was, and started when the first thing she saw was Sesshomaru, in his illusion of tanner skin and black hair pulled into a ponytail, looking over her with his hard-edged hazel eyes that held more gold speckles than green.<p>

"Oh my God!" she blurted out in surprise at first, pressing a hand against her beating heart. Then she squared him with a disgruntled stare, "Give me a heart attack, why don'tchya?"

Sesshomaru smirked, leaning back. "We are here," was all he said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

She grumbled as she followed suit, eyes squinting in a glare when she overheard a snicker coming from a certain kitsune. "You guys _suck_..." she pretty much whined, lips pinched in a pout.

They stepped off the plane and Kagome followed after the pair as they got in a car service vehicle and began driving.

She was silent as they traveled through London, her attention snagged by her surroundings.

When they finally stopped, Kagome looked confused. It was a normal street, if not a little worn on the edges. Bit crowded too.

Shippo laughed at her expression. "No, this isn't the place. We're almost there though," he said rather vaguely.

Kagome nodded wordlessly and trotted after them as they lead her through London until they stopped at a certain pub.

She blinked, eyeing the place decidedly unimpressed. "The Leaky Cauldron?" she read the sign slowly, voice skeptical.

Sesshomaru's eyes slid languidly to peer over at her, murmuring softly. "The less conspicuous the better for a reason," he pointed out.

"Oh..." Kagome mumbled, sheepish. It made sense. Wouldn't want a sign in big neon light saying 'Wizard's come here!' or anything...

"It's a fine pub on its own though, kinda famous..." Shippo commented casually, and the two turned to stare at him pointedly. "From what I heard..." he added, scratching his head nervously.

While Sesshomaru snorted under her breath, Kagome sniggered.

They went in the tiny, grubby-looking pub and Kagome eyed the people here, sensing something off about them, watching as they watched her while pretending to just drink and smoke. "So are all these people..." she whispered, trailing off in amazement.

"Wizards and witches?" Shippo finished, and Kagome nodded dazedly. He grinned, "Yep. The place is actually hidden from view to 'normal' people."

Kagome blinked again. _Now_ she was impressed.

She let the two demons lead her through the bar, waving politely in greeting to the caretaker as they passed by, and came out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Kagome's eyes widened when Sesshomaru suddenly drew a sword out. "What – where did that come from?" she asked him, incredulous.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched, amused. "Watch yourself in this world miko. What your eyes see can fool you," he advised smoothly.

Kagome quietly mulled over his words as she watch him tap the wall above the trash can three times. The bricks quivered where they were touched, and amazed, she watched as a small hole that appeared in the middle grew wider and wider. Before them was a large archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

Shippo snickered at her awed expression, and she glanced at him, noticing now that their illusions were gone. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," he said with an over-exaggerated grand voice, gesturing wildly.

Kagome watched, mesmerized as they passed various shops. It was what they advertised that floored her. There was an Apothecary, a shop for Cauldrons, another for owls, and then one for broomsticks.

She stopped short at that one. "Really?" she said dryly at the banality of it all .

The two demons halted when they realized she stopped, and turned to look at what she was talking about. Shippo laughed. "Pretty cliché isn't it?"

Sesshomaru let out a small 'hmm'. "There is always some truth in fiction," he murmured, before continuing to walk.

Shippo rolled his eyes in exasperation and tugged Kagome alone when she started to lag.

They passed more shops, and out of all of them, the one for books was the most normal one.

And that was saying something, considering they were selling _spell tombs_.

As they passed all these shops, a question came to mind. Kagome looked over at her two companions, "Wait, aren't we supposed to shop for supplies?"

When it became obvious that Sesshomaru wasn't going to answer, Shippo rolled his eyes and spoke. "All we have on us is regular money. We need wizard money to buy everything."

That's when Kagome realized something. "Wait, how am I supposed to pay for anything? All I have is human money, and not much at that!" she asked frantically.

Sesshomaru glanced at her from over his shoulder, sidling her with a flat look. "Because you are _not_ paying for it. We have already set up an account for you with more than sufficient funds," he informed her.

She stared at them, not sure if she heard him quite right. "And _where_ are these funds coming from?" she asked stiffly.

The inuyoukai peered down at her with a look that said 'Where do you think?'.

Kagome stared up at the taiyoukai. They didn't know nearly enough of each other to call themselves close. Aside from the advice he'd given her over the months before the final battle, cloaked behind twisted words, they rarely ever spoke. They were not friends, she didn't even think they could be called acquaintances, despite how much she wanted to change that; but if it had to be called anything, they were allies.

"Why are you helping me?" Kagome wondered softly, eyebrows tucked together in genuine curiosity. She really did want to know.

Sesshomaru's chest puffed in and out slightly, almost as in a silent sigh. "It was my brother's dying wishes that I take care of you miko. I may be called many things, but dishonorable is not one of them," he informed her quite stoically. Pack was pack, it was that simple.

And besides, the miko had a habit of inspiring fondness in anyone, even him.

But he'd cut out his own tongue before admitting _that..._

Kagome silently stared up at him in amazement, until someone from the crowded streets bumped into her with a mumbled apology after catching her shoulder. "Oh!" She stumbled a bit, turning and about to fall when another person pushed into her, this time pushing her back up so she could steady herself.

She looked around, her eyes following after the back of a random wizard in dark coat with shoulder length dark hair striding away, the words 'thank you' on the tip of her tongue but never said. Then she noticed something. _'What is it with guys and long hair?' _she thought absentmindedly, shaking her head. _'I thought it was just demons, but __wizards__ too...?'_

Shippo snickered at her, "So clumsy..." he teased her, only snickering more when she stuck out her tongue. "Maybe we should keep moving?" His tone was wry.

Rolling her eyes, she looked back at Sesshomaru who was watching her with amused eyes. "I – um..." she stammered, not sure what to say. Then it came to her, "_Thank you_," she told him genuinely.

Sesshomaru just shrugged and continued to walk, taking heed of the kitsune's remark. "It is of no inconvenience," he murmured back to her, while he silently took her gratitude to heart. "Besides, half is coming from the kitsune anyways," he went on flippantly.

Kagome looked over at Shippo, who grinned and nodded. "Really, it isn't. We've been telling you this – five hundred years is a really long time, and we haven't just been sitting around on our asses. We're pretty much loaded and happy to share. And you're family," he told her without question.

Kagome blinked at him, eyes watering before she hugged him with one arm as they kept pace, "Awh, Shippo!" she gushed.

She looked over at Sesshomaru who was watching her warily, and she laughed brightly. "Don't worry, I'd hug you too but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't appreciate it," she said warmly and he nodded at her, relaxing.

As they watched, they never saw a pair of blue orbs trailing after them.

* * *

><p>After they went to the bank to get the money and to give her a key of her own to the vault, Kagome was still boggled at the fact goblins not only existed but also worked at the bank, and that dragons and other creatures guarded the vaults.<p>

They shopped for everything she needed; first going to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, then to the Apothecary, and then Flourish and Blotts for books ranging from the basics leading up to advanced ones she needed, among other places and loading it all into a trunk.

When they passed by a shop for the owls, Eeylops Owl Emporium, her eyes brightened. "So we get to have pets?" she asked, grinning as she gazed at the owls hanging in the cages outside the small shop.

Shippo and Sesshomaru snorted simultaneously. Typical... "You are allowed one pet at Hogwarts," Sesshomaru told her. "Owls are the most useful, can be used to transfer correspondence."

Kagome implored a pleading look at them, and Shippo rolled his eyes, groaning playfully. "Go pick one out," he told her indulgingly, giving a gentle shove. She didn't need any more encouragement – she practically ran into Eeylops.

Ten minutes later, she came back carrying the cage to a beautiful snowy owl, its smooth, soft feathers a pure white. Its dark eyes made for a piercing gaze, and fixed Sesshomaru with a silent stare, who only returned it full force.

The intelligent animal held the stare for a moment, before its head dipped and ruffled its feathers. "A fine choice," he murmured, before walking once more to the next shop.

Kagome shared a look with Shippo. "What just happened?" she wondered, and the kitsune merely shrugged, just as confused.

They stopped at the shop for broomsticks, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Kagome scratched her head. "I need a broomstick too, huh?"

Shippo shrugged, "Not really, they're mainly used for the sport. But you can't deny being able to fly is freaking awesome, never mind a useful skill."

Kagome couldn't argue with that as they grabbed the nicest broom available.

The next stop? Wands.

Kagome entered the narrow, shabby shop, a tinkering bell chiming as they walked in. Kagome looked on in awe at all the thousands of narrow boxes piled up to the ceiling.

So engrossed with her gazing, she was the only one who jumped when someone spoke.

"Good afternoon, my dear."

Kagome looked up, to see an old man standing before them, his pale, silvery eyes wide, shining through the shadows of the shop. "Err, hi there," Kagome replied, smiling politely. "I'm Kagome Higurashi," she introduced herself, and gestured to her two companions. "This is Shippo and-"

"Sesshomaru," the man breathed out, surprised, and Sesshomaru nodded silently. The man then shook his head, looking at Kagome apologetically. "I'm sorry, child, but we have met before and I never forget a face. Never forget a wand either," he added quite proudly. "Nice to meet you, I am Ollivander, owner of this shop of course."

Kagome smiled, nodding.

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to her, examining her. "I do not recognize you though, and you look far to old for a first year," he mused, eyes unblinking. "How old are you?" he wondered.

It unnerved Kagome quite a bit, but she pushed it away. "Fourteen?"

Mr. Ollivander nodded. "Ah, so how can I help you then?"

Kagome eyed the shop. "Well, I need a wand..."

"You did not break your old one, did you?" he asked sharply, suspicious.

Kagome froze, shaking her head readily. She had a feeling that whoever came in his shop claiming they did would be in for some _serious_ trouble. "I've never had a wand before, Mr. Ollivander..." she said uneasily. "I just found out I was a wizard..."

The suspicion left only to be replaced by interest. "Curious... quite curious..." he murmured and then shook it out. "Well then, tell me," he said, pulling out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed at the strange question. "I'm right-handed, if that's what you're wondering..." she trailed off uncertainly.

Mr. Ollivander nodded, "Well, hold it out then." He measured Kagome from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow and other places. Kagome shot her two companions weird looks when the man measured around her from knee to armpit and around her head.

They merely watched with obvious amusement.

As he was measuring her, he went on to explain how every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, and that no wand was the same, and one will never have good results with another's wand.

The man flitted around the shelves pulling out random boxes and putting them back. When he found one that pleased him, he came back. "Try this one, Ms. Higurashi. Hawthorn and a unicorn hair, seven inches. Just take it and give it a wave."

Apprehensively, Kagome grasped the smooth, slim wand and stepped back. Picking a spot, she made a grimace as she waved it, not knowing what to expect.

Nothing even happened, and Kagome felt quite foolish.

The wand was snatched out from her hands as Mr. Ollivander let out a small 'tsk'.

Before she knew it another wand was placed in her hand. "This one is blackthorn and dragon heartstring, eight and a quarter inches, nice and sturdy. Give it a wave."

She did so, and let out a small, frightened scream as lighting struck in the middle of the room, bright light flashing, sharp noise cracking and all.

Shippo burst out laughing, and even Sesshomaru's chest was rumbling with small chuckles.

"No, no, no," Mr. Ollivander muttered to himself as he snatched that one away too. "Here – willow and phoenix feather, eleven inches, springy. Give it a go." He watched her with anxious, intense eyes.

Kagome gingerly took it from his hands, grimacing, and glared at Shippo when she heard him snicker. Swallowing thickly, she looked away as she did a small little wave.

The next thing they knew, it was like a humongous bucket of water was dumped on them, the water splashing loudly against the floor.

Kagome blinked repeatedly, spitting out a small waterfall of water from her mouth as she flicked a wet strand of hair from her eyes.

Only Sesshomaru was dry, while the rest of them were drenched.

Kagome stared at him incredulous, wondering how he did it while Mr. Ollivander looked on curiously and Shippo grumbled under his breath, shaking the water off.

Mr. Ollivander took his glasses and shook them a little to get the water off. Grabbing his own wand, he waved it and all the water was gone, and they were dry again. Giving her a wry glance, he murmured. "Not this one either..."

Kagome shuffled her feet sheepishly. "Sorry..."

The man eyed her more closely, muttering to himself. "Seems like your a tricky customer miss. But no worry, we'll find the perfect match around here somewhere..." he trailed off, eyeing the boxes of wands.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention. "The girl – she is also a miko, if that is a significant detail," he commented nonchalantly.

Mr. Ollivander's eyes lit up, sparking with interest. "A miko you don't say? Never got one of 'em in my shop..." he trailed of, realization dawning. "I wonder..." he muttered to himself, turning on his heel to rush to his backroom. He was back in less to a minute, still murmuring. "Why not try this unusual combination – wood from a blessed tree, a sacred one, with a phoenix feather. Nine and a half inches, nice and supple."

Kagome studied the wand as he brought it to her; it was a dark, but with hints of a rosy brown, smooth, and slightly gnarled. It's grip was slightly thicker before it dipped sharply, raised lines twining around it. She took it, curious and wondering if the bark came from the Goshinboku, as it branches look similar.

It was light as she picked it up and the moment it rest in her fingers, it glowed faintly, warm to the touch. She raised it, and swished it gently. Bright, beautiful red and gold sparks shot from the end, filling the room.

A huge grin crossed Mr. Ollivander's face as he cheered. "Oh, bravo! Very, very good, and curious at that,"

Kagome raised an eyebrow in a silent question as he put her wand back into it's box, blowing the rest of the dust on it.

"A curious thing that you should be destined for this particular wand. For years I've had it but never a match. Put it back in storage, thought it'll never find its match – as you should know, the wand chooses the wizard. Even more curious as the wood was brought long ago by a certain person," he went on mysteriously, eyeing Sesshomaru knowingly.

To his credit, Sesshomaru said nothing but Kagome connected the dots. She whirled on him, eyes wide. "So the wood _is_ from the Goshinboku?" she asked, curious.

Sesshomaru nodded, "It is of no wonder it chose you though," he said, "As it is familiar with you most."

They paid for the wand and left, finishing up their shopping before making their way back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

There, Kagome's senses flared, and immediately her eyes were drawn to an elder man whose back was to her. He was clothed in gray, draping robes, his silver beard long enough to tuck in his belt, and his equally silver hair longer than her own. Her eyes flickered over to Sesshomaru. '_I think he even has Sesshomaru beat...'_

As if sensing her stare, the man turned, and eyed her warmly with sparkling eyes behind half-moon glasses. He dipped his head in greeting to her.

Shippo bent down to whisper in her ear. "That, Kagome, is Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Among other things..." Sesshomaru remarked quietly, stepping forward.

Kagome had the feeling that despite his friendly disposition, this Dumbledore was a powerful, mysterious man, and should not be crossed...

* * *

><p><em>And so, Kagome finally meets Professor Dumbledore. What will happen next?<em>

_Tune in next time to find out..._

_Till laters,_

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**Lily887787, MoonPrincess1989, gemava, SweetHunniiBunnii, coolgirl0147852, ****Valleygoat, ****Eva318, ****ShiTsukisama, ****Stebba stud28, ****HalfBlackWolfDemon, ****Sakura Lisel, ****gigglieo222, ****Fna**


	6. Ch 5: Gambit In Play

_Read, Review, and of course Enjoy! XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Gambit In Play—<p>

Introductions were made, small talk was said, and in the end Kagome bid goodbye to Sesshomaru and Shippo with promises to write and to keep each other updated made between them all.

What was most curious was when Shippo gathered her up in a bear hug, whispering so swiftly and softly in her ears that she barely understood him. "_We might not be here, but you have Dumbledore. Him you can trust with __**anything**__,_" he told her meaningfully.

As he leaned back with an imploring stare sent her way, Kagome nodded gently, getting message.

Shippo grinned one of his special shit-eating grins. "Good. Now be sure give Hogwarts hell Kagome!" he told her cheekily, laughing when she flushed and sent a frantic, somewhat covert glance to the Headmaster whom was standing no less than five feet away from them.

In fact, Shippo made a point to turn to Dumbledore and his grin widened. "Not that she'll have to try - trouble follows her like a lost puppy." He shook his head in faux shame.

Dumbledore chuckled softly, smiling and his eyes crinkling with amusement. "Is that so?" he murmured wryly, eyeing Kagome with his twinkling eyes.

Kagome groaned in embarrassment and shook her head in disbelief. "_Idiot_," she hissed under her breath to Shippo when he nodded readily, elbowing him sharply. She had to smile when Shippo yelped though.

Sesshomaru just sighed. "Farewell, miko," he intoned softly, a pained look on his face.

Since she couldn't hug him, she bowed. "Thank you again, Sesshomaru," she told him sincerely.

The golden eyed demon eyed her, and nodded ever so slightly with a ghost of a smirk - because Sesshomaru didn't smile unless he was killing someone - and turned to Dumbledore, bowing his head ever so slightly.

Dumbledore smiled at him, bowing his head as well. "You have my word. We will do our best to keep young Kagome safe from harm."

Sesshomaru nodded his thanks and turned to walk out the door, illusion back in place, without even bothering to wait for Shippo.

Scoffing in exasperation, Shippo said goodbye to the both of them, pulling Kagome into another hug before bounding after the taiyoukai, illusion shimmering in place.

As they left, Kagome fidgeted nervously. "So, what now?" she asked, peering up at wizard curiously.

Dumbledore smiled warmly to her, and his eyes caught her necklace. He let out a thoughtful '_hmm_'.

"First off, how about we get to know each other a little better? All I've heard of you were your adventures from way back when, and only from books," he began, leading her to a table nestled away from others and their prying ears. "Someone went to a great deal to hide your identity," he murmured wryly.

Kagome's lips twitched – it wasn't much of a surprise. After all, she stressed it enough that it was to be kept secret. "It's still more than I know of you..." Kagome muttered mostly to herself, and flushed when Dumbledore chuckled deeply.

"Indeed."

Then Kagome froze, something hitting her. "Wait, so, are you saying _everyone _knows about me?" Knowing about her usually meant knowing about the jewel, and that was just _not good_. She figured once she was out of the past, where no one knew of the jewel and her relationship to it, she would be safe.

Dumbledore's bushy, silver eyebrows rose. "What is recorded, and passed down in legends, yes," he mused deliberately, head tilting slightly in thought. "But _you_ specifically, no, not everyone," he worded carefully. "And they do not know the person behind the legends however, something I am most curious to learn more of."

Kagome flushed at his highly inquisitive stare, and scratched her cheek idly. "What's there to know? Aside from that, I really a normal girl..."

Well, apart from traveling back in time, traipsing across Feudal Japan, making friends with people who've tried to kill her, collecting and fighting demons and an array of evil people for jewel shards that could decide the end of the world and all while she was trying to pass middle school - yeah, she was as normal as she could be...

Dumbledore smiled down at her knowingly, "That's not what your friends say..." he murmured, chuckling. "How about we trade stories first, and then I'll tell you what's happening now?" he proposed. "The juicy details behind the circumstances that have brought you to Hogwarts, as well as what is in store for you?" he drawled out slowly, with a tone that tempted her. He winked conspiratorially. "Then, I will bring you to where you'll be staying until the term begins, hmm?"

Kagome grinned. She was beginning to like this Dumbledore – he was an interesting character, to say the least. And Shippo _did_ say she could trust him with everything. "Alright, why not? We better get something to drink though – it's a long story," she replied cheekily.

It teased out a laugh from the great wizard. "My treat, then. You should try the butterbeer – quite delicious and popular with the students..."

* * *

><p>As they left pub, venturing back in to London shrouded in their illusions, Shippo turned to the taiyoukai. "Are we doing the right thing?" the kitsune wondered softly with his forehead creased and his lips tilted down into a pensive frown. "Leaving her? And with them?" It was obvious the situation didn't sit well with him. "Wouldn't she be better off, better <em>protected<em>, with us?"

When the time for Kagome to get pulled into the well and into a whole other world was approaching, Shippo began keeping an eye on the shrine for the past few years.

Sesshomaru thought he was being foolish of course – one small mistake and everything could go crashing down around them. Time was _not _something to toy around with.

But while Shippo respected the old dog and appreciated everything Sesshomaru had done for him, he was a grown demon and knew what he was doing. Somewhat...

And damn it, Kagome was his mother; blood or not, whether she knew it or not – with his own mother passing away before he ever got the chance to know her, Kagome was the first maternal influence he'd ever experienced, and he wanted to make sure _everything_ went as planned.

So what if that was selfish? Whoever had a problem, he would jump at the chance to tell them to go bite him.

Regardless, it was a good thing he went. When the day actually came he was waiting by the well house, observing from the shadows in his kitsune form while her brother Souta kept outside, waiting anxiously.

He didn't know what happen but the next thing he knew, there was a flare of magic – the well's, the jewel's, Kagome's, or the demon's, it was too fast for him to discern. He heard Kagome scream and watched as her brother ran in.

It was when the boy ran back out, pale and fearful and screaming out for his mother that Kagome was stuck at the bottom of the well did the shit hit the fan and he went to investigate.

And for the love of Kami, it just didn't feel right letting her go with strangers after everything they went through together and keeping watch for so many years, and _just_ when they finally were able to reconnect too.

Sesshomaru for his part only stared ahead, the dull street lights glinting off his hazel eyes as they strode down the street, mulling over Shippo's question. "Her destiny is her own, and only she may choose it," he murmured slowly. "The path before her is split into two - it is by her decision and hers only as to which she may take. We can merely try to guide her in the right direction. That is the prophecy, and so, is the will of Amaterasu," he announced rather regally.

Slowly, Shippo turned to shoot his fellow demon a completely blank look. "A simple 'yes' or 'no' would have sufficed perfectly," he grumbled dryly, shaking his head.

Sesshomaru merely smirked. When was anything he did just simple?

Rolling his eyes, Shippo went on. "It just doesn't feel right, leaving her like that when she has no idea what she's getting herself into. She's going in blind," he ranted.

Sesshomaru snorted derisively. "Your protectiveness will only serve to cripple the miko, so cease your coddling. This will help her prepare for what's to come, and she has learned much from the past. Blind is the last thing she will be," he patiently told the kitsune.

What Shippo needed to realize, as well as Kagome herself, was that she needed to learn how to rely on herself - by herself. It was for her own good.

Regardless, Shippo huffed. "Doesn't mean I have to like it..." he muttered unhappily.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Besides, who else will teach her how to utilize her witch skills? You? Neither of us are wizards," he drawled sarcastically.

Shippo scowled at him. "I hate it when you're always right..." he mumbled under his breath, crossing his arms.

The taiyoukai only smirked. "Then you should learn well not to question me," he retorted smugly.

Twitching, Shippo shot him a glare from the corner of his eyes, mouthing his words mockingly before sticking out his tongue.

_'Smug bastard..._' he thought with halfhearted exasperation.

* * *

><p>Later into the night, right before dinner would be served, a knock sounded in the Weasley home bringing curious glances.<p>

Molly Weasley maneuvered her way through the maze that made up her house, giving a call out. "Coming!" When she reached the door, she pulled it open and let out a pleasant gasp at the sight that met her. "Albus! " she exclaimed happily. "How do you do?"

Her announcement brought a crowd. Ron, Hermione, and especially Harry perked up at the sound of the headmaster's name and scurried to the door to meet him.

Arthur Weasley, who was not too far from his wife, entered the room. "Why hello there Albus, what brings you here?" Then realization dawned. "Oh yes, that's right - come in, come in!" he said, waving him in. "I had almost forgotten!"

Dumbledore stepped into the humble home, giving them a grateful smile. "I am very sorry for the short notice. It took us all by surprise," he said, genuinely remorseful. "I am grateful though that you offered to help out. We are in a very...tight spot..." he said delicately, and his eyes scanned the crowd that gathered. "I will explain it all to you in a moment."

Harry stepped up, a curious look on his face. "Professor, what are you talking about? What's happening?"

Dumbledore gave Harry a little smile. "She is what I am speaking about."

The man stepped to the side to reveal a nervous looking Kagome who waved sheepishly. "Yo."

Harry's eyes widened at the sight of her, surprised. Ron and Hermione were the same way.

Ron had gasped. "Bloody hell, she's _hot_!" he exclaimed softly without realizing it. Harry couldn't help but agree, nodding unconsciously.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she flushed faintly though she tried to muster a glare as they kept staring.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, lightly smacking him across the head and muttering under her breath in disgust before turning to Dumbledore. Kagome hid a grin at her actions. "Professor, is there any particular reason you've brought her?" she asked curiously when she saw he wasn't going to give anymore information.

Amusement flickered in his gaze before continuing. "This is Kagome Higurashi and she will be placed in the same year as you three. She will be staying here until school starts up again. During her stay, she will work on catching up on her studies as much as possible. At exactly 8:00 AM she will be transported to the school via floo powder, where she will take lessons from various teachers until 7:00pm."

Kagome made a face at that, turning to him with her hands propped on her hips. "About that, that includes a couple of breaks in between right? Like lunch and stuff, so all this learning won't drive me crazy..." she gave him a hopeful expression.

It had Dumbledore chuckling and nodding his head. "Do not fret Kagome, you will have the proper breaks. I understand that the stress of all of this will get to you, and you will need moments to relax and gather yourself to cope."

Kagome let out a loud, relieved sigh.

Dumbledore faced Kagome, giving her a comforting pat. "Now why don't you four get to know each other while I speak to the adults?"

Kagome nodded, and turned to the three as they adults migrated to the kitchen. She smiled brightly at them. "Hi there... I guess we're gonna be roomies till school starts. Hope you don't mind?" she asked with an earnest, hopeful look.

As Ron and Harry could only shake their heads, Hermione sighed. "What they are trying to say is, no, they don't," she translated, shaking her head at them in mild exasperation. "And neither do I." She stepped forward, holding out a hand. "My name is Hermione Granger," she introduced herself, smiling.

Kagome's eyes brightened, "Nice to meet you Hermione. You already know who I am," she said sheepishly as she shook hands firmly. Her gaze, sparkling with mirth, turned to the two males. "And you two would be...?" she prompted wryly.

Harry was the first to recover. "Oh. Harry Potter. That's my name," he rambled, and froze, almost preparing himself for the recognition, and his friends mimicked him.

At first, Kagome's eyes blinked in confusion, but they weren't disappointed when Kagome let out a soft gasp. "_You're_ Harry Potter? _The _Harry Potter?" she exclaimed wildly, eyes wide.

Harry let out a resigned sigh and murmured gloomily. Of _course _she heard of him. "Yeah, that's me..." he trailed off, looking away and cursing his 'fame'. Hermione and Ron shot him sympathetic looks, knowing how he must be feeling.

And there was a moment of silence that followed, and Harry guessed that Kagome was too stunned to speak.

But then, a strangled like noise sounded out and Harry's head snapped up, eyes widening.

Kagome was biting her lip, looking for all the world trying not to laugh. Soon enough she lost the fight, because after another attempt of smothering an amused snort, she promptly burst into a fit giggles.

The three just stood there, speechless. They never had seen _that _kind of reaction before.

Kagome took one look at at their expressions, and just kept laughing. "I-I'm sorry!" she tried to get out after a moment, eyes brimming with mirth. "I just – I just couldn't help myself. I saw your faces and I - I couldn't help but tease," she snickered.

Slowly, a wry grin made its way across Harry's face, and one glance at his friends told him they felt the same.

"I'm sorry if it offended you," she went on, smiling sheepishly and Harry only shook his head, waving it off. "So, tell me. Should I know a person by Harry Potter? Are you famous or something?" she asked. While the wording may sound a little rude offhand, her honestly curious tone diffused it.

Harry bit his lip, "Or something," he said vaguely, not really wanting to divulge his life story to a stranger – if she didn't know about his fame, he'd rather keep it that way.

He was pleasantly surprised when Kagome only let out a small, yet bright laugh, nudging him as she got the hint. "Well, anyways, nice to meet yah Harry," she said warmly, surprising him as well as his other friends, who shared a swift puzzled look when she didn't ask.

Nervous, he cleared his throat, nodding quickly. "Likewise," he muttered, flushing at her amiable personality.

Ron finally found himself able to speak. "And I'm Ron Weasley. Honor to meet yah, Kagome," he told her with a boyish grin.

Kagome's lips twitched. "And you, Ron," she murmured, and studied the three of them. "You three seem like a peculiar bunch..." she commented suddenly, the three stiffening. "Something about you..." she murmured, and shook her head, laughing it off. "Don't mind me, I'm just weird like that."

Ron ducked his head, muttering, "Great, another Looney Lovegood," he joked halfheartedly.

Hermione snorted under her breath but elbowed him reproachfully nonetheless. Harry didn't get it though, and only blinked.

Thankfully, Kagome didn't hear Ron. Instead, her eyes widened. "Oh, I better go bring in my stuff, excuse me," she said politely, before turning.

"We'll help you," Hermione offered without really considering to ask the two, and she grabbed each guy, forcibly tugging them along. Ron and Harry shared an exasperated look.

Kagome looked over her shoulder, and forced down a snicker at their faces. "Are you _sure?"_ she asked skeptically.

Ron perked up as the out was presented to him. As if Hermione could see or sense him, she tugged on him harder. "Of course!" she chirped, looking back to give them a sharp glance. "It's only the polite thing to do, _right_?" she challenged them, eyes wide with innocence despite the fact they knew better.

They picked the right answer of course, so they didn't offend Kagome nor anger Hermione. "Yea, of course," they muttered.

Kagome couldn't help it; she laughed. "If you're sure..." she drawled out wryly.

They walked outside to see a large trunk with a cage perched on top of it, boxes and other packages surrounding it.

Harry blinked in surprise at the owl that stared at him with intense, yellow eyes.

Ron breathed out sharply, "Cree-py..." he drew out slowly, eyebrows raised.

At that, the owl's eyes snapped to Ron and narrowed instantly. He let out an indignant chirp, his feathers ruffling.

Kagome blinked, oblivious to what happened, and picked up the cage. "Awh, what's wrong boy?" she cooed gently, slipping a finger in to trail against the owls soft, downy-like feathers. The owl turned his attention to Kagome, and seemed to preen under her attention, letting out a series of rumbling, soft chirps.

Kagome grinned, and looked over at the three. "He's a beauty, isn't he? Couldn't keep my eyes off him when I came into the shop."

Hermione smiled, "I can see why. You know, Harry has a snowy owl as well – her name is Hedwig."

Kagome's eyes lit up and she turned to Harry. "Really? Seems like we have similar tastes," she remarked, and Harry let out a chuckle.

"Have you thought up a name for him yet?" Harry asked curiously.

Her head tilted as she examined her owl, who stared back at her with imploring gold eyes. "I've been giving it some thought..." she murmured, lips pursing. She peered closer into the cage, "How do you like the name Fubuki, huh? It means snowstorm in Japanese," she explained for their benefit.

The owl studied her for a moment, before letting out a soft, resounding chirp.

Kagome laughed, leaning back to the other three. "I think that's a yes, huh?"

They brought in her things, Ron and Harry taking an end of the trunk while Kagome and Hermione carried the small packages and Fubuki.

As they went back in, Hermione cast a curious glance Kagome's way. "So Kagome, if you don't mind, what brings you to Hogwarts so late?" she asked just as Harry and Ron lowered the trunk.

Kagome smiled, thanking them before placing Fubuki's cage on the trunk. She turned back to Hermione and shuffled, looking a bit sheepish. "Guess you could say I'm a late bloomer?" she told them, keeping the rest of it to herself. "I didn't even know wizards and witches existed a couple of weeks ago," she admitted.

"Oh really?" Hermione eyes lit up, sparkling.

Ron and Harry shared a knowing glance and send Kagome a wry glance. "You've done it now – she's in bookworm mode," he snickered, Harry joining in with him.

Kagome giggled.

Hermione huffed, glaring at him. "Oh hush Ron!" she hissed, and turned back to Kagome, smiling sheepishly. "I've never heard of that happening before. I take it your parents aren't wizards or witches then?"

Kagome shook her head. "My mom isn't, that's for sure. Not too sure of my dad though, but my mom told me his family were quite... unusual, I guess." She laughed, shrugging. "Said Father never really talked much about them..."

Before they could ask anymore questions though, Dumbledore walked back in with Ron's parents. "Again, thank you for your hospitality and for the favor. You were the first I could think of, and it would do Ms. Higurashi some good to get to know a few students of her own age..."

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Anytime Albus, you know we're always happy to help."

Dumbledore turned to Harry, his gaze as twinkling as they were questioning. "A word, Harry?" he requested politely.

Harry blinked up and nodded, walking over to the older wizard.

Mrs. Weasley perked up and walked over to Kagome. "Let me show you to your room dearie," she said kindly. "Ron, be a dear and take her trunk," she added as an after thought as Kagome grabbed her owl after she bid farewell to the headmaster, along with the other two.

Ron sighed and reluctantly followed his mother's orders. Hermione hid a small smile behind her hand.

"You'll be sharing a room with Hermione and..." Harry heard Mrs. Weasley say before her voice faded away.

Harry followed Dumbledore as they made their way into the main room. Dumbledore turned to Harry, giving him an imploring gaze. "You know Harry, you should really get to know Kagome..."

Harry blinked, not expecting that. He shot the headmaster a confused glance.

"She's a bright girl, very pretty. But she is also very… unique, and interesting. Though, I wish she could have been brought here under better circumstances..." Dumbledore murmured softly.

Harry blushed as Dumbledore gave him a knowing look when he said 'very pretty'. He ducked his head, embarrassed. "I won't deny that she's pretty," Harry mumbled, clearing his throat out sheepishly, "And she seems really nice, but I just met her and-"

Harry stopped suddenly, his eyes narrowing as the latter of Dumbledore's remark sunk in. He peered at the wizard, eyes sharp. "What do you mean, 'better circumstances'?" he asked, all traces of embarrassment gone.

The man shook his head sympathetically, all traces of amusement fading as well. "Poor girl. She is in very great danger, Harry," he said rather ominously, making the boy stiffen. "Very much just like you…" he remarked meaningfully.

The way he said it made Harry's eyes widened. "Is… is Voldemort after her too?" he asked, voice an astonished whisper.

Dumbledore's eyes slid languidly to peer over at the boy, his face schooling into a thoughtful expression. "Kagome, she has the potential to prove powerful on her own. But along with that, she possesses and protects something even more powerful… She is like a double edged sword. To one, she could be considered a great asset Harry, but also a great foe, should the circumstances ever change."

Realization dawned on Harry.

"However, I'd rather have her with me, if it came down to it," the old wizard mused to himself, giving a resolute nod.

Harry stayed silent, pondering over what was just said.

Dumbledore shook his head to himself, beginning to walk away. "I have brought dear Kagome to Hogwarts so she could learn her magic in a safe environment… we should all work together to make it so," he added meaningfully and then straightened. "But for now, I think I will take my leave."

The words brought Harry out of his reverie. He nodded swiftly, "Goodbye, Professor Dumbledore," he said softly.

A smile found its way on the old man's face. "Until later, Harry." As he left, he stopped for a moment. "I really _do_ think you and Ms. Higurashi would get along well, Harry," he added as an afterthought, eyes twinkling.

As he left, Harry sat on the couch nearby, connecting the dots and thinking on what he was just requested to do.

Make friends with Kagome…

And protect her from harm, as well as straying to the dark side…

He nodded to himself, determined. That didn't sound too bad, really.

As he left the room he headed upstairs with not the slightest idea of what he was getting himself into...

* * *

><p><em>This is it. It's the day us HP fans have been waiting for. July 15, the day of the release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. Hell to the effing yes! XDD I just cannot wait to see how epically awesome this movie is! Squee! Aside from the fact that I already know what's going to happen, lol, I'm excited to see how it's portrayed.<em>

_Well, how did you all like this chapter?_

_Till next week guys! XD_

_-RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**Lily887787, ShiTsukisama, Eva318, MoonPrincess1989, Tenshi 'Gome, SweetHunniiBunnii,****HalfBlackWolfDemon, ****Valleygoat, ****InfiniteWhiplash, ****Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ****Fna, ****xXkUmiKoXx, ****MidnightReader1, ****Chocolatexlover, ****Mistra Rose**


	7. Ch 6: A Little Taste of Learning

_Read, Review, and of course Enjoy! XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;) **Oh, and I took some snippets from the first book as inspiration for the chapter, which is why it'll seem vaguely similar. I did try to switch it up a bit though ^^;**

* * *

><p>—A Little Taste of Learning—<p>

_First day_

"I see you have met Fawkes."

At the sound of the calm, aged, and raspy voice, Kagome turned from her spot to peer over at Dumbledore as he stepped inside his office, his lips twisted into a wry smile.

At eight she had appeared in the Headmaster's office via Floo, only to find it empty save for the bird and portraits with moving pictures. A quick scan of the plaques underneath told her that these were the previous Headmasters of Hogwarts.

One of said portraits – a woman named Dilys Derwent - was polite enough to let her know that while the Headmaster was expecting her, something came up and he had to step out for a moment. The deceased Headmistress went on to say that Kagome was welcomed to look around the office, but to please refrain from letting her curiosity getting the best of her, for some things in the office were better left untouched.

Kagome had a feeling if she wanted to keep all her fingers, she would do well to listen to the warning...

Offering Dumbledore a polite smile in greeting, Kagome nodded. "He's a rather magnificent bird – very handsome," she complimented, turning back to admire Fawkes with a soft grin. She reached out slowly, using a finger to trail against Fawkes' downy feathers under his beak.

The red and orange bird let out a gentle, beautiful trill, his song echoing softly in a calming melody. Fawkes was preening from the admiration and attention and was obviously enjoying every second of it. He was a prideful bird after all.

Dumbledore smiled, and proceeded to make his way to his desk. "Yes, phoenixes usually are. Very intelligent creatures as well," he murmured quietly, eyes sparkling at the way Kagome's own orbs widened in excitement, her head snapping over to look at him. "I'm afraid my Familiar will soon become spoiled from all the attention my visitors give him," he went on wryly, eyes crinkling when Fawkes gave an mock indigent twitter.

"A phoenix?" she exclaimed wildly, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

Dumbledore chuckled but nodded.

Kagome let out a soft, low whistle, looking at the bird in a new light, impressed. "Wow, that would explain it then,"

Dumbledore let out another chuckle, and motioned her to the seat across from his desk. "Well, before I introduce you to your Professors and send you off to your classes, I wanted offer you something that might prove to help you advance faster," he began as Kagome took a seat and a secretive smile spread across his face. "Considering your past, the ministry was quick to grant permission, especially since the term has yet to start."

Kagome blinked, head tilting slightly in curiosity. "Oh? And what is it?" she murmured thoughtfully.

Dumbledore blue eyes twinkled. Opening one of the drawers of his desk, he pulled something out and held it up for her to see. The light glinted off the slender gold chain from which a pendent of sort, gold metal twisted in some sort of abstract design, dangled lightly.

The Headmaster's lips quirked. "Here is a solution to your dilemma. You are in need of a way to catch up on three years of studies in too little of time – seeing as you are so familiar with... how should we put it, fiddling with time?" His sly smile widened. "What better than to use a timeturner?"

* * *

><p>"The rules in this class are few and simple," the man before her announced in a languid drawl that was barely louder than a whisper. He looked down at her imploringly with his dark, intense eyes, face slightly pinched as he appraised her.<p>

Kagome, dressed in the plain outfit of a white shirt, skirt, and robe dictated by Hogwarts standards as she sat at the middle table in the front, managed to match his stare bravely, and fought to keep her face neutral as she waited for her potions teacher, Professor Snape, to continue.

His eyes narrowed, and he resumed his lecture. "Pay attention - I do not allow for distractions, nor do I allow insubordination. Do not speak out of turn. Keep quiet, sit still, listen, and only ask questions if you _absolutely_ must," he stressed.

"Rarely will your wand be needed here. As I tell my other students; there is an art, a beauty to crafting potions. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death – assuming you aren't as dim as those I usually teach," while most of his speech was said with a certain flourish, his tone took a dry turn at the end.

He was walking up and down the room as he listed off the rules and said his speech, and stopped back at her desk as he finished.

He stared down his nose at her, haughty almost. "You have been given two weeks to catch up on three years of class. Even with your little _trinket,_ it is impossible," he told her bluntly and Kagome sweatdropped. He sure was one to cut to the chase... "So we will stick to the essentials given each year for now, and then continue on with extra lessons during the year to learn which we have skipped."

Kagome wisely kept her mouth shut and nodded diligently. Severus paused and his eyes narrowed, not sure to take it as genuine or mocking.

Dismissing it for now he leaned in, peering at her closely as he loomed over her. "Would it be too much to assume that you opened your book before coming to class?" he challenged in a severe, soft voice.

Kagome assumed it was to intimidate her, and she remained relaxed. She'd been fairly warned by Hermione, Harry, and Ron about this Professor, and how he wasn't one to cross. "No, sir," she replied. "I have been... advised to read a little, beforehand," she worded gently.

Snape's lips thinned, and he eyed her keenly. Dumbledore had informed all of them of her current living arrangements, and he didn't need to guess who had offered her that advice. "A bezoar? What is it and where would I find it?" he demanded suddenly.

Kagome's lips pursed in thought, and she paused momentarily before answering slowly. "It's a stone that can save you from most poisons, found in the stomach of a goat."

Snape's chin lifted a bit, and he tried again. "Tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes shut in thought before she hesitantly answered. "A sleeping potion, I believe."

Snape nodded curtly, satisfied. "And a powerful one at that, so much so that is known as the Draught of Living Death." Reaching over, he opened her book of Magical Drafts and Potions, passing the first couple of pages before stopping. "First, the guidelines on crafting potions; what and what not to do when working with ingredients that are potentially dangerous – even deadly. Get your quill and parchment – outline it."

Kagome's own face pinched at his words and his gaze turned piercing. "Something wrong?" he drawled out, as if daring her to say something smart-aleck.

It wouldn't be the first time someone whined about doing bookwork instead of working on potions.

Oblivious, Kagome drew out her supplies like he ordered, and had already dipped her quill in ink.

She glanced up at him, eyes flashing with innocent curiosity and held up the quill. "It's just, after eight years in regular school, I've used a pencil. It'll take some getting used to, that's all," she murmured thoughtfully as she started scanning the text, and her lips twitched in a wry smile.

She went on as she started writing. "But I gotta admit, I wonder why pencils aren't used. Do quills have another significant use, other than the obvious? If not, pencils might be more convenient. Or pens even," she added as an afterthought.

Severus slowly raised an eyebrow. Was she serious? "Pencils break," he countered flatly. "They dull easily, and need to be sharpened incessantly."

Kagome glanced up and dipped her head, giving him that. "True, but ink runs out," she pointed out, and smiled at him. "And spills." Her head tilted. "Hm, maybe because it's traditional? That would make sense..." she mused, a hint of good-natured cheekiness

Snape snorted. "Just get to work," he murmured dryly, tapping her text book before turning, wondering why he let himself be drawn into such pointless banter in the first place. He rolled his eyes when he heard her soft giggles, soon followed by the soft scratching of quill against parchment.

As she went to work quietly and quickly without fuss, Severus let out a mental relieved sigh. At least she was a quiet student.

Maybe these next two weeks wouldn't be _so_ horrible, if she continued as such.

* * *

><p>His spirits rose even higher when the girl proved to have quite an aptitude for potions crafting. Though, he would never admit it out loud.<p>

However, the aptitude she possessed was a bit too advanced for a beginner who just learned of magic.

Quickly enough she finished outlining the guidelines, and as soon as she finished he assigned her the task of her first potion – the easiest, and most simple one to see how she fared: a cure for boils.

Silently, he observed as she weighed dried nettles and crushed snake fangs patiently, her movements comfortable, deliberate, swift, and all without looking rushed. He studied her as she stewed her horned slugs with smooth gestures, and watched as clouds of acid green smoke wafted from her cauldron, accompanied by a hissing sound, before she took the cauldron off the fire before adding the porcupine quills.

When Dumbledore told him of the danger she was in, how Voldemort was interested in her, he was skeptical of course - even more so when he first laid eyes on her. The object she possessed was one thing, but the girl personally?

Why would the Dark Lord covet the powers that this slip of a girl, one so young, could offer? For what would he need them for?

But there was more to her than what met the eyes as she brewed the potion with skill that only came with experience, and now, he could tell she was filled with more mysteries he was intent on unearthing.

Soon, sooner than he expected for someone on their first try, she finished.

Kagome looked up at her teacher, only to find him watching her intently. She fidgeted slightly, a little unnerved, especially at the possible thought of him watching her like that the whole time without her noticing.

When he raised in eyebrow in question at her silent stare, prompting her, she cleared her throat, a little nervous. "I finished," she said quietly.

He gazed at her, "I see," he murmured simply. With grace, he drew himself up and strode over, peering into her cauldron. Grabbing the ladle he scooped some of the potion before pouring it back in, testing the viscosity. He let out a 'hn', nodding shortly as he peered at the color and sniffed delicately.

Gently, he placed back the lade and whipped out his wand, waving it over and clearing out her cauldron. "It is acceptable," he deemed it. "This one next," he decided, taking his wand and waving it over her text book, the pages flipping continuously until it reached the one he desired.

Kagome nodded and went to work, gathering the ingredients.

The next few days went on as such. He would lecture, ask questions, and then assign potions for her to brew. She went through them with accurate speed and elegant finesse. It was as impressive as it was suspicious.

And after a few days, Snape saw fit to speak up. "Higurashi," he called out.

Kagome halted, and glanced up at him. "Yes, Professor?"

"For someone who just learned of wizardry, you possess quite a skill with potions. Care to explain?"

For a moment, he thought she wasn't going to answer. And as much as it irked him, in the position she was in, it was for the best that she wasn't naïve.

In the end she answered, but he could tell she was holding back. "These past few days wouldn't be the first time I've brewed a remedy," Kagome said vaguely.

Now it all made sense. "Ah, yes," Snape murmured, "Dumbledore informed me all about your... unique situation, Higurashi. I was, however, unaware how far your... studies went," he said slowly.

Kagome shrugged. "It was nothing like this though – these are more complicated, especially with the unusual ingredients."

Snape nodded slowly, thoughtfully. "Understandable, all things considered. A different continent, and after so long..." he trailed off suggestively, turning to move back to his desk.

Kagome froze. When he said Dumbledore explained, she thought he meant only about her abilities. Not about her travels to the past! "He told you _that _too?" she blurted out incredulously, eyes wide.

Snape paused to raise an eyebrow from over his shoulder. "I am one of the very few privy to certain aspects of your past," and he let out a derisive snort. Knowing Dumbledore though, he most likely didn't divulge _everything_.

"Regardless, the fact that a priestess with a connection to the Shikon no Tama is now attending Hogwarts this year, well, that's something Dumbledore didn't _need_ to explain," he remarked flatly.

Kagome looked at him, astonished, and she threw her hands up in exasperation. "So everyone _does _know!"

Snape shook his head with a hint of aversion. "The public, no. But anyone with their hands in the ministries around the world..." and he trailed off meaningfully and Kagome cursed her horrendous luck. "It happens to be one of the worst kept secret in the wizarding world," he went on dryly, thoroughly disgusted. And, no doubt, it had already leaked out to their enemies as well.

Snape sneered at the thought - confidentiality in the Ministry was a complete and utter joke. "Your identity and past remains a secret though, but it is really all a matter of connecting the dots," he informed her bluntly.

A moan escaped her throat as Kagome shut her eyes in disbelief. "Lovely,"

Snape snorted wryly. "Isn't it?" he murmured, and he spun around, his robes swishing around his ankles. "Now, back to work. Time is of the essence if you want to do _some _catching up in my class. Just because you are a few years behind does not mean I will allow for leniency." He sneered at the word.

Kagome groaned quietly, and wished she was back in Japan in regular school. Harry and them warned her that this teacher would push her hard, she just didn't know how right they were. "Yes Professor..."

* * *

><p><em>Fifth day<em>

Rushing, Kagome bustled into Professor McGonagall's room, breath heavy as she was practically halfway deep in her bag fishing out her books.

Despite it already being a week, she was _still_ getting lost. She totally blamed it on the castle and _not_ her knack for getting lost though; it was just so _freaking_ humongous..

And that stupid ghost, Peeves, wasn't helping either... She didn't figure out until after the _third_ time she asked for directions that he was just screwing with her...

_'Hmm, maybe I could try purifying him...?'_

Kagome snorted. It was a tempting thought...

She found her way to her desk without bothering to look where she was going, and dumped her books onto the table with various thuds. She plomped down into her seat, exhausted – she had ran the last five minutes to get here – and looked up to check the small clock on Professor McGonagall's desk.

When she found a pair of round yellow orbs with black slits staring back at her, Kagome jumped and screamed, the quill and jar she had just dug out from her bag sent flying across the room as her hands clutched at her rapidly beating heart. The jar hit the corner of one of the other desks, shattering upon impact.

A gray tabby cat was perched at the edge of McGonagall's desk, just staring at her with intelligent yellow eyes unblinkingly.

If that wasn't a big of enough scare, Kagome watched in shocked fascination as the feline leapt from the desk, and transformed right before her eyes.

There stood Professor McGonagall in all her glory, fighting off the urge to smile in utter amusement. Her eyes though had no problem expressing it as they gazed at Kagome from over her spectacles.

However wry her tone was, there was an admonishing edge to it. "You are late, Miss Higurashi," she pointed out, glancing meaningfully at the clock to her left.

Kagome, meanwhile, was still trying to catch her breath and calm her heart. "I – I got lost... again," she mumbled through breaths, swallowing thickly. "I took a wrong turn, and then another..." she winced, trailing off sheepishly.

Professor McGonagall's eyes glinted in amusement. "I see... do try to be more punctual in the future. It might help to even leave a few minutes earlier to ensure you do," she advised as she slipped her wand out and waved it at the mess on her floor. The spill seemed to clean itself, the ink pouring back into its reformed jar, before levitating back to settle before.

Kagome watched it with entranced eyes, impressed. "Nifty..." she murmured, and then remembered the Professor's advice. She nodded quickly, seeing as she had an hour break before this lesson and always went to the library anyways. "O-oh, yeah... Of course..."

Slipping into 'lecture mode' Professor McGonagall spoke in the strict, attention snatching whisper she always did. "What you saw a moment ago was an example of an animagus transformation. It is one of the most advanced branches of Transfiguration, and only wizards skilled enough may achieve such a form," she began. "The animagus is a reflection of inner yourself - one is only able to change into a single animal that suits their personality."

At those words, excitement bubbled inside Kagome, and she wondered what kind of animal she would turn into. The possibilities were endless and Kagome could only imagine how useful the ability would be, to walk amongst people as a common pet.

Her lips twitched into a grin as she imagined all the ways she could get back at Fred and George for tricking her into playing guinea pig.

When they asked her if she would help them plan their little joke business, she had no inkling to what she was agreeing to when she said sure.

Now, she would never take anything from them, food especially, without getting suspicious... While that cheat potion, or Genius an Hour, as they so horridly named it, worked and tasted fairly well - like marshmallows - the after effects were horrible.

She didn't leave her bed for three hours, and got to know a bucket fairly well in that time span.

Obviously, they still needed to work out the kinks for that one...

Professor McGonagall almost sighed at the predictable expression that crossed the girl's face, shaking her head at the evil little grin. Honestly, all children were the same... "However," she interrupted Kagome's wild imagination of revenge. "You should know that it is required by law that you must register to legally transform into your animal form, and it is punishable if discovered that you are not."

Kagome pouted at that, a little disappointed. What was the point in turning into an animal to be sneaky, when everyone would already know...?

Professor McGonagall closed her eyes, holding back a sigh. Again, _children_...

"Regardless, there will be no changing into animals, or even _attempting _to, for some time. As it is extremely advanced, it is just as dangerous, and, well... you do not want to know what will happen if attempted wrongly," she said, making sure to have a note of absolute pity in her voice and let Kagome's fourteen year old imagination do the rest of the work for her. "There are only seven successful and registered Animagi in the twentieth century for a reason."

By the grimace the girl was making by now, Professor McGonagall was sure she was imagining ten different outcomes of an Animagus transformation gone awry, and whatever it was, it wasn't pretty.

It usually never failed to work in warding curious children off from doing just that...

"No, instead, we will practice a spell somewhat similar. It's one thing to transform an animate object into an inanimate object, but another thing completely to try it the other way around. But for now, I want you to transfigure an animal into a goblet, and see how you do..."

* * *

><p>Reluctantly, Kagome tapped her wand at the frog sitting innocently on her desk three times, and pointed to the animal as she pronounced the words, "Fera Verto!" A crystal clear light shot from her wand, hitting the animal.<p>

Mouth gaping slightly and face screwed up in a wince, she peered through squinted eyes at the vomit green goblet that waddled across her desk with its four webbed feet.

Even her face took on a similar color as she watched it go into circles and stumble. She was going to be _sick!_

Professor McGonagall let out a sigh tinged with exasperation. "As bright a student you are, Miss Higurashi, your skills in transfiguration are lacking," she intoned, waving her wand at the wobbling goblet.

As it transformed back into the frog it originally was, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, straightening. Kagome bit her lip, looking sheepish as the Professor's comment finally registered. "Guess it's just not my strong point?" she said weakly.

It was, after all, her sixth try...

Kagome guessed Professor McGonagall wasn't exaggerating when she said 'Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts'...

Said Professor's lips twitched. "Evidently..." she murmured, walking past. "Now try again, and this time, focus solely on the object you wish to turn the frog into, enunciate the words precisely, and tap gently..."

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you think! XD Hopefully I got a good grasp on the characters (Probably not Snape, but I figured, Kagome's not a Gryffindor or anything so... lol.)<em>

_Till laters, _

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**MoonPrincess1989, Athena Sapphire Night, Pissed Off Irish Chick, MidnightReader1, Eva318, LittleNK, InfiniteWhiplash, SweetHunniiBunnii. HalfBlackWolfDemon,****Stebba stud28, ****Lily887787, ****Valleygoat, ****bella cullen the original, ****Mistra Rose, ****Gemava, ****Tenshi 'Gome, ****Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ****ShiTsukisama, ****xXkUmiKoXx-, ****GeneralTao01, ****Fna, ****maxeyn, ****dragonfly1339, **


	8. Ch 7: Plans Put In Motion

_Read, Review, and of course Enjoy! XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)** Took a chunk from the book/movie, merged, paraphrased, and reworded it save for some of the dialogue. You'll probably recognize it.**

* * *

><p>—Plans Put In Motion—<p>

The following week as Kagome attended Hogwarts passed pretty quickly, as did her time at the Weasley household.

It was hard for Harry to get to know Kagome much better, as they only ever rarely saw her at breakfast – if they woke up early enough - and then at dinner, and during those times they were never really alone. Nighttime was the only chance he really ever got, but there were times that she was so tired she would eat and go straight to sleep – and it wasn't as if he could blame her.

"I feel bad for Kagome" Hermione admitted to him once after a few days. "She knows nothing of wizards, and I doubt she's used to the change of pace and amount of work."

Ron scoffed. "I'd bloody well kill myself if I was her," he commented bluntly.

Hermione groaned in disgust, rolling her eyes at him. "Of course _you_ would..." she muttered under her breath.

Harry crossed his arms, leaning back into the chair. "It's admirable really. Never heard her complain to me once," he remarked, looking at them.

Ron snorted, smirking. "Probably cause she's dead on her feet mate. Rather sleep than complain," he sniggered.

Hermione shook her head in exasperation.

Ron whirled on Harry suddenly, his eyes glinting slyly. "So Harry, I noticed something interesting these past few days."

His tone made Harry stiffen, but he tried to play it off as nothing. Hermione, interest piqued, looked on intently. "Oh?" he said nonchalantly, though his fingers started twitching.

Ron picked up on it quickly, and grinned. "Yeah. Every time a certain dark haired witch comes walking by, you become curiously quiet and your eyes seem glued to her. Funny thing, isn't it?" he murmured wryly.

Harry could feel the heat creeping up his neck, and he let out a mental groan when a small smile of realization crossed Hermione's face. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said quickly.

Ron and Hermione shot him a dry glance. "Fancy a certain somebody mate?" his redheaded best friend drawled teasingly. Hermione giggled softly.

Harry groaned, and shot a wary glance around the room, making sure no one was around. "It's not like that," he argued. "Really," he added seriously when he saw them eyeing him skeptically. "Remember when Dumbledore wanted to talk to me, the night she came?"

The pair sobered quickly enough and they edged closer, knowing when Dumbledore was involved it wasn't time to kid.

Harry quickly, and quietly, began to relay the conversation.

Once he was finished, his two friends were sitting back in their seats, stunned.

"Whoa..." Hermione breathed out.

Ron nodded, dumbstruck. "Makes you wonder what else she's hiding, huh?" he mumbled.

They nodded. Hermione sobered suddenly, face becoming pensive. "She has nightmares sometimes, you know..." she commented quietly.

"What?" Ron exclaimed, straightening just as Harry asked, "Really?"

Hermione nodded, frowning. "It's not any of my business really, and it's not like it really bothers me so I never asked. Barely know her, you know? But maybe..." she trailed off and looked away, uncomfortable.

"Maybe it has something to do with why she's here," Harry finished for her, sitting back in thought. This was... curious.

Hermione nodded softly. "Yes. It woke me up a couple times, and I see her tossing and turning, and whimpering things. Like, 'No' and 'I'm sorry' and..." she trailed off again, hesitant.

Ron noticed. "What else, 'Moine?" he prodded gently.

She looked up at both of them, pinning them with concerned and conflicted eyes. She bit her lip, and sighed in defeat. "Right before she wakes up, she always whispers 'Please, don't die, please'..." she murmured, eyes sympathetic.

Stunned, Ron sat back into his seat. "Whoa... With nightmares like that, I wonder how she acts like it doesn't bother her..."

Harry sighed. "She's probably hiding it, or not thinking about it... ignoring it or something," he murmured, his eyes going downcast. _'It's what I'd do...' _

The other two nodded, oblivious to his thoughts. "Any idea what this 'powerful object' she's suppose to have is?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, but apparently it has Voldemort's guys eyeing her. Dumbledore seems to think it could really hurt us if they get it, and her too."

Hermione let out a thoughtful _'hmm'_. "I admit, there's more to her than what meets the eyes – there has to be. Hogwarts seems to be taking special consideration for her considering she's just a late bloomer, as she says," she mused, a peculiar tone to her voice.

Harry looked at her, somewhat alarmed. "You think she's lying?" The thought of living under the same roof with a person who could possibly be a threat wasn't exactly _comforting_...

The dirty blond witch blinked at the question, and shook her head. "No, no, I don't. It's pretty obvious she doesn't know the first thing about this world," she murmured wryly.

The boys snorted – that was an understatement.

They've all seen the way Kagome looked as she walked through the house – eyes wide with amazement and wonder, like a child on their first visit to an amusement park. And the way she gushed when she showed or told them about the new spell she learned.

"Only, she's more than just that, which is why Hogwarts is going to such lengths," Hermione deduced reasonably.

Harry sighed, tired. "Dumbledore all but said to get to know her and protect her, so that's exactly what I'm gonna do," he decided. "And if we're friends, she might tell me something," he reasoned.

"You mean 'we', right?" Ron interjected, pinning him with an expectant look. "Because you're not doing this alone," he warned and he shared a look full of amused exasperation with Hermione.

Being friends with Harry for the past three years meant they were well aware of his tendencies of going at things alone to 'protect them'. It was rubbish of course, but that was Harry for you.

Harry sighed, giving an exasperated smile. He knew better than to argue. "Sorry, that's exactly what 'we're' gonna do," he corrected, rolling his eyes.

Hermione fidgeted though, nervous. "I don't like this guys. Kagome's a really nice girl, and it doesn't feel right to pretend to be friends just to get information," she said hesitantly, obviously conflicted.

Harry frowned, uncomfortable now – he didn't think about it like that.

Ron scratched his head. "Why does it have to be pretend? We can be friends, and maybe later she'll trust us enough to spill the beans?" he tried instead.

Hermione rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Semantics?" she said sarcastically. "Being friends under the hopes of getting information? That's not the same or anything..." she retorted dryly.

Harry groaned. "Yeah, but really, what choice do we have?"

Hermione's shoulders drooped. "Not much, it seems."

* * *

><p>By the end of the week, Kagome sat quietly and unaware at the table under the watchful eyes of one Harry Potter as the Weasley family and their guests raved on excitedly of the infamous quidditch match set for that oncoming Monday night – tomorrow night. They were all out dining in the garden, as there was just not room for twelve people.<p>

Kagome paused picking at her food, eyes curious. That was the second time she heard that word. "What's quidditch?" she asked. "I know it's a wizard sport, but that's really it..." she trailed off at the incredulous looks turned her way as the room strangely went silent.

"'Ats 'iditch?" Ron exclaimed through his stuffed mouth.

Hermione sighed in disgust, pushing away her plate as she suddenly lost her appetite.

Kagome, bug-eyed, took in the wide eyed, disbelieving looks thrown her way. "Just found out I'm a witch, remember?" she reminded them, an eyebrow cocked.

Harry chuckled, remembering when he asked that question when he first came into this world. "Well, long story short, its a sport with a seven man team on each side. You play it on a broom stick and try to get more points than other team. There's hoops where you try to throw the ball, the quaffle, to score a goal."

The twins, Fred and George, gaped at him, appalled. "It's so much _more _than that!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

Bill and Charlie shared an amused look, while Percy rolled his eyes in exasperation. Ginny just snickered while Ron nodded his head eagerly, obviously agreeing with his brothers.

Kagome's eyes widened, surprised at their passionate reactions.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah, it is, but the rules are kinda complicated and hard to explain, so I figured the short version would do for now."

Kagome tilted her head though. "Huh, sounds kinda like basketball– you know, without the flying on broomsticks part." She got stares from the Weasley family for that one.

Harry grinned though, laughing loudly. "That's exactly what I thought!" he exclaimed.

Kagome laughed with him.

Only Hermione, who smiled in amusement, knew what they were talking about.

Ginny gasped suddenly, "Oh, that's right we never got you a ticket Kagome!" she exclaimed.

Mr. Weasley went red with the realization, "Oh my, we didn't. I'm so sorry dear, you're always off at Hogwarts it's like your never here and I completely forgot! Maybe I can still get another..." he trailed off in thought, trying to figure out a way to get another ticket.

Kagome shook her head swiftly. "No, no! It's fine, really!" she assured them, scratching the back of her neck nervously. "No, really. I'm not familiar with the game, so I'll be more confused trying to understand it, rather than really enjoying it. And besides, with my studies the way they are, I'll most likely be too exhausted!"

Mr. Weasley's shoulders relaxed and the guilt left his expression. "I truly am sorry Kagome," he said genuinely.

Kagome waved it off, smiling at him. "No harm no foul, eh?"

Over half an hour after dinner, Harry was walking through the Weasley household when he walked in on Kagome, tucked in the corner of the couch with her nose in a book.

Delighted that they finally were away from everyone, he smiled and went over to her. "Hey," he murmured, sitting on the other end.

Kagome looked up from her book and smiled. "Hi there," she said quietly.

Harry eyed the book. "Ooh, Transfiguration for Beginners, huh? How riveting," he joked, grinning boyishly.

Kagome giggled, closing the book and putting on her lap after marking her place. "It really is," she said in mock-seriousness, emphasizing with a resolute nod. "Don't tell anyone but I sleep with it under my pillow, so the first thing I do when I wake up is read a couple of pages," she said in a conspiring whisper.

They stared at each other silently, before bursting out in laughter.

Once Harry started to calm down, still grinning, he asked her, "So how are your studies going so far?"

Kagome threw her hands up in over-exaggerated exasperation, giving him a playful smile. "I'm buried up to my neck with spells and history and whatnot! I wouldn't doubt if my brain is half mush by now!" she exclaimed softly, and winked.

Harry laughed, "I was getting a little worried there – haven't heard you complain yet."

The miko-witch pursed her lips. "It really isn't so bad, to be honest. I actually like learning this – it's so much more interesting than regular school..." her face darkened. "Math was my arch-enemy..." she muttered darkly.

Harry snickered and grinned – she wasn't the only one who was glad to be rid of the more mundane studies that regular schools offered. "Well, math here is optional, so you're safe," he assured her, giving her a teasing pat on the shoulder.

Kagome rolled her eyes and nudged him back playfully before she nodded eagerly. "Thank God! And the stuff here – it's not that hard, really. I've always been good with potions and herbs, so those classes are a cinch. I really only need to learn the spells and history." She sighed there, "With all these spells in my head, everything's getting jumbled. If I'm not careful, I might mix two spells up and end up with a half toad half desk floating in the air or something," she joked.

Harry snickered. "I'd like to see that."

Kagome rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I bet..." and then she winced, remembering earlier that week. "You should have seen it Friday – Professor McGonagall had me try to transfigure a toad into a goblet..." she trailed off, shivering.

At her reaction, Harry leaned in closer, eyes flashing in amusement. "From your face, I take it didn't go well?" he asked, fighting a grin.

Kagome snorted. That was _one_ way to put it... "If you call a puke green goblet hopping away not going well, then, _yeah_," she mumbled dryly. The thought of it _still_ made her stomach turn.

Harry burst out laughing at that one and Kagome ducked her head in embarrassment. "Don't worry about it, you'll get the hang of it soon – it _is _just your first week," he said comfortingly after he managed calmed down.

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "It's just gonna take a bit for everything to really sink in I guess."

Harry nodded, grinning, "So you like being a witch then, coming here and learning everything?" he said wryly.

She smiled, nodding deeply. "Definitely!" she chirped excitedly. "Everyone has been so kind – Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have been so hospitable, making me feel like I'm home and I really appreciate it." She looked him, eyes bright, "And you, Ron, and Hermione are wonderful, helping with my lessons! Those notes Hermione lent me are a lifesaver!"

Harry shrugged, trying to wave it off as nothing as he felt heat creep up his neck. It was a good thing Hermione still kept all her notes from the last three years... "That's what friends are for, right?" he asked her genuinely.

Her smile turned soft, "Guess so... I'm glad I got to meet you three," she confessed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were an interesting group of people, and she enjoyed getting to know them.

Harry returned the smile, pushing down the guilt that bubbled in the pit of his stomach at her words.

"It's definitely a change of scenery, I can tell you that," she commented, her eyes glazing over slightly as she dazed off. "Something I realized I _really_ needed," she went on softly.

Harry blinked, her remark snagging his interest. He leaned forward, "What do you mean?" he asked gently, coaxingly.

The question brought Kagome out her reverie, and she quickly plastered a fake smile and waved a hand airily. "Ah, just how the past needs to stay in the past and all that. Can't let what happened then, affect me now and all that jazz," she tried deflecting and changed the subject.

Leaning forward closer to him, she put her book to the side and smiled dazzling at him. "So, Quidditch," she murmured. "Care to tell me a little more, so I'm not _completely_ ignorant next time I find myself in a conversation about it?" she asked, laughing at herself.

Her tactic wasn't so covert but Harry played along, now one hundred percent sure there was something she was keeping quiet. He could be patient – it'd only been a week after all. "Okay, well, each player has a role on the team. There's the three Chasers, two Beaters, a Keeper, and a Seeker. I'm the Seeker for Gryffindor, and my job is to..." and Harry went on to explain how Quidditch worked, Kagome listening intently.

Later, when he finished and decided to leave for bed, he didn't see Kagome's small smile fade in place of a contemplative, somber frown.

* * *

><p>Long, long ago, about half a century, there was a man who went by the name of Frank Bryce. Back from the war, he settled down in a relatively quiet village known as Little Hangleton. For work, he tended to the gardens of a once fine looking manor.<p>

A manor which the villagers of Little Hangleton still to this day call "the Riddle House".

Back then, the manor housed three people – a mother, a father, and their grown-up son, Tom. All of whom were rich, snobby, and rude; the son even worse.

On one fine summer morning, their maid entered the home at daybreak only to find all three dead, lying there untouched with their eyes wide open and still in their dinner things.

As their gardener, Frank lived alone in a run-down cottage on the grounds of the Riddle House. The night the Riddles were found dead, Frank was arrested.

The village went up in an uproar. At first, the villagers were in disbelief, as Frank was a quiet man who lived in solitude after he came home from the war with a very stiff leg. But his dislike of crowds and loud noises was his reputation's downfall, as soon the villagers were quick to point the finger at him.

But there was no proof that the Riddles were murdered. The police were forced to let Frank go, and to everyone's surprise and displeasure, he returned to his cottage on the grounds of the Riddle House.

He stayed there despite the villagers being unwelcoming, and stayed to tend the garden for the next family who lived in the Riddle House, and then the next, and then the next. The tenants never stayed long.

These days though, a wealthy man owned the Riddle House. He never lived there nor put it to any use, and it was said that he kept it for "tax reasons". However, the wealthy owner continued to pay Frank to do the gardening.

One night in mid-August, Frank's bad leg woke him, paining him worse than ever in his near seventy-seven years. Limping downstairs into the kitchen, he stood in front of the sink filling up the kettle when he looked up at the Riddle House to see lights glimmering in the upper windows.

Immediately he assumed it was the boys who took it as their favorite pastime to torment him because they, like their parents and grandparents, thought him a murderer. Judging by the flickering of the lights, Frank believed the boys were going one step further in their attempts to punish him by breaking in the manor and starting a fire.

Minutes later he left his cottage in a hurry, fully dressed with his walking stick in one hand and a rusty key in the other.

He limped around back to a door almost completely hidden by ivy, unlocked it and entered the home noiselessly.

Despite having not entering it for many years, Frank still knew his way around the home. He groped his way to a door that would lead him to the hall, and upon reaching it he started to climb the stairs, the sound of his feet and stick muffled by the thick layer of dust upon the stone.

On the landing, Frank made a right and froze, spotting the intruders. At the very end of the passage a door stood ajar. Quietly he edged closer and closer to see better, until the sound of a man's voice halted him.

"How fastidious you've become Wormtail." The voice belonged to a man, strangely high-pitched, rasping, breathless, and cold as an icy blast of wind. It made the sparse hairs on the back of Frank's neck stand up. "As I recall, you once called the nearest gutter pipe home. Could it be that the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you?"

He eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of a small man rushing forward to bend over a chair, groveling. Frank could see that the man was wearing a long black cloak, and that there was a bald patch at the back of his head. "Oh, no – no, no my Lord Voldemort! I only meant... perhaps we were to do it _without _the boy-"

The other man cut him off, angry. "No! The boy is everything! It cannot be done without him." Frank watched as a third man, much younger but equally sloppy, rush to crouch in front of the chair. "And it will be done. Exactly as I said."

The third man spoke. "I will not disappoint you, my Lord."

"Good. First, gather our old comrades – send them a sign."

And then Frank heard movement behind him. It was an eerie sound, akin to a sweeping noise and a soft hiss hummed in the air. Slowly he turned to look, and found himself paralyzed in fear. Something was slithering towards him along the floor and as it drew nearer, closer to the light, Frank realized with terror that it was a gigantic snake, at least twelve feet long.

Stunned in complete horror, Frank stared as its scaly body came closer and closer with every second. So frozen by fear, Frank did nothing as it slithered between his feet, ignoring him as it made way into the room. Heart racing, Frank stumbled to turn around to watch after it.

As it entered the room, loud hissing sounds came from the man with the cold voice, chilling him to his bones as the snake heading for the chair. Just as he was about to leave and never look back, the cold voice spoke. "Nagini tells me the old muggle caretaker...is standing just outside the door."

It spurred the two men into action, and Frank's eyes widened when the owner of the timid voice blocked the doorway. A shuddering gasp ripped through Frank's throat as he took a frightened step back at the malicious, creepy smile spreading across the other man's face.

"Step aside, Wormtail, so I can give our guest a proper greeting." The smile widened as Wormtail took a step to the side.

Frank's eyes widened and he took a few steps back to get away.

It was futile.

"Avada Kedarva!"

There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound, and Frank Bryce crumpled. He was dead before he hit the floor. Voldemort turned the younger man, "Go," he commanded sharply, red eyes flashing harshly. He nodded, leaving swiftly, stepping over the dead body of the old man.

As he left, Voldemort turned his attention back to Wormtail, the man shrinking under his malicious stare. "In the mean time, I want eyes on that girl. Just as I expected, she is being brought to Hogwarts."

Wormtail nodded his head readily, eyes sparkling with fear. "Yes my Lord!"

There was a slight pause as Voldemort sat there in thought, his fingers trailing idly along Nagini's scaly skin as she slithered across his lap. "After the sign is given, send word to dear Lucius, Wormtail. Inform him that I have a little task for his son..."

Hundred of miles away, the boy called Harry Potter woke with a start.

* * *

><p><em>You know, I never realized it before, but it's actually kind of challenging to make sure each character gets a part in the fic when there are so many. It's so easy to forget a person ^^; and obviously I have to work on it a little more. But it's a fun kind of challenging, and these character's are so fun to work with, to play on their relationships with other characters and of course the banter.<em>

_Well, with that done, what do you think? How did you like it? Let me know please! XD_

_Till laters,_

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**Anonymous, ShiTsukisama, maxeyn, MoonPrincess1989, ShadowCrawlerCiel, Eva318, Lauramichca, InfiniteWhiplash, ****LittleNK, ****fierynightangel, ****ArmyWife22079, ****Naosj, ****Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ****Bunny.W.K, ****Valleygoat, ****XxkUmiKoXx, ****HalfBlackWolfDemon**


	9. Ch 8: An Ominous Warning

_Anyways, Read, Review, and of course Enjoy! XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;) **Again, a good chunk of this chappy was taken from the book and movie, mixed and reformed. Also, some dialogue is the same, some isn't.**

* * *

><p>—An Ominous Warning—<p>

Harry shot up, eyes wide and stunned. His breaths were harsh, tendrils of his hair were plastered across his forehead with sweat. What _was_ that?

He wanted to believe it was just a nightmare that played on his fears. _Merlin_ did he want to believe it.

But then, who were those other men? The snake? And what was that about Draco? Why would he dream about things or people he didn't even know?

And it, it just seemed _so _real. It felt like he was right there in the room, watching.

And that scared him the most, because if – if that nightmare of his was actually real in _any_ way...

Then that would mean Voldemort really _was _after Kagome...

But _why_?

All these theories, questions and more spun around and around in his mind, overwhelming him.

And then, suddenly, excruciating pain shot up to his scar and he winced, his hand whipping up to press his palm against it. His jaw clenched and his teeth gritted against each other, a groan caught in his throat but he forced it back, not wanting to wake up Ron.

"Harry? Harry!"

Said boy looked up quickly, eyes squinting to see, mouth wide as he gasped, startled. It was even harder to see in the dark light, despite the faint lighting the candle that she was holding offered. It was blurry but he saw dirty blond, curly hair pulled back in a ponytail. "H-Hermione?" he croaked, voice dry and cracked from sleep.

"Yes, are you alright?" she asked him, voice tight with concern. The candlelight glinted off her brown eyes which churned with worry.

He nodded, waving off her concern, "Yeah," he mumbled, reaching out for his glasses. "Bad dream," he told her quickly as he found them, and put them on.

Vision cleared, he looked up to see her face up close to his and, surprised, jerked back for distance. "Shit," he cursed as he hit his head against the wall. "Don't _do _that," he breathed out at the unexpected close proximity.

Hermione winced hearing the '**thunk**' and gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry!" she exclaimed quietly. "But it's time to get up. Breakfast is ready and we need to leave soon," she whispered.

Harry nodded tiredly. "Alright," he murmured and yawned.

He blinked when he noticed she was still hovering over him. "Er, hi?" he asked, confused.

Her dark eyes glittered in the light with worry and hesitation. "Your dream... was it?" she hinted, eyeing his scar.

Harry sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, it was. But it was... weird..."

When it was obvious that he wasn't going to divulge information, and with what little time they had, she suggested. "You should probably tell someone Harry. It could be a sign." she said, almost like a mother.

When he didn't answer she propped her free hand on her hip and looked down at him meaningfully.

Harry sighed in exasperation, but also in wry amusement. "Aright, alright, I will – I promise," he added, seeing her skeptical look.

Hermione nodded, pleased, and turned around to wake Ron. "Wake up! Wake up, Ronald!" she shouted in a loud whisper right by his ear.

Harry chuckled to himself when she woke their friend, laughing even louder when Ron snatched his blanket up to his chest to 'protect his modesty'. "Bloody hell!" the redhead breathed out swiftly, staring up at her widely.

Hermione just scoffed in mixed disbelief and exasperation, shaking her head. "Honestly, get dressed," she exclaimed as she made her way downstairs. "And _don't _go back to sleep. Come _on, Ron! _Your mother says breakfast's ready!"

Ron looked over at Harry, seeing his crooked smile, and plopped back into his bed groaning.

It was going to be a _long _morning...

**.**

**.**

They were eating breakfast inside today, the three of them, the twins and Ginny. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were in the kitchen, talking to each other. Kagome didn't have to wake up for another couple of hours, and Bill, Charlie, and Percy were going to meet up with them at noon via Apparating.

Everyone was really too groggy to make any small talk. Added to that fact, Harry was too lost in analyzing his nightmare to even think to try. He stared at the spot Kagome usually occupied, spacing out.

What about her could possibly have _Voldemort _so interested in her...? And he mentally groaned – this was going to bug him _forever_...

"...arry...? _Harry!_"

Harry jumped, blinking rapidly. "Huh? What?" he blurted out, looking around frantically.

That was when he noticed that the unoccupied spot usually taken up by Kagome, was no longer actually empty.

Blue eyes stared back at him, confused, concerned, and with a hint of amusement. Harry ducked his head in embarrassment, his face flaming.

From beside him Ron snorted in laughter. Even Hermione giggled lightly.

"You okay mate?" Fred from across from him, sniggering.

Beside him, George was doing the same, a wry grin on his face. "You look a bit out of it," he murmured between laughs.

Blinking over at them, he nodded hurriedly and grabbed his fork, scooping up a sausage and stuffing his mouth. "'Eah, 'o course..." he mumbled between chews, trying to wave it off.

It wasn't very convincing, as they all just snickered under their breath.

Harry chanced a look at the black-haired witch, and after swallowing, he cleared his throat a little. "Uh, not hungry Kagome?" he managed to ask neutrally when she didn't grab a plate, trying to divert their attention.

Kagome smiled at him, and shook her head. "Nah, not yet. Still waking up right now," she said tiredly, hurrying to cover her mouth in a little yawn.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Hermione quickly look down at her plate, staring at it intensely as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

His eyebrows furrowed in realization, "You're up early," Harry commented casually, "Not having trouble sleeping, I hope?" he murmured nonchalantly, taking a bite of his eggs.

Barely, but still noticeably, Kagome stiffened. Hermione hid a scowl and not so gently kicked at Harry.

He jerked in his seat slightly, but gritted it out, his jaw twitching.

But Kagome shrugged a little, her eyes growing distant – like it did a couple nights ago. "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all..." she murmured softly.

The trio shared a look, and Harry looked back down at his plate, fists clenching as flashes of his nightmare bombarded his mind.

She wasn't the only one...

**.**

**.**

Harry was acting... unusual...

That's what Kagome thought, anyhow. But who was she to say anything, when she barely knew him?

But still... the way he was staring at her...

Usually, she wouldn't mind a boy like Harry staring at her.

He was cute – she wouldn't even try to deny it. He was rather handsome with his messy hair, his lazy grin, and intense, striking green eyes. And then there was his easy going personality and bashful yet boyish charm that made it fun and natural to just sit back and talk with him.

She could see herself becoming really good friends with him – Ron and Hermione too of course.

Her lips twitched in reminisce – a bitter sweet smile.

They were total opposites – Ron was goofy, laid-back, and emotionally oblivious to a fault, while Hermione was the kind of no-nonsense girl, exceedingly bright with the quirky sense of humor. They reminded her a bit of Sango and Miroku, the way they acted towards each other, and she wondered if there was anything more to it.

It also made her wonder about her friends.

_'I wonder how they're doing after I left... Knowing Miroku, Sango's probably already pregnant with three little one's on the way...'_

Kagome grinned wryly and and couldn't help but giggle at that. Because this was Miroku, and he would be so intent on Sango bearing his child, it would be just his luck she would bear three.

But she sobered quickly, getting back to her original train of thought.

So really, who would care? It was nice to know she was attractive enough to be stared at – her time with Inuyasha and his usual blunt and tactless comments that she knew he never really meant but still hurt to hear him say, didn't do her self-confidence any good. It got better once she accepted that they were better off as best friends instead of an item, but still.

No one wanted to hear their best friend rag on them, whether that person meant it or not.

So if Harry _was_ actually staring at her like _that,_ she would have found it flattering and even endearing.

But she knew better.

The look in his eyes was peculiar... she was sure they were searching. Thoughtful with a hint of suspicion of sorts. Or maybe it was curiosity?

Either way, he had the look of a person who just found a mystery, and was searching for more clues – more answers. More _something..._

To pick it apart to discover everything about it.

Kagome shook her head as she finished dressing. Or maybe she was just imagining things. Maybe she had become paranoid, after all the fighting to survive and what not she endured. It was possible, considering...

Kagome eyes dimmed slightly as she remembered, and she sat on her bed, slipping on her socks and shoes.

Earlier that morning, she had another one of her nightmares. Of the final battle.

And sadly, it was a particularly nasty one...

With her being so busy during the week, learning spells and potions and herbs and history and using the time-turner to do it, not only took her mind of the past, but really wore her out. So much to the point that she passed out in exhaustion at night with little to no nightmares.

And she was infinitely grateful for it too. There was a part of her that was glad she came to England. She was a little homesick, yes, and she missed her family terribly, being able to talk to them but...it was a refreshing change of scenery, a way to get away.

She had no doubt in her mind that if she was back at the shrine, she would be simmering in the depths of depression.

Everyday she would have woken up and be reminded every waking moment of the day of her loss – of the Feudal era, of her friends, her _family_.

Surrounded by the familiar, that wasn't familiar anymore. The Sacred God Tree, the Bone Eaters Well. Her room even, filled with only fading memories of the times with Inuyasha, sitting on her window sill or her bed, glaring at her petulantly or pouting or brooding or sulking while she furiously tried to study or do homework to catch up in school.

Filled with the reminder that those reminders would remain only that and forever so, never to be repeated and relived...

Kagome scoffed wryly, tears prickling her eyes. '_Who would have ever thought that all those times that stressed the hell out of me, would have been some of the best times in my life...?' _she thought sardonically. Oh, the _irony._

Her mother, her brother, and her grandfather... they didn't know, didn't remember. Sure, they were told about the past, but they didn't really _know_. They didn't experience it with her like before. And... and she _was_ grateful for that fact, that they would live blissfully ignorant to what happened, never to have seen nor to have experienced the fear – from seeing her running from the well in tears, in frustration, from seeing the wounds, the scars, the _blood. _

_'Or even from the nagging thought as I returned to the Feudal Era regardless of it all, every one of us wondering if that would be the last time we'd see each other - if those hugs and kisses and words would be our last...' t_he thought drifted across her mind, and she swallowed thickly.

She was glad, no doubt. She always felt guilty about that. '_No family should have to go through that experience, worrying if their daughter was safe, __**alive**__.'_

But regardless - it just twisted the proverbial knife in her chest even more.

She wanted comfort, but how could they offer it when they would never know what she was experiencing? They would go on with their day, sympathizing but never grieving with her. It would be hard, to see their happiness while she was in pain, but it couldn't be helped and she couldn't blame them. It wasn't their fault they couldn't remember.

_'It doesn't stop it from hurting, though...' _she silently confessed, petulant and maybe a hint bitter.

Here, in England, it was easier. Easier than expected, really, when Shippo and Sesshomaru told her coming to a whole different country was for the best. Oh, she trusted them, of course, so she only put up little of a fight on the decision. Sure she was skeptical when they said Hogwarts was not only the best but the safest place to hone her craft, but she understood now.

It _was _safer, not only for her but for her family. Once word got out that the Shikon Miko resurfaced, rumors of the jewel returning as well would follow and spread like wildfire, whether they were true or not.

Japan was the lion's den of all demons, and they would flock to her like moths to a flame, seeking out her aura, the jewel, and the chance to end the Shikon Miko once and for all.

Here in England, while there were still threats, it was for the most part wizards. Hogwarts was practically an impenetrable fortress, and she learned very few would openly go against Dumbledore. And Shippo and Sesshomaru wouldn't be very far either. She could get away from the past, throw herself into her studies, and shift her focus.

And there was the added bonus that she was in her father's native country. She had always wanted to visit before, to see the sights he might've seen, to someway connect in the way they never had the chance to before he died.

Here there were no painful reminders, at least not as many. There was no sitting in bed, tossing and turning and thinking back at what she could have done different, to save Inuyasha and Kouga and all the others. And even when she did have nightmares, they were only mild.

But when she had that talk last night with Harry, it accidentally dredged up the memories. And those memories brought back _those_ nightmares.

_Screaming. Blood. Roars from the demons, from Naraku, from Inuyasha, from all the attacks. Inuyasha's haunting voice..._

_'Kagome!'_

_'Kagome watch out!'_

_'...Take... take care, Kagome. You've been the greatest friend a half-demon like me could ask for... Stay alive, you stupid, wonderful girl. I'll kick your ass and bitch your ears off if you die of something other than old age and before you have a pack of sniveling kids and grand kids.'_

Kagome let out a choked sob, her shoulders shaking violently as his famous last words came back to her once more, rushed as he felt death creeping up on him. But the wry twist of her lips couldn't be helped. Seconds away from death, he was still Inuyasha. Insulting her, threatening her, and complimenting her all at the same time.

_'Sesshomaru – take Tetsusaiga. You're a bastard but you're still my brother. Take care of Kagome, protect her, and I'll see you in hell. And both of you better kick that son of a bitch's ass or...' _And then came his last breath, shuddering and scratchy._ 'Or I swear-!'_

_'We will...' _she had said quickly, knowing it was time, tears falling in a steady stream before she let out a small sob._ 'I promise...'_

And he died there, eyes fluttering to a close, the light leaving his amber orbs with his classic half-smirk plastered across his face, knowing, trusting, believing they wouldn't let him down.

Kagome sighed and rose, taking a deep, calming breath and swiping at her eyes.

It was time to go, and it would be best to push back those dark memories and think of happier times when there was laughter and grins. Today was testing day, and she needed to focus. To think on the brighter side of things, of her situation.

To see that silver lining...

_'Dark, painful memories aren't the only thing Inuyasha left behind... but bright, happier ones as well...' _she reminded herself. She had to keep to telling herself, and maybe, in time, she'd be able to think of her silver-haired, dog-eared best friend without turning into a blubbering mess.

_'Remember him not as he was in death, but as he was in life...'_

Passing the full length mirror on her way out, she couldn't help but leave the room with a slight bounce to her step as she snorted in amusement at her reflection.

At least this school uniform had a longer skirt...

**.**

**.**

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, her wand in her hand. She was in Charms at the moment, her last class of the day, taking a test to review what she knew so far.

"Remember, saying the words properly is _very_ important!" Professor Flitwick reminded her, voice loud and upbeat as he spoke right near her ear.

Her concentration broken, Kagome twitched. While she liked and admired the Professor, she wanted so bad to glare at him for pointing out the obvious.

After a week, that little _tip _was all but _beaten _into her – and by almost _all _of her teachers too...

Stifling a sigh, she focused once more. In a gliding movement, Kagome waved her wand. Swish and flick. "Win-_gar-_dium Levi-_o_-sa!" she said confidently.

A grin crossed her face as the feather in front of her began levitating.

Kagome let out a triumphant "Ha!" as she clapped happily.

Professor Flitwick grinned. "Marvelous! Now for the next on-!"

He didn't get a chance to finish, as a ghost came speeding through the room.

Kagome groaned as she recognized the ghost – Peeves.

He was laughing obnoxiously. "Looks like the little game went bad. Bad, bad, bad. Interrupted and sent into chaos. So very sad," he ranted, cackling evilly now.

Kagome blinked, eyebrows furrowing. "Game...?" she muttered to herself, racking her brain to figure why that was so important. "What game?" Kagome asked, curious.

Professor Flitwick however seemed to figure it out. "You mean the Quidditch World Cup?" he asked Peeves, face serious.

The ghost just laughed even harder. "Yes! Yes! A dark omen – a sign! You-Know-Who's, of course!"

And with that, he passed through the wall.

Kagome, still rather confused, looked over to see Professor Flitwick white with fright. She blinked worriedly, "Professor?" she asked slowly.

Her voice jolted him from his reverie, but he just shook his head. "My apologies Ms. Higurashi, but I will have to cut your test short today. You pass, seeing as you had the other spells down with little to no trouble." The Professor told her, grabbing his things before leaving. "You should probably head back to the Weasleys," he said hurriedly before rushing through the doors.

Kagome blinked, her head tilting curiously as realization dawned. "Didn't the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry go there?" she wondered quietly to herself...

**.**

**.**

Harry came to slowly, his eyes tired and groggy. His head ached with pain.

He groaned a little, shifting as his body ached. The ground, cold, hard, and somewhat rocky, was not the best place to lay on...

Carefully, he pushed himself up, oblivious to the world around him. He reached out blindly, feeling the ground, and breathed out in relief when he found his glasses not too far from him, miraculously unharmed.

He pushed them on, blinking when his eyes began stinging. That's when he noticed the smoke.

Harry looked around him frantically, anxious and aware, keeping an eye out. Dread filled him as he realized what happened after he blacked out. Those people in the masks – they practically destroyed the campsite.

Tents were left in ruin as sticks and burnt cloth. Faint screams here and there reached his ears. Unconsciously he felt for his wand, only to find it missing. He cursed under his breath.

Standing, he stumbled quietly as he tried to find his footing. His head felt like it was floating and it was hard to think.

Harry's head snapped up a second later, green eyes narrowing. Heavy, rushed footsteps were coming closer and closer to the clearing, staggering towards him.

He crouched, ducking behind what was left over of a burnt down tent. A dark figure passed him, and Harry's eyes squinted, trying to peer through the flowing smoke.

It was too stocky to be a female, but other than that, that was all Harry could tell in the lack of light.

He watched silently, holding his breath as the figure seemed to look around before glancing up. Then, without any warning, the figure's arm shot up, a wand in his hand.

A voice cut through the silence. It was a quiet mutter, like a spell being cast.

"_Morsmordre__!_"

A gasp ripped from his throat, surprised as a green light shot up to the sky, forming an image before him.

It was a crude formation of a colossal skull, of what seemed like glittering green smoke. It rose higher and higher, with a serpent spilling and twisting from the mouth.

And suddenly, the world around him broke out in shrill, terrified screams.

He stared up at the mark, confused. What was so scary about that mark?

Then suddenly, pain shot up to his forehead, his scar. He grunted, clutching his head.

"Harry!" shouted a familiar voice. "Harry?" shouted another.

Harry faintly registered their shouts as Ron and Hermione, coming to look for him. But he didn't call out, his eyes stuck to the man before him.

"Harry!" The shout was louder now, closer.

Light, hurried footsteps sounded behind him then, and Harry jumped around to see Hermione running up to him, her face a ghastly pale with horror and fright. Behind her was Ron, his face equally pale as he looked behind him, watching out.

They must have saw the person too, he realized.

"Harry, come on! Move!" she begged him in a stricken whisper, grabbing his sleeve and tugging him backwards. She kept on casting furtive glances behind him, but then focused on getting them out of there.

He blinked, startled to see her. He stumbled as she yanked him with more force when he didn't move, but otherwise stood his ground. "W-what's wrong!" he exclaimed, casting a glance over his shoulder too.

The figure was gone, running away when he heard the voices.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry!" Hermione moaned quietly as she kept pulling.

Harry started to turn, and before he got the chance to ask what that meant, a series of popping noises announced the arrival of a onslaught of wizards and witches. They seemed to appear from thin air, surrounding them.

He whirled around, and instantly realized one thing – each of these wizards had brandished their wands, and every wand was point right at _them_.

He didn't even have time to think.

"**Duck**!" he yelped, seizing his two friends and pulling them down to the ground with him.

"**Stupefy**!" roared a chorus of voices, and then a blinding series a flashes lit up the area and the air above them rippled as a powerful wind swept by.

They raised their heads a fraction of an inch to see jets of red light flying over them, crossing over one another and bouncing off trees and whatever was left of various tents, rebounding in the darkness.

"Stop!" yelled a voice they recognized, and they saw Mr. Weasley running over, waving his arms, gesturing wildly. "**Stop**! That's my _son!_"

The wind calmed as the spells stopped, and Harry raised his head a little higher and saw that the wizard in front of him had lowered his wand.

The three of then rolled over as Mr. Weasley strode toward them, looking terrified.

"Ron, Harry," - his voice sounded shaky as helped them get up - "Hermione, are you all alright? You're not hurt, are you?" he asked worriedly.

They didn't get a chance to answer as a cold, curt voice cut in. "Which of you conjured it?" he demanded with a hint of hysteria.

It was Mr. Crouch. He and the other Ministry wizards were closing in on them. Mr. Crouch's face was taut with rage.

Mr. Weasley's head snapped to look at him incredulous. "Crouch, you can't be-"

The man cut him off, snapping. "Do not lie!" His sharp eyes darted between them, his wand. pointing in their faces, following his gaze. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

Harry's eyes widened. "Crime?" he breathed out in disbelief, his body rigid. "What crime?"

Hermione shuffled closer to him, whispering, "It's the Dark Mark, Harry. _His _mark."

Harry froze, his head snapping back up to the image. "Voldemort," he blurted out, realization filling him. That was why his scar started to hurt.

"Barty," whispered one of the Ministry wizards, a witch in a long woolen dressing gown to be precise, "They're just kids, Barty, they'd never have been able to-"

"Where did the Mark come from, you three?" Mr. Weasley asked quickly.

Harry turned, pointing behind him. "Over there – I saw someone, but he ran away,"

Mr. Crouch stiffened, and looked over at the ministry wizards. A wizard, one with a scrubby brown beard, stepped forward and Harry blinked when he realized him. It was Amos Diggory, Cedric's father.

They had met earlier that morning, sharing the portkey that brought them here with the father and son. "Our stunners went right through there... good chance we got them..." Mr. Diggory was saying.

Crouch waved for two of the wizards, Mr. Diggory and another they didn't recognize, to go.

A few seconds later a shout rang out – Mr. Diggory. "Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's - but – _blimey_..."

"You've got someone?" shouted Mr. Crouch, sounding highly disbelieving. "Who? Who is it?"

They heard snapping twigs, the rustling of leaves, and then crunching footsteps as Mr. Diggory reemerged from behind the trees. He was carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms.

Harry recognized the tea towel at once. It was Winky - Mr. Crouch's house elf.

Well, _shit_...

* * *

><p><em>Well, hopefully this chapter explained some unanswered questions. Of course, not everything is out in the open – take a good look of the title, it's supposed to that way ;) Hehe.<em>

_Basically, part of the reason Kagome left so easily is because she wanted to get away. Part of it is that she trusts Shippo, and she knows he has a good reason when he said it was safer. Another significant part that's not really said, but more implied, is that the whole magic thing side-blinded her, making her even more shocked after the whole 'final battle done and over and she's back in her 14 year-old body' ordeal, and everything following happened pretty quick so she just let it happen. _

_So, yep, hopefully that explains a lot lol. Anyways, how do you all like it? __Well, see you all next week!_

_Till laters,_

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**MoonPrincess1989, coolgirl0147852, Eva318, Wicken25, AngelofDarkness95, ****maxeyn, ****LittleNK, ****fierynightangel, ****XxkUmiKoXx, ****Bunny.W.K, ****Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ****dragonfly1339, ****ShiTsukisama, ****Valleygoat, ****Blackmoon OniOokami, ****ArmyWife22079, ****mistrarose, ****Tenshi' Gome, ****InfiniteWhiplash, ****Aisublackrose, **


	10. Ch 9: More Questions Than Answers

_Read, Review, and of course Enjoy! XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;) **This first scene is taken from JKR's HP and the Goblet of Fire and reformed so that it is not word for word but pretty damn close.**

* * *

><p>—More Questions Than Answers—<p>

By the time the Ministry wizards had finished interrogating Winky, she was now crying so hard that her sobs echoed around them.

Found stunned with a wand in her hand, Mr. Diggory was the one to 'wake her up'. With a muttered "Ennervate!" and a wave of his wand, the elf stirred.

Once Winky had raised herself into a sitting position, she caught sight of the numerous, stern faced wizards looming over her almost ominously before catching the image in the sky. A wild gasp tore from her throat, her wide eyes became even larger, and she promptly burst into petrified sobs.

Mr. Diggory took the position of interrogator, asking her _over and over_ again if she did it, all of which Winky fervently denied. When he fished out the wand she was found with, he waved it in her face with questions to go with it.

It was eleven inches long, with a light brown grip that dipped sharply into a dark brown tapering point. Raised lines wrapped around the top and thicker end of the grip.

Harry's jaw dropped when he recognized it.

"Hey – that's mine!"

Everyone's head snapped to stare at him, faces contorted in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Diggory looked at him incredulously.

"That's my wand!" Harry looked up at him and explained. "I dropped it!"

"You dropped it?" Mr. Diggory repeated in disbelief, eyebrows furrowed as he frantically tried to process the thought. "I-is this a confession? You tossed it after you conjured the Mark?" he sputtered.

Harry and his two friends gaped at the accusation, and a very angry Mr. Weasley jumped to their defense. "Amos! Look at who you're talking to! Is _Harry Potter _likely to conjure the Dark Mark!" There was a sardonic, incredulous edge to the man's voice.

Mr. Diggory looked away, flustered. "Er, of course not," he mumbled hurriedly. "Sorry... carried away..."

"I didn't drop it there anyways – I don't know where I did," Harry interjected in his defense. "I noticed it was missing only a few moments ago, when I first went to grab it when I saw the figure over there," he jerked his thumb behind him.

"So," Mr. Diggory bit out, whirling around to pin Winky with a hardened stare. "You found this wand, huh elf? You found it, picked it up, and thought you might have a little fun with it, now didn't you?" he pressed harshly.

Winky shook her head frantically, denying it profusely.

"It wasn't her!" Harry defended her. "It was a man's voice – a _human_ voice! Nothing like an elf!"

Ron nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, we heard it too while we were looking for Harry, didn't we Hermione?" he supplied.

Hermione nodded deeply. "Yes, it was a deep voice speaking the incantation! Winky's is much more squeaky and little. Not nearly the same!" she explained reasonably.

"And the figure – it was twice the size as Winky, a human!" Harry added fervently.

But Mr. Diggory didn't seem to believe them, and instead went for the proof. He took his wand and Harry's, placing them tip to tip. "Prior Incantato!" he shouted, intent on finding out the last spell the wand performed.

A mini version of a serpent-tongued skull formed in a thick gray smoke, the ghost of a spell. Horrified gasps rippled through the crowd of wizards, Hermione included.

"Deletrius!" Mr. Diggory shouted, and the smoky image vanished.

"I is not doing it!" Winky squealed, shaking convulsively. "I – I is not knowing how!"

"You've been caught red-handed, elf! Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!" he shot back harshly.

"Amos, think about it," Mr Weasley said loudly, staring at him. "Rarely does one know that spell... where would she have learned it?"

The question seemed to spur fire in Mr. Crouch, cold anger bleeding into his gaze. "Perhaps Amos is suggesting that I routinely teach my servants to conjure the Dark Mark?" he drawled out darkly.

A deep, unpleasant silence followed and Amos Diggory stared at Mr. Crouch in absolute horror. "C-Crouch! N-not at all!" he stammered weakly.

Mr. Crouch scowled, taking an intimidating step forward. "You have now come very close to accusing the two people in this clearing who are least likely to conjure that Mark!" he barked harshly. "Harry Potter - and myself. Surely you are familiar with the boy's story, Amos?" he sneered, almost tauntingly.

"Of course - everyone knows -" muttered Mr. Diggory quietly, looking highly discomforted.

"And I trust you remember the many proofs I have given, over a long career, that I _despise_ and _detest_ the Dark Arts and those who practice them?" Mr. Crouch continued to spit out, his eyes bulging.

"Mr. Crouch, I - I never suggested _you_ had anything to do with it!" Amos Diggory muttered again, now reddening behind his scrubby brown beard.

"If you accuse my elf, you accuse _me_, Diggory!" Mr. Crouch snapped. "Where else would she have learned to conjure it?"

"She - she might've picked it up anywhere -"

"Precisely, Amos," Mr. Weasley interjected, happy to steer the conversation along to something a bit more productive. "She might have picked it up anywhere... Whoever conjured the Mark could have Disapparated right after they'd done it, leaving Harry's wand behind. A clever thing to do, not using their own wand, which could have betrayed them. And Winky here had the misfortune to come across the wand moments later and pick it up."

Of course, there was more arguing that followed, Mr. Diggory insistent as he full on believed that Winky was involved.

It ended with Mr. Crouch requesting to deal with her personally, and Winky receiving clothes, freeing her as his house elf.

And unlike Dobby, the Malfoy's house elf who jumped at the chance to be freed, Winky was downright devastated.

Mr. Crouch stared down at Winky, no pity evident in his gaze as the elf looked up at him pleadingly.

"Winky has behaved tonight in a manner I would not have believed possible," he said slowly. "I told her to remain in the tent while I went to sort out the trouble and she disobeyed me. This means clothes."

"No!" shrieked Winky, groveling at Mr. Crouch's feet. "No, master! Not _clothes,_ _not_ _**clothes**__!_" she begged him.

Harry knew that the only way to turn a house-elf free was to present it with proper garments. It was almost pitiful to see the way Winky clutched at her tea towel as she sobbed over Mr. Crouch's feet.

Hermione glared at Mr. Crouch, her eyes flashing. "But she was frightened!" she burst out angrily. "Your elf's scared of heights, and those wizards in masks were levitating people! You can't blame her for wanting to get out of their way!" she tried to reasoned, outraged at his treatment of the poor elf.

Mr. Crouch took a step backward, freeing himself from contact with the elf, whom he was eyeing as though she was less than the dirt beneath his shoes.

"I have no use for a house-elf who disobeys me," he said coldly, looking over at Hermione. "I have no use for a servant who forgets what is due to her master, and to her master's reputation."

And with that, Winky broke down and sobbed wildly.

The adults broke out in hushed whispers then, the three of them catching bits and pieces of _'Who could have done it?'_ and _'death eaters'_ and _'You-Know-Who'_ coming up, the last bit in horrified terror. The three of them gathered a few feet away, standing there awkwardly.

Ron looked at his two friends, looking like he was about to be sick. "You - you think it could have been... _him_?" he had trouble getting out.

Hermione, pale at the idea but still angry about the debacle with Winky, shook her head adamantly. "Not him. I have a feeling that someone would have died today if he was here..." she said quietly. "No, it was probably a follower of his, a Death Eater or something..." Regardless, she looked uneasy at the thought.

"Whoever it was, You-Know-Who _had_ to be involved," Harry bit out, one hand reaching up to gingerly touch his scar while the other clenched angrily.

Hermione and Ron shot him a sympathetic look.

It was cut short as Winky let out a rather sharp bawl, and the three of them flinched. They seemed to be the only ones that noticed, as the group of adults continued with their quiet discussion.

Hermione scowled angrily. "How could someone do that? It's just not right, no matter if it's a person or a creature – they all have feelings."

Ron and Harry nodded, murmuring their agreement.

That was when Harry then noticed something interesting.

Crouch, who was gathered with the group and watching everyone with suspicious eyes, looked over at Mr. Weasley. As if feeling his stare, the balding man looked up.

A silent message passed between them, and Crouch's head tilted to the side ever so slightly in a covert gesture.

Harry watched through a narrowed gaze as Mr. Weasley's eyes flashed with something, and tipped his head ever so slightly that you had to be watching as intently as Harry was to catch it.

His eyes narrowed even more so as he watched Crouch slink away silently from the group, Mr. Weasley doing the same after a moment, so slowly as to not catch any attention.

Harry shuffled, moving around the group so that he was as close as he could be without being noticed. He shifted his body slightly, halfway turned towards them, his head tilting to catch their words.

"...safe? Where is the girl?" Crouch was asking, anxious and worried with his hands clasping together so tightly that his knuckles were going white.

Harry watched as Ron's father shifted nervously, "It's before eight, so she should still be at Hogwarts. She'll be with Molly soon though."

Crouch's eyes narrowed, lips pinching tight. "Right, someone needs to be there – to watch. In case something happens."

Mr. Weasley's face drained of color at the implications, and Harry couldn't blame him. He himself tensed at the idea of an unwelcome visit to the Burrow with only Mrs. Weasley and Kagome by themselves - whether by Voldemort or one of his lackeys it didn't matter.

It would be bad, _really bad_, either way...

"You think they'd attack?" Mr. Weasleys demanded in a stricken voice, no doubt images of the endless possibilities running amok through his mind.

Crouch's jaw clenched, nostrils flaring. "That's the thing – you don't know with these people," he muttered darkly. "I'll send someone to watch," he assured the man, and turned away without another word, stalking away before he disappeared suddenly.

Harry blinked at the sudden departure, and turned his head back to the group just a Mr. Weasley looked over. The man must have Apparated.

Mr. Weasley strode back towards them, a rushed gait to his step, and quietly said, "Well, I think I'll take my lot back to the tent, if nobody's got any objections. Amos, that wand's told us all it can - if Harry could have it back, please?"

Mr. Diggory handed Harry his wand and Harry pocketed it.

"Come on, you three," Mr. Weasley said quietly. But Hermione didn't seem to want to move; her eyes were still upon the sobbing elf. "Hermione!" Mr. Weasley said, this time more urgently. Reluctantly, she turned and followed Harry and Ron to their tent, a frown set on her face all the way.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Kagome!"<p>

Kagome jumped, surprised when she was suddenly tackled as she stepped away from the fireplace. Automatically, Kagome's arms went up around the person as they sobbed loudly in her ear. "My poor babies! My poor husband!" she exclaimed in distress.

Her eyes widened. "Mrs. Weasley! Calm down, please!" she exclaimed, rubbing soothing circles on the woman's back.

The sobs quieted down after a moment, and Kagome risked to ask. "Tell me, what happened? No one really said anything back at the school..."

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley moaned. "A-at the game! Someone attacked the campsite, and the people – the muggles! I heard it was the Death Eaters, and then the _sign _- **his **sign!" she exclaimed.

Kagome only blinked in confusion, not having the slightest idea who she was talking about. She opened her mouth to ask, "Who is – _oh_," Kagome stopped short, eyes widening with realization.

She remembered the talk she had with Dumbledore, him explaining why she was brought here in the first place. Voldemort, or otherwise commonly known as 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' and 'You-Know-Who' to most wizards.

Basically, he was to the wizards what Naraku used to be to her, and his followers were out there, still wrecking havoc.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley," she murmured gently, patting her on the back. "I'm sure they're all fine... They have each other to watch over one another, and no doubt they're all talented, powerful wizards witches. They'll be sure to take care of each other," she went on comfortingly.

Mrs. Weasley sniffled, Kagome's efforts working. "I – I hope so! I don't know what I'd do if – if any of them-!" she couldn't even finish the sentence. "And then poor Harry! If anyone, they'll be after him!" she ranted.

Kagome froze, leaning back to look at her in confusion. "Harry? Why would they target Harry?"

Mrs. Weasley was rendered unable to answer when another sob racked her body at the mere thought of something happening to him.

"I see not everything has been explained to you," came a deep voice and Kagome went tense.

Feeling Kagome stiffen, Mrs. Weasley managed calm herself down enough to explain. "T-this is Kingsley Shaklebolt. He was sent from the ministry, to keep an eye out for you," she told the girl, stepping back to smooth her clothes and compose her self. "In case anything might happen," she added at Kagome's confused face.

Kagome studied the man before her, very tall and dark skinned. She bowed her head slightly in greeting. "Would _you_ mind explaining then?" she asked hesitantly.

Kingsley offered her a disarming smile. "As she said, I have been sent here in case of an attack from the Death Eaters. As I have informed Mrs. Weasley though, I was unfortunately given no information on the attack at the World Cup." He looked genuinely apologetic as he told her that.

Kagome nodded, remaining silent.

"As it is not my story to tell, I feel uncomfortable of saying much," he explained. "But, Harry has a conflicting history with the Death Eaters and their leader," he told her quite vaguely.

Kagome blinked again, but she smiled, shrugging. "I can understand that," she murmured. She wouldn't want anyone gossiping about her past either...

But still, it seemed that Harry Potter was more mysterious than she originally thought.

* * *

><p>Morning came quick for Kagome. After spending most of the night either consoling Mrs. Weasley or trying to keep her so occupied so she didn't dwell on the attacks at the Quidditch World Cup, they went to bed a little after midnight as soon as the woman wore herself ragged.<p>

Kagome didn't mind of course – after everything the Weasleys have done for her, putting her up and treating her as if she was part of the family, she was glad to keep the sweet, motherly woman company. And Kingsley also offered interesting tidbits of the inner workings of the Ministry and other aspects of the Wizarding world she had yet to learn, when he wasn't out patrolling the Burrow of course.

Soon, it was early in the morning just as dawn arrived when Kagome stirred. Groggily, Kagome got ready for another day at Hogwarts. As soon as she was dressed, she went downstairs, rubbing her bleary eyes as she made way to the kitchen.

She was surprised to see Mrs. Weasley at the table.

Kagome approached cautiously. "Mrs. Weasley?" she said, hesitant.

The woman gave a little start, and upon seeing Kagome, she let out a relieved breath, pushing something aside on the table. "Oh, it's only you Kagome," she breathed out sharply, and reached over to pat down her wild hair. Smoothing out her clothes, she rose, moving over towards the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast dear? No doubt you're tired," she murmured, voice strained and edged with fatigue.

Kagome bit her lip, and followed the woman into the kitchen. "No, you don't have to do that. I was just going to fix up some cereal, as usual," she tried convincing the woman. "You should really try to rest..."

But Mrs. Weasley only shook her head adamantly. "It's the least I can do, you staying up with me." She looked up at Kagome, eyes a little glossy. "I really do appreciate it," she said softly, and then she sighed. "Besides, I can't go back to sleep - not now..."

Kagome gazed at the woman, and was reminded vividly of her own mother. As caring as they were fierce, she swore they were the most devoted mothers she'd ever seen.

With that in mind, she figured there was no point in arguing and nodded, approaching her. "I've only known you for a week Mrs. Weasley, and you're one of the most admirable women I've met," Kagome murmured as she hugged her tightly.

The woman made a muffled sound that suspiciously like a sniffle and returned the hug with just as much, if not more, vigor.

They parted after a moment, and Mrs. Weasley, hiding her face, patted Kagome lightly on the arm. "You go sit at the table Kagome. I'll fix up your breakfast in a bit,"

Nodding, Kagome stepped away and headed back to the table. Upon approaching it, she saw a newspaper with the title 'The Daily Prophet' and realized this was what Mrs. Weasley was reading earlier.

Kagome picked up the Daily Prophet, her eyes narrowing at the headline; '_SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP_', with a twinkling black-and-white photo of some kind of mark or sign in the sky, over some treetops.

Unfolding it, Kagome read, her eyes trailing over every word.

A riot of the world cup. Rhetorical questions asking whether it was the work of a 'You-Know-Who'. Attack on muggles. Something called Death Eaters running amok. Chaos within the Wizard community and so on.

Kagome let out a sharp breath, horror washing over her - no wonder Mrs. Weasley was so harried...

Placing it back on the table, Kagome didn't feel like sitting at the moment with her stomach twisting in worry at what she just saw. Instead, she moved out of the kitchen and into the next room, settling before the window with her arms crossed.

She stared out the panel for a moment, gazing aimlessly over the horizon as the sun crept up over the hill.

Kagome stilled suddenly, her eyes narrowing as something caught her attention. She leaned in forward, squinting at something way down the path; small, yet still discernible.

A brilliant grin broke out on Kagome's face, her eyes lighting up.

"Uh, Mrs. Weasley?" she called out happily. "There's something you should see!"

A clattering sound rang out into the kitchen, and the woman hurried out, eyes wide. "What?" she exclaimed breathlessly.

Kagome's grin only widened, and she side-stepped from the window and point out towards the path. "Guess who's back?" "

* * *

><p>The reunion was tearfully relieved on one side and reluctantly, uncomfortably, and embarrassingly compliant on the other. After Mrs. Weasley lavished her children with almost obscene amounts of attention, she moved on to her husband.<p>

Kagome's eyes roved up and down them, checking the Golden Trio standing before her for injuries. When she scanned over Harry, the boy shifted his gaze and ran a nervous hand through his messy hair, acutely aware of her intense stare, if not a hint embarrassed.

Kagome's eyes, drawn to the movement, narrowed at a small discovery. "Huh," she mumbled, a cross between bewildered and curious. "That's a pretty unique scar..." she murmured, taking a step closer for a better look. "Bet there's a interesting story attached to that one," she mused, not noticing how the three of them went stiff.

Ron gaped at her. "You mean you don't know?" he blurted out incredulously.

Hermione shoved him gently, shaking her head at him. "Remember Ron? She's just heard of the wizarding world. Of course she wouldn't," she reminded him. Ron just shot her a sheepish look.

Kagome raised her eyebrows at that one, and looked at Harry pointedly. "Am I missing something?" she asked. "Are you famous, or something?"

Ron snorted and Harry grimaced, uncomfortable. "Uhh, something like that..."

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "Does it have something to do with why Mrs. Weasley was freaking out about if anyone was after someone, you would be that person?"

Harry shuffled, before sighing. "Er, yeah, kinda..." he mumbled. It wasn't something he loved talking about.

Hermione looked at him with sympathy in her gaze, and decided to help out. "Kagome, has anyone told you about You-Know-Who?"

At first, Kagome blinked at the name, before realization dawned. "Oh, that Voldemort person?"

Ron winced at the name, but Hermione nodded a little grimly. Harry looked away, standing there silently.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah... Dumbledore told me a little about him..." she murmured. If telling her that his people, among others, would be out for the Shikon, and maybe even her blood, was _a_ _little_...

She skipped over mentioning the man the Ministry sent last night though - the auror, Kingsley. That would just lead to unnecessary questions. "Real nasty prick. Dark wizard, mass murderer – the world's better off without him. Pretty sick and twisted guy." Her face contorted at the thought – sounded like Naraku's reincarnate.

Thankfully that wasn't possible – she was pretty sure she purified that bastard, right down to his sadistic little soul.

Hermione and Ron both nodded readily at that. "Harry's parents were among those murdered..." she said carefully. Kagome gasped, eyes snapping at Harry. "He tried killing Harry too, he was a year old and no one knows what happened, but in the end, You-Know-Who was dead and Harry was left with that scar."

"Whoa..." Kagome took a moment to digest that for a second, and glanced at Harry, who was glaring at a random innocent piece of furniture, fists clenched.

"Well, hey," she said softly, trying to get his attention. It worked, as his bright green eyes flickered over to her. "At least it's a wicked looking scar...?" she said lightly, her lips twitching, trying to break the tension.

Harry's eyes widened in utter astonishment, his two best friend following suit. And then, he started chuckling. And those chuckles turned to outright laughs.

That was _one_ way to put it, he guessed.

* * *

><p><em>Well, what do you think?<em>

_The ride to Hogwarts is coming up! ^^ Then the sorting XD Whoop! Can't wait hehe! _

_Till laters,_

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**MoonPrincess1989, KEdakumi, maxeyn, ShiTsukisama, ladyyuuki16, Eva318, fierynightangel, ****Bunny.W.K, ****ArmyWife22079, ****Valleygoat, ****Aisublackrose, ****Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ****Tenshi'Gome, ****Stebba stud28, ****Venus, **


	11. Ch 10: A More Than Bumpy Ride

_Read, Review, and of course Enjoy! XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—A More Than Bumpy Ride—<p>

The next week passed with a dreaded swiftness as the summer came to an end.

When Kagome awoke that morning, she wasn't the only one up early. Today was the day the twins, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and herself would travel to Hogwarts to start their term.

Despite the earliness, Kagome couldn't help the excitement bubbling up within her. Tonight, she would finally get sorted into a House. Which, she figured, would most likely be the House called Hufflepuff, of the loyal and caring.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione practically jumped at the chance to give her the run down on the Houses. Of course, she had a feeling their opinions were a _bit _bias...

It was a little funny, how they went on for minutes regaling her on Gryffindor's history and spared only a few minutes for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and only a few _sentences_, for Slytherin. Especially when _they _were all sorted into Gryffindor. But hey, maybe it was just her...

She highly doubted it though.

It didn't take long to eat breakfast and get ready. Kagome was making her way downstairs with her bag; Fubuki, her trunk, and the rest of her supplies already outside with the rest of everyone's things.

There were voices in the kitchen when Kagome walked in with, and she went over to where Ron, Harry, and the twins were standing, listening in.

Kagome stopped short just as she reached Harry's side and just _stared._

There was an animated man's head in the fireplace made of burning timber, _talking_ to Mr. Weasley.

Unable to take her eyes off the spectacle before her, she faintly nudged Harry. "Uhh, huh?" she mumbled, rather eloquently.

She heard Harry huff a laugh under his breath, and Kagome's eyes flickered over to see him grinning at her. "Wizards don't have telephones," he explained, voice dripping with amusement and Kagome's mouth slackened into a small 'o'.

That made sense...

...Well, _kinda..._

Shaking her head, she listened along to the man, Mr. Diggory, explaining about a situation with another wizard named Mad-eye, exploding dustbins, and muggles, and decided to just tune it out, and leave it as a lost cause.

She hadn't been in this world nearly long enough to understand some things.

Soon, Mr. Weasley was off in a rush, saying his goodbyes to them all, and wishing them a good year at school, and Kagome was about to leave when she heard the _weirdest _question...

"Never mind, Amos," said Mrs. Weasley was saying. "Sure you won't have a bit of toast or anything before you go?"

At the question Kagome started, looking at them strangely.

"Oh go on, then," said Mr. Diggory.

It only furthered Kagome's confusion.

Mrs. Weasley took a piece of buttered toast from a stack on the kitchen table, put it into the fire tongs, and transferred it into Mr. Diggory's mouth.

Suffice to say, it completely boggled Kagome's mind. She stared incomprehensibly, mouth flapping open and close with no sound coming out.

Harry snickered under his breath, used to these things by now. He patted her on the back, teasingly. "It's best not to think much on it – it'll only make it more confusing," he said sympathetically, though a hint of amusement edged his voice.

Kagome merely nodded dumbly as she let him lead her outside to start for King's Cross.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until they found themselves settled in one of the compartments on the scarlet train taking them to the school.<p>

It was obvious that Kagome was too busy taking in her surroundings judging by her silence.

The Golden Trio took to sharing increasingly amused glances every time she let out a small, delighted gasp, first when they passed through the barrier at Platform 9¾, and continuously as she stared in amazement of the throng of children and teenagers who were her soon to be classmates.

When it was time for the train to depart, they said their goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley, sharing hugs all around.

By now, they were on their way to Hogwarts and talking about the last couple of weeks to pass the time when a lady wheeling a cart of various candies, calling out to those in the hall if they wanted some, caught their attention.

Ron jumped up excitedly, Harry grinning at him. Kagome rose too, feeling for a little snack.

They let Kagome buy something first, and Ron bought a whole slew of candies and chocolates.

Harry backed out of the way just as Ron came back into the compartment with his purchases, and when he leaned back out, he froze. His eyes promptly widened and glazed over as three girls approached the woman. A little goofy smile crossed his lips as a certain girl smiled at him shyly, her two friends smothering giggles from behind.

Hearing the giggles, Hermione leaned over and saw through the windows who Harry was gazing at and giggled under her breath, catching Kagome's and Ron's attention.

"What?" Kagome whispered as she opened her confections, and Hermione shot a glare when Ron gave them a strange look.

He looked away quickly, muttering something about 'weird girls' and Hermione turned to Kagome, smiling a secretive smile. "That's Cho. Harry's had a crush on her ever since he played against her in quidditch last year. She's the seeker for Ravenclaw," she exclaimed in a conspiratorial whisper just as Kagome popped one of the candies into her mouth.

Kagome blinked at that, her stomach twinging. She passed it off though as one of the candies she just consumed tasted a little off. "Really? That's pretty sweet," she commented, smiling softly as well.

Unbeknownst to her, Ron snickered under his breath, recognizing what Kagome bought.

Harry, who had just sat down still a little dazed, looked over at his best friend at the sound of his laughs and followed his gaze. His eyes widened in amused horror when he recognized it too.

Ron elbowed him when he opened his mouth to say something though.

Harry grunted under his breath, shooting his friend a glare. "What was that for?" he whispered sharply under his breath.

Whispering was pointless as Hermione, her gossiping time interrupted – something that rarely ever came up, considering most girls were intimidated by her study habits – turned to them. She shot them a glare. "What is wrong with you two?" she exclaimed in exasperation.

Harry and Ron froze, feeling a scolding coming on at her tone of voice. But Hermione didn't have time to continue.

Kagome gagged suddenly, jumping up and the box of candies spilling onto the floor as she coughed wildly. "Oh my _God_!" she shouted hoarsely, staring at the spilt candy in horror. "That tasted _disgusting_! Like – like _vomit_!" She shuddered in revulsion.

Ron burst out in full blown laughter and Harry winced, grimacing. Hermione looked down at the ground at the candy and winced in sympathy when she realized what it was. Jelly Beans.

The Bertie Bott's Every Flavour kind...

However, when Ron started laughing like crazy, the puzzles fell into place and an astonished gasp ripped from Hermione's throat. "Ronald Bilius Weasley!" she exclaimed sharply and the boy's laughs stopped so fast that he hiccuped.

Ron gulped at the glare thrown his way. "I cannot believe you would do such a thing!" she scolded loudly over Kagome continuing gags.

"Urghh, ew, ew, ew, ew! Who in their right mind _makes_ those kind of thing!" the poor girl was muttering, wiping at her mouth at rapid speed.

Then Hermione whirled on Harry when she saw his lips twitch in amusement at seeing his friend being scolded. "And you too Harry Potter!" The boy froze, wide eyes snapped up at her, wary. "You could have said _something!"_

Harry gaped incredulously and he shot Ron a quick accusatory look. He opened his mouth, about to defend himself. "But -!"

"Don't bother!" Hermione didn't even give him an opportunity to speak. Instead, she darted over to snatch one of the candies Ron had bought and ripped it open.

It was a chocolate frog, and the poor cocoa confection didn't even get a chance to twitch before the girl ripped one of it's legs off and shoved into Kagome's gagging mouth.

The reaction was instant. Kagome relaxed as the chocolate taste filled her mouth, replacing the taste of vomit. She sighed in utter relief as she slumped against the window, glancing at Hermione gratefully. "What was that?" she breathed out in relief.

Hermione answered without hesitation, "A chocolate frog."

Kagome nodded absently, glancing at Hermione's hands. However, she froze upon seeing it, and all color drained from her face when she saw it twitching. Her lips trembled, "A, a chocolate f-frog?" she whimpered in horrified disgust and her mind jumped to conclusions.

Harry's eyes widened in horror, remembering the incident she had in Transfiguration. _'Oh – oh crap...'_

Hermione followed suit, seemingly realizing her mistake as she hurried to hide the chocolate behind her back.

It was too late – the damage was done.

Her face had turned to the most unnatural shade of green. "Oh God, restroom! I need the restroom!" she shrieked in absolute revulsion and slammed the door open to bolt out of their compartment, tearing down the corridor with a surprising amount of speed. Her mouth was clasped tightly over her mouth.

"Kagome! It's not a _real _frog!" Hermione shouted after her halfheartedly, knowing it was futile.

She groaned as Kagome disappeared after a door and slowly shut the compartment door. Stepping over the jelly beans that caused the mess, she returned to her seat, shaking her head.

Harry stared at the close door with a mix of sympathy and pity.

Kagome really seemed to have some of the worst luck sometimes...

An awkward, tense silence followed. Ron was fidgeting nervously, eyeing the remainder of the chocolate frog in Hermoine's hand. "So..." he started, wincing as their heads snapped to him to stare. "Are you gonna finish that?" he asked slowly.

Hermoine twitched as Harry groaned at him in exasperation.

Hermione let out a small sigh. Staring at Ron, Hermione's eyes never wavered as she held up the remaining frog as if to give it to him, his eyes following the chocolate eagerly.

Ron's hopeful look fell when suddenly Hermione bit the frog's head off.

Harry burst out laughing as Hermione smugly chewed, grimacing here and there at the sweetness. She wasn't used to it, her parents being dentists and all.

Ron moaned, "Cruel..." he whispered, glaring at her. Hermione only swallowed, smirking.

As Ron continued to glare at her, she looked over at the mess on the floor and muttered under her breath, wand swishing sharply and suddenly Ron jumped up with an indigent shout, as if shocked. "Oi! That hurt!"

Hermione only squared him with a withering glare and gestured to the mess on the floor. She hadn't forgotten about his trick on Kagome. "Clean it up," she ordered promptly.

Muttering, Ron reached for his wand but froze midway.

"Ah," Hermione called out warningly, wand at the ready. "_Without _magic," she emphasized.

Ron groaned but reluctantly went to it, not bothering to argue. She'd win, like always...

Ten seconds of silence passed before Harry had to cover a snort, the hilarity of it all just hitting him. It sparked Hermione's lips to twitch as she fought off a smile.

Ron's head had snapped up at Harry's muffled sound, and he was grinning outright, his blue eyes glittering with mirth.

Harry and Ron's eyes met first, a private message passing through, and then they turned to Hermione who, while her face was mostly impassive, her own chocolate eyes sparkled in amusement and her lips were still twitching to smile.

It was too much to hold in, and they all burst into side splitting laughs.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later they were chatting, well, Ron and Harry were chatting while Hermione read. Harry stopped for a second, confused. "You know, it's been a while since Kagome left..." he commented worriedly.<p>

The pair stopped, sharing looks before glancing about. "You don't think she got lost, d'you?" Ron asked slowly.

Harry groaned at the realization, getting up. "We better go and find her..."

They didn't need to though, as they heard her voice coming down the hall.

"Oh, here it is We found it!"

The sight they saw before them as their compartment door slid open shocked them to the core, freezing them in their seats.

There was Kagome, arm in arm with none other than Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Face still pale and groaning, Kagome exited the restrooms holding her stomach before she realized something.<p>

How in the hell was she going to get back to the compartment...? She couldn't even remember which direction she came from...

Kagome groaned again, cursing her luck. "This is just great..." she muttered under her breath and picked a direction before walking.

She didn't get very far, as the moment she slid a door to enter the next section, she crashed into someone.

There was an angry shout and the next thing she knew she was on the floor, the fall sending her already weak stomach turning.

When her vision finally stopped swimming she looked up and saw sharp gray eyes glaring down at her.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>Draco was navigating his way back to his own compartment when someone suddenly crashed into him.<p>

Sliding the door, all he saw was a head of blue-black hair before the air was knocked out of him. The force sent him stumbling, but the other person wasn't so lucky.

"Watch it!" he snapped harshly as he caught his balance on the door frame, glaring at the girl sprawled across the ground before him.

When she finally looked up after catching her bearings, Draco froze at the wide, dizzy blue eyes staring up at him.

_"The girl - she is your age and ought to be quite discernible. From what I hear, she is Japanese so she will stand out. Look for a girl with black hair and blue eyes."_

_Draco looked at father attentively, yet his muscles were tensed. He wanted to ask why, but an order was an order and more likely than not, he'd get a glare for questioning his father. So instead, he asked, "And what would you want me to do when I find her?"_

_A strange gleam entered his father's almost black eyes, so dissimilar to his own, especially with the icy hard edge to them. "Befriend her. Get to know her. Watch her." His words were short, and slicker even. "Her name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."_

_And as his father was gazing down at him, Draco felt the familiar urge to prove himself, to show that he was worthy of the Malfoy name, bubble up within him. Committing the description and name to memory, he nodded. "Of course, Father." _

"Huh?"

Draco blinked at her voice, and saw that she was staring at him weirdly, a hint of curiosity in her eyes. His eyes narrowed and like a reflex, he snapped defensively. "What?"

Mentally he cursed himself when he saw her twitch and frown. He was supposed to make friends, not antagonize her.

"Well, _excuse _me," he heard her mutter under her breath in offense and watched as she made to pick herself up.

Manners taught from the day he could walk and talk surfaced and kicked in. Stepping forward, he extended a hand.

The girl, Kagome he assumed, stilled at the hand. She looked up quickly, eyes flickering to his face searchingly.

He kept his face impassive, but whatever she found satisfied as she slowly wrapped a small hand around his own.

Smoothly and swiftly, he pulled her up. Once up, she eyed him suspiciously before dusting off and straightening her clothing.

An awkward silence was quick to settle in, and figuring she wasn't going to speak, he did so.

"My apolo-" I'm sor-" They both started at the same time, and stared at each other, and suddenly Kagome let out a nervous laugh.

The ice sufficiently broken, a smirk found its way on Draco's face in response. "My apologies," he tried again, an eyebrow raised.

Kagome bit her lip and shook her head, offering him a nervous smile. "Er, no, don't worry about it. I wasn't really watching where I was going, and I was rushing so..." she trailed off suggestively. "I'm sorry," she rambled, but what struck Draco was the genuine apologetic tone in her voice.

It relaxed him a bit. Well, at least she was well mannered. "Hey, I wasn't the one that fell," he pointed out, waving off her apology. "And why were you rushing?" he asked wryly, curious.

Blue eyes blinked at him, and the girl shuffled. "Uh... well, I kinda need to find my compartment..." she mumbled. '

Draco couldn't help himself, he snorted softly. The girl shot him a dark look and he only smirked again. "So you're lost?" He also couldn't help the amusement that tinged his voice. "It's a train, just double back the way you came," he told her as if it was obvious.

But Kagome coughed a little, "I would but I don't remember which way I came..." she confessed, embarrassed.

It was just too much - he chuckled softly. She was like a little child! "And _how _could you forget the direction you came from?" Disbelief coated his tone.

"It's a - uh, long story..." she said lamely, a blush dusting her cheeks.

Draco studied her for a moment, and he let out a soft, amused snort before offering her his arm. "One I'll be delighted to hear," he said smoothly. "Lucky for me, it's a long train."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at his offered arm, and he went on. "I'll help you find your compartment, and you can tell me the story,"

But Kagome hesitated though and fidgeted slightly, an unsure look crossing her face, and at first he thought she wasn't going to take it.

Must be one hell of a story...

"I won't laugh...?" he said coaxingly, offering her a polite smile. "I am Draco by the way. Draco Malfoy."

Kagome sighed then, "Oh, okay..." she muttered reluctantly, taking his arm and looping her through his. "But don't bother - I know you'll laugh. _I'd _laugh..." and Draco raised an eyebrow. "And my name is Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you," she said nicely, and again, Draco was struck by the genuineness of it.

"And you as well," Draco chuckled. "We'll start this way - I can't wait to hear this."

They walked at a leisurely pace through the corridor as she relayed her tale, peeking though every one they passed.

"Oh, here it is! We found it!" Kagome exclaimed just as she finished her tale, relieved.

Draco was still chuckling as they approached her compartment, and as soon as he spotted its inhabitants after he slid the door open, an ugly scowl crossed his face. "These are who you;re sharing the compartment with? Are you sure you don't want to come stay in mine?"

Kagome blinked in mild surprise at the sudden hostility in his voice, but politely declined. "No thank you Draco. These are my friends," she told him in a calm, soft voice.

If it was even possible, Draco's scowl deepened. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, Kagome. I can help you there," he said suavely.

Ron scoffed. "Hey Harry, isn't that the same line he used on you when you fist came here?" he retorted, his tone showing his obvious dislike.

Harry snorted, nodding.

Hermione scowled at the white blond. "What kind of trick do you have up your sleeves, Malfoy?"

Draco sneered at her. "Nothing that's any of your business, Mudblood," he snapped back.

Immediately, Ron's face flushed red with rage and Harry's jaw clenched, his eyes narrowing into a harsh glare at the blonde boy. Hermione's face had contorted in anger and slight embarrassment.

Kagome blinked though, eyebrows drawn together at their reactions. "Mudblood?" she repeated before the shouting could start, confused. She turned to Harry. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Despite looking uncomfortable Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione was happy enough to declare it, squashing the squiggle of hurt it conjured and telling herself it didn't matter. It was just a word, and the fact the Draco was saying it made it all the more worthless. "It's a demeaning word for wizards who were born to muggles, otherwise known as non-magical people. It's an insult and a hurtful word that means a person has 'dirty blood', "

The look on Kagome's face was nothing but scandalized. She rounded on the boy. "That's not a nice thing to say Draco!" she announced sharply, admonishing. "My parents aren't wizards either!"

Draco's jaws clenched, torn between snapping and swallowing the insult on the tip of his tongue, his fathers orders fresh in his mind. _'Quite the contrary Kagome, from what I hear.' _

There had to be something about her if it caught his father's and his... associate's... attention.

Luckily, manners won out in the long run. He curtly dipped his head, using all his will to rein in his temper. "I apologize Kagome. You will not hear me say that again if it offends you," he murmured, voice faintly tinged with distaste.

Ron scoffed under his breath, disgusted. "If only because you'll be out of hearing when he _does..._" he muttered.

Draco shot him a sharp glare. "Since you have found your compartment," Draco said rather tightly, "I think I shall return to mine."

Kagome blinked up at him with wide blue eyes, "Oh..." she murmured, gently slipping her arm from his, touching his forearm gently before he could turn away. "Thank you for helping me Draco," she said with genuine appreciation. "Really."

It made Draco blink, and the tension left him. "Anytime Kagome," he replied, his voice not as sharp as it was before. "Enjoy the rest of your ride. It was a pleasure talking with you, I hope to do it again soon at Hogwarts." he admitted, silently enjoying the smile it brought. "Who knows, maybe you'll be sorted into my House."

Hermione scoffed lightly. "Fat chance..." she muttered under her breath. Her two best friends couldn't help but agree.

A kind girl like Kagome would _never_ be sorted into S_lytherin. _

Draco ignored her save for a slight twitch.

Kagome, to her credit, merely smiled once more. "Maybe," she agreed diplomatically before he left.

As the door slid close behind her, the three teens rounded on her.

Hermione stepped forward, watching Kagome in concern. "Kagome, you should _really_ stay away from him. Malfoy is a bad sort," she warned the girl, face serious.

Kagome looked at her, puzzled. "Why do you say that?"

Ron snorted thickly. "Maybe because he took to _torturing _us any chance he got for the last three years?" he said dryly.

It only furthered Kagome's confusion. "Really?" she asked, surprised. "He didn't seem that bad when I was talking to him..." she said, trailing off. "Maybe he doesn't look like the warmest person around, and he's a bit prideful. He didn't seem all that too mean, until, well..." A sheepish look crossed his face. "Till he saw you guys?"

Harry's lips twitched in amusement. "Yeah, we're not exactly the best of friends," he drawled sarcastically.

Kagome bit her lip. He could say that again.

Ron shook his head at her, incredulous. "Please don't tell me you're still gonna talk to the bloke!"

Kagome frowned at him, "I've just met the boy – who am I to judge someone from appearances?" she tried reasoning with them but they stood there ground, staring at her sternly. "If I had done that my whole life, I sincerely doubt I'd still be here," she retorted stiffly, before shaking her head. "Everyone has a good side somewhere, you just have to look for it," she continued more softly.

Ron snorted, muttering under his breath. "You'll be looking for a while then..."

Kagome rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

Harry stared at her, a tad bit amazed. He shook his head, a small smile on his face. "That's really nice of you, Kagome." His smile turned sad. "I only hope it doesn't hurt you in the long run." He patted her on the shoulder.

Kagome smiled at him, before raising an eyebrow. "So you're not mad at me?"

Harry grinned. "'Course not! It's your life, it's your decision who you become friends with." The grin grew. "I guess this just means I get to watch over you even closer!"

There was a beat of silence. "Even closer?" Kagome sated at him sharply, his words echoing in her head. "Don't tell me – Dumbledore asked you to keep an eye out for the new girl," she challenged hotly.

They all froze, their breaths baited; Harry especially, but the boy-who-lived managed to muster up an awkward smile. "Something like that..." he said vaguely, wary.

But then Kagome just rolled her eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Guess he's got a point. I honestly don't know anything around here," she admitted reluctantly.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all shared a relieved look as they dodged _that_ bullet.

* * *

><p>Dressed in their uniforms, they waited for the train doors to open. Thunder roared above them, the sky churning with dark, angry clouds.<p>

Kagome shivered as they shuffled off the train, pulling her cloak tighter around her. A storm was rolling in, cutting the temperatures colder than usual. The other three followed suit, but wasn't as affected as she was, used to the cold.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" a booming voice called out over the noise.

Harry turned towards it, grinning. "Hey, Hagrid!" he shouted, spotting a familiar, huge silhouette that loomed over all the rest.

"Harry!" he bellowed back happily, smiling as he waved in greeting. "Hermione! Ron! See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!" he exclaimed, not the least bit worried.

Eyebrows furrowed, Kagome looked at them. "Drown? Why would they drown?" she asked worriedly, her voice hitching higher in pitch.

But before anyone could answer, Hagrid called out again. "Is tha' yeh, Kagome?" he shouted, squinting to get a better look before he started to squeeze his way towards them.

Blinking, Kagome looked back. "Hi Hagrid!" she shouted back, this time puzzled. She had met him in one of her classes, Care of Magical Creatures.

It was a really fun class, to be honest. If they weren't in his hut, him teaching her about the different variety of creatures out there, they were in the Forbidden Forest where he would point out creatures and discuss them with her.

By now, he reached them. He was breathing a bit heavily from weaving in and out of the crowd. "Yeh be comin' wih' me, Kagome. Yeh be goin' wih' the firs' years gettin' to Hogwarts,"

Kagome blinked again, and looked back at her friends who wore similar grimaces. "O-oh, okay then..."she mumbled uneasily.

But Hagrid only grinned. "Dumbledore was sayin' we wouldn't want yeh to be missin' out on the experience," was all he said before he turned, resuming his usual routine. "Firs' years this way!"

Kagome followed him meekly, tossing a look that obviously said 'help me' at the trio, who only returned it with apologetic looks.

Ron shook his head. "Now _that _sucks," he mumbled as they watched Kagome leave. "Glad only first years have to go through that..." he commented rather unsympathetically.

Harry and Hermione would have snorted at his tone, but their winces won out and they nodded, before turning to the horseless carriages waiting for them.

They wouldn't want to be crossing the lake in this weather either...

* * *

><p><em>So? So? Hehe ;) I loved writing this chapter – it was so much fun playing with the characters. And the scene in the train was amazing to write lmaoo!<em>

_You know, I went to university and visited the Harry Potter wizarding world, and lemme say it was fucking awesome. No joke. The one ride in the castle, where you basically tour and 'fly' with Harry was the shit. It felt sooo real. Oh, and I went with my friends to Ollivanders, and damn, they did that guy justice. He was creepy. Good, but creepy. Just like in the book lol. _

_Anyways, I tried the Butterbeer (It was to dieeeeee for! Squee!). And I bought a box of Bernie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. And yes, I tried, and knowingly so, the vomit flavored bean. Disgusting, trust me. Blech. _

_I even gave one to my mom as a joke lmaooo. Yes, I can be that mean and don't get me wrong, I adore my mom but I couldn't resist it – her face was priceless. _

_True to their words, they have every freaking flavor and they did not hold back. Gah. I think the pepper was the worst – I hated it and I think I choked a little, not expecting it to be that strong. Boogers were meh, and the soap tasted a little weird. _

_They had some good flavors too lol. No worries! _

_Anyways, Draco has made his entrance. I wonder what it will mean for Kagome later on, his mission and what not... how it will turn out..._

_Don't ask me though lol. I don't even know haha! ;) Anyways, drop a line and tell me what you think! _

_Till laters,_

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**Hitsugaya1997, Dark Void Princess 21, ShiTsukisana, ladyyuuki16, MoonPrincess1989, inuluvkags1, Avulocard21, Eva318, fierynightangel, dragonfly1339, InfiniteWhiplash, Pissed Off Irish Chick, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Mers Bug, ****cherry-888, ****Valleygoat, ****Venus, ****maxeyn, ****ArmyWife22079, ****Stebba stud28, ****Mistra Rose, ****Bunny.W.K**


	12. Ch 11: A Not So Warm Welcome

_Read, Review, and of course Enjoy! XD _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;) **Also, I stole the Sorting Hat's song straight from the book. Sorry, but I'm nowhere near creative enough to make up a different one of my own lol.**

* * *

><p>—A Not So Warm Welcome—<p>

Kagome padded along side Hagrid, just observing silently as eleven year-old first years crowded around them on their way to the lake. She tightened her arms around herself and shivered lightly. It was chilly and rain was sprinkling on them at the moment, but she was glad that at least it wasn't pouring.

Some of the more curious first years were casting glances at her, whispering about her presence. She brushed it off though, only raising an eyebrow whenever her eyes locked with them and snickering when they whipped around once caught.

"Ye' be havin' yer firs' look o' Hogwarts, jus' around this bend," Hagrid said loudly, a proud grin on his face.

Kagome grinned too as she heard the gasps of wonder and excited whispers pass through the throng of first years. She looked up and gazed in awe at the castle, still floored at the majestic scene it gave.

Hagrid looked down at her, seeing her smile. "Ah feel the same way every time ah lay my eyes on 'er. She's a beaut, she is," he breathed out with a tone of reverence.

Kagome couldn't help but agree.

After almost slipping and stumbling down the narrow path as they made their way down to the edge of a great black lake, they approached small boats lining the shore.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called out, and he looked over to Kagome. "Bes' make tha' three fer yeh, Kagome," he murmured in amusement. "It'll be a tight fit, considerin'."

Kagome chuckled and nodded, making her way to one of the boats before climbing in, faintly wondering if they would paddle themselves to the school, and if so, where were the paddles?

A pair of excited yet fearful looking first year boys approached her, and she grinned at them. "Well? I don't bite," she told them cheekily.

The two boys shared a sheepish look before climbing in with her.

It didn't take long for the questions to start. "You're not _really_ a first year, are you?" one of the boys, a small boy with mousy hair and bouncing hazel eyes, said.

Kagome snorted in amusement, "Nope, actually, I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said pointedly.

The boy blushed, and the other child beside him, dark-haired and blue eyed, snickered under his breath. The boy elbowed him none to gently, and his friend glared at him before elbowing him back.

Kagome laughed, shaking her head and they stopped, ducking their heads in embarrassment. "My name's Dennis Creevy!" the boy who had spoken first announced. He stuck a thumb at his friend, pinning him with a narrow-eyed stare. "This bloke here is Kevin Whitby,"

Kevin Whitby only stuck out his tongue.

Kagome grinned back at him. "Nice to meet yah. And to answer your question, this is my first year at Hogwarts, but I'm to be a fourth year," she explained.

They looked at her in surprise, and Dennis made to ask another question when Hagrid's voice called out. "Everyone in?" he shouted, and after a pause of silence, his voice rang out again. "Right then – **forward**!"

The three of them jerked as the boats moved all at once, gliding across the lake. Everyone was reduced to silence as they stared up at the castle overhead.

Suddenly, the boat started rocking and Kagome's head snapped to see Dennis leaning precariously over the edge of the boat, eyes wide with wonder and mouth dropped in awe. "Whoa..." he breathed out, boat still rocking.

Kagome fidgeted nervously. "Er, Dennis? You might wanna wa-" Before she could even finish, the boat dipped sharply and Dennis lost his balance. With a yelp, he flipped over the boat with a clipped splash.

"Watch out," Kagome finished with a dry sigh, wincing. It was cold as it was, and they were damp, but now the poor kid would be freezing.

Kevin's only reaction was to burst out laughing as Dennis' head popped up, sputtering.

Dennis was laughing too. "Hahah, oops!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the grin on his face, but quickly shuffled over to reach out for him as the boat was still moving away from him. "Quick, grab my hand!" she told him swiftly, leaning over.

Dennis' eyes widened as he realized it too, and he swam over quickly to catch up. He reached out, but his hand didn't quite reach hers yet so Kagome leaned over further.

She should have expected what happened next, really.

Just as Dennis' hand clasped her, Kagome's eyes widened comically as her hand was yanked and she suddenly lost her balance too. Kevin's yelp of surprise went ignored as she toppled over. "Oh _shit_!" she shrieked.

There was a big splash.

* * *

><p><em>That had to be one, big ass squid<em>, Kagome thought to herself as she sat in the boat, shivering and teeth chattering.

After she fell in, the two of them rushed to get back to the still moving boat. Kevin was torn between laughing his ass off or calling for help when Kagome felt something wrap around her waist.

Kagome let out a sharp gasp as they were lifted into the air suddenly, before moved over and placed back into the boat.

Kagome, Dennis, and Kevin shared a look that clearly said 'What the fuck?' as two tentacles slithered back into the dark lake, disappearing with a sluggish '_pop_'.

They stared at each other like that before a grin split Dennis' face. "That was _so _cool!" he cheered giddily.

A minute later as they approached the cliff, and he was curled up and shivering like crazy, just as she was.

Kevin was snickering again by then.

Kagome snorted as dragged the poor boy over and wrapping an arm around him. She was wet too, sure, but at least she added some body heat. "N-not s-s-so cool n-now, huh?" she stuttered from the cold as they ducked under a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff.

Kagome squinted to see Dennis duck his head, only offering a meek "S-s-sorry!" as they passed through a dark tunnel.

Kagome only tightened her arm, shaking her head and shivered.

Soon, they reached a sort of underground harbor where they clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles.

Hagrid chuckled as he approached the pair as he did his rounds checking the boats once the kids climbed out. "Now, aren't yeh glad yeh didn' miss out on the experience?" he said teasingly to Kagome, seeing their drenched state.

Kagome twitched. "Oh, y-yeah. Definitely," she drawled out sarcastically, but her lips quirking to smile took off the edge.

Dennis mouthed a meek 'sorry' to her again, biting his lip and Kagome sighed, shaking her head. She patted his shoulder. "Nah, don't sweat it kid," she told him gently.

"'Er, put this on," Hagrid mumbled, shrugging off his overcoat and handing it over. Kagome sent him a grateful glance as she draped it over them. His black furry coat was big enough to wrap around them and then some, and the best part was that it was _warm_. "Thanks Hagrid," Kagome she told him deeply, relieved, and gave him a bright smile.

Hagrid grinned, and she _swore _he cheeks were a hint of red as he nodded at her. "O' course Kagome," he murmured bashfully, and Kagome's smile widened.

He left them, gathering the rest of the kids before leading them up a passageway and to the castle where the huge oak front door of the castle greeted them.

Stepping up, Hagrid knocked three times on the castle door and stepped back just as the doors swung open at once.

There greeted them was tall, graying witch in emerald robes, her face stern.

Kagome saw Dennis' and Kevin's nervous faces and she offered them a comforting smile. "That's Professor McGonagall," she told them as the Professor took over from there and led them inside. "She's the Professor for Transfiguration. Not as bad at she seems," she assured them.

They relaxed slightly, but only nodded, distracted. They were gazing in awe at the castle around them, never have seen anything like it. Kagome would be lying if she said she did though.

The drone of voices became louder and louder as they came closer to a doorway, where the rest of the school was. But Professor McGonagall led them into a small, empty chamber off the hall before giving her usual speech to the first years, explaining the basics of how their year here would work once they were sorted. She listed off the four Houses, telling them about the House points before giving them a few minutes warning to prepare for the Sorting Ceremony.

Once she was finished, she scanned the room of first years and Kagome, a slim eyebrow raising at Kagome's state of appearance of a wet dog.

Kagome coughed self-consciously, looking sheepish and Professor McGonagall tutted, shaking her head, guessing what must have happened. "I shall return when we are ready for you," she announced to them, "Please wait quietly."

Then, nervous whispers broke around her, wondering what was going to happen next and how they were supposed to be sorted.

At that moment, Kagome couldn't find it in herself to really care. A shiver spiked through her body.

As long as she was warm and dry, she didn't care what House she was put in.

* * *

><p>As Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the Sorting Ceremony to start.<p>

While Ron was moaning about how he was starving, Harry looked over at his two best friends. "What House d'you guys think Kagome'll be sorted in?"

Ron only shrugged and dropped his head against the table in frustration from waiting. Harry grinned and shook his head in exasperation.

Hermione, whose face was pinched in thought, rolled her eyes at him. "I'll be honest, I'm not entirely sure. Hopefully Gryffindor, of course."

Harry nodded, agreeing with her. They became pretty good friends after the past couple of weeks, and he liked her. She was really nice, and funny too. Not to mention, a mystery he was intent on cracking. "Yeah, I hope so too," he managed to get out just before the doors of the Great Hall opened and silence fell as the first years filed in.

Ron, whose face was twisted in over-exaggerated agony from his hunger as he complained for the Sorting Ceremony to start, suddenly sniggered under his breath. "Oh Merlin!" he gasped out, holding his stomach. "Look at Kagome!" he exclaimed in mirth, pointing somewhere along the middle of the line.

They turned and looked, and Harry struggled not to snicker while Hermione looked on in sympathy.

They watched as a drenched Kagome walked behind a smaller boy, who was equally wet but luckily covered in a coat that they recognized as Hagrid's moleskin overcoat.

Said boy caught Colin Creevy's eyes and gave a double thumbs-up and mouthed 'I fell in the lake!' and Harry hazard a guess that the boy must be the brother Colin was going on about earlier, Dennis.

Fred and George had overheard Ron. Looking over they grinned hugely before catcalling. "Hey Kagome!" Fred called out, catching her attention. "Got enough water?" George finished cheekily, and they roared with laughter. From beside Fred, Ginny covered her mouth as she giggled.

Suffice to say, Kagome shot them all save for Hermione an evil glare for laughing but stayed silent, suddenly realizing something.

She looked around, scanning over the crowd, and felt like every single one of them had their eyes on her, Fred and George's shout catching the school's attention.

She couldn't blame them, she guessed. She did stand out among a line of kids that were like a foot or so shorter than her.

But still, she gave a pained sigh. This was just great.

She tried ignoring the stares, as well as the whispers, and the sudden butterflies that bubbled up in her stomach from nerves. She waited, watching as Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool before them, and on top of it an extremely old looking, dirty patched wizard's hat.

Kagome stared at it strangely like most of the first years, faintly wondering when she would stop feeling so surprised when these things kept happening.

Suddenly, she jolted when it moved, a long tear near the brim opening wide like a mouth. Then, without any warning, it broke out into a song. She stared at it incredulously, resigning herself that the day was definitely not going to be today...

_A thousand years or more ago,  
><em>_When I was newly sewn,  
><em>_There lived four wizards of renown,  
><em>_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
><em>_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
><em>_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
><em>_Shrewd Slytherin, from fin._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
><em>_They hatched a daring plan  
><em>_To educate young sorcerers  
><em>_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders  
><em>_Formed their own House, for each  
><em>_Did value different virtues  
><em>_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
><em>_Prized far beyond the rest;  
><em>_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
><em>_Would always be the best;  
><em>_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
><em>_Most worthy of admission;  
><em>_And power-hungry Slytherin  
><em>_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide  
><em>_Their favorites from the throng,  
><em>_Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
><em>_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
><em>_He whipped me off his head  
><em>_The founders put some brains in me  
><em>_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,  
><em>_I've never yet been wrong,  
><em>_I'll have a look inside your mind  
><em>_And tell where you belong!_

Kagome just blinked as the Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished, not sure how to feel at that moment. Slowly joining in with the applause, she settled on nervous.

From beside her, Dennis' peered up a her. "Psst, Kagome? What House do you think you'll be sorted in?" he whispered loudly.

Kagome looked over and down at him, and shrugged. "Hufflepuff maybe?" she guessed, because she really didn't know.

Dennis nodded and fidgeted nervously. "I hope I get into Gryffindor – that's the House my big brother's in,"

Kagome nudged him, grinning. "From what I've seen so far, you're pretty brave and bold... I have my bets on Gryffindor," she told him and he gave her a grateful grin to match before Professor McGonagall spoke up, a large scroll of parchment in her hands.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told them. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table."

And so, the long list of names began.

* * *

><p>The Golden Trio watched the proceedings with a hint of anticipation. They listened as a boy Stewart Ackerley was sorted in Ravenclaw, Dennis Creevey was sorted into Gryffindor, Graham Pritchard went over to the Slytherin table, and a Kevin Whitby shuffled over to the Hufflepuff table.<p>

In the middle of the Sorting, Hermione frowned as she realized something. "Oh, it seems that they're leaving Kagome for last," she murmured in disappointment as Professor McGonagall passed straight through the 'H's'.

Harry gazed at Kagome with sympathy. "It's bad enough everyone was watching her earlier, now she has to stick it out? It looks like she just wants it over with..." he murmured, staring at her back as she fidgeted.

He had _no_ idea how right he was.

* * *

><p>Kagome waited somewhat patiently as the first years were sorted for her name to be called. At first, she thought it was going to be done in alphabetical order, which would have been a relief. But of course, by the time her name would be called, it was passed over.<p>

Now, she had the niggling suspicion that she would be last. Oh, freaking, _joy._

Well, at least Dennis managed to get Sorted into the House he wanted...

Finally, as Kevin Whitby, who was the last of the first years, was sorted into Hufflepuff, Kagome waved at him as he went to his designated table.

Kagome shuffled, still freezing but also brimming with nerves as she waited to be sorted.

She had to fight a groan of mortification when Dumbledore stood to address the school, knowing what was coming.

Dumbledore smiled at the students, glancing around before his eyes finally settled on Kagome. His smile turned encouraging.

She swallowed thickly though, no matter how comforting the gesture was meant to be, it wasn't doing much for her stomach at the moment.

"Now, before we start the feast, some of you may have noticed that we have a new student here," he began, his deep, calm voice echoing in the Hall. "You may have also noticed that she looks a little too old to be a first year," he went on, voice rumbling with amusement.

"So, to quell any questions or anything of the sort, I would like to introduce Kagome Higurashi, who, while entering a bit late in the game, shall be no less welcomed here at Hogwarts. She will be sorted and join those in 4th year accordingly. While I expect no special treatment to be given to her, I do hope you all will welcome her with open arms," he told them honestly as he scanned the Hall once more.

Dumbledore looked back at Kagome once more, and gestured to the stool with a wave of his hand. "If you will, Miss. Higurashi," he murmured.

Nodding, Kagome took a deep breath and stepped forward. Gulping, she gently grasped the hat and went to sit, before placing it on her head, waiting and fidgeting under the hundreds of stares practically boring into her.

_Well, well, well, _the Sorting Hat mused thoughtfully, tone wry. _This is new..._

Kagome jumped, startled. She knew it spoke out loud – but not telepathically as well.

_You're a bit older than my usual sort, and multi-talented as well. My, you __**are**__ full of surprises... A miko eh? And with __**such**__ an interesting past... _Its voice was drawling and smooth, dripping with curiosity and interest.

Kagome stiffened, eyes wide with anxiety. _You can read my mind? My memories?_

A chuckled echoed throughout her mind. _Oh, do calm down young one, have no fright. I'm not one to... kiss and tell, so to speak..._

Kagome snorted silently at the expression, but the ice was broken all the same. She wasn't the only one full of surprises... _Well then, don't mind me. Do your thing, Mr. Sorting Hat._

_Hmm, what, oh what House should you be in.._ he rumbled. _Let's see... there is Ravenclaw... _he trailed off thoughtfully.

Kagome's eyes flitted to the table with the blue and silver banners hanging above them, and saw sharp eyes swirling with knowledge.

_There is a light of intelligence inside you girl... though... _the hat grumbled in a laugh._ I see in past experiences, it isn't always prominent. You're brimming with notable characteristics, but wit, while you possess it, isn't your strongest. Tsk, though clever you may be, you have an act first, think later air about you, and you do have your oblivious moments..._

Kagome sweatdropped, looking sheepish. _Gee, thanks..._

The Sorting Hat only chortled with his silent laughter, shifting from his perch on her head. _Slytherin doesn't seem like the best place for you, either... There is ambition in you, to prove yourself. A bit deviousness and cunning as well – but more in a harmless way. A fit you might make, but not one you will flourish in..._

At the mention of Slytherin, Kagome's eyes flickered over to the table, only to be met with hungry or cool gazes. Some were of power, greediness, or arrogance. Some were dismissive, suspicious, or filled with confidence. They looked at her, appraising her, to see her worth.

Honestly, it crept the _shit _out of her.

_Er, I don't think I'll fit in there very well... _she told the Sorting Hat nervously.

The Sorting Hat sighed. _No, I believe you're right. Two down then, and two more to go... What of Hufflepuff then?_

Kagome glanced over at that table, and saw kind eyes sparkling with curiosity.

_The House of the loyal and caring... yes... you have proven that. You would fit in wonderfully there. Caring to almost a fault... acceptance to all, and love for both friends and family, loyalty to the point of self-sacrifice. Though maybe that could be called stubbornness. And, dear me, you __**do**__ have a temper to you, a hint hot-headed.. not very Hufflepuff..._

Kagome frowned, _Hey... _she mumbled halfheartedly, pouting.

A chuckle echoed in her head. _And then there's Gryffindor._

Kagome looked over at the table, to see faces, familiar mixed with new ones, gazing on with curiosity. The more familiar faces, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, and of course Fred, George, and Ginny, held excitement and hope, for her to be sorted in with them.

Her eyes flickered up to the Sorting Hat. _I like Gryffindor, _she quipped, rather hopeful. _I wouldn't mind being sorted there._

An amused grunt was her response. _But the question is – does Gryffindor like you? _The Sorting Hat countered._ Hmm... ah, I think it might. You rule by the heart, but are mindful of your head. I see great strength of the mind and soul, and determination like few others. I see bravery, courage, chivalry, and most of all nerve – the need to do what is right no matter the opposition, the consequence. All evident in your past..._

As the Sorting Hat trailed off in thought, Kagome bit her lip out of a nervous habit. _So? Which will it be? _she wondered, unconsciously casting a longing glance to the table with the scarlet and gold banners hovering above it.

She took a deep, reassuring breath – it wouldn't matter which house she ended up in, she'd still be friends with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and all of them. Firmly, she asked, _Will I be a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor?_

There was a thoughtful grumble before the Sorting House 'spoke' again, it's tone of wry amusement. _You may have characteristics of each house, but it's the ones that outshine the others that decide it. Yes, I see..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

As the Gryffindors from the table jumped up and cheers filled the hall, a grin broke out on Kagome's face and she let out a relieved sigh.

* * *

><p><em>I actually had a hard time choosing which House she would be put in. At first I adamantly decided on Gryffindor. But I didn't make it obvious, so I alluded to other possibilities.<em> _Then you people commented on it, and it made me rethink it – thanks so much 'insert sarcasm'_

_Lol. Just kidding. But yes, I was really close to putting her in Hufflepuff but it just wouldn't work, especially when some of the scenes I've written take place in Gryffindor tower, and it was just imperative that I place her there. And there were other influences of course, but I don't want to spoil the fic for you ;) _

_So, while I know it's pretty old, sorting her in Gryffindor, I hope you guys don't mind. And I hope the whole 'you have characteristics of each House' thing isn't too over the top either. __Anyways, tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! XD_

_Till laters! _

_RainLily_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**LittleNK, ladyyuuki16, Anonymous, MoonPrincess1989, cherry-888, InfiniteWhiplash, ShiTsukisama, AngelofDarkness95, ****coolgirl017852, ****Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ****ArmyWife22079, ****Valleygoat, ****Stebba stud28, ****Bunny.W.K, ****dragonfly1339, ****maxeyn, ****fierynightangel, ****Eva318, ****Venas, ****AisuBlackrose**


	13. Ch 12: Settling In

_Read, Review, and of course Enjoy! XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;) **Also, I stole the Sorting Hat's song straight from the book. Sorry, but I'm nowhere near creative enough to make up a different one of my own lol.**

* * *

><p>—Settling In—<p>

As Kagome went to sit down at the table, Fred and George catcalled and winked to their heart's content as she passed them by. Ignoring the sensation of her cheeks flushing, Kagome rolled her eyes dryly and childishly stuck her tongue out in response.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stared at Kagome as she approached, Harry giving Kagome a wide berth as she plopped down to sit next to him. Her wet robes gave a distinct, loud '_**squelch**_'ing sound as she did.

Ron sniggered at she picked a piece of seaweed out from her hair.

He wasn't the only one sniggering either – Harry was, though he tried to hide it by laughing softly under his breath and coughing.

Kagome's eye twitched and she glared at them. "Hah. Hah. Laugh it up," she said blankly. "You're only making it obvious by trying to hide it, Harry."

Harry and Ron shared a grin. "Have a nice swim?" Harry choked out, only laughing more when she turned a hard stare his way.

"I got pulled in after trying to help Dennis back out," she huffed.

They only sniggered more. "How'd you like the giant squid?" Ron quipped, chuckling.

Kagome rolled her eyes but didn't answer at first.

Harry laughed, "C'mon, tell us!" and Ron nodded eagerly, eyes bright like a little boy's on Christmas. And when that didn't work, they pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

Even Fred and George chimed in, playfully mocking Ron but obviously curious. "Yeah Kagome! Tell us!"

Ginny laughed, shaking her head. "What, so you can just tease her?" she asked them, rolling her eyes when they straight out grinned and nodded blatantly.

Kagome and Hermione shared a flat look of exasperation. "See what I have to deal with?" Hermione remarked, lips twisting into a fond, wry smile at their indigent yelps.

But after a few minutes, they didn't back down. At their expectant looks, Kagome caved and pouted. "Scared the _crap _out of me," she muttered under her breath.

Harry and Ron were reduced to manly giggles and Kagome's eyes glinted evilly as she toyed with the thought of shaking the water out of her clothes and hair.

Hermione must have seen it though, as she waved her wand and muttered a few words, and suddenly she was dry.

Kagome sighed disappointingly. "Must you take the fun out of _everything_?" she whined in exasperation.

Hermione smiled innocently. "I don't fancy getting wet," she said cheekily, and dug into her food as Dumbledore's voice rang out for them to 'tuck in'.

Harry and Ron though shared a confused look. "What are you two talking about?" Ron demanded as he filled his plate up.

"You're lucky she dried me. You would be wet right now," Kagome answered dryly. "Long, thick hair can hold _a lot _of water if you catch my drift."

Those sitting around her overheard, and scooted over. Fred, George, and Ginny snickered but a girl with blond curly hair, Lavender, looked over at her in disgust. "That is horrible," she muttered, and when the boys looked over her questionably, she went on, "She means she would have shook herself off - like a _dog._"

Hermione glared at Lavender for the scorn in her tone, and the boys fidgeted awkwardly. Ginny frowned angrily at her and muttered under her breath. "What a _bitch._"

Fred, who was chewing a mouthful of potatoes, suddenly choked, as he was the only one to hear her.

As for Kagome, she froze at the word dog, she realizing something. It was exactly something Inuyasha would do...

Correction, something he _used _to do...

Stricken, Kagome looked down at her plate and silently picked something out and began eating.

The trio shared a worried look.

* * *

><p>As the feast went on Kagome picked at her dinner, tuning everyone out as she ate meagerly and beat herself up simultaneously.<p>

It was times like these that were the worst.

She would find herself happy, laughing and surrounded by friends or family. And then reality would knock her on her ass and remind her of what she lost.

She felt horrible. What kind of person, never mind _friend_, was she? Was she supposed to be this happy? Was it right, when just a couple of months ago she'd lost her family, blood or not?

Kagome placed her fork back on her plate, not even bothering to keep up the facade of eating by now, and decided to tune in to what her friends were saying just when Hermione's goblet of pumpkin juice tipped over.

"There are house-elves here?" Hermione was asking in a stricken voice, eyes wide and horror-struck. Then Kagome noticed Gryffindor's ghost, Sir Nicholas, or rather Nearly Headless Nick, was floating above the table before them. "Here at Hogwarts?"

Nearly Headless Nick was looking at Hermione in surprise. "Certainly. The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, over a hundred," he told her simply, not seeing the problem.

Kagome blinked. _'What in the world are House-elves...?' _she thought to herself. She decided to ask it out loud. "House-elves? What are they?"

Ron and Harry groaned loudly, and if they were any older it would be childish. They were giving her exasperated stares that just shouted '_You had to ask_?' as Hermione's eyes glinted before she promptly went on a tangent.

"House-elves are creatures who are basically slaves to wizards. They serve wizards for nothing in return - cleaning, cooking, errands, you name it. They are bound to serve their _'master's' _orders, and they punish _themselves _when they don't. The way they are treated is _disgusting_!" she exclaimed, eyes flashing in indigent anger .

With every word Hermione was saying, Kagome grew more and more appalled and disgusted. "That -that's _horrible_!" she breathed out in shock. She turned to Harry and Ron. "And this is allowed? Why isn't something done about it? Slavery isn't right!" Kagome said fiercely, eyes flashing hotly.

Her strong reaction sent the boys speechless without a way to answer without her flipping on them. A triumphant look overcame Hermione's face at someone _finally_ agreeing with her.

It was Nearly Headless Nick that rained on Hermione's parade. "What Miss Granger fails to tell you is that," the ghost began dryly. "The house-elves prefer it that way. It's what they want – to serve their masters for nothing in return. A job well done is payment enough. It's really their life's purpose. The problem isn't in the fact that work for nothing, it's in the fact that there are people who take advantage of it and abuse them. Not all owners are like that though," he explained, ignoring Hermione's withering glare. "Take Hogwarts for example – the house-elves here are treated very well for their cooking and cleaning services."

Kagome blinked, settling down, "Oh..." she murmured uncertainly. Well, if it _was _what they wanted...

But Hermione only harrumphed. "It just isn't right, for them to do all that work for nothing. They should get paid – get holidays and sick leave and – and pensions and everything!" she explained, pointedly shoving away her plate and refusing to eat anymore.

That was when Nearly Headless Nick chortled with laughter so hard his head flopped off, dangling on the inch of ghostly skin and muscle still attached to his neck. Kagome twitched, a hint of green coating her cheeks as she had to look away. She _still_ wasn't used to it after two weeks... "As if they actually _want_ those things!" he said, after pushing his head back on his neck, yanking up his ruff.

For the rest of the meal, Hermione refused to eat, even when Ron tried to persuade her that starving herself wouldn't help the house-elves any and enticing her with a few desserts when the next course came by.

Shaking his head, Harry turned to Kagome who was still looking down. His eyes narrowed for a moment, wondering why Lavender's comment affected her so much but brushed it off for now. Glancing across the table, he nicked something off the plates and offered it to Kagome, hoping to take her mind off of whatever she was thinking about and cheer her up. "Here, try this – it's treacle tart, my favorite," he said, giving a friendly smile.

Kagome looked over at it skeptically, and Harry needled. "You weren't fooling anyone earlier – I know you barely took a bite and you barely ate anything at all today," he told her knowingly, chuckling a bit when Kagome ducked her head and blushed in embarrassment at getting caught.

"I don't know about you, but going to sleep hungry isn't the finest feeling..." he said, this time his voice taking a darker edge. Those nights growing up at the Dursleys weren't his fondest...

Kagome peered at him in concern. "You say that as if you know from experience..." she murmured lowly, so others wouldn't hear.

Harry didn't answer her.

Kagome studied him, her expression solemn – he _did_ look a little skinnier than what was healthy... - before giving an resigned sigh. Reaching over, she tentatively accepted the tart and took a small bite.

Harry had to grin when Kagome's eyes lit up like a little kid who had their first taste of ice cream. "Mhmm, this _is_ good," she mumbled as she chewed, taking another bite which was much larger this time. "Thank you!"

Harry chuckled, shrugging. "I knew you'd like it," was all he said before turning over to grab one for himself.

Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation, bumping him with her elbow.

It wasn't very long until the feast was finished and the food faded away, leaving the plates sparkling clean. Albus Dumbledore rose once more, and any chattering ceased at once.

He went ahead and gave them some notices and rules, stating an extension of forbidden items banned from the castle, that the forest was out-of-bounds to students, as well as Hogsmeade to any student below third year.

What really caused a commotion was the Headmaster's next announcement.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

It spiked a mix of outrage and shock among the students. Harry couldn't help himself as he gasped "What?" while the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team just mouthed silently, too stunned to speak.

There was a reason, of course. And Professor Dumbledore was just about to get into it when the doors to the Grand Hall swung open with a bang, ensnaring everyone's attention instantly.

Every student turned in their seat to see a stout man limp into the Great Hall, just as every teacher looked up from their spot at their table. Even the Grand Hall's ceiling took to announcing the man's arrival, lighting flashing and its ear-splitting cackling bouncing off the walls. And just about every student goggled at him too.

The man himself was a sight to see. Grizzled and seasoned, the man pushed back the hood of his cloak to reveal a heavily scarred and unforgettable face. The first thing you noticed with the mismatched eyes, one dark and the other blue – the blue one being even more unmistakable as it bulged out from his face, twitching and spinning incessantly. Then, if you looked closely as the light hit it just right, you could spot the chunk of his nose he was missing, not to mention the various scars littering his face.

He limped through the Great Hall, made way to the Headmaster as he limped. One of his legs was missing, replaced by a metal one, and he limped down the hall favoring his staff.

Kagome couldn't help the small shiver that crawled down her spine just at looking at him. He was... intimidating...

Dumbledore introduced the man as Professor Moody, or as Harry and Ron pointed out, Mad-eye Moody who was to be their new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher.

And then the Headmaster went on to tell about a tournament held over a century ago between three certain schools: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Drumstrang. A tournament filled with tasks that only the most skilled and experienced could hope to pass, where a champion from each school would be chosen to represent their school and compete for the chance to win the prize of a thousand galleons, and ties between between young witches and wizards of different nationalities would hope to be established.

The TwiWizard Tournament.

And Hogwarts was to be the one to host it starting in October.

* * *

><p>Students streamed from the Great Hall in a tizzy, the crowed buzzing with excitement for the upcoming event.<p>

The only problem was the age limit, but for a certain pair of twins, it didn't seem to dissuade them much.

Kagome followed with Harry, Hermione, and Ron up the staircases, listening in amusement to Fred and George plot and scheme a way into duping their way into submitting their names for the tournament as they trudged to the Gryffindor tower.

Kagome was shaking her head the the pair, grinning. "You think they could do it? Trick Dumbledore of all people?" she mused wryly. From what she's heard, he was one of the most powerful wizards around, and you don't get a reputation like that for nothing...

Hermione shot Kagome an amused look. "No way. This is _Dumbledore_ we're talking about," she pointed out.

Harry couldn't help but agree, but then again... "All I know is that it's going to be fun watching them try. You can't deny it's bound to be entertaining."

Ron snickered. "Yeah, but imagine if they did it? It'd be cool to enter, d'you reckon?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I dunno, I don't fancy dying," she remarked dryly. "You _did_ hear the part when he said _death toll_, yeah?"

Hermione nodded primly. "Professor Dumbledore may have said they've made it safer, but he didn't say that it _wasn't _deadly," she added.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Worrywarts – the both of you," he said airily, waving their comments off. "What about you, Harry?" he asked interestedly. "S'pose you had the chance to enter – would you do it?"

Harry couldn't help but grin. "Gotta admit, it _does _sounding interesting. Dunno bout the fame though – got enough of that," he murmured wryly.

They laughed at that and Harry's eyes widened suddenly as they reached a certain step halfway up the staircase. Quickly, he turned to Kagome and opened his mouth. "Careful there's a trick -"

Kagome screamed suddenly as she sunk and lurched forward. She would have crashed into the stone steps if Harry's seeker reflexes didn't act in time to catch her mid-way.

Harry sighed, lips twitching. "-step there," he finished, grinning sheepishly at Kagome.

Ron and Hermione snickered and Kagome glared at them. "Thanks," she drawled out dryly as the two boy grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up. "A bit earlier would be nicer next time," she muttered crossly as they only snickered.

Only a few minutes later did they approach the portrait of the Fat Lady, Kagome memorizing the password that Fred had spoken – 'Balderdash'.

As they made their ways towards the girls staircase, Hermione looked over at them. "Best we get off to bed now," she remarked, hiding a smile when Kagome suddenly yawned widely.

Kagome nodded. "G'night guys!" they exclaimed as they parted ways to their respective dormitories, Harry and Ron murmuring the same back to them.

As they climbed the steps, Hermione unconsciously leading Kagome, the miko-witch looked over. "You know, I'm really glad I got sorted into here with you guys. It's good to be around people you know."

Hermione smiled brightly from over her shoulder. "You're going to love it here. Really, Gryffindor has _yet_ to have a dull year." While her voice was cheery there was a note of exasperation that Kagome picked up on.

Hermione had no idea how right she was...

"Here we are," Hermione announced as they approached the door.

At first, they were able to hear the chattering noises of girls as soon as the door opened. However, upon stepping in the noise hushed instantly.

Kagome shuffled uncomfortably as the only two other girls who were sitting on the edge of their beds, facing each other, turned to stare at her as she walked in. Kagome recognized one of them to be the same curly blonde haired girl that snapped at her earlier during the feast."Err, hi?"

Her only response a couple of strange looks and nods, before they turned away and started whispering again.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and turned to Hermione, snorting under her breath, "Not exactly the warm welcome I was expecting..." she murmured wryly, and Hermione scoffed quietly in distaste.

At Kagome's questioning look, the dirty blond witch just shook her head. "Just ignore them – they're favorite thing to do is gossip and talk about boys," she whispered. "Parvati, she's the dark haired one, she's not bad. But I cannot _stand_ Lavender. She's completely and utterly foul."

Kagome snorted. "I honestly don't blame you," she commented quietly, remembering earlier that evening.

Hermione bit her lip wryly, but led Kagome over to one of the four-poster beds. "This looks like your trunk here," she murmured at recognizing it, and she looked over to the next bed and smiled.

"And it's right next to mine!" she chirped happily and Kagome grinned. "There's a couple of other girls who sleep here – Fay Dunbar and Morgan Shae. They're probably off downstairs or something," she went on, propping her trunk to dig for clothes.

Kagome started to do the same, pulling out some pj pants and a warm, long sleeve shirt.

"So what's the deal with you?" someone asked, and Kagome looked up to see it was Lavender. Kagome was blinked in surprise at her bluntness.

Hermione glared at the girl, and pointedly said. "Just ignore her – some people sadly lack tack."

Lavender scowled and promptly turned away, huffing. The whispering resumed.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head in pity. "I used to have friends like that – we'd talk about guys and shopping all the time, but it was in a more harmless way. They were really nice and it's always good to have a good girl talk, you know?" she said quietly,

Hermione looked a hint uncomfortable, and shrugged halfheartedly. "I wouldn't really know, to be honest. I've been mainly friends with the boys. The girls in our year, some of them are..." she trailed off.

Kagome blinked, and instantly understood. "Airless twits?" Kagome whispered conspiratorially, and snickered while Hermione bit her lip in amusement. She didn't say _no_ after all... Kagome shrugged. "You're really smart Hermione, I can tell. That probably intimidates a lot of girls," she commented.

Hermione looked away, staring out of the window. "I love it here in Gryffindor... but... there were times I wondered whether I would be better off in Ravenclaw..." she confessed sullenly.

But Kagome shook her head firmly. "There's a reason the sorting hat put you in here instead. You're smart, yeah, but that's not all. You're outspoken – brave." Kagome grinned. " You're not afraid to speak your mind and fight for what's right. That's a Gryffindor right there."

Hermione flashed her a wide, grateful smile at her words before they went off to the showers before going off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!"<p>

Kagome groaned, rolling over and burying deeper into her pillow.

She flinched when the sounds of the curtains being whipped open rang out, and Kagome felt someone shake her.

"Kagome, you overslept!" Hermione hissed in her ears. "Breakfast's about to start!"

It took a matter of five seconds for the words to sink in. Raising a hand to her face, Kagome sleepily rubbed at her eyes and cracked an eye open. "Guess I was pretty tired last night..." she mumbled as she dragged herself up. "Thanks for... waking me up... 'Mione," Kagome managed to get out through her yawns and Hermione mumbled "You're welcome," as she finished brushing her hair.

She stumbled off her bed and picked up her uniform and new Gryffindor robes, quickly getting dressed. She dropped by the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face and etc.. She piled her hair into a messy bun and rushed out before making her way down.

The trio were waiting for her in the Common Room, and Harry and Ron were having some trouble trying not to laugh while Hermione looked on disapprovingly.

Kagome blinked. "What?" she said defensively.

Hermione let out a long-suffering sigh. "You look a mess," she tutted, eyeing the way Kagome's clothes were skewed, her robe hanging haphazardly, and her tie crooked and loose.

Kagome snorted, "Well,it's not like I had much time to get ready you know," she shot back, but grinned.

Hermione shot her a look and Kagome sighed, willing to humor her. "Fine, fine..." she muttered straightening her robe and fixing her tie. It was still a bit loose, and her shirt wasn't tucked in, but it looked pretty good nonetheless. Messy but cute, as much as the uniform could be. "Happy, Mum?" Kagome teased, a dry eyebrow cocked.

Harry and Ron lost the battle and exploded into soft snickers. Hermione sure didn't waste time to start mothering Kagome. At least now Kagome would take some of the heat off from _them._

Hermione sniffed at the jab, but smirked. "At least you don't look like a _complete_ slob," she simpered wryly and they walked out through the portrait entrance and made their way to the Great Hall.

As they ate breakfast, or in Ron's case, vacuuming it in, they looked over their timetables, discovering they had most of their classes together, save for Hermione who took more classes and withdrew from taking Divination.

Their first one up was Herbology.

* * *

><p><em>Weelllll, what do you think? ^^<em>

_Oh, by the way! For those that don't know, I posted up two oneshots in my little collection earlier Tuesday, '__**Snapshots of a Priestess**__'. One of them was a HP/Inu oneshot! XD It's not a Harry/Kagome pairing, so sorry if that's a disappointment, but it's actually a Sirius/Kagome! XDD (Yayyy!) I adore that pairing, and if you do too then go check it out! XD_

_Anyways, tell me your thoughts!_

_Till laters! _

_RainLily_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**ladyyuuki16, MoonPrincess1989, cherry-888, fierynightangel, sesshome love, The-Dark-Love-Writer, Mers Bug, ****dragonfly1339, ****Valleygoat, ****Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ****ArmyWife22079, ****Stebba stud28, ****InfiniteWhiplash, ****Fanficlover16000, ****Gigglieo222, ****Maxeyn, ****ShiTsukisama, ****Venas, ****Hitsugaya1997, ****Bunny.W.K, ****Abby303, ****Crazykenz, **


	14. Ch 13: Classes and Clues

_Read, Review, and of course Enjoy! XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;) **And if you recognize anything – I took a large part of this from the book and twisted it about. Just so you know ;)**

* * *

><p>—Classes and Clues—<p>

For their first lesson of Herbology, Professor Sprout had them harvesting undiluted bubotuber pus.

Filed out in rows, with Hermione and Kagome facing Ron and Harry respectively around the benches, they were carefully squeezing the things so the pus went into the bottles.

Sadly, twenty minutes had went by and Kagome was getting kind of... bored. They still had their section to finish, and she was feeling... mischievous.

Studying the jar, she eyed it's wide mouth and grinned. Grabbing it, she peered at Harry, casting a quick, cautious glance at the Professor.

Making sure the Professor was on the other side of the Greenhouse with her back turned to them, she hissed at Harry. "Pst. Pst - _Harry!_"

Harry stilled, blinking, and looked up at her in open curiosity as he put a stopper in his newly finished jar. "Yeah?" he whispered back.

Kagome shot Harry a mischievous grin. "I know a way we can get this done faster. And have a little... fun..."

Harry slowly raised an eyebrow, lips twitching in lieu of a smile. Peculiarly, his eyes flickered to that grin of hers almost unconsciously before back to her dancing gaze, as if drawn, but it went unnoticed by everyone.

Overhearing her, Hermione looked at Kagome warily and Ron was watching with with undisguised interest.

Kagome tossed him the jar over their work table, shaking him back into reality, and he caught with ease due to his seeker reflexes. "Well? Let's see what you can do," she challenged and suddenly, her eyes squinted and she squeezed a bubotuber before he could think twice.

While Hermione gasped in shock, Ron and Kagome smothered a snort when the pus flew a little too high and Harry had to duck a bit to dodge it. He managed to thrust the jar in the air just in time though, catching the pus.

Harry gave a her mock-miffed look. "Hey, watch where you aim that thing!" he hissed, but the glitter in his eyes told her he wasn't very serious.

Kagome grinned impishly. "Awh, scared of getting dirty? I thought you were a _Gryffindor!_" she teased playfully.

Ron snickered softly and Hermione moaned under her breath. "You guys! This might be dangerous!" she chided them in a sharp whisper. "What if that's poisonous!"

They didn't really seem to hear her as Harry's eyes flashed and he smirked. "Oh, it's _on._"

Despite Hermione's pleas and chastising they went on, Ron and Hermione both giving them a wide berth, not wanting to get hit. It didn't take long for them to get to their fourth jar, switching off every jar.

Kagome was having a hard time stifling her giggles as she ducked the stream of pus and held up the jar just in time to catch it.

Suddenly, there was a pained sigh behind them. "Miss Higurashi. Mister Potter. _Really?_" came a slow drawl.

The pair froze, and slowly turned to the Professor with sheepish grins. Hermione groaned quietly under her breath and Ron paled and quickly went back to work.

Professor Sprout closed her eyes in exasperation as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You do realize that the reason I require you to wear gloves is so that you do not touch the undiluted pus, correct?" she put out slowly, pinning them with pointed stares.

Kagome and Harry shared a look and nodded, shrugging.

Only Kagome heard Hermione mutter, "I _knew _it..." under her breath, but the only sign she gave away at hearing her friend were small twitches.

"Dear Merlin..." Professor Sprout muttered, an she stared at them blankly. "Miss Higurashi, this is worse than the mandrake incident," she intoned wearily.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to stop and turn to raise their eyebrows at _that_.

Kagome only flushed and chose to stay silent. "The pus can cause... undesirable results upon skin contact. I haven't the slightest clue how, but you two are lucky your childishness didn't end you two in the Hospital Ward! Five points each from Gryffindor for your recklessness, and please refrain from playing games!" Professor Sprout reprimanded sternly before resuming her rounds.

Kagome flushed, mortified that she lost House points but Harry only shrugged.

"Five points isn't that bad... figured she might take more than that..." he mused under his breath, loud enough for Kagome to hear so that she wouldn't feel bad.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. She wasn't even going to bother now.

Ron was sniggering. "Don't worry Hermione. You'll probably win back three times that by the end of the day,"

Hermione sent him a narrowed eyed glare. "That's not the point, _Ronald_," she retorted archly, emphasizing with a harsh squeeze to her bubotuber.

Ron winced, no doubt realizing she was imagining his throat in place of the bubotuber and wisely kept his mouth shut. Relenting, he nodded and hastily went back to work.

Kagome bit her lip and shot Harry an amused look who returned it. Grinning, she turned away from Hermione and mimed a gesture that suspiciously mimicked snapping a whip. She even included sound effects to go with it.

Harry struggled to keep his laughs quiet, because it was _so _true.

After the lesson was over, they turned to her. "So? The 'mandrake incident'?" Hermione prompted wryly the moment they left the greenhouse.

Kagome twitched, but otherwise schooled her face into the most impassive expression she could – the red flush to her cheeks sort of hampered the effect though.

She could remember it like it was yesterday.

It was just her luck that when Professor Sprout, who introduced Mandrakes every other year, would be doing just that the year Kagome came to Hogwarts. As such, she helped set the mandrakes up for the younger years – they were tiny, little things by that time but all the more vicious. After, Professor Sprout asked her to transfer some of the more faster growing mandrakes into larger containers before the younger years dealt with the bulk of them in a couple of weeks.

It was horrible really. She didn't know what she was expecting when she yanked out the first mandrake – but it certainly wasn't an ugly, pale green, deformed potato baby thing with a permanent scowl as it wailed bloody murder and struck out with its claws and teeth.

It startled her so much that she jumped, and it certainly didn't like that. It struck out, catching her arm right where the skin wasn't protected by her gloves and she acted on instinct.

She promptly chucked the horrid thing away from her.

Unfortunately for her, it glanced against a bucket of other mandrakes, which then toppled over the worktable and spilled numerous, vicious, wailing things all over the place.

And if that wasn't the worst part, somehow she knocked a hand against her earmuffs...

Three hours later, she woke up in the Hospital Ward with a very disgruntled Madam Pomfrey and an exasperated Professor Sprout on her hands...

"Incident? What incident? I don't know what you're talking about," she said with as much confidence and innocence she could muster. "Well, would you look at the time? We better be off to our next class," she announced despite the fact there was no way she knew that, considering she didn't carry a watch.

Turning on her foot she made her way back to the castle.

The trio shared a slow look, and snickered collectively.

"Uh, Kagome?" Ron called out hesitantly, trying oh so hard not to grin but failing oh so miserably. Harry wasn't even bothering, and Hermione had to duck her head, her shoulders shaking in silent giggles.

Kagome stilled. "Yes?" she called back out just as hesitantly.

"Care of Magical Creatures is _this _way," Harry quipped this time, sticking a thumb to the side. "Outside, y'know?" He was grinning cheekily at her by now.

Kagome blinked, and bit her lip. Was it in embarrassment, mortification, or amused disbelief? Probably all three. Either way, she slowly turned and started her way back to them.

"I knew that..." she muttered lamely as she walked by them, not looking at them. When they snickered, she only mumbled a short. "Shaddup..."

* * *

><p>For their Care of Magical Creatures lesson, Hagrid introduced them to the wonderful thing known as Blast-Ended Skrewts.<p>

Insert sarcasm here...

Surrounded by numerous, open wooden crates at his feet, Hagrid stood outside his his with one hand on the collar of Fang, his humongous black boar-hound. Fang in question was pulling against Hagrid's hold, eyeing the crates.

As the Gryffindors drew closer, they could hear something that suspiciously like rattling and minor explosions.

Harry, Kagome, Ron, and Hermione shared wary looks.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid greeted them, grinning from cheek to cheek at them. "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, the won' want ter miss this - Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

Kagome blinked. Hermione's eyebrows rose. Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

"Come again?" Ron said, feeling the need to iterate the question running through all their minds.

Hagrid just pointed down into the crates.

"Eurgh!" squealed Lavender Brown, jumping backward.

Kagome and Hermione shared a look and rolled their eyes. Last night had yet to be forgotten.

Inside each crate were about a hundred creatures that looked like mutated, shell-less lobsters about six inches long. Horribly pale and slimy-looking, they had legs sticking out in very odd places with no visible heads and gave off a strong odor akin to rotting fish.

...Yum...

They were crawling over one another, bumping blindly into the sides of the boxes. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a skrewt, and with a small '_phut!'_ it would be propelled forward several inches.

Kagome snorted in amusement at the sight – they were entertaining to watch. "They're not _that_ horrible..." she commented slowly as her head tilted so-so, as if doing so would make them look different and therefore more appeasing. She shrank under the incredulous gazes sent in her directions. "They're just an... acquired taste..." she finished lamely.

The trio snorted. Acquired taste _indeed._ "Yeah, they're just like little ugly teddy bears - horrible to look at but completely cuddly, y'know?" Harry murmured quietly with dry amusement, grinning boyishly when Kagome huffed and the other two snickered.

Hagrid came up to them right then. "On'y jus' hatched," he said proudly, "So yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we want to raise them?" said a cold voice, signifying the arrival of the Slytherins.

It was Draco who had spoken, with Crabbe and Goyle, who were snickering, flanking him as he walked up. Pansy Parkinson was behind him, giggling somewhat obnoxiously behind her hand.

Draco pointedly looked anywhere but at Kagome, seeing her frown at him from the corner of his eyes. Harry and Ron were glaring at him with obvious dislike, and Hermione was frowning angrily as well.

Hagrid looked stumped at the question.

"I mean, what do they do?" Draco asked in a more neutral voice, though his eyebrow was raised in a way that could be taken as condescending. Some things couldn't be helped. "What is the point of them?" he asked slowly.

Hagrid opened his mouth, thinking; there was a few seconds' pause, then he said roughly, "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things - I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer - I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake - just try 'em out with a bit of each."

"First pus and now this," muttered Seamus.

Apprehension bubbled under their skin as they grabbed handfuls of frog liver, and they forced down their gags of revulsion. Thought, they couldn't help but snicker as they picked up on what Kagome was muttering under her breath.

"_Lovely. Frog livers. Why is it always __**frogs**__...?"_

They tried feeding the Skrewts, they really did. But it didn't take long to realize how impossible it was when they discovered the little fact that they didn't seem to have mouths in the first place.

It also didn't take long until they realized just how dangerous the little buggers could be when one of them exploded a little too close to one of the Gryffindors, Dean Thomas.

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," Malfoy drawled out sarcastically after Hagrid hurried over to check on the boy, informing them all the difference the males and females – the male having stingers, and the female with sucker things for blood. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once? It's a bloody dream come true," he snarked.

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione snapped. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?" she shot back at him sharply.

Kagome looked at her in disbelief. "Really – you wouldn't? I figured it'd be pretty cool, having a dragon as a pet," she mused.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione shot her incredulous looks. Hagrid looked like at her brightly, like he agreed with her full on.

It was no secret just _how_ much he wanted _exactly_ that.

Draco looked at her like she just grew two heads right then and there. "Only if you have a _death wish_," he retorted with an edge.

And as much as it pained the trio they agreed with him, albeit silently of course.

Kagome didn't seem to mind, or care really. Instead, her lips twitched and she shot Draco a wry grin. "Besides, these little guys would make great guards. Their looks ought to be enough to make a person pause, the rest of 'em will give a person a nasty surprise if they'd get too close," she teased.

Draco stared at her. His first instinct was to snap a snarky remark. It was on the tip of his tongue. But he held it back at her grin – for one, she was _teasing _him, like one would a friend, and besides, he was _suppose_ to be nice to her.

So he smirked, because, she _did _have a point.

There was a moment of silence, when everyone stared in stunned surprise when he didn't insult her off the bat.

But his friends weren't so aware. "Why would you have one of _those _to guard anything? They look _horrid_," the Slytherin girl, Pansy, sneered as she glared snootily at Kagome.

Kagome just stared at her, unsure if she was being serious. Slowly, she turned to the trio. "Didn't I just – wasn't that my point?" she asked rhetorically, a little puzzled. Her friends snorted under their breaths.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyance bubbling at Pansy's remark. He really should rethink his involvement with her.

* * *

><p>"Well, at least the skrewts are small," Ron commented as they made their way back up to the castle for lunch an hour later.<p>

"Until Hagrid's finds out what they eat," Hermione muttered in an exasperated voice, "then with our luck, they'll turn out to be six feet long..."

"Well, that won't matter if they turn out to cure seasickness or something, will it?" said Ron, grinning slyly at her.

Harry and Kagome shared looks and sniggered.

"You know perfectly well I only said that to shut Malfoy up," said Hermione primly. "As a matter of fact I think he's right. The best thing to do would be to stamp on the lot of them before they start attacking us all."

Kagome choked, looking at the girl in amused incredulity. "That's rather... harsh, isn't it? Especially coming from the girl advocating for elf-rights," she remarked wryly.

Hermione only harrumphed. "There's a difference and you know it," she shot back quickly, not looking at her.

They all snorted in disbelief.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to lunch and Hermione began eating so fast that they stared at her.

"Er - is this the new stand on elf rights?" Ron asked hesitantly. "You're going to make yourself puke instead...?"

"No," said Hermione, with as much dignity as she could muster with her mouth bulging with sprouts. "I just want to get to the library."

"What?" Harry said incredulously. "Already?"

Ron himself was sputtering in disbelief. "Hermione - it's the first day back! We haven't even got homework yet!" he exclaimed wildly.

Hermione shrugged and continued to shovel down her food as though she had not eaten for days. Then she leapt to her feet, said, "See you at dinner!" and departed at high speed.

Kagome blinked owlishly. "I never realized before know just how much she likes books..." she murmured in amazement. "She's very... dedicated..."

Harry and Ron scoffed. That was putting it lightly.

Damn near obsessed was more like it...

When the bell rang to signal the start of afternoon lessons, the remaining three set off for the North Tower and to the room where one Professor Trelawney lived.

They were the first to enter the room, and the smell of sweet perfume hit them the moment they climbed out from the stepladder that led into the room.

Kagome gazed around, taking in the 'uniqueness' of the circular room with its reddish light and the small circular tables, chintz chairs, and poufs dotting the room. Her eyebrows furrowed when there was no teacher to be found.

"Good day," a misty and rather creepy voice suddenly sounded from right behind them.

Kagome let out a wild shriek and jumped, startled. Turning, she unconsciously latched onto Harry's arm as she stumbled into him and promptly gasped.

For a moment, Kagome's and the Professor's eyes locked and Trelawney went oddly stiff and Kagome's grip tightened.

Her already bug-like eyes widened from behind her thick glasses. The color drained from her face. Her voice morphed into a raspy, harsh breathy tone.

"_The turner of tide, the former guardian, has come with the power to help or hinder. Two paths are set, one must be taken, and will mark the difference between years and decades of an upcoming war..._" she gasped out hoarsely, her voice barely a harsh whisper.

Kagome was breathing heavily as the teacher suddenly blinked and her eyes cleared. "Hello dear, amd who are you?"

Kagome stared at the woman, "K-Kagome... Kagome Higurashi," she stuttered out, not really knowing what else to do.

If it was even possible, the Professor's eyes widened even more so. "I see..." she murmured with a strange emotion to her voice.

Kagome was still holding Harry, and when they looked at each other they both noticed they had the same distinct face that said '_What the hell?_'/ Then they looked down at each other and realized they were still holding each other.

Quicker than saying Quidditch, they sprang apart and put in a four feet distance for good measure.

Ron burst out laughing and Kagome spun around in a flash to smack him indigently. "Not funny!" she snapped hotly.

Ron mumbled a sulky "Hey..."

His expression made Harry laugh too until she smacked him as well, making him stop short. He pouted, mumbling meekly under his breath. "Hey..."

Kagome huffed "Who's laughing now?" she told him, feeling rather smug at the moment.

Harry dropped the pout and stared at her dryly. _"You're_ the one who screamed and hugged _me_," he reminded her wryly.

Kagome's cheeks flushed. Turning on her heel, she picked a random seat, muttering all the while. "Shaddup..."

Harry and Ron chuckled as they followed her.

It was then that they started to fidget awkwardly, suddenly realizing that there were other people in the room and they were all staring at them.

Then with a jolt, Harry realized that they must have heard the prophecy too, if the mixed looks of suspicion, apprehension, and curiosity were anything to go by...

Kagome, already embarrassed enough for the day, snapped sullenly. "Take a picture – it lasts longer."

Her sharp voice jolted people into action, and they hurried to their seats.

Thankfully class started just then before anything else could happen.

"All this is, is rubbish anyways..." she muttered under her breath, and Harry could see that those who could hear her believed it. Rarely anyone who had this class believed in Trelawney's 'abilities' anyways...

But for some reason, Harry had the niggling feeling that this time, it really wasn't...

"My dears, it is time for us to consider the stars," Professor Trelawney was saying with that voice of hers, filled to the brim of over-exaggeration and mystery. "The movements of the planets and the mysterious portents they reveal only to those who understand the steps of the celestial dance. Human destiny may be deciphered by the planetary rays, which intermingle..."

By the way the student's eyes were glazed over, Kagome could see the certain people's minds were drifting away and others were falling asleep.

Kagome glanced at her two friends in particular and shoved down a snigger. Ron's eyes had a dull, glazed over look to them and Harry's eyes were drooping, as if half-asleep.

Now Kagome saw why Professor Dumbledore assured her that extra Divination classes weren't needed... Still – she was sure it would be better than Arithmancy...

As for Harry himself, Kagome was right. He _was _half-asleep. But part of his mind was wandering and wondering about what happened earlier.

He knew Professor Trelawney was an old fraud – most of the time anyways. But just then...

She had spoken in that same harsh, sharp tone as she did before when she rambled on about Voldemort rising again last term, and Dumbledore himself said he believed the trance was genuine.

So... what did it mean? The prophecy was obviously about Kagome, but what did it mean by the 'former guardian'? Guardian of what?

And then the 'turner of tide' part, not to mention the 'upcoming war'... '_Well, that isn't ominous...' _Harry thought darkly, dripping with sarcasm. From what he could tell, Kagome would play a big part in the war, and there was the chance that she could basically help them win.

Either that, or destroy them...

Harry shifted, uneasy. That part didn't sit well with him – thoughts of his new friend basically turning against them, fighting them along side with Voldemort, made his stomach twist like a sharp knife inside him.

"Harry!" Ron muttered and beside him, Kagome snorted quietly under her breath, eyes dancing.

Harry jerked, suddenly wrenched from his thoughts. "What?" he blurted out automatically.

Looking around, he noticed that the whole class was staring at him. He sat up straight, realizing he had been almost dozing off, lost in his thoughts.

"I was saying, my dear, that you were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn," said Professor Trelawney, a faint note of resentment in her voice at the fact that he had obviously not been hanging on her words. Her bug eyes were glaring down at him.

"Born under - what, sorry?" Harry stammered, confused, and he cast a quick glare to his friends, noticing their shaking shoulders.

"Saturn, dear, the planet Saturn!" Professor Trelawney snapped, obviously irritated that he wasn't riveted by this news. "I was saying that Saturn was surely in a position of power in the heavens at the moment of your birth. . . . Your dark hair. . . your mean stature...tragic losses so young in life. . . I think I am right in saying, my dear, that you were born in midwinter?" By then her voice had slipped back in the usual hazy tone.

"No," Harry said blankly, drawing it out. "I was born in July."

Ron and Kagome hastily turned their laughs to coughs.

Her eyes narrowed, but Professor Trelawney wasn't to be deterred. Instead, she turned her wide eyes to Kagome.

Kagome went rigid, like a deer stuck in headlights – which, considering the Professors bulging eyes, hit the nail a little too close.

"And you, my dear? Haunted eyes, dark hair... you own tragic losses, and _so_ young too..." she trailed off mysteriously. Her hazy voice was filled with pity but there was also a meaningful edge.

An edge that made Kagome stiffen. Glaring at the woman harshly, Kagome felt the burning stares of curiosity from the surrounding students. She could even see Harry and Ron looking at her in mixed surprise and interest.

Kagome's eye twitched and her jaw clenched. Didn't the woman know it was supposed to be kept a freaking _secret_?

This was a right laugh - she really should have listened to Hermione when she said the Professor was a fraud, but divination sounded interesting. If she knew her past would be used by some piece of work fraud to play up on some fake abilities, she would gone and chanced Arithmancy.

Seriously, it isn't a prediction when you already know it...

Her temper got the better of her. "No, actually, I was born in the summer like Harry. In _June,_" she snarled, a little too harshly than she meant to, but still. Kagome sent the woman a chilling stare with a clear, yet hidden message.

_Back. Off._

It got the desired affect, as Professor Trelawney appeared taken aback and quickly moved on with the class.

Harry and Ron looked at her in surprise at her sudden ferocity, but Kagome avoided their gazes.

Ron and Harry covertly shared a look, a silent message passing between them.

Here was another clue.

After that, class went on as each of them were given a complicated circular chart to fill in the position of the planets at their moment of birth.

In the end, it resulted with Ron making a crack at having a look at Lavenders 'Uranus' and the class with a detailed analysis of the way the planetary movements in the will affect them, with reference to their personal charts due by Monday.

Suffice to say, none of them were very happy as they made their way down to dinner.

* * *

><p><em>Weelllll, what do you think? ^^<em>

_Anyways, I hope you all really enjoyed it! I loved writing the part for Herbology, I thought it was cute! ^^ And oh! Which reminds me! Credit for the 'mandrake incident' idea goes to the lovely and the talented __**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko**__! Thanks hon! _

_Till__ laters! _

_RainLily_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**KEdakumi, InfiniteWhiplash, MoonPrincess1989, gemava, anonymous, Mers Bug, Stebba stud28, kakashixangela, Tenshi 'Gome, TheIcecreamGeek, ****ArmyWife22079, ****Abby303, ****crazykenz, ****fierynightangel, ****Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ****Valleygoat, ****Maxeyn, ****AisuBlackRose, ****Bunny.W.K, ****dragonfly1339, ****I-am-shy-not-scared, ****ShiTsukisama**


	15. Ch 14: Talks and New Friends

_Hullo! I have a little surprise for all of you HP/Inu lovers, but I'll talk about that later. For now..._

_Read, Review, and of course Enjoy! XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;) **And if you recognize anything, well, you should know the drill by now lol.**

* * *

><p>—Talks and New Friends—<p>

The night after, Harry sighed and leaned back into his favorite chair in the Gryffindor common room – a little worse for wear, but more than comfortable all the same. "You know what I don't get?" he announced suddenly.

The sounds of quills scratching on paper halted. While Ron and Kagome looked up at him in earnest interest, Hermione looked up from the book in her lap, a hint irritated at being disturbed.

Harry went on at their questioning looks. "Why Quidditch is canceled just because of the tournament," he complained, resting his arms behind his head. "It _sounds_ interesting and all, but we have to wait a couple of months before the other schools even comes here."

"A waste of good practice time," Ron interjected, seeing where he was going with this. The redhead was nodding seriously.

Hermione let out a long suffering sigh, unconsciously marking her place and closing her book to stare at him exasperatedly. "Only you two would think a Tournament meant to promote something as big as International Cooperation as a waste of Quidditch time," she muttered dryly.

Ron shook his head adamantly though. "He's got a point Hermione – it's not like they'd be using the pitch year round right?"

Hermione just shrugged. "But what if they do?" she countered simply, as if that settled it. "Now, if you're done, get back to work. It wouldn't do to wait till the last minute for that essay," and she sniffed and muttered. "_Like you always do._"

Harry and Ron just shot her flat looks, before turning back to each other. "Look – the way I see it, three people are getting chosen, one from each school. What's the rest of us supposed to do in the meantime?" Harry remarked dryly. "Just sit around and twiddle our thumbs?" he wondered sarcastically.

Ron snorted. "S'pose so, the way I see it," he muttered unhappily.

Hermione groaned, and turned to Kagome when she heard the girl snorting under her breath. "Well, at least _you're_ doing work," Hermione muttered, as if that was consolation enough for the other two goofing off.

Kagome shared a patient smile. "They can afford to – it's only the second day. Me on the other hand, I'm a few years behind," she reminded her tiredly.

Hermione nodded grudgingly, knowing she had a point.

Kagome's smile widened. "Besides – I have to agree with them. If the pitch isn't being used frequently, I don't see _why_ it should be canceled. If anything, a sports event would contribute to bringing the schools together and bonding over – at least the boys anyways," she murmured wryly, glancing at two certain Quidditch freaks before her.

"See!" Harry exclaimed, gesturing wildly at her and grinning. "Even she agrees with us!"

"And she barely knows _anything_ about Quidditch!" Ron added eagerly.

Kagome shot him a dry look that said '_Gee, just rub it in_,' that he was oblivious to.

Hermione just groaned. "Then what are you doing complaining to me about it? Take it up with Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore?" she retorted, getting irritated.

"Maybe we will!" Ron shot indigently.

Hermione twitched, and she sent a glare at him. "Good. In the meantime – homework!" she snapped, jabbing towards his barely touched parchment with her quill.

Before Ron could retort back, a sharp crack shot through the air, startling them and everyone else in the room. All heads snapped to the source, but Harry was the only one who said anything.

"Dobby?" he blurted out in disbelief.

Kagome could only stare.

Her gaze took in 'Dobby's' enormous, green, tennis-ball shaped eyes that brimmed with tears of happiness directed solely at Harry. She noted the creature's pencil-shaped nose, his batlike ears, and long fingers and feet. But what really caught her attention was his choice in wardrobe.

"Harry Potter!" a certain exuberant elf gushed in response.

Dobby stood there, wearing the strangest assortment of garments one could ever see; as a hat he donned a tea cozy with a number of bright badges pinned to it, a tie patterned with horseshoes was laid over his bare chest, and a pair of what looked like children's soccer shorts and mismatched socks covered his feet; one black, which Harry recognized as the one he tricked Mr. Malfoy into freeing Dobby with, and the other covered in pink and orange stripes.

"It is so good to see Harry Potter again! Dobby has been hoping and hoping to see Harry Potter, sir!"

Harry could only blink. "W-What are you doing here?" he exclaimed in amazement.

Dobby just did a sort of bouncy, excited jig. "Dobby has come to work here at Hogwarts, sir!" he exclaimed happily, practically squealing."Professor Dumbledore gave Dobby and Winky jobs, sir!"

"Winky?" Harry parroted, surprised. "She's here too?"

Dobby nodded eagerly. "Yes, sir, yes!" he answered, beaming. "Dobby has been having trouble finding work, sir, indeed. It is difficult for a dismissed house-elf to get a new position,"

Kagome's eyes flashed in realization. So _this _was a house-elf...

"Dobby has traveled the country for last two year sir, trying to find work!" he squeaked, continuing. "But hasn't been finding an, sir, because Dobby wants paying now!"

Kagome could see Ron grimacing and Harry frowning sympathetically, but Hermione clapped her hands together, smiling brightly. "Good for you, Dobby!" she exclaimed.

Dobby nodded, grinning toothily at her. "Thank you, miss!" he squeaked. "Dobby likes work, but most wizards isn't wanting a house-elf wanting paying! But Dobby wants to wear clothes, and he wants to be paid – Harry Potter... Dobby _likes _being free!"

Kagome watched with a soft smile as Harry grinned at the small house-elf. "I'm glad you do Dobby, I really am," he said happily.

Dobby beamed brightly, his eyes watering. "Thank you, Harry Potter sir!" he gushed. "So Dobby then goes to visit Winky, and finds out Winky has been freed too, sir!" he said delightedly.

"So Dobby had the idea, to find work together, and Winky asked where there is enough work for two house-elves? So Dobby thinks, sir! Hogwarts! And so Dobby and Winky came to see Professor Dumbledore, sir, and Professor Dumbledore took us on!" Happy tears were welling in his eyes by now.

"And Professor Dumbledore says he will pay Dobby sir, if Dobby wants paying! And so Dobby is a free elf, sir, and Dobby gets a Galleon a week and one day off a month!"

Hermione gasped. "That's not very much!" she exclaimed indignantly.

But Dobby stared at her with a sort of severe, stricken expression. "Professor Dumbledore offered Dobby ten Galleons a wee and weekends off," he whispered softly, like it was taboo, and he gave a little shiver. "But Dobby refused miss, he beat him down... Dobby _likes_ freedom, miss, but he isn't wanting too much, he likes work better."

"And what about Winky, Dobby? How much is Professor Dumbledore paying her?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

A troubled look crossed his face. "Winky isn't taking freedom well, miss. She is having trouble adjusting and isn't wanting paying. Not now. Winky forgets she is not bound to Mr. Crouch anymore; she is allowed to speak her mind now, but she won't do it. She is ashamed."

Hermione looked at him, blankly mouthing 'ashamed' in disbelief.

Harry knew what was running through her mind, and soon she was likely to go on a tirade about how Winky should embrace her freedom and accept payment. So to stop that, Harry asked. "Can't house-elves speak their minds about the minds, then?"

"Oh no, sir, no," said Dobby, looking suddenly serious. "'Tis part of the house-elf's enslavement, sir. We keeps their secrets and our silence, sir. We upholds the family's honor, and we never speaks ill of them - though Professor Dumbledore told Dobby he does not insist upon this. Professor Dumbledore said we is free to - to-"

Dobby looked suddenly nervous and beckoned them closer. They bent forward. Dobby whispered, "He said we is free to call him a - a barmy old codger if we likes, sir!"

The four shared a grin and Dobby gave a frightened sort of giggle.

"But Dobby is not wanting to, Harry Potter," he said, talking normally again, and shaking his head so that his ears flapped. "Dobby likes Professor Dumbledore very much, sir, and is proud to keep his secrets and our silence for him."

Dobby fixed his big eyes on Harry. "Speaking of Professor Dumbledore, Harry Potter, sir, Dobby has been given the request to find one Miss Kagome Higurashi! Professor Dumbledore be wanting to see her at his office! And he said to look here and ask you!" he said imploringly.

Kagome's eyes widened at that. What did Dumbledore want to speak to her for?

"Oh," Harry muttered to himself, shaking his head. He gestured to Kagome, whose eyes he noted with amusement, were still wide. "This is Kagome right here Dobby, she's a friend of ours, and she just came to Hogwarts this year," he introduced, eyes bright with curiosity. He shared a look with Hermione and Ron to see the same look of curiosity on their faces as well.

Blinking, Kagome composed herself and smiled kindly at Dobby. "Hullo Dobby, it's very nice to meet you!"

"Miss is a friend of Harry Potter?" Dobby exclaimed, awestruck. "Any friend of Harry Potter is a friend of Dobby miss!"

Kagome let out a breathy laugh. Dobby was sure something – meeting him left her a bit overwhelmed. But she recovered easily and crouched to the elf's level, sticking out her hand. "It would be an honor to be your friend Dobby!" she chirped with genuine kindness.

She never saw how Harry and Ron winced just as she never saw what was coming for her next.

Like a flash, Dobby darted towards her, passing her offered hand and instead crashing into her in a hug. The elf let out a wail. "Miss is so kind! Too kind! Harry Potter has such wonderful friends and now his friends are Dobby's friends!" he exclaimed tearfully. "Miss 'Gome is offering her hand to Dobby like an equal!"

_'Holy shit_,' Kagome blurted out silently, cause she was pretty sure saying that out loud was rude and she didn't want to upset the elf. Instead, she just awkwardly patted the little elf on his back. "It's err – it's no problem, Dobby..." she mumbled.

Looking up, Kagome saw Hermione hiding a grin behind her hand and failing spectacularly and two boys started laughing at her dumbfound expression.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat in the seat before Dumbledore, watching patiently as the wizard leaned forward in his seat, steeping his fingers together in front of him. He eyed her, studying her, and behind him Fawkes gave a resounding, welcoming chirp.<p>

Her lips twitched into a smile. Shaking her head wryly, she turned to Professor Dumbledore. "So, Professor Dumbledore, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "Word says that something peculiar occurred in Professor Trelawney's room," he began.

At the mention of the lady, Kagome frowned in irritation, still not over what happened. "A lot of things happened," Kagome remarked dryly. "Professor Trelawney has trouble keeping secrets, secret."

A frown crossed the elder man's face. "Yes," he murmured. "I know. I have already reminded dear Sybil the importance of keeping certain things silent. She doesn't know much, but what she knows may raise questions if it comes to light," he assured her. "But alas, no, I was referring to earlier in the class – when Professor Trelawney went into a trance. The prophecy," he clarified, giving her a significant look.

Kagome blinked at him, back ramrod straight. "So that was for real?" she breathed out, serious.

Professor Dumbledore lowered his head in a nod. "_The turner of tide, the former guardian, has come with the power to help or hinder. Two paths are set, one must be taken, and will mark the difference between years and decades of an upcoming war..." _he recited, his voice severe and his expression daunting.

There was a beat of silence. Kagome, eyes narrowed in thought, was thinking about his words; processing it.

"It's very ominous, isn't it?" he commented rather nonchalantly, looking bemused.

Kagome couldn't help but snort. "Not at all," she drawled sarcastically. "Only, it just seems I'm about to be sucked into a war, right when I just left another one..." she muttered a hint bitterly. She had hoped the fighting was over, but it seemed even hoping was too much.

A light of pity entered Dumbledore's blue eyes as he gazed at the young girl before him. "Life has a way of seeming unfair, but I like to think – to hope, that in the end, after the trials and all are done, life turns out better," he mused. "Maybe not always for one's self," he allowed, "but others as well."

Kagome let out a scoff of wry amusement, a saying coming to mind. "What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger?"

Dumbledore's lips curved into a small, wry smile, and he dipped his head in a nod. "Precisely."

Kagome shook her head, and eyed him suddenly, curious. "How did you find out? Professor Trelawney didn't seem to remember it..." she trailed off suggestively.

Dumbledore's smiled widened slyly, and he fiddled absentmindedly with his beard. _"_The walls have ears..." he murmured mysteriously, eyes twinkling.

Kagome looked at the portraits suspiciously. There was probably a portrait in Trelawney's room... "I guess you wouldn't be the Headmaster if you didn't know what went on in your school," she muttered dryly, her amusement growing when she saw the elder man's eyes twinkle even more, his shoulder shifting in what she could only guess was silent laughter.

"Indeed," he murmured amusedly, but then the amusement faded from his eyes all the same after a moment. He stared at her imploringly, with his usual expression of patient compassion.

Kagome stared at the Headmaster with a firm yet earnest gaze. "You want to know my thoughts on all of this? What I'm going to do?" she guessed, sighing when he nodded.

She ran a tired hand through her hair."Professor, the way I see it, my two choices are to let the prophecy control me, or for me to control it. Fate always had a strange way of working itself out, so I'm figuring I'll just live my life and deal with whatever comes to me, when it does," she told him firmly. "What else is there to do really?"

Dumbledore took a moment to study her face, her stubborn expression. He gave her a small, but resolute nod. "Well, then, the only thing I see left that I can do now is offer you a few words of wisdom." His face turned grave. "Dark times are coming. Stay aware, and weigh your decisions carefully before acting," he advised sagely. "Be careful, for it seems you will play an important role in the future, and there will be those out to abuse or eliminate you because of it."

Kagome grimaced, and nodded. "Duly noted," she muttered.

With that done, Kagome leaned back and a curious look flitted across her face. She peered at Dumbledore. "So, I was talking with Ron and Harry... and, about canceling Quidditch this year..."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

As soon as Kagome left, Harry turned to his two friends.

"You think Dumbledore wanted to talk to her about what happened," Ron guessed.

Harry just nodded thoughtfully.

Hermione looked between the two, confused. "What are you two talking about?"

They quickly filled her in on the events of yesterday's Divination class.

Hermione was having trouble being serious and laughing at Kagome's reaction to Professor Trelawney's 'methods'. Snorting quietly under her breath, Hermione tried to sober, the only sign of amusement being her twitching lips.

"So, what do you think it's s'pose to mean?" Ron asked her once she finished, a grin of his on playing on his lips.

Hermione straightened, her lips pursing. "Well, obviously the 'former guardian' refers to the object Dumbledore said she's protecting, but it's the former part that I don't understand..." she murmured thoughtfully.

The two boys stared at her, waiting.

"It's past tense," Hermione explained softly, making sure she wasn't speaking too loud. "Which can only mean she's not guarding it anymore, but that doesn't make sense..." She shook her head. "The rest of it is pretty obvious – there's a war coming up..." she said the last part slowly, a troubled expression on her face. It was just more evidence that dark times were coming.

"And Kagome's destined to play a very influential role in it, whatever side she chooses," Harry finished for her in a quiet voice, seeing her look.

Hermione nodded, frowning.

Ron scoffed, arms crossing as he leaned back in his seat. "Well, it's obvious she's going to pick the right side," he remarked. "I can't imagine her running with Death Eater's and killing muggles and muggle-borns – bloody hell, she _is_ muggle-born."

"Maybe not," Harry interjected, a pensive look on his face. "What of her father?" he reminded them. "She says she doesn't know for sure. I have a feeling he was a wizard. And we all know Voldemort," he ignored Ron's flinch, "is a half-blood, so that doesn't matter."

Hermione stared at him, brown eyes alight with disbelief. "Do you really think _Kagome _is the type to do that?" she asked him slowly, looking at him as if he just grew a new head and some horns.

Harry sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Right now? No," he admitted honestly. "But, who's to say for the future?"

The pair shot him skeptical looks and Harry bit his lip, trying to find a way to explain. "Look, Wormtail was my Dad's best friend. They grew up together – were like brothers. He was the _last_ person my parents, Sirius, and Lupin ever expected to be a Death Eater – but the fact is, he is, he betrayed them, and he's the reason they're dead."

Ron fidgeted a bit. "That's a little harsh, mate," he said carefully. "Wormtail was sniveling coward," he reminded him, as if it explained everything.

Harry had the decency to look sheepish but Hermione came to his defense.

She sighed. "Harry's right," she admitted reluctantly. "Anything can happen in the future – really, even one of us can turn bad, if the circumstances were right," she said logically, as always.

Ron looked affronted at the accusation, but Harry nodded, relieved that someone understood. It wasn't that he didn't like Kagome – definitely not, or that he thought she was a bad person.

After all this time, he could say with conviction that she _was_ his friend, and because of that, he would do his best to keep her safe, just like he would for Ron, Hermione, and anyone else he knew. "I'm just saying there has to be a reason why Dumbledore and Trelawney both think Kagome could go either way. She could be tricked, or even blackmailed into it."

Ron nodded slowly, coming to an understanding. "We just have to make sure she has a reason to not go Death Eater," he said, finishing Harry's train of thought. "Look out for her, like any friend would."

His two friends nodded, agreeing.

Ron let out a snort. "Yeah, so making sure the girl who could pretty much either make or destroy us doesn't go to the dark side." He shook his head, groaning. "That's not a big deal at all..."

Suddenly, the portrait to the common room swung open. The three turned to see Kagome climb through.

Hermione smiled at her in greeting. "Hello, what did Dumbledore want to talk about?"

The three watched as something flickered in Kagome's gaze, a troubled look, but it was gone as soon as it appeared, and she returned Hermione's smile with a small grin. "Nothing really, just to see how I'm settling in."

The three of them shared a knowing look as Kagome went to gathering her things. It was obvious she was hiding something from them.

"She'll tell us when she's ready," Hermione whispered mildly, seeing Harry's conflicted expression – as if he wanted to call her out on the white lie.

Harry hesitantly nodded, relenting, knowing she was right.

Kagome looked up at them, oblivious to their suspicions. "Good news though," she said, grin widening at the boys. "I talked to Dumbledore about the Quidditch thing – figured might as well while I was there."

Harry's and Ron's eyes lit up brilliantly, all dark thoughts immediately eradicated at the word 'Quidditch'. "And?" Harry said, eager. Ron was practically at the edge of his seat.

Kagome and Hermione shared an exasperated look.

Shaking her head, Kagome went on. "He said he only canceled it in the first place at the Board of Director's suggestion, but the idea of bringing the schools together over Quidditch had merit. If you talk to McGonagall about it and get her to convince the other Head of Houses, it'll be back on. Might have to reschedule a few games around, but hey," she shrugged.

Harry and Ron let out a triumphant cheer.

* * *

><p>Kagome left the castle, her head filled with troubled thoughts.<p>

So much had happened in the last three weeks, it was like a blur. An overwhelming, heavy, blur.

With that in mind, she let her feet guide her, intent on finding a place to take a step back and breath, to relax, to let go of all her stress, even if it was only temporary – even if it was only so she wouldn't tear out her hair in frustration and have a breakdown.

Soon, however long she didn't know, she found herself at the base of a rather large beech tree by the lake.

Figuring this was as good of a place as any, Kagome let out a small sad sigh and sat on the ground, leaning against the base of the tree as she looked out to the lake. She could actually feel the tenseness leaving her shoulders as she took a deep breath and let it out.

"I find that sitting by the lake _is_ rather relaxing..."

Kagome blinked at the soft, dreamy voice that sounded out. For a moment, she thought she imagined it as she looked around her and found no one there. Instinctively though, Kagome tensed and slowly turned, looking up.

Up in the limbs of the beech tree was a girl, swinging her legs absentmindedly as she looked at the lake with a sort of dreamy look that Kagome unconsciously suspected was her usual expression. She had very light, long blonde hair that cascaded in soft waves like her own. Her face had delicate features and fair skin, and very pale blue, almost silver, eyes.

She looked younger than Kagome, maybe a year. A blue and silver scarf was wrapped around her neck, and a Ravenclaw badge was fixed on her robes.

Kagome blinked as pale, round eyes flickered to look at her. "I believe it's because of the water flinkers," the Ravenclaw confided, giving a sound nod.

Kagome blinked again, "What are water flinkers?" she asked automatically, puzzled.

The girl tilted her head, her pale blue, dazed eyes looking over the horizon. "Water flinkers are microscopic water bugs. They're like mosquitoes, but too small to see. They offer a calming aura, which is why it's relaxing."

The blonde turned to her, her silver-blue gaze becoming intense. "You also have an interesting aura," she announced suddenly.

Kagome blinked, at first taken aback, but her lips twitched at the girl's bluntness. Curious, her eyes focused and her eyebrows furrowed slightly in concentration. "I have to admit, you do too..." she commented nonchalantly.

The girl straightened, her eyes lighting up brilliantly and her voice garnering an excited tone. "You can see auras too?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Kagome hesitated for a moment, realizing she may have said too much.

For a moment, she juggled the idea on how much to tell her, seeing as how they only just met. But, taking a closer look at the girl's aura, which was unique and eccentric (like a pulsing, silvery, sparkling mist) Kagome couldn't help but notice how it was also rather dulled with isolation and loneliness.

A niggling feeling squirmed its way inside her, and Kagome felt the strange instinct that she could trust her with this little nugget of information. "Yeah," Kagome admitted, flashing a grin. But her grin faltered. "Though, not a lot of people know... and I would rather keep it that way," she said quietly, sending the girl a meaningful look.

Silvery-blue eyes blinked owlishly, before the Ravenclaw nodding hastily, understanding quickly. "Of course, if that's what you want," she assured Kagome earnestly.

Kagome gave her a small, relieved and grateful smile. "Thank you," she murmured quietly and she shook her head bemusedly. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, by the way."

The girl nodded. "I know, I remember you from the sorting - the fourth year Gryffindor transfer."

Kagome's lips twitched. "You have me at a disadvantage," she murmured, chuckling.

A faint, tinkling sort of laugh was her response. "I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood - third year."

* * *

><p><em>Yayy! It's Luna!<em> _Heheh, I absolutely love Luna! She's hilarious and adorable ^^ So I figured instead of waiting, I'm bringing her in now lol._

_Anyways, what do you think? ^^_

_Oh, and the surprise! For those HP/Inu lovers out there – I have now posted the prologue for a Sirius/Kag pairing, multi-chaptered fic! XDDD_

_This is my (other) baby, and I am soooo excited about it! I've been working on this one for months, and I finally got over the writer's block for it, and now I'm up to chapter nine! ^^ And almost done with it too hehe! Here's the summary for those interesed:_

It was a chance of a lifetime. But was she up to it? Taking up the role of fairy godmother, Kagome sets out to defeat Voldemort to fulfill Harry's wish – during the Marauder's time at Hogwarts. It was her second chance – to live and to love. Could one person really change so much?

_So, obviously, this is a time travel fic, bent on fixing the past. And oh, my, freaking, god, I'm practically bouncing just at the idea of it and the many, many possibilities I have in mind for it. So check it out! It's called **Domino Effect**. _

_And have I ever mentioned that I love Sirius Black? Lol – cause I really do! XD_

_This one, I'm planning on posting every Saturday until my pile of completed chapters runs out. Let's hope that never happens huh? Lol. _

_Well, that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hope to see you next week ;) _

_Till__ laters! _

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**Anonymous, fna, Infinite Whiplash, Stebba stud28, MoonPrincess1989, MidnightReader1, cheerfreak2, Lerris, , Anonymoose13, ****Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ****Venas, ****Kakashixangela, ****Bunny.W.K, ****ArmyWife22079, ****Vallegoat, ****crazykenz, ****Abby303, ****dragonfly1339, ****Rukarai207, ****ShiTsukisama, ****AngelofDarkness95**


	16. Ch 15: A Time For Contemplation

_Read, Review, and of course Enjoy! XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;) **And if you recognize anything – I took a large part of this from the book and twisted it about. Just so you know ;)**

* * *

><p>—A Time For Contemplation—<p>

Professor Snape was a unique sort of individual. Stiff and stern he may be, but underneath the severe countenance and exterior bordering on cold that he portrayed, he was a hardened man with a past and couldn't be begrudged for that.

Well, most of the time, anyways...

He spoke in soft, silky words embroidered with his sharp wit, in a way that eerily reminded Kagome of Sesshomaru. Quiet and conservative with his few words, though small in quantity they may be, were so much larger in meaning.

If someone asked Kagome what she thought of Professor Snape before the first class of the year, she would have honestly answered that she liked him, or at the very least, respected him.

But now...?

She had to admit she was just a _little_ insulted.

"Higurashi," drawled a quiet, smooth voice.

Kagome froze, stopping mid-sentence. Slowly, she turned her head away from Harry to see Snape looming over her rather ominously. "Yes, Professor?" she asked politely, peering up at him curiously.

Dark, obsidian eyes bored down at her. "You may be new here at Hogwarts, but you should know by now the rules in this class. I do not allow for distractions. _Get to work_," he warned sharply, turning on his heel to continue with his patrol of the room, robes swishing at his ankles.

Kagome frowned at Snape and his rudeness, a little miffed. She was only asking a question... "He wasn't this mean when he was teaching me a couple weeks ago..." she muttered under her breath, huffing. "He's been giving me the death stare ever since I walked in the room!"

Ron sniggered in his hand, Hermione letting out a soft, pained sigh at him. "Most likely 'cause you weren't sorted in Gryffindor back then..." the redhead snickered out.

Her eyebrows only furrowed, and Harry shook his head in amusement at his best friend. "Snape hates our House," he explained quietly, voice dry. "It probably didn't help when you sat at our table, either," he added, looking a little guilty.

At Kagome's raised eyebrow, Hermione explained a little further. "Snape bears a certain degree of... dislike for Harry that's... unrivaled for any other student," she worded carefully.

Harry snorted. "Basically – he hates me," he said blandly, adding at Hermione's miffed look, "No point in sugarcoating it Hermione. It's the truth!" he defended.

Kagome's mouth opened in a silent, '_oh_'. Then her eyes narrowed. "That makes no sense whatsoever!" she whispered fervently. "It's not like _I'm_ a different person or anything!"

"_Just a Gryffindor_..." Ron muttered under his breath in a sing-song tone.

Harry, Kagome, and Hermione all shared a look and rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>Kagome let out a tired yawn and pushed the large tome propped up before her farther up on the table. Shuffling closer, she piled her arms on the table and dropped her head onto them without a care. Her eyes fluttered close in bliss.<p>

_'Just... just five minutes...' _she thought sleepily. '_Then I'll finish reading this stupid book...'_

"You know, a bed would be better if you're looking for some shuteye."

Kagome jumped, letting out a startled yelp at the amused voice. She snapped up, spinning in her seat

"Ugh, you _jerk!_ I swear - you just took a year off my life!" she exclaimed loudly.

Harry couldn't help the grin spreading across his face. "Eh, you're still young," he said, brushing it off. "And shh! We're in a library you know!" he reminded her in a cheeky whisper.

As if to prove that, a woman's head was poked out into the main aisle, and Kagome found herself the object of Madam Pince's sharp glare.

With an apologetic look, Kagome mouthed '_sorry_', wincing when the woman's eyes narrowed warningly before disappearing back in the realm of the library's vast shelves.

"Git," Kagome muttered under her breath when she saw Harry snicker, and elbowed him in the gut for good measure.

Harry let out a surprised '_oomph_' and fell back into the chair beside her, but his eyes were wide for a different reason. He stared at her, and Kagome stared back, confused, if not a little self-conscious.

"What?" she said in a defensive tone.

It jolted the boy back into reality, and he let out a small laugh, grinning a lop-sided smile. "You actually called me a 'git'," Harry pointed out, grinning wider at her confused look. "Looks like you're settling in Britain just fine," he said amusedly. "Taking up the insults. Soon enough you'll be losing your accent and taking up an English one," he chortled under his breath.

Kagome blinked, mouth dropping in realization. She rolled her eyes, muttering a quick '_shaddup_'. "What are you doing here anyways?" she asked, "Wouldn't have pegged you as the library type," she mused dryly.

Harry snorted. "No, that's Ron. Wouldn't be caught dead in here of his own free will," he remarked wryly, adding, "Hermione's a right force when it comes to studying – you learn not to say no when she tries to drag you in pretty quickly," at her raised eyebrow. "Not that Ron learned it yet, mind you," he added, shaking his heard wearily.

The corners of Kagome's lips quirked. "I've noticed," she murmured wryly.

Harry snickered and sat back in his seat, gazing lazily at her, eyes sparkling. "Yes, well, I'm not exactly here on my free will either."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?" She watched suspiciously as the boy's lips twitched, as if he was fighting off a smile.

Harry nodded, trying to keep his expression neutral. "Mhm," he drawled out slowly. "Care to tell me the time?"

Kagome froze, eyes shooting wide. She grabbed her wand from the table, casting a quick 'Tempus!'

Harry had to raise an amazed eyebrow when she started cursing under her breath as the time was spelled out before them in obnoxiously large, cursive lettering. "Crap – I didn't realized how long I've been here!" she gasped out, quickly closing her books and gathering her things.

Harry stood and helped her out, chuckling under his breath. Shooting him a grateful glance, she snatched up her bag, and swept everything in without a second thought.

Harry snorted a laugh, and shook his head when Kagome held out her hands to take her books back. "Nah, I got 'em," he waved her off.

Kagome hesitated for a second, before nodding. "Thanks," she muttered, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "For coming by and helping me carry my things," she said, voice soft. It was really nice of him – even if Hermione suggested he do it, which, knowing her, she probably did...

Harry just gave her a warm smile. "Well, we can't just let you wither away in the library, starving yourself. It's not very healthy you see," he told her very seriously, face stern.

Kagome rolled her eyes, grinning.

Harry grinned back. "So, excited for tomorrows DADA lesson? Everyone keeps raving on and on about the Professor," he brought up conversationally as they made their way to the Great Hall.

Kagome fidgeted with the straps of her bag, and shrugged uneasily. "I mean, I guess..." she trailed off hesitantly.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed at her, and he gazed at her with concerned eyes. "Hey... everything all right?"

Kagome's first instinct was to flash a fake smile and say everything was fine, but under his penetrating green gaze full of genuine concern, Kagome found herself unable to do that.

She let out a tired sigh, and ran a hand through her hair. "I dunno, really," she said in defeat. "It's just..." she trailed off, troubled.

Harry gazed at her, eyes anxious. "Yeah?" he urged gently, patient.

Kagome's eyes flickered to his face, scanning, "Professor Moody," she confessed softly.

Harry's head tilted to the left. "Professor Moody?" he parroted, confused.

Kagome bit her lip and gave a helpless shrug. "I dunno – he just gives me this weird feeling when he's around," she murmured uncertainly.

Harry shrugged thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess he's pretty intimidating," he mused, missing Kagome's troubled look. "I heard he's been in the Aurors for decades before retiring. Fred and George say he definitely knows his stuff."

'_I thought that too, at first,_' she murmured silently, worrying her lip between her teeth. '_But... I don't think that's it anymore..._'

Sighing again, Kagome just shook her head. "Never mind," she said softly. "I dunno, maybe I'm just imagining things."

Harry peered at her from the corner of his eyes and frowned. He'd never seen her act like this before, but, then again, he hadn't known Kagome for very long.

What if there really was some truth to what she was saying?

Shaking his head, he brushed it off. There was no use worrying right now. "Hey, you know that you can talk to me about anything, right? And if not me, then Ron and Hermione?" he said slowly, tone gentle as he stared at her seriously.

He wasn't oblivious to all the times where she seemed to randomly zone out, eyes darkening or dulling and a troubled, sad frown marring her face. Just, before now, he was to apprehensive to call her out on it.

He did that too, and to be honest, he preferred to keep his thoughts to himself most of the time.

Kagome blinked at him, before a small smile slowly formed on face. She nodded silently, a warm feeling settling over her stomach, comforting her.

Harry grinned. "Well c'mon then, we better hurry! I think there's supposed to be treacle pudding tonight – you _can't _miss it! It's even better than the tarts!" he exclaimed, jogging ahead.

It brought a grin playing on her lips. Kagome couldn't help it – his excitement was contagious. "Alright! Alright!" she laughed out as she jogged after him. She shook her head fondly. "You and your treacle," she muttered wryly.

Harry just grinned wider at her.

* * *

><p>When they walked into the classroom for their first DADA lesson of the year, an unnerving chill washed down Kagome's spine.<p>

She just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, just as she couldn't shake the creepy-crawly feeling she got just by glancing at the Professor's back.

Professor Moody was turned away from them as he started to set things up, and the class slowly filled up until it was time to start and every one was there.

Roll was called before the Professor began the class with introductions and the general outline of how the year would be going down.

They were going to learn curses – and not just any old curses, but three of the worst imaginable. The Unforgivable Curses.

And it didn't stop there either, for Professor Moody felt the need to demonstrate the spells.

All three of them...

Hermione could see from the corner of her eyes how pale Kagome was. Her hands clenching the desk so tightly her knuckles were a stark white as she watched Professor Moody demonstrate the Imperius curse on a spider. Everyone was laughing at all the tricks the Professor was forcing it to do, thinking it was funny, but Kagome wasn't.

Hermione wasn't either – nor was the Professor.

It brought back horrid memories – of times where Kagome had no control over her own body. Where she was aware of everything, but defenseless to do anything about it.

Tsubaki and the tainted jewel shards, when she almost killed Inuyasha. Akago taking advantage of her, using her depression and deepening it until she fell into a darker and darker recess of her mind. When she was cursed, and was almost forced to kill Inuyasha again as the moth demon Menomaru decided to play puppet master with her. Then there was Kohaku, forced to do horrible things and forced to live a tortured half-life through it.

There were few things more horrible when forced to see your friends and family hurt, by _your own hands_, and unable to stop it.

So no, there was nothing hilarious about that at _all_.

Hermione glanced sideways at her friend. "Kagome?" she queried softly under her breath.

Kagome's eyes flickered to Hermione before back to the spider, eyes wet with unshed tears. "They don't understand," Kagome said lowly after a moment. "They don't understand the implications of this curse. It's not funny – not in the _slightest_," she gritted out almost bitterly.

To say her words surprised Hermione, was an understatement.

But they were true nonetheless. "I know," she murmured back solemnly, reaching out to place a comforting hand on the other girl's arm. Kagome tensed for a second at the touch, before relaxing, sending Hermione a grateful glance. "I know..."

And the whole class knew soon too, as the Professor nearly forced the spider to drown itself.

"Not so funny now, is it," he growled out in a menacing tone. "Total control..." he breathed out in a quiet, severe, and almost reverent voice. "I could make you drown yourself... I could make you kill your best friend – your loved ones, and you'd be helpless and none the wiser..."

Kagome's face went a chilly white as he hit the nail right on the head, hands falling to her lap listlessly. Under the table, her fists clench tightly, to the point where her nails cut through her skin leaving crescent shaped blood marks.

"Years back, this curse was popular," Moody continued, referring to the days in which Voldemort was alive and wreaking terror without any fear. "It was a job for the Ministry, trying to sort out the cursed and those swinging for a free pass on their crimes." The weathered Auror was shaking his head in disgust now, and sighed.

"Good news, the Imperius Curse _can _be fought – and I'll be teaching you how. However, it takes some real strength of character to do it and not everyone's got it. Better off avoiding being hit with it, if anything." There was a beat of silence before - "**Constant Vigilance**!" he barked out loudly, startling everyone.

Moody brought the spider back to the desk, depositing it into the jar as he asked them, "Anyone else know one? Another Unforgivable?"

Undoubtedly, Hermione's hand shot up but surprisingly, so did Neville Longbottom's.

Moody zeroed in on Neville, his rolling magical eye fixing on the nervous boy. "Yes?" he prompted gruffly.

Neville swallowed thickly, his face looking a bit pasty. But he trudged on determinedly, his brown eyes strangely hard. "There's one – the Cruciatus Curse," he said in a quiet, but distinct voice.

Moody's gaze narrowed on the boy, eyeing him up and down. "Your name's Longbottom?" he said, eyes flickering to the register to check.

Neville nodded shortly, eyebrows furrowed nervously.

But Moody made no move to say anything more. Instead, he turned to the desk, reaching for the spider. "The Cruciatus Cruse..." he murmured. "Needs to be a bit bigger to get the idea..." he muttered, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!"

The spider swelled to the point that it was larger than a tarantula.

Ron's face drained of all and any color, not caring as he shoved his chair back as far as possible.

Raising his wand again, Moody said calmly, eyes dark, "Crucio!"

It seized, twitching horribly and sporadically. It's movements were involuntary, shuddering and jerking violently and although no sound was coming out, no one doubted for a second that if it did indeed have a voice, it would have been screaming bloody murder.

The implication of this spell was lost on _no one_. It was pure torture – plain and simple.

No one said anything, all of them staring in morbid, stunned silence. Faces were either pale or green. Eyes were wide and hands were shaking.

But then, it became too much for too long.

"Stop it!" Hermione demanded, screaming. She wasn't staring at the Professor, but at a certain brunette friend – Neville. His face was a sickly pale, eyebrows drawn and mouth set into a tight, pained expression. His eyes were horrified and yet a passionate fire of hate burned deeply inside them.

All brought on by a simple spell...

But then again, this spell – all of these spells, weren't exactly simple.

Kagome joined in protesting, eyes flashing furiously and suspiciously wet. "I think we get the point!" she spat furiously. Eyes snapped towards her, surprised - no one expected the new girl to act like this. "The Cruciatus Curse is a horrible spell that lives up to its name as an unforgivable curse," she stated, glaring.

Even Moody was staring at her in surprise, and then his gaze flickered to Hermione, then after following her gaze, to Neville. The grip on his wand had slackened, effectively ending the spell, though the spider was still twitching in what could be assumed pain.

But the surprise was quick to pass, and an unreadable expression replaced it. He nodded curtly at Kagome. "Good. Then I've done my job," he said gruffly in response to her remark. "Not every spell is out there is sunshine and daisies," he spat grimly. "And you all would do well to acknowledge that," he went on, gaze scanning the room to look at each and every one of them.

Raising his wand again, Moody muttered, "Reducio," shrinking the spider to it's proper size, before placing it into the jar. It was _still _twitching.

"Pain," he continued softly. "You don't need petty tools to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse..." he murmured. "That one was very popular once too..." he told them, a strange light to his eyes.

Sighing, he turned to them. "Right, anyone know any others?"

No one raised their hand now, as if too afraid.

At that, Moody's eyes scanned the room, before being drawn to Hermione, narrowing on her. Grabbing the spider, he brought it over to the desk Hermione and Kagome shared, placing the jar on top of her books.

Hermione swallowed, but otherwise set her jaw.

"Ms. Granger," Professor Moody grumbled. "I'm sure you know the last one," he prompted.

Oh, Hermione did - but she didn't want to see it demonstrated. Even a spider didn't deserve to be put under such a vile spell. So instead of answering, she shook her head firmly, lips shut tight and chin jutted stubbornly.

Professor Moody stared at her, eye darkening, before nodding. "I see," he murmured. "It's the last and the worst," he said softly, now addressing the rest of the class. A slight smile had twisted his lopsided mouth. "Avada Kedavra... the Killing Curse."

Everyone stared at him uneasily, frightened gleams in their eyes.

He slipped his hand back into the jar, pulling out the spider once more. He set it on Hermione's books, where the spider then tried to make a run for it, as if knowing what was coming next.

Moody raised his wand, and everyone's stomach twisted with foreboding.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared, and there was a flash of green light and a eerie rushing sound.

It hit the spider, and instantaneously it flipped onto it's back. It looked unmarked, but also unmistakably dead.

Several students stifled their cries, but some were unable to.

Hermione's face was white and stricken, and her cocoa eyes were wide. Ron's face was so pale, his freckles were so noticeable that one could easily count them for afar – even the smallest ones included.

Harry's eyes were dull, his hands closing around the arm rests of his chair so tight, his knuckles were white and his hands were shaking.

Kagome herself looked like she was about to be ill, having flinched at her front row seat view .

How – how could a spell – something _so simple _- be _so_ powerful that it killed _so easily?_

It was _wrong. _

Without another word, Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor. "Not nice," he stated calmly, looking at them. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

All eyes turned to Harry, who stared stonily at the front of the class.

* * *

><p>"I think it was absolutely foul," Kagome spat vehemently, eyes flashing hotly. "It – it was like he took <em>pleasure <em>in showing these curses to us! There was no reason to draw it out like that – especially the Cruciatus curse! He's bonkers!" she ranted furiously.

Hermione ran a hand through her bushy hair. "I know Kagome. Did you see the way he... he _smiled _as he cast the Killing Curse?" she asked in a stricken whisper, and she shivered a bit. "Those spells – you have to _really mean it _to cast them. Especially the last two. It isn't something you can just cast willy nilly."

Kagome gained a suspicious look over her face. If that was the case – how did _he_ cast them? The first one, the Imperius, may not be difficult to use, but she had the feeling one needed experience and a strong feeling of hate to torture and kill someone.

Images of the spider, of its violent twitching, returned to the forefront of Kagome's mind and she shivered, looking properly ashamed.

Honestly, she couldn't help but think of Naraku in the spider's place when the spell was cast. When the image was conjured, she had immediately shoved it back in the recesses of her mind, appalled with her way of thinking, but it was already too late.

The thought had already festered in her mind. And if she had to be truthful with herself...

If she saw Naraku again today... there was no doubt in her mind that she had the ability to cast that spell. Possibly even the Avada Kedavra. As horrible as the thought was, she definitely had enough hate for the man.

Really, the only doubt would be if she could, in a good conscious, actually go through with casting it and be able to live with herself afterward.

That was a question even _she_ was afraid to answer...

Kagome shook the dark thoughts from her head. "What I don't understand is _why _Professor Dumbledore would even let the man do it," the miko-witch murmured.

Harry let out a thoughtful 'hmm'. "Professor Moody said it himself – we weren't _suppose_ to learn about them until _sixth_ year."

Even Ron looked puzzled. "Dumbledore's pretty barmy, but he's the sort to rather protect us from seeing things like that, y'know?" he mused, scratching the back of his head idly.

They nodded.

"Introducing them to us is one thing, but to go as far as to _showing _us...?" Kagome trailed off, confused. "And anyways – if they're Unforgivables, how is Professor Moody even _allowed _to cast them?"

Hermione got a peculiar look on her face. "You're right... that's actually breaking the law..." she mused thoughtfully, eyes wide.

The four of them agreed.

It just didn't make sense.

Suddenly, Harry's worried voice interrupted her train of thought. "Hey look – Neville."

The poor boy was just standing there, as if in a trance. His face was sickly white, his hands were trembling, but his eyes were both haunted and burning with a furious fire.

"Neville," Hermione said delicately. "Are you you all right?" she asked, voice tinged with concern.

Neville's head snapped over to her, and the fire disappeared. Instead, surprise replaced it – as if he just noticed she was there. "Oh," he muttered, his voice a higher pitch. He coughed, nervous. "Interesting lesson, wasn't it?" he mumbled a bit dazedly.

Harry and Ron shared a startled, concerned look, never have seen their friend act that way. Kagome frowned at the boy, gazing at him sympathetically.

An odd clunking noise had them turning before anything else could be said, only to see Professor Moody limping towards them. Hermione, Kagome, and Neville had stiffened while they all fell silent, watching the Professor approach them in apprehension.

When he spoke, it was in a much lower and gentler growl than he used before. "It's all right, sonny," he said, looking at Neville. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on... we can have a cup of tea..."

Neville looked absolutely frightened at the prospect.

Kagome looked as if she wanted to argue, but without much reason, especially with the man being a Professor, she knew it would be a bad idea.

Moody glanced at her, eyes narrowing. Kagome went even more rigid, but managed -barely – to match the stare evenly, mentally sighing in relief when he turned to Harry at last. "And you Potter? You all right?"

Harry's jaw tightened, and he nodded shortly. "Yes," he said, almost defiantly.

Moody's eye quivered as he studied Harry. "You've got to know," he said at last, looking at each of the squarely. "It seems harsh, maybe, but you've got to know." Hermione and Kagome still looked like they disagreed with that. "No point in pretending... well, come on, Longbottom. I've got some books that might interest you..."

Neville looked pleadingly at the four of them, but they didn't know what to say.

Just as Neville was about to resign himself to be steered away, Kagome didn't know what possessed herself to say what she did next. "Oh, wait!" she exclaimed, slapping her forehead. "Neville, don't you remember? We have to go grab our Potions books we left last period after the cauldron accident," she reminded him.

Harry and Ron looked at her in surprise, but Hermione's look was less obvious and more understanding. "Yes, that essay he assigned will be due soon," she added, which _was_ true nonetheless. "Professor Snape might not be so compliant if you wait. He's not the most pleasant when his spare time is disturbed."

"Maybe another time, then?" Kagome said, offering Professor Moody an apologetic glance. She struggled to look innocent when his fake eye zeroed in on her.

Neville blinked for a moment, before his eyes widened in realization. "O-oh yeah! That's right! We better go before Professor Snape gets angry," he said nervously. Luckily, _everyone_ knew how scary an angry Snape could be, and just how worse it was for Neville himself. Neville came right after Harry when it came to students Snape disliked the most.

After a beat of consideration and Moody looking at them suspiciously, a common look from the paranoid, retired Auror, before he nodded. "'Course. Wouldn't want that," he growled darkly.

It also wasn't news that the two Professors didn't like each other.

At all.

It was the look of infinite gratitude Neville gave her as they left that made Kagome realize what possessed her to lie.

She wouldn't want to be alone in the room with the man either.

"Thanks Kagome," Neville mumbled as soon as they turned the corner, offering her a shy smile. "I- I _really_ appreciate it," he said rather awkwardly.

"No problem Neville!" she chirped brightly. "It looked like the last thing you wanted was to have tea alone with the Professor, and I don't blame you. Besides, what are friends for?" she rambled, flashing him a wry grin.

Neville blinked blankly at her words, eyes round with surprise. But a small, bashful smile crossed his face nonetheless. "Yeah..." he murmured—

* * *

><p>Saturday was a quiet day for Kagome as she found herself immersed in the pleasant silence the vacant courtyard Hogwarts had to offer. Sitting on the stone ledge overlooking the vast, gray space, Kagome swung her legs absentmindedly as she leaned against the stony pillar beside her. Her darkened blue gaze stared intensely at her lap.<p>

However, the silence wasn't everlasting.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," a smooth voice rang out, and Kagome's lips unconsciously twitched, recognizing the voice. "One would think you'd have something better to do than to hang about alone, sulking. Where oh where is your little Gryffindor troop?"

Kagome turned as someone sat beside her on the stone ledge, and she offered a small, sad smile to which the person raised an eyebrow to. "Not sulking – _thinking_," she corrected wryly, ignoring the rest of his comment.

Gray eyes stared down at her imploringly. "And what, pray tell, has you thinking so deeply," Draco murmured with curiosity.

Kagome's lips pursed, and she glanced down to her lap. Following her gaze, Draco noticed her thumbing a photo – a muggle photo he deduced with a slight grimace of distaste.

It passed quickly before Kagome could notice.

"Home," Kagome whispered morosely. "Family..." she added, and looked up to gaze out to the empty courtyard. _'Friends..._' she added silently.

Silence fell between them, Draco at a slight loss at what to say. Once again, emotional situations were not his forte. Pushing back a sigh, he awkwardly grasped for something to say. "It must be a steep change..." he began carefully, choosing his words carefully. "To be so far away, and for so long," he commented slowly, watching for her reaction.

Kagome just sighed. "Yeah, I guess you could say I'm homesick," she murmured. And then, "_Though __honestly, I should be used to it..._," she muttered under her breath.

Suffice to say, it brought a raised eyebrow at that one. And if it wasn't for the fact that he was sure he wasn't supposed to hear that, he would have pressed the issue.

Nonetheless, it was too soon, and going in blundering about with a blunt approach would only hinder his mission.

And besides, it wasn't fitting for a Slytherin to 'blunder' anyways...

So instead, he only said, "It gets better over time. You get used to it, eventually."

Kagome nodded, as she couldn't help agreeing. It was just that... she had hoped it would end.

At least here, there was less of a chance of getting killed...

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she breathed out softly. "In the meantime, I can always write letters," she mused.

Draco sniffed, and smirked down at her. "Of course I'm right," he boasted smugly.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. "Better watch it – your head might prove too big for your neck to hold with all that arrogance," she teased wryly.

Draco only scoffed, and his smirk widened. "It's not arrogance, Kagome – it's called _confidence_," he drawled out.

Kagome only laughed.

If anyone saw them there – they would have promptly fainted or have gone nutters, screaming that hell had frozen over.

Draco Malfoy actually cracked a joke.

* * *

><p><em>You know, I realized something when I was looking through the book. I was reading 'Moody's' dialogue, and I think there's maybe a hint that it's not the real Moody.<em>

_He goes to say that there's no way to block the Avada Kedavra, but there actually is – say transfiguring and conjuring something and throwing it in front of you. A physical, non-magical block of sorts. __I dunno. I just think it's something the real Mad-Eye would point out – two ways not to die via Killing Curse: dodge it and block it with something. And it would just be like a death eater to not point it out, so as to not give them any defense._

_Meh, don't mind my rambling lol. Instead, tell me what you think? I feel like I should just write Draco/Kagome instead of Harry/Kagome, haha – I'm finding the scenes easier to write for them, which is weird, considering I'm not an avid fan of the pairing ^^; _

_Till__ laters! _

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**ShadowCrawlerCiel, MoonPrincess1989, maxeyn, Stebba stud28, AngelofDarkness95, ****2lazy2login, ****Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ****ArmyWife22079, ****Venas, ****dragonfly1339, ****kakashixangela, ****Bunny.W.K, ****ShiTsukisama, ****Valleygoat, **


	17. Ch 16: A Day of Letters

_Ah, hello again my lovlies! Sorry for the wait :/ __Also, I just wanted to make this clear. This fic is a product of my selfishness. It's a pit of my most ridiculous, wild ideas run amok. So, you know, beware haha. Realism isn't a component of this baby. It's purely for me to have fun, and for you all to enjoy if you want to read! XD_

_Read, Review, and of course Enjoy! XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;) **And if you recognize anything – I took a large part of this from the book and twisted it about. Just so you know ;)**

* * *

><p>—A Day of Letters—<p>

"I've been thinking," Harry announced Saturday afternoon as Kagome and himself sat in the common room.

Kagome lowered the Transfiguration book she was reading, cocking an eyebrow at him. "I do hope it wasn't too strenuous of an effort – you're looking a bit, what's the word, peaky?" she retorted wryly, and grinned impishly.

Harry snorted, rolling his eyes. "Hah. Hah." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Don't worry, I think I'll survive to see tomorrow," he deadpanned.

Kagome snickered, marking her place in the book and settling it upon her lap before giving Harry her undivided attention. "So? What's on your mind?" she asked, leaning to the side of the chair, lazily propping her head up with her hand.

He shifted, uncomfortable, before giving her a serious stare. "Can I ask you a personal question?" he asked suddenly.

Kagome stiffened, and her eyes glinted warily as she slowly answered. "You can ask," she said delicately, leaving the rest to be unsaid.

_You might not get an answer though..._

Harry nodded. "When you first came here, Professor Dumbledore was pretty vague about _why_."

Kagome bit her lip, and looked away. "And you've been wondering why I came here to Britain, of all places?" she guessed, murmuring.

Harry nodded slowly. "Japan _is_ pretty far. And Hogwarts isn't the only magical school out there," he explained.

Kagome snorted to herself. "I have to admit, I'm surprised one of you didn't ask sooner – especially after..." she trailed off.

"After Monday's Divination lesson?" he finished, words a mere whisper.

Kagome nodded solemnly.

Harry fidgeted, and peered at her. "Kagome, are you in any... trouble?" he asked seriously. "In any danger?"

Kagome rushed a hand through her hair, frustrated. "Harry, it's not that I don't _trust_ you," she said, dodging the question. "But..." she trailed off.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "But?" he repeated.

Kagome paused, before answering. "Knowledge is a pretty powerful thing," she said delicately. "But right now – no, I don't think I'm in danger..." she allowed.

Harry and Kagome stared at each other, silence deafening the room, before Harry slowly nodded, getting that she wasn't about to spill just yet. But that was okay – this was something. "Alright, then. Just... one more question?" he added, peering at her with intense eyes.

Kagome studied him, before she hesitantly spoke. "Yeah?"

"What's it like, in Japan?" he asked her, an almost child-like curiosity burning in his gaze, and just like that, the tension broke in the room.

Kagome blinked in surprise, before a brilliant smile graced her face. A thoughtful look crossed it momentarily, before she answered with the utmost conviction. "Different."

Harry had to laugh at her tone.

"How so?"

* * *

><p>By the time night rolled around Hermione was mysteriously missing – or not so mysteriously, as she was most likely in the library. Harry, Ron, and Kagome had brought their copies of <em>Unfogging the Future<em> to the common room, found a table, and set to work on their predictions filled with interpreting sums and symbols that were _suppose _to mean something.

None of them had yet to figure out _what _exactly...

"I haven't got a clue what this lot's suppose to mean," Harry groaned out rubbing at his eyes exasperatedly, unable to stare at the list of calculations any longer.

"You know," said Ron, whose hair was on end because of all the times he had run his fingers through it in frustration, "I think it's back to the old Divination standby."

"What - make it up?" Harry wondered, absentmindedly scratching Crookshanks' head, who had jumped onto his lap at some point during the night.

Kagome's quill paused.

"Yeah," said Ron, sweeping the jumble of scrawled notes off the table, dipping his pen into some ink, and starting to write.

Kagome stared between them and the pile of tossed notes in blank astonishment.

"Next Monday," Ron said as he scribbled, "I am likely to develop a cough, owing to the unlucky conjunction of Mars and Jupiter."

"Right," Harry said with a decided nod, crumpling up his first attempt and lobbing it over the heads of a group of chattering first years into the fire. "Okay... on Monday, I will be in danger of - er - burns."

"Y-you're actually being serious," Kagome breathed out in disbelief.

"Yeah, you will be," said Ron darkly, ignoring her but not unkindly as his lips twitched. "We're seeing the skrewts again on Monday. Okay, Tuesday, I'll...erm..."

"Lose a treasured possession," said Harry, who was flicking through _Unfogging the Future_ for ideas, grinning at Kagome's strangled noise of incredulity.

"Good one," said Ron, copying it down. "Because of... erm... Mercury. Why don't you get stabbed in the back by someone you thought was a friend?"

"Yeah... cool..." said Harry, scribbling it down, "Because... Venus is in the twelfth house."

"Oh dear Gods..." Kagome groaned, shaking her head at them in exasperation.

"And on Wednesday, I think I'll come off worst in a fight," Run mumbled.

Harry paused, "Aaah, I was going to have a fight," he groaned lightheartedly, and shook his head. "Okay, I'll lose a bet."

Ron scoffed. "Yeah, you'll be betting I'll win my fight. ..

Kagome couldn't help herself as she snorted. "Now _that _I can actually see happening," she murmured dryly, eyes flickering to her own parchment. She wasn't exactly having much luck either...

_'I really shouldn't...' _

Harry and Ron saw her look, and they shared a covert grin. "Oh, just do it Kagome," Ron exclaimed, grinning widely. "You know you want to," he teased tantalizingly.

Harry nodded readily, grinning. "You don't even _like_ Professor Trelawney anyways. Just put a load of misery and she'll lap it up."

Kagome bit her lip, eyes flickering to her own parchment of calculations in obvious distaste. "Awh screw it," she muttered, snatching the paper, crumpling it up into a ball, and tossing it into the fire as well.

She watched it burn into crisps with obvious pleasure before setting to work.

The two boys let out a couple of long laughs.

About half an hour later Hermione climbed into the common room carrying a sheaf of parchment in one hand and a box whose contents rattled as she walked in the other. Crookshanks arched his back, purring.

"Hello," she said, "I've just finished!"

"So have I!" said Ron triumphantly, throwing down his quill.

Hermione sat down, laid the things she was carrying in an empty armchair, and pulled Ron's predictions toward her.

"Not going to have a very good month, are you?" she said sardonically as Crookshanks curled up in her lap.

"Ah well, at least I'm forewarned," Ron yawned cheekily.

"You seem to be drowning twice," said Hermione mused with mock concern.

"Oh am I?" said Ron, peering down at his predictions. "I'd better change one of them to getting trampled by a rampaging hippogriff."

Hermione shot him a flat stare. "Don't you think it's a bit obvious you've made these up?" she challenged.

"How dare you!" Ron burst out in mock outrage. "We've been working like house-elves here!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows as Kagome burst out laughing.

"It's just an expression," Ron said hastily.

Harry laid down his quill too, having just finished predicting his own death by decapitation. "I'm done!" he breathed out in relief.

"Same here!" Kagome chirped happily.

Hermione made a strangled noise of disbelief. "You _too_ Kagome?" she exclaimed, as if the world was going to end.

Finally, just when she thought she made a friend who actually _had_ morals when it came to school work, it blew up in her face.

Kagome jabbed her quill in Harry's and Ron's direction, "Blame it on them – they've corrupted me. Made it sound so tempting," she said bluntly.

Harry and Ron only grinned. "And we're very proud too!" they quipped simultaneously.

Smirking, Kagome leaned over to peer at Harry's predictions, and sniggered. "A bit dramatic, don't you think?" she mused wryly.

Harry mock-gasped at her. "I just predicted I'm going to _die _by decapitation, and you _joke_ about it?" Harry scoffed. "Some friend you are..."

Kagome only snorted, "How about I'll make sure your head doesn't hit the ground to make up for it?" she drawled out sarcastically.

Hermione sputtered, Ron snorted, and Harry grinned.

Turning to Hermione, Harry spoke up before she could start. "What's in the box?" he asked, pointing at it.

"Funny you should ask," said Hermione, with a nasty look at Ron and an exasperated one at Kagome. She took off the lid and showed them the contents.

Inside were about fifty badges, all different colors, but all bearing the same letters: S. P. E .W.

All three of them regarded it with strange expressions.

"Spew?" said Harry, picking up a badge and looking at it. "What's this about?"

"Not spew," said Hermione impatiently. "It's S-P-E-W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

A look of horror crossed Kagome's face as she realized something, but thankfully Hermione missed it.

"Never heard of it," said Ron.

"Well, of course you haven't," said Hermione briskly, "I've only just started it."

"Yeah?" said Ron in mild surprise. "How many members have you got?"

"Well - if you three join - four," said Hermione.

"And you think we want to walk around wearing badges saying 'spew,' do you?" Ron said slowly, uncomprehendingly in disbelief.

"S-P-E-W!" said Hermione hotly, stomping her foot indigently. "I was going to put Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status - but it wouldn't fit. So that's the heading of our manifesto."

An incredulous, strangled sound escaped from Kagome's throat, the girl in question staring at Hermione in astonishment.

Hermione brandished the sheaf of parchment at them, pointedly ignoring her.

"I've been researching it thoroughly in the library. Elf enslavement goes back centuries. I can't believe no one's done anything about it before now."

"Hermione - open your ears," said Ron loudly. "They. Like. It." He said each word with exaggerated emphasis. "They like being enslaved!"

"Our short-term aims," said Hermione, speaking even more loudly than Ron, and acting as though she hadn't heard a word, "Are to secure house-elves fair wages and working conditions. Our long-term aims include changing the law about non-wand use, and trying to get an elf into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, because they're shockingly underrepresented."

"And how do we do all this?" Harry asked.

"We start by recruiting members," said Hermione happily. "I thought two Sickles to join - that buys a badge - and the proceeds can fund our leaflet campaign. You're treasurer, Ron - I've got you a collecting tin upstairs - and Harry, you're secretary, so you might want to write down everything I'm saying now, as a record of our first meeting. Kagome, you're Vice President and can help me start organizing what were doing."

There was a pause in which Hermione beamed at the three of them, and Harry sat, torn between exasperation at Hermione and amusement at the look on Ron's and Kagome's incredulous faces.

* * *

><p>"Harry, Hedwig's in the window. She has a letter," a male voice called out.<p>

Harry's head popped up from inside his trunk to look so fast it knocked against the edge of the lid. He winced, cursing loudly as he gingerly touched his head.

Over by his bed Seamus was sniggering, only to do so louder at Harry's incensed glare. "Sorry mate, but excited much?" he remarked, grinning in amusement. His grin widened as he laid back in his bed, folding his arms behind his head. "Wouldn't be expecting a letter from a lady friend, eh?" he said suggestively, eyebrows waggling.

Harry blushed automatically at the thought, and deepened his glare before remembering. The letter!

There his snowy owl was, staring at him with her always intelligent eyes, and giving him a look that said, '_Well? Are you going just stand there or are you going to take this letter?'_

His stomach twisted in excitement and he jumped up, just barely holding back the urge to run. "Thanks Neville!" he exclaimed, nodding at his friend for letting him know as he gestured rudely at Seamus with his hand.

It only made the Irish boy laugh more, but Harry didn't care.

Sirius had written back!

He untied the letter from his familiar's leg, absentmindedly swiping a gentle finger against her soft feathers. He opened the letter and petted her as he read.

_Harry – I've returned with Buckbeak just so you know. Hopefully we can meet up soon – just tell me the date of the first Hogsmeade day. This news about your scar is the latest in a series of strange rumors that have reached me. If it hurts again, go straight to Dumbledore - they're saying he's got Mad-Eye out of retirement, which means he's reading the signs, even if no one else is._

_My best to Ron and Hermione. Keep your eyes open, Harry._

_Sirius_

Harry looked at the letter in an expression akin horror. He barely thought much as he grabbed a few owl treats in the bag on his nightstand and handed over some to Hedwig. His owl accepted with a small, concerned chirp before flying off to the Owlery.

Sirius was back.

At Hogwarts.

Because of _him_.

Horrible visions assaulted his mind. Sirius, cornered by dementors down some dark London street, his soul being sucked out as the dementors administered their kiss.

And it would be all _his _fault.

Harry dropped back into his bed, fingers gripping the parchment so tight they were shaking and his knuckles were white. He was oblivious to the curious and concerned looks he got from his dormmates.

All he could think about Sirius, and how his big mouth and lack of sense to keeping it to himself was going to get his godfather killed.

* * *

><p>"What is it like for you?"<p>

The question was asked softly in a wispy voice, but filled to the brim with curiosity.

Kagome glanced over at Luna, and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

The two girls were back at the beech tree overlooking the lake. This time though, Luna was sitting on one of the low lying branches on the trees left side, and Kagome sat on a branch on its right.

"Confusing, at first," she admitted with an exasperated laugh. "I thought I was going crazy – that, or I ate some shady mushrooms."

Kagome paused as Luna laughed wildly, clutching at her stomach tightly and bent over. It made her grin, but it also concerned her. It sounded as if she didn't get to laugh very often...

_'Well,' _she thought determinedly. _'I'll just have to change that, won't I?' _

Luna was the type of person you adored – the kind of person that after only ten seconds of talking with them, you're sufficiently cheered up. Sweet, random, and refreshingly honest.

"Luckily, one of my friends knew what was happening and helped me through it," she continued when Luna calmed down eventually. "Now, it's more like a switch. I have to sort of 'turn it on' to see auras, really. The colors become a bit distracting, you know?" she joked.

_'Though when it comes to danger or demons, it comes on like instinct,' _she added silently.

Luna straightened suddenly and her eyes widened. "Really?" she breathed out in awe. "I've learned to ignore it somewhat, but _nothing_ like that..." A hint of envy could be detected in her voice.

Kagome frowned, thinking. That wasn't desirable at all. The colors tended to be very distracting, and terribly annoying when she had a headache. It was a blessing when Miroku taught her to control it.

Her eyes were sympathetic as she gazed at Luna. "Would you like to learn? I mean - I'm not sure if _I _can actually teach you, but I might be able to help you with it," she offered, biting her lip. Maybe the meditation could help her, at the very least...?

Luna let out a soft gasp. "Really? You'd do that?" she breathed out in surprise, taken aback.

Kagome shrugged, smiling. "Why not? That's what friends do, right? Help each other?"

Luna blinked owlishly. "Friends...?" she repeated softly.

Kagome's head tilted and she peered at the younger girl curiously. "Yeah, friends," she affirmed, a slightly confused smile on her face. "Would you like to be friends?"

A rather bright smile crossed Luna's face. "Yes, I would really like that," she chirped happily.

* * *

><p>Kagome laid back into bed with a relieved sigh, unbearably happy that it was the weekend and she could relax. She didn't care if it was early – homework was done, dinner was eaten, and she didn't need to study anything.<p>

So it was an unpleasant surprise that just as her eyes fluttered close a weight landed on her stomach, something sharp pricking its way through her sheets. Kagome froze and her eyes shot open, and she barely stalled the urge to scream at the unblinking yellow eyes staring back at her.

A _huge _brown horned owl was perched at her stomach and staring at her with it's intimidating stare, waiting.

That was when Kagome noticed the envelope tied messily to it's leg. "Oh, is that for me?" she wondered out loud, unnecessarily.

The owl hooted as if it understood her, and jutted out its leg with the letter for her to take.

Reaching over, she pulled out the letter and reached over to her nightstand for the bag of owl treats. She grabbed one and offered it to the owl who took it with a pleasant trill, nipping her fingers in thanks and gently lifted off her without any warning. It turned off with a hoot in farewell.

Blinking, Kagome shook her head and looked down at the letter.

Unbidden, a smile curled on her lips as soon as she recognized the familiar script. "Shippo!" she whispered excitedly.

She wasted no time ripping the letter open, and tugging out the parchment.

_Dear Kags, _

Kagome rolled her eyes, shoving down the reflexive urge to twitch. Since the first day she got back, he had taken to calling her the ridiculous nickname. At first she was too sideblinded by the events and everything happening to notice or care even.

But really, the little name was staring to irk her. But it was too late – it didn't matter how many smacks to the head she dealt him, he would take every chance he could to say that nickname with a cheeky glint in his eyes and that shit-eating grin on his face.

_Just so you know, I'm snickering right now, imagining the face you're no doubt making when you read that first line. ;) I'd smack myself, but my head is much too pretty to add to the abuse you and Lord Fluffykins just love to grace me with. _

Kagome rolled her eyes, laughing out loud upon reading the next line.

_Now, don't roll your eyes at me – I know you too well. Moving on now, how's school? Hopefully not terribly mundane. I remember how you use to rant about school back then, but I'm sure magic school has it's perks. _

_Your family is doing well. I heard Souta received a weeks worth of detention for a prank he pulled – something to do with eggs, flour, a couple of buckets, a banana peel, a janitor, and three teachers. He would have gotten suspended, but there wasn't enough evidence or anything. Actually, he got the detentions for laughing apparently. _

Kagome stared at the letter in astonishment before letting out a long, loud laugh. That was actually... impressive.

_I'm sure you miss them, so if you want to write to them, just send the letters over to me instead. International owling is a tedious bitch, and takes much too long. I'd be glad to play pigeon courier since I'll be moving back and forth._

_Did you know Lord Fluffykins is starting a business down here? It's ridiculous – and in the human world of all things. But then, I always did have my suspicions that he's secretly out for world domination. He's just more clever about it then these evil megalomaniacs. Knows that the way to do it is to start with the human world, drop an anchor in, and spread to the magical. _

_That or he's just bored and figures what the hell – while he's here improving relations with Britain, might as well do something productive. Bastard always has a few tricks up his sleeve and a few extra steps planned out. _

_Anyway, tell me how things are going. Are you making friends? Enjoying yourself? Catching up alright?_

_Am I going to get a daddy any time soon? Wink wink, nudge. _

Kagome choked at that last part, her face heating up furiously.

She couldn't _believe_ it! Hundreds and thousands of who knew how many miles away and Shippo _still _manages to embarrass her...

_On a more serious note, I was sent word about a certain prediction. This worries me, but I agree with what you said. Don't let it bother you! Nothing is set in stone. _

_Also, keep an eye out and an ear ready. If you hear anything suspicious, or if something just doesn't feel right, don't hesitate to say something. _

_I know you Okaa. You'll never be a burden._

Kagome smiled sadly to herself. Shippo really _did _know her too well...

_Take care of yourself, Okaa. And don't forget to have fun – you're fourteen and there's plenty of time to grow up._

_Talk to you soon! _

_Love, _

_Your adorable, handsome, kitsune son,_

_Shippo_

Kagome laughed and glanced at the letter one more time, before folding it back up and sliding it under her pillow. She didn't want to chance anyone reading it, even if it was written in Japanese.

For all she knew, there was a spell to translate words...

As she laid back down, eyes closing once more, she drifted off to sleep, wondering what exactly she should tell him.

A certain Professor crossed her mind faintly before she succumbed to the world of dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Well? What do you think?<em>

_I figured it was about time for Harry to just blurt it out – he is a Gryffindor after all lol. Subtly or patience are not one of his suits._

_Oh, and by the way, I loved some of your reactions last chapter, lol! When I made that comment on the Draco/Kagome pairing, I wasn't actually saying I was thinking about switching it haha! (And sorry for those who were hopeful of a switch by the way ;) Or alternatively, almost had a heart attack) I was just saying it was weird that Draco and Kagome scenes came so easy to me._ _There's literally no way I'm going to switch to that pairing – and not because of the pairing itself, just that it wouldn't work hahah! ArmyWife22079, I think you know what I mean lmaoo!_

_**So, to make it clear so there isn't any mistake – this fic will be a Harry/Kagome one. **Lol, not to be rude, but just to make sure you all know and don't have to wonder haha._

_Anyways, tell me what you think, please? _

_Till next update!_

_-RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**InfiniteWhiplash, Valleygoat, cherry-888, MoonPrincess1989, Mers Bug, Lauramichca, M'Lady91, xXAnimeFreakXx1000, Stebba stud28, ana90, Kenjo, Anonymoose13, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Tenshi 'Gome, ****fierynightangel, ****Maxeyn, ****Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ****Bunny.W.K, ****ArmyWife22079, ****Kyuko, ****Venas, ****TMH09, ****Dragonfly1339, ****Silvermoon of Forestclan, ****Miyuki, ****Rukarai207, ****Gigglieo222, ****Paige-kun, ****ShiTsukisama, ****TheIcecreamGeek**


	18. Ch 17: Reply, Reply

_As always loves, Read, Review, and of course – ENJOY! XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;) **And if you recognize anything – well, you know where I got it from by now lol ^^**

* * *

><p>—Reply, Reply—<p>

"So, what are you going to do?" Hermione asked, gazing at Harry expectantly once he finished telling them about Sirius' letter.

Said teen ran a frustrated hand through his messy hair. "What do you think I'm going to do?" he muttered tersely. "I'm going to write and tell him to leave – tell him that I just imagined the whole thing," he told her, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione shot him a sharp glare. "That's a _lie,_ Harry," she retorted unnecessarily. "You didn't imagine your scar hurting and you know it."

"So what? I shouldn't have told him in the first place!" he groused back.

Hermione shot him a sharp glare at his attitude. "Harry," she drew out slowly, crossing her arms. "Sirius is a _thirty-five_ year-old adult, who managed to escape _Azkaban_, the most guarded prison known in Britain – possibly all of _Europe._ He wasn't born yesterday," she retorted flatly. "He knows you care about him – that you'll try to protect him," she said more gently.

Harry's lips twisted into a scowl, only to deepen when Ron, albeit reluctantly, nodded his head in agreement to Hermione. "Mate, you have to admit, chances he'll believe it are pretty slim," he said, shrugging apologetically.

Harry leveled a halfhearted glare at his best friend – mostly because he knew it was true. "Well, I have to _try _don't I?" he mumbled glumly. Standing, he grabbed some parchment, ink, and a quill and started writing.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I reckon I just imagined my scar hurting, I was half asleep when I wrote you last time. There's no point in staying here – everything's fine. Don't worry about me, my head feels completely normal._

_Harry_

"I'm going to the Owlery," he told them unnecessarily and felt a rush of irritation when he spotted the two shared a skeptical look. "I'm not gonna let him go back to Azkaban because of me," he said, feeling the need to defend his actions.

Ron shot Hermione a sharp look to drop it when she opened her mouth to argue some more, and for once, she heeded him. They let him leave without another word.

* * *

><p>As Monday came, so did an exclamation from a certain red-haired, freckled face friend of hers.<p>

"What is up with you two?" Ron blurted out suddenly during their Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

They were, as ridiculous as it sounded, walking the Blast-Ended Skrewts.

As if they were _dogs... _and _not _beasts that could roast them without a second thought...

Kagome looked over, eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Rolling his eyes, Ron exclaimed. "You and _Malfoy!_ There's some weird thing going on between you two – you just _smiled _at him!"

Hermione couldn't help but scoff at his behavior. "You sound like the world is going to end," she murmured dryly.

Ron looked at her, eyes still wide. "I'm not sure it isn't right now!"

Kagome stared at him incredulously. "I smiled because it's polite. He's actually a nice person you know," she informed him.

Harry snorted. "Yeah, he's about as nice as one of these skrewts," he muttered, glaring at said skrewt.

Kagome looked at Harry, face insulted. "Don't talk about Kibbers that way!" she admonished him.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all stopped short.

And so did anyone else within a ten feet radius.

Ron and Hermione were blinking incomprehensibly. Harry just stared at her as if she went crazy. "_Kibbers_?" he repeated flatly.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at him, and looked at the skrewt pointedly. "Kibbers," she said affirmatively.

Ron shook his head in horror. "Today... today must be a dream – no, no - a _nightmare_. Malfoy being called _nice_. Someone naming a bloody skrewt a name like he's some tame _puppy._ The – the world just isn't right..." he muttered.

Kagome stared at him incredulously before caving in to the urge to laugh.

Even Harry and Hermione had to snort at _that_.

* * *

><p>Kagome hurried along the corridor, cursing herself silently in the head. <em>'Stupid, stupid, stupid! I can't believe I lost track of time again!' <em>she chastised her self. _'Professor McGonagall gave me the evil eye last time I cut it close – I'm even later this time!' _

She froze suddenly, realizing something. "Why am I in the Charms hallway?" she said out loud. Then her eyes bugged. "Oh, son of a bitch!" she cursed under her breath, turning on her heel and doubled back in full sprint, ignoring the looks she was getting.

She slid to a stop at the mass of moving stairs, and she glared at them angrily. "I _hate _these stairs!" she snarled, stomping her feet as she waited for the stairs to come back.

A minute later, she was stomping up to the correct floor, barreling down the hall in a flurry. She should have been careful honestly, knowing her luck, because as she flashed other students sheepish smiles she turned a corner and – _bam._

"Whoa, haha!" someone laughed out, and Kagome felt arms wrap around her, holding her up as she unconsciously grasped tightly on some random person's robes. "Just the person I was looking for – though I wasn't expecting a greeting like this."

"What can I say – it's so much fun this way," she remarked automatically in a sarcastic drawl, and Kagome looked up to see green eyes dancing down at her behind round spectacles. "Harry!" she gasped out, heat blooming up her neck and through her face.

Harry shook his head at her. "Yes, that _is_ my name," he managed to answer her in a similar sarcastic tone, though more teasing. His face was also a bit red.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ha. Ha." she said dryly and she straightened to pull away. Gravity wasn't kind on her when she stumbled on _something _before she could regain her footing.

A laugh spilled from her as she bumped back into Harry, and her hands shot back out to grab his shoulders of their own violation just as Harry grabbed her biceps. "_Really _Kagome, graceful is something you definitely are _not_," he breathed out incredulously, laughing.

Kagome just huffed. "Very cute," she muttered as she straightened. As she moved to pull away again, Harry held tight and raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you can stand on your own now?" he remarked teasingly, smirking.

She shot him a dark look, muttering under her breath. "Not my fault I'm clumsy..."

Rolling his eyes, Harry snorted but let her go. "It's a wonder you get through the day without falling to your death," he muttered in exasperation.

It coaxed a snicker from her, and she shrugged. "Guess I'm just that incredibly tough to kill," she murmured wryly. "You were looking for me?" she reminded him, remembering back to earlier.

He froze. "Shit." It was a statement more than anything, and the next thing Kagome knew, she was being dragged down the hall full speed.

Then she realized exactly _what _she was doing before she crashed into Harry.

"Oh _crap!"_ she cried out, picking up the speed so she at least wasn't being dragged anymore.

"I snuck out before class started after realizing you went to the library again!" he explained between breaths.

Well, that wasn't the _entire _truth. He saw her name roaming around the Charms hallway on the map and figured she was lost.

"I lost track of time again and used the wrong staircase – they're so freaking confusing!" she complained, frustrated.

Harry grimaced. "Takes a while to get used to," he agreed, huffing as they skidded to a stop right before the doors to class. "Well, let's see how many points we get to loose," he said with sarcastic cheer.

Kagome snorted. "You shouldn't have snuck out," she said worriedly.

Harry shrugged. "Rather she gets angry at us being late than you missing class," he told her. "Time to face the music," he muttered, opening the doors.

They didn't realize they were still holding hands as they walked it. It didn't exactly paint a commending picture as the class turned and stared – holding hands, faces flushed, and hair a mess.

Somewhere in the room a student let out a long wolf-whistle. "Got lost in one of the broom cupboards, Potter?" The class roared in laughter as the pair blushed furiously, hands wrenching apart like they were touching hot irons the moment they realized.

Professor McGonagall had stepped out from her office just as the student made that comment. "Five points from Hufflepuff for that vulgar comment, Mr. Smith. And ten points from Gryffindor for tardiness, Mr. Potter and Ms. Higurashi. You _know _I dislike it such," she said sharply.

The pair swallowed thickly and meekly went to their seats.

It didn't help to see Ron and even Hermione snickering at them.

They sat in the block behind the pair as Professor McGonagall started on the lesson plans for the day.

"Today you will begin practicing trans-species transformation spells. You have already learned the theory, in which I will collect your essays in a moment. We will start with something small and simple: you will transfigure bugs to slugs."

Harry's shoulders shook silently at Kagome face of distaste.

Professor McGonagall shot the two sharp looks before she went on. "The incantation is Slugifors, and this," she waved her hand slowly for them to see in a three point wave. "Is the wand movement. Points shall be taken off for size, color, and remainder of any legs or wings."

Soon enough, after she silently summoned their essays, she set a small, enclosed jar before each of them.

Kagome watched the fly bump against the wall of the glass jar, little '_pings_' echoing over and over again.

"Well," she muttered under her breath. "Here goes nothing."

She tried concentrating, moving her hand in the right movement as best as she could remember. "Slugifors," she said.

She grimaced when the bug shifted – now it looked like a deformed, black slug that flew. It was trying to stay in the air, but its morphed body was weighing it down.

It was a pretty sad sight.

"That's not... so... bad..." Harry said apprehensively, looking at her work.

Kagome looked over at him, at his work – it was a little small, but it was the right color, a pale tan, wingless, and only had a few legs.

Her stare turned skeptical.

"It's only your first try?" he tried awkwardly.

Kagome snorted. "Yeah, well, your first try is _a lot_ better than mine..."

Harry shook his head bemusedly, and waved his wand, shifting their attempts back to their original forms. "Hey, it just takes practice," he reminded her kindly.

Kagome only mentally groaned. _'This is going to take a while..._'

* * *

><p>Running her hand through her hair in frustration, she tried another time. "Slugifors," she muttered dully, waving her wand.<p>

She held in a groan, and clenched shut her eyes in exasperation.

"Here."

Kagome's eyes shot open when hands grasped her own. She looked over at Harry, wondering what he was doing.

But he wasn't looking at her – he was looking at her hands. "First off, I noticed your wand movement is a little off – and a little stiff too." Slowly, he guided her hands in the proper motion. "The movement ought to be smoother, and at the end, its more like a flick – like so," explained, showing her.

Kagome nodded absently, watching closely, a little surprised but nonetheless grateful.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but, you seemed a little... skeptical when you cast the spell – like, you don't expect it to work," he said slowly, peering at her with his eyebrows raised.

Kagome ducked her head, letting out an embarrassed at being caught red-handed. "Maybe a little..." she admitted sheepishly.

Harry just grinned comfortingly. "I don't blame you, really. I was the same way at first – but I think it's easier to get over it when you're younger – easier to believe and accept magic," he confessed. "By being skeptical, you're just setting yourself to fail. You control your magic, so if you think it's not going to work – it won't. You've not only must want it, but believe it too. Magic is like that."

Kagome nodded slowly, getting it.

"Transfiguration is harder than charms, so it requires a lot of focus. Now, you want to change the bug into a slug. What I do is picture what I want in my head. Focus on getting the right color, the size, shape – all of it," he explained. "Don't over-think the process – that's for the theory; the practical is much simpler."

Getting the hint, her eyebrows furrowed and Kagome closed her eyes, frowning in thought. After a moment, eyes still closed, she nodded and murmured, "Okay, I got it."

"Good – now keep the image in mind and cast the spell," he instructed her.

"Slugifors," she said firmly with confidence as Harry guided her wand hand in the proper movement.

"Kagome - look," Harry told her, nudging her.

Kagome's eyes opened, and she gaped.

There, at the bottom of her jar, was a perfectly formed slug – wingless, legless, and the right, nasty, pale tan color.

"Oh," she breathed out, blinking in surprise. She glanced at Harry, eyes with a hint of awe. "Wow..." she whispered.

Her stare made Harry shift – he never was comfortable with people staring. "What?" he asked quickly when she didn't say anything else.

Her lips twitched, as if she found it funny, before she lifted a slim, ebony eyebrow. "Nothing, really. I just realized – you're more resourceful and smarter than you let on."

Harry blinked, and eyed her dryly. "Gee, thanks. Didn't know I came off as a bumbling idiot at first glance," he drawled out wryly.

Kagome snorted at his sarcastic tone, and grinned impishly. "No – it's stammering idiot, don't you remember? The first time we met?"

Despite his cheeks heating up, Harry managed to mock-growl at her.

Kagome shook her head amusedly. "No, but really. You're a _really_ good teacher," she admitted truthfully. "Thanks."

Harry ducked his head, flushing at the compliment.

"I must agree," a voice announced behind them.

The pair spun in their seat to see Professor McGonagall standing there, arms crossed and staring down at them. A slight smile played on her lips and if one looked closely, pride could be seen shining in her eyes.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," she told them, her smile widening slightly. "For an impressive show of tutelage." she stated, and peered at Harry. "Tell me, Mister Potter, have you ever thought of a career in teaching?" she wondered, curious.

Harry blinked, a bit stunned. "Actually, Professor, to be honest, I haven't given much thought to any profession," he confessed.

Professor McGonagall dipped her head in understanding. "You may never know, Mister Potter – you just might have one ahead of you," she murmured seriously, as she moved on to the next group of students. "And very nice slugs, the both of you. You pass."

Harry and Kagome looked at each other, wondering what just happened.

Then, a small smirk crossed Kagome's face. "Professor Potter," she drew out slowly, testing it out. "Hm, has a certain ring to it," she mused, and glanced at him, raising an eyebrow..

Harry shook his head at her wryly. "Maybe," he murmured noncommittally, shrugging. "I'm not sure my patience could handle so many kids though. It'll be too tempting to cast a spell on them if I get annoyed," he chuckled.

Kagome laughed along with him.

* * *

><p>"Kagome? Aren't you coming?"<p>

Kagome turned to Hermione and shook her head. "No, you go on, I need to talk to Professor Snape for a moment."

The three looked at her with such deep looks of concern Kagome laughed. "Don't worry, it's not like he's going to poison me," she scoffed.

They stared at her skeptically and Kagome had to admit, it wasn't her best choice of words. Nonetheless she rolled her eyes and waved them off. "Go on, I'll be at lunch in a moment."

Shaking her head ruefully, Kagome finished packing her things and before leaving her bag in the seat in favor of walking up to Professor Snape's desk, who was looking at essays.

"Professor Snape?"

Th quill in his hand stilled, and his head turned up to stare at her hardly. "Yes, Miss Higurashi?" he wondered in his usual, stiff drawl. His black eyes scanned the room, flickering in interest at seeing her alone. "I see your fellow _Gryffindors _have left you behind," he commented casually save for the sneer he had at the word Gryffindor.

Kagome only nodded, knowing he was trying to provoke her. "That's actually what I wanted to ask you about," she said quietly, her eyes never wavering from his intimidating stare.

Snape raised a dark eyebrow, as if to say '_Oh really?_'.

"Is my being a Gryffindor going to be a problem?" she asked bluntly.

Snape blinked, eyes widening a fraction. "Pardon?" he drawled sharply, but his voice was still dazed.

Kagome went on. "Because honestly, I don't see why it should, considering I'm the same person as I was before I was sorted – at least I hope so," she said determinedly, eyes sparking defiantly. "Especially since Potions is one of my favorite classes."

Snape stared – for a moment, he imagined emerald green eyes flashing with that exact fire.

"_Me being sorted into Gryffindor isn't going to be a problem, is it Sev?"_

_Severus looked over at the soft, worried voice only to see wide green orbs boring into him. He fidgeted, his mind automatically going over the rules given to him already after his first night in the Slytherin common room, the rules of conduct - the expectations. "Lily-"_

_Lily didn't give him time to finish, because she crossed her arms and huffed, eyes sparking defiantly. "Because honestly it shouldn't, considering I'm the same person I was before I was sorted – at least I hope so!" she exclaimed, frowning. _

_Severus' eyes widened, and all his worry vanished in an instant . "Of course you are Lily!" he exclaimed hurriedly. His voice lowered, and he looked away. "You're still my best friend – it doesn't matter what House you're sorted in or anything... you always will be," he confessed in a soft whisper._

_Skinny arms twined around him, embracing him, and he surrendered to it, relishing in the feeling. "And you'll always be my best friend too Sev!" Lily exclaimed softly, hugging him. _

Snape blinked, and the green eyes shifted into blue. "No," he found himself whispering. "No, it shouldn't..."

Kagome blinked, eyebrows furrowing, sensing she missed something. "Professor Snape?" she questioned, the edge fading from her tone.

"You are dismissed, Miss Higurashi," he stated impassively, but his eyes were dark, churning with unknown emotion.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but paused when said eyes glinted sharply. Blinking in confusion, she nodded slowly. "Alright, Professor Snape," she acquiesced, turning and walked down the path, picking up her things on the way.

As she reached the door, she paused, hesitant, before turning. She glanced over her shoulder to see Professor Snape watching her, again with that unknown emotion in his eyes. "Have a nice day, Professor," she said kindly, and left as he gave her a short nod.

As the door closed, the quill slid from the Professor's grip as his hands flew to his hair, running through them in frustration and confusion, wondering what in the bloody hell just happened.

A whispered floated through the room, haunted and filled with grief.

"_Lily..._"

From that day after, Kagome couldn't help but see the noticeable change in the Potions Master.

* * *

><p>For the second time that month, Kagome found herself before Dumbledore's desk, staring at him with a mix of nerves and curiosity.<p>

"I see that you have settled in quite nicely," Dumbledore commented casually at last, after a moment's silence.

Blinking, Kagome nodded.

"Well, I've called you in to see if you would like to continue your private lessons now – only if you think can handle it though," Dumbledore said seriously. "Seeing as you've came in so late, you are, unfortunately, very far behind. What's even worse is that OWLs are set for the end of next year. Tests that are very important if you are interested in entering the higher level NEWT classes sixth and seventh year, which the tests for are needed for certain jobs.

Kagome nodded. "Well, if it's required later on, might as well. I'm not entirely sure if I'll be looking for employment in the magic world, but it'll be nice to have the option open."

Dumbledore gazed at her inquisitively, before nodding slowly. "Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick have all agreed to continue their lessons with their respective class. But, there is the matter of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Snape and myself have taught you, as there was no teacher available – but now that there is, I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking lessons with Professor Moody?" The way he said it, meant that he didn't expect her to negate his remark.

Which was why it came to be a surprise when she did.

"Actually," Kagome began hesitantly. "I was wonder if I could keep things set the way they are?"

Professor Dumbledore stared at her, studying. "May I ask why?" he asked in concern. "Is something wrong with Professor Moody teaching you?"

Kagome bit her lip, wondering if she should tell him. ""I don't exactly agree with his method of teaching," she murmured uneasily.

Silver eyebrows furrowed deeper. "Would you mind explaining?" he requested softly.

Kagome sighed, hands wrapping together worriedly. "Professor," she began tentatively. "I was wondering..." she trailed off, unsure.

Professor Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat, wearing a concerned expression. "Yes, Kagome?"

The girl peered at him, studying him. "I'm sorry, but is there any reason for why you allowed Professor Moody to demonstrate the Unforgivables to us?"

There was a beat of silence, and then Dumbledore's face darkened considerably. Faintly, Kagome noted that the hairs on the back of her neck were prickling, and Kagome could tell something was wrong. "Professor?" she whispered worriedly.

His blue eyes flickered at her, flashing with something undecipherable, before they were back to passive, but empty of any twinkle.

When he spoke, it was in a severe tone. "I am afraid that Professor Moody misunderstood. I was under the impression he was to demonstrate those curses to the seventh and sixth years – not to the fourth years," he said slowly. "I knew he was to introduce them to your year, but not like this," His face fell, and he looked much older than he used to. "I would never wish for anyone so young to witness something so abominable."

Kagome scratched the back of her head absently. "I'm sure Professor Moody has his reasons..." she tried feebly, feeling bad that the Headmaster felt like this personally.

After a moment, Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "Alastor has always been quite keen on being... aware."

Kagome held back a snort. _'You mean deathly paranoid.' _

Dumbledore's lips twitched, as if reading her thoughts. "It's understandable, you must see. He's spent most of his life in the Aurors, and has brushed against death a many of times. He wouldn't be here today if he wasn't so 'aware'."

Kagome nodded slowly, understanding that point of view.

Dumbledore's eyes glinted. "But if you rather not to take lessons with him, that will be fine. Fortunately, I was going to wait until later to inform him of your situation, but now I see no need of it right now."

Relief bubbled up inside her unbidden, and Kagome didn't realize until now just how worried she was about Professor Moody knowing the more intimate details of her past life. She gave the headmaster a grateful smile. "Thank you. You know, I'll admit, I'm really starting to like Professor Snape. He's actually kind of funny, once you get past his sharp, cold exterior."

Dumbledore's eyes brightened considerably, and he smiled widely. "You have no idea how much it delights an old man to hear that!" he exclaimed happily. "I would be lying if I said I don't see you becoming one of the few students Professor Snape is fond of in the near future," he whispered in a conspiratorial tone.

Kagome laughed. "I have the feeling I should be honored."

Dumbledore nodded sagely. "It isn't something that happens often," he said seriously, but like a flip of the switch, all notions of seriousness were gone and a sly smile crossed his face. "Well then, as for your DADA lessons, you can ask Professor Snape himself. Your first Potions lesson starts tonight."

Kagome blinked, surprised and a hint worried. "Oh," she murmured. "Alright, thank you Professor Dumbledore."

Nodding, Dumbledore watched as she left, and once she vanished behind the door, his eyes sharpened. Turning, he faced one of the portraits on his wall.

"Hetty, may I trouble you for a favor?"

* * *

><p>And once again, it was back to their quiet routine.<p>

Kagome was given the name of a potion with the instruction to first research it, and then attempt to brew it.

Just as she flipped the page of her book, therefore finishing the chapter, Kagome looked up at her Professor with a contemplative expression.

As if sensing her stare, he stilled, and slowly his head raised. Obsidian eyes stared back at her impassively, and an eyebrow rose in her direction.

It was a hint unnerving, she had to admit, for his gazes were always quiet and intense that were just his signature look. "I was wondering, Professor Snape..." she trailed off meaningfully.

Snape studied her and dipped his head in a nod for her to continue.

Kagome thought about what she was going to say, before slowly going forward. "Dumbledore brought up my DADA lessons..." she said, "He told me that since there was a teacher now, I could get them from him," she went on. "But, if it's not too much trouble, I wondered if I could continue taking them with you?"

Snape blinked. Obviously, it wasn't what he expected. His soft, cool voice sounded silkily in his dungeon. "And why, I wonder, would you want that? Is _Professor _Moody not to your standards?" he drawled out, his voice tinted slightly with sarcasm.

It was like the past couple of lessons never happened, Kagome mused wryly. As if it was a distant memory they both silently agreed to forget.

She shook her head readily, but there was still hesitation on her face. "Professor Moody is a good teacher, I suppose, if not a little rough around the edges and unconventional. A lot of people like his, err, blunt method style of teaching I guess – his experience," she allowed, picking her words carefully.

Now Snape was giving her a pointed look. "So why wouldn't you want him?" he ventured sharply.

Kagome swallowed nervously. "The truth?" she said quietly, glancing around the room, particularly the door, warily.

Snape stiffened, seeing her movement, and his eyes narrowed. Suddenly, he had his wand out, and he waved it. White wisps followed the tip as it swished in the air, the the walls shimmered lightly before returning to normal.

Kagome blinked, puzzled.

"Privacy spell," was all he said, and Kagome blinked again, before nodding gratefully. Snape stood, closing the distance between them before he stood in front of her desk. He gazed down at her imploringly. "What is the matter?" he demanded softly.

Kagome took a deep breath, thoughtful. "You know, common knowledge of miko's is that they can only sense and purify demons," she told him suddenly.

Snape looked taken aback at the seemingly random information, and his eyes narrowed sharply.

Kagome looked at him meaningfully. "But what a lot of people don't know is that that's not all mikos or even monks – the real ones of course – can do."

The interest flashing in his dark gaze was obvious.

Kagome took another deep breath, but she never looked away. "I was told by a very close friend of mine that I can trust Dumbledore with everything, that he would do whatever in his power to help me. I believe that," she stated. "He's a man that keeps his friends close and his enemies closer, if possible. And, he also doesn't like to leave all his eggs in one basket, so to speak."

Snape snorted, because that much was obviously true.

"But..." Kagome said, now worrying her lip. "It doesn't change the fact that I don't know Professor Dumbledore all that well. I wasn't brought up on all the stories of how a great hero he is. So I see what others can't – that while Dumbledore is a very, _very _powerful wizard, one of the most ever, he is also _very _human. He has his own faults," she said quietly, almost morosely.

Automatically, immediately, Snape opened his mouth to argue. But then realize he couldn't. It was true.

Dumbledore, for all his strengths, still had his faults. No matter how implausible it would seem.

It was easy for one to be disillusioned into thinking otherwise.

Kagome was watching his reaction carefully, and for a moment there she thought she was going to get an earful. But when she realized she wouldn't,she continued slowly. "It's for that reason, that while I trust him, I reserve the right to choose who _I_ trust, out of the people that he believe _he_ trusts." she worded carefully.

Snape stiffened but waited.

Kagome looked at him imploringly. "I trust you," she said suddenly.

Insults fled to the tip of his tongue, about to snap how foolish that was – how naive. She had only known him for three weeks. But something in her eyes stopped him. So all he asked was, "Why?"

Kagome smiled secretively. "Part of being a miko is being sensitive to their surroundings, not in a physical sense but a more spiritual one. I can sense demons, but that's not all I can sense. I can sense auras – its not as obvious as it is for demons. It's fainter for wizards, and even fainter for regular humans, but I can have a feel all the same. A calm or an uneasy feel. I just know."

Snape absorbed this with great patience, eyebrows furrowed in thought, processing her words.

"Moody is confusing, and I don't like it..." she confessed nervously. "He's muddled, like I'm getting a mixed signal. Maybe it's nothing – it probably is. He's an auror, and he's probably had a lot of curses thrown at him, or wearing something, so it's messing with my senses. But, I've learned to be careful. So I figured, why fix something that's not broken?" she asked rhetorically. "I don't see the problem in you continuing giving me lessons, unless you prefer not to?"

Snape contemplated it for a moment, and Kagome gained an anxious expression as she waited in heavy silence.

She let out a small sigh of relief when, finally, he dipped his head in a short nod.

* * *

><p>"Okay, first off, we need to assume the proper position."<p>

Kagome took a seat by the shore of the lake, crossing her legs and placing her palms at her knees. "This allows the energy in your body to flow easily – that, and it's an easy position to relax in," she explained.

Luna giggled softly, before sitting down across from Kagome, mimicking her. "What are we going to do?" she asked curiously.

"Meditate," Kagome answered, scratching the back of her head. "Basically, you're going to try and focus your mind on your internal magical pool, to visualize it. Once you can 'see' it you can try to focus it, organize it – and in the end, hopefully, control it."

Luna nodded slowly, her pale blue eyes unusually sharp. "How long did it take you to master it?" she asked in her softy, wispy voice.

A nervous, sheepish cough escaped Kagome's throat. "Err, a few months..." she admitted embarrassingly. "But, if this works, it really shouldn't take you as long," she reassured the blond.

Luna blinked at her owlishly, head cocking. "Why's that?"

Kagome bit her lip sheepishly. "A short attention span doesn't mix well with meditation," she confessed.

Luna giggled, and Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Now, to meditate," the fourteen year-old began in a soft, more soothing voice. "Get into a comfortable sitting position, you'll be in it for a while," she murmured wryly.

Luna nodded dutifully and shifted slightly, legs crossed and palms and fingertips touching.

"Close your eyes," Kagome continued to instruct, watching as the younger 'Claw shut her eyes. "Relax your body, your mind – basically your whole being. Take deep, slow breaths."

Kagome watched silently as Luna's body relaxed, chest and shoulder shifting gently in even repetitions.

"You're probably gonna notice little things that will distract you – your arm itching, some sound in the background, your heartbeat. Try to push it all back, think of it like white noise," she lectured, making sure her voice dimmed softer and softer with every word until it faded from a bare whisper.

And then she watched, waiting patiently.

A few minutes passed on silently. Kagome relaxed, closing her own eyes as she listened to the soft swishing of the lake's bobbing water.

When ten minutes or so had ticked by, the miko glanced back at her younger friend.

Kagome's eyes narrowed before widening, and her lips twitched. "Luna?" she murmured, getting no response. She had to bite her lip from sniggering as she reached over to and gently shook the other girl.

Luna's body started in reflex, and shook her head. Blinking blearily, she looked up at Kagome, eyebrows furrowed. "What?" she mumbled, voice slurred slightly. "Kagome?"

Kagome laughed, eyes dancing. "I forgot to warn you not to relax _too _much – I fell asleep my first time too."

* * *

><p>It was at the end of the week that Harry received Sirius' response.<p>

They were all at the Gryffindor table for breakfast and Hermione was talking when sudden whooshing noised from overhead sounded, announcing the arrival of the post owls.

Harry looked up at once when Hermione stopped talking abruptly, and they all watched as Hedwig soared towards him. They watched anxiously as the snowy owl fluttered down onto Harry's shoulder, folded her wings, and wearily stuck out her leg.

Harry pulled off Sirius' reply and offered Hedwig his bacon rinds, which she gratefully ate. Swiftly, Harry checked around them, to see if it was safe to read.

"It's a good thing Kagome likes to sleep in during the weekends," Hermione muttered, and the two boys nodded deeply as Harry started reading in a whisper.

_Nice try, Harry_

Harry stopped there and groaned, and ignored the knowing looks his two friends sent him.

_I'm well hidden and I want you to keep me posted on **everything **that's going on at Hogwarts. Don't use Hedwig though, keep changing owls, and don't worry about me. Just watch out for yourself. And don't forget what I said about your scar._

_Sirius_

Harry let out another groan, and dropped his head against the table, not caring what looks he would get from it. Honestly, it was a blessing that he managed to miss hitting his plate.

He was of two ways about this letter – relieved and yet without a doubt, worried. Managing to get back with getting caught was definitely something, and he couldn't deny that the idea of Sirius being much nearer was reassuring, but there was still the risk of him getting caught.

For the third time that morning, Harry let out another frustrated groan.

* * *

><p><em>Well? What do you think?<em>

_Hmm, I think my favorite part was Harry helping Kagome out, especially with the spell ^^, the Potions and CoMC scenes coming in close second and third. __What was yours? ;)_

_Till next update!_

_-RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**MoonPrincess1989, ladyyuuki16, Anonymous, TheIceCreamGeek, InfiniteWhiplash, coolgirl0147852, Esoulix, Kagome Lady of Darkness, ****Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ****dragonfly1339, ****Kyouko, ****ArmyWife22079, ****Maxeyn, ****Termia, ****AnimeMoonlightGoddess, ****Valleygoat, ****Bunny.W.K, ****Venas, ****black rose15839**


	19. Ch 18: Playing a Risky Game

_As always loves, Read, Review, and of course – ENJOY! XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;) **And if you recognize anything – well, you know where I got it from by now lol ^^**

* * *

><p>—Playing a Risky Game—<p>

The days of October passed by as if they were mere flashes and before they knew it, it was the week before the delegations from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would arrive.

It was also the day before their school's scheduled Hogsmeade visit.

"Still thinking, are you?"

Kagome looked up at the gently mocking voice, and she rolled her eyes. "Actually, as you can see, I'm _studying_."

Draco scoffed as he took up the seat beside her. "Oh, forgive me for assuming," he drawled sarcastically.

Kagome snorted. "Only the once," she replied with mock seriousness.

Draco's lips twitched, and he glanced over at the book she was reading. "Potions?" he murmured thoughtfully.

Kagome nodded. "Still playing catch up," she said, shrugging.

"I've noticed you're rather good at it," he commented. "Professor Snape has yet to..." Draco paused, looking for a way to put it delicately. "_Critique_ your skills, which is unusual."

Kagome snorted. "You mean for a Gryffindor?" she murmured wryly.

Draco smirked and shrugged nonchalantly. "You said it," was all he said.

Kagome shook her head wryly. "And what brings you here?" she wondered curiously.

Draco held up a Charms book.

"Aah, Flitwick's assignment," she murmured.

Draco nodded. "You are on break as well, I take it?"

Kagome's lips pursed wryly. "Yeah, it wouldn't be the brightest idea if I start skivving classes now," she said.

Draco smirked. "What class do you have next?" he wondered.

Kagome blinked, and tipped her head towards his book. "Coincidentally, Charms."

A thoughtful look flitted across his face, and he nodded shortly, coming to a decision. "I'll walk you."

Kagome blinked again, this time slowly. "Oh," she said suddenly, and furrowed her eyebrows. "Uh, you sure?"

At his raised eyebrow, she hastily added. "I mean, it's not like it's on your way, right?" She glanced at the clock. "And it's not like there's much time before lessons start either," she said, looking at the clock. Seeing she had was less than ten minutes, she quickly started gathering her things.

Draco smirked and only shrugged. "I have History. Binns doesn't usually notice when I slip in late." He held out an arm when she finished. "So?"

Kagome snorted and shook her head, but took his arm. "A bona fide rebel huh?" she remarked amusedly as they began to walk off.

Draco scoffed, his tone taking a colder edge though it wasn't directed to her. "You consort with Potter and his gang – one would think you would be used to it..." he remarked stiffly as they walked down the hall, shooting dark looks at students with lingering, shocked stares.

Kagome shot him a worried look, and wisely changed the subject. "So, uh..." she babbled. "We never really get to talk, so... how's classes?" she asked lamely. She noticed the stares too, but thought better than to ask about it.

Draco gave a slow shrug. "Fine really," was all he said. Glancing over at her, he saw the awkward tenseness of her body. He held in the need to sigh – really, he was no good at this 'playing nice' thing and making casual conversation.

They were walking up the stairs to the Charms hall by now, and he needed to make a good impression, for her to keep talking to him. "And you? How _is_ the catching up?"

Finding something to talk about released some of the tension thrumming in her body. She offered him a sheepish smile. "As good as it could, considering. I've caught up as far up past second year, considering the basics."

Draco offered her a charming smile, and suavely pulled his arm away. "Well, if you ever need any help, don't be afraid to ask," he told her smoothly as they finally reached the classroom.

Kagome blinked in surprise, and smiled widely. "Really? Awh, thanks Draco!" she chirped happily, and all of a sudden, he went stock still as she hugged him.

Hugged _him_. Draco _Malfoy_.

Just who in the bloody hell _was _this bloody girl...?

Kagome never took notice of his wide eyed look and his stiffness, and smiled again before bounding away with a jaunty wave. "Thanks Draco! Talk to you later!"

As she left, her genuinely appreciative smile and unexpected hug shocked him.

But not as much as the realization that he actually meant the offer, and was looking forward to seeing it though, shocked him.

He shook his head sharply as he spun on his heel and stalked off to History, casting those thoughts from his head. At least the hall was vacant, and no one was there to see it...

_He had an order – a mission. That's all it was and he couldn't fail it..._

His scowl faltered. _No matter how much her stupid, bloody smile and bubbly personality affected him..._

* * *

><p>It was nearing dusk as two girls sat at the base of a beech tree before a lake, cross-legged and silent.<p>

Their eyes were closed, their breathing soft and leveled. If one didn't know better, they would assume they were asleep.

They weren't.

Suddenly, the older girl let out a large breath, stretching languidly. "I think that's it for the day," she yawned out. "If we're not careful, we might fall asleep," she snorted wryly and added, "Again."

The other girl didn't respond, and the older one, Kagome, cracked an eye open to peer at her blonde friend. "Luna?" she wondered, lips twitching. "You didn't fall asleep again, did you?" she asked, voice laced with humor.

Kagome let out a quiet laugh when she didn't get a response and she moved over to wake the girl. "Luna, wake -"

A gasp tore through Luna's body, and Kagome snatched her hand back, eyes wide with surprise.

Luna's pale blue eyes shot open, shock and awe churning inside them. "I-it worked," she whispered in awe. She turned to Kagome, a bright smile playing on her lips. "It worked Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes shot even wider, and she let out a happy gasp. "That's great Luna!" she exclaimed.

Luna nodded eagerly. "It was only for a moment, but it disappeared – I managed to turn it off for almost five seconds. The sounds, the feels, the lights – it was gone, and – and it was so calm!"

Kagome clapped happily. "Now, all you have to do is focus on keeping it off!" Kagome grinned. "This is wonderful news!"

Kagome let out another gasp when Luna suddenly barreled into her, grappling her in a hug. "And it's all thanks to you Kagome!" she exclaimed in a fervent whisper.

Despite being taken aback at the impromptu hug, Kagome couldn't help but return it with as much fervor, and they jumped up and down together in a little sort of victory dance.

Their sweet moment was disrupted by a particularly loud rumbling sound.

Kagome grinned down at Luna as she pulled away. "Blizzers attacking your stomach again?" she asked knowingly.

Luna blinked up at her, and shook her head. "No silly, I'm just hungry," she said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome stared at her, before laughing, shaking her head. "Let's start heading in," she murmured.

Luna looked over at her as they made their way back to the castle. "Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" she asked curiously.

Kagome looked over, and nodded. "Are you?"

Luna nodded nodded. "It'll be my first time too – third year is when we first get the privilege."

Kagome smiled, "Would you like to meet up? We can explore the village together?"

Luna looked at her curiously. "What about your other friends? Wouldn't you want to spend time with them?" she asked innocently.

Kagome shrugged. "You're my friend too Luna," she reminded the younger girl. "And besides, I doubt they want to waste the village showing me around. It'll be more fun discovering."

Luna smiled softly, nodding. "Alright, how about we meet at Mally's Magicked Items? It's a shop for little trinkets and other interesting things I heard others talk about."

Kagome nodded, "Sounds good!" she chirped, and nodded towards the castle. "C'mon, dinner's about to start," she murmured passingly, turning towards the Great Hall.

Luna shook her head though. "Oh, no thank you. I don't usually eat in the Great Hall during dinner."

Kagome blinked at her. "But... wait, why? Where do you eat?"

Luna just shrugged, and fiddled with her butterbeer corks necklace. "Oh, just the kitchens... The pear likes to be tickled you know," she said seriously, nodding sagely.

Kagome blinked again, but more slowly this time. "Why the kitchens?" she asked, choosing to ignore the last bit.

Luna looked, and over down the other end of the hall. "Oh, no reason really, the Ravenclaw table is just infested..." she said mysteriously. "I prefer to eat in the kitchens anyways– the elves are very interesting to talk to."

Eyebrows furrowed, Kagome got a niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach. For some reason, she didn't think the Ravenclaw table was infested with a creature... rather, it was infested by a pest of the human variety... "Well," she said finally. "Why not sit at the Gryffindor table? I'm pretty sure it's not infested – I haven't sensed anything yet," she remarked.

Luna glanced at her, blinking her wide eyes, before nodding slowly. "I like you, Kagome," she announced randomly.

Kagome grinned, and threw an arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "You know, I like you too Luna. Honestly, you're one of the most interesting people I've met at Hogwarts," she told her genuinely.

Kagome wouldn't forget the bright smile turned her way anytime soon.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kagome!" Harry greeted her with a smile.<p>

Kagome smiled at him as she and Luna approached the table.

Ron stared at Luna weirdly. "What's she doing here?" he asked rather tactlessly, looking pointedly at her Ravenclaw badge.

Kagome sent him a sharp stare. "I invited her," she said slowly in a tone that _dared _him to argue.

Ron wisely, for once, kept his mouth shut.

Luna giggled loudly at his expression.

Shaking her head wryly, Kagome introduced her friend. "Luna, this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley – guys, this is Luna Lovegood."

"_You mean Looney Lovegood_," came the muttered from someone down the table, but Luna, who was swinging her legs under the table and randomly humming a tune under her breath, didn't seem to hear it.

Kagome did though, and stared sharply in the direction of the comment.

Hermione looked at her worriedly. "Is it alright for you to sit here?" she asked Luna, hastily adding when her pale, wide blue eyes turned to her. "I only meant, it wouldn't do for you to get in trouble, right?"

Kagome's head whipped back, her eyes widening, never have even thought of that. "I don't know – I never heard of a rule like that..." she trailed off, but then shrugged. "Well, if that's the case, we can just wait until someone says something. I mean, they can't really say anything against a little inter-House unity, right?"

No one could argue with that.

"Well," Hermione said, now reassured. "It's nice to meet you Luna," she told the younger girl, the two boys murmuring similarities.

Luna flashed them a small smile as she returned pleasantries in her usual dreamy toned voice.

Dinner was started, and they all began to fill their plates. "Oh, by the way, I'm gonna meet up with Luna this weekend – we're gonna explore Hogsmeade together," she let them know, reaching over to grab a slice of roasted beef, coincidentally missing their relieved looks.

Her food on her plate, she looked up, a little worried. "Hope you guys don't mind, but I figured you might have better things to do than show me around..."

Harry shook his head, a little too hastily, but no one really noticed. "Oh, no, that's alright. Maybe we can meet up at the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers?" he suggested. "An hour before we have to head back maybe?"

Kagome looked at Luna, who was staring at Harry curiously. "What do you think Luna?"'

"Oh, I'm thinking a lot of things," she said faintly, still peering at Harry. Said boy fidgeted under her inquisitive stare. "But I think what you want to know is that, that is fine with me."

"Great!" Kagome chirped right before she popped a sliver of meat into her mouth. "Sounds like a plan," she said after chewing and swallowing.

* * *

><p>Over the past month, they all couldn't help but notice how their lessons were becoming more difficult and demanding with each passing day.<p>

One class in particular was Moody's Defense Against the Dark Arts.

To say it came as a surprise to Kagome when Professor Moody suddenly announced that he would be putting the Imperius Curse on each of them in turn, to demonstrate its power and to see whether they could resist its effects, would be a serious understatement.

"But - but you said it's illegal, Professor," Hermione interjected uncertainly as Moody cleared away the desks with a sweep of his wand. A large clear space was left in the middle of the room."You said - to use it against another human was -"

Moody turned on her, fixing an eerie, unblinking stare on her. "Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," he told her slowly, voice lined with a hard edge. "If you'd rather learn the hard way - when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely - fine by me. You're excused. Off you go," he growled and pointed a gnarled finger toward the door.

Hermione went pink and muttered something about not meaning that she wanted to leave. Harry and Ron grinned at each other. They knew Hermione would rather eat bubotuber pus than miss such an important lesson.

But Kagome was still shocked, her mind recollecting on the conversation she had with Dumbledore about this very subject a month ago.

_'I would never wish for anyone so young to witness to something so abominable...'_

Did Dumbledore really know what Moody was doing?

And if so, what was his angle...?

Moody began to beckon students forward in turn, putting the Imperius Curse upon them.

They watched as, one by one, their classmates did the most extraordinary things under its influence.

Dean Thomas was forced to hop and sing, Lavender Brown imitated a squirrel, and Neville performed an impressive show gymnastics.

None of them seemed able to fight against the curse, and only recovered when it was finally removed.

Finally, it was soon Harry's turn.

"Potter," Moody growled ominously, "You next."

Harry moved forward into the middle of the classroom, into the space that Moody had cleared of desks.

Raising his wand, Moody's one real eye glinted as he pointed at Harry and said, "Imperio."

Kagome, Ron, and Hermione watched as Harry's face went slack, and his eyes glazed over.

Suddenly, Harry turned, and walked over to the desk. His knees bent, as if preparing to jump, but then something happened.

They all watched on with curiosity as the boy's face twitched, his eyes flickered, and eyebrows deepened.

Then, suddenly, Harry jumped, but half-way he just stopped.

Kagome and Hermione gasped as Harry suddenly crashed head first onto the desk, knocking it over before landing harshly on the floor. Ron cursed.

The three ran to him, shouting his name.

"Harry?" the all exclaimed, scrambling to him and helping him out. Harry groaned, flinching, and his hands went to his knees.

"Now, that's more like it!" growled Moody, looking at the class, "Look at that, you lot. . . Potter fought! He fought it, and he damn near beat it!"

Moody turned back to Harry, wand raised. "We'll try that again, Potter, and the rest of you, pay attention -" The man broke off suddenly.

Kagome stepped in front of Harry protectively as Ron and Hermione held him up. "Can't you see - Harry's hurt," she said slowly.

Moody's eyes seemed to narrow, in suspicion or dislike, no one could tell. "Girly, I don't know what happy go lucky world you're living in, but someone's not going to wait for him to catch his breath when their throwing lethal spells his way."

Kagome didn't back down though. "Maybe so, but it's not like _you're_ trying to kill him, right?" she shot back, glancing back at Harry, worried. "This is a school – not the middle of a battle."

For a moment, Moody seemed to pale, but it was gone the next second when Harry spoke up. "It's alright, Kagome – the pain's passed," he said, looking between the teacher and his friend worriedly. _'Mostly,' _he added silently with a mental grimace.

"You sure Harry?" Hermione whispered, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Kagome's face mimicked the expression as well. "You took a hard fall..."

Harry nodded, and finally looked at Moody. "I'll try it again, sir, if you want," he added, not wanting Kagome to get in trouble.

Kagome bit her lip, but sighed and stepped away, Ron and Hermione following suit as they returned to where the rest of the class was gathered.

Giving Kagome a hard, piercing stare, Moody raised his wand once more, but this time, his voice was more calm, more severe. "Imperio!" he snapped, and Harry stiffened. "Watch his eyes, that's where you see it - very good, Potter, very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling you!"

They all watched as Moody insisted to put Harry through the curse four times in a row, until he was sure that Harry could throw it off entirely.

And then, as Moody turned on Kagome, the same glint in his eyes as there was when he first turned to Harry, it was Kagome's turn.

Kagome would be lying if she said she wasn't worried.

She was pretty damn sure Moody wouldn't hold back one bit, and would most likely force her to do the most embarrassing stunts for as long as he could.

"Your turn, Higurashi," he growled quietly.

Swallowing slightly, Kagome stepped forward, nodding slightly at Harry who mouthed a 'thank you' and a 'good luck' to her.

_'Yeah, I'll definitely need the luck,' _she thought dryly.

She stopped in the middle of the room and waited.

Moody pointed his wand at her, uttered the ominous word "Imperio," and Kagome's world went blank.

Everything disappeared – all her feelings, all her thoughts – as a floating sensation came across her mind.

It was bliss, it was relaxing - it was wonderful, and Kagome enjoyed the untraceable happiness filling her. Whole and heavy happiness that had been scarce these past few months.

And then, she heard Moody's voice echoing in her head – invasive but with a compelling edge that made one want to listen to it.

_Dance..._ the voice told her. _Jump onto the desk, and dance a jig..._

Kagome faintly noticed herself stepping towards the desk. Dancing sounded alright, but a jig? She was about to do it though when she thought. '_But why? I'm in class. And why on a desk of all things...? With my balance I'd fall...'_

_Jump on the desk..._

Kagome frowned, or wanted to frown. Then, a thought came to her.

Flashbacks of the feudal era, of Tsubaki and that time with Menomaru, came to her.

And then a cold feeling trickled down her spine, like ice cold liquid dripping down her back.

Someone was intruding... Controlling... But who?

It didn't matter.

What happened next was total instinct.

_'Get out of my head! Leave me alone!'_ she thought furiously.

And then there was a flash of pink, sort of behind her eyes, in her mind, kind of thing.

The next thing she knew, the world was clear and she was stumbling against the desk, her hip hitting against the edge.

She was able to catch her self though, and her head snapped up to Moody, who had also stumbled, back against the wall, eye dazed and staring at her in astonishment. "Well, damn," he breathed out roughly, "I... I have never seen someone throw off an imperious so quickly on their first hit. That there is damn near amazing. Look here class, she fought it and broke it..." he said slowly, amazed, but also with an undecipherable edge.

Kagome looked around to see the class staring at her wide eyed. Swallowing thickly, Kagome meekly returned to her original spot before the Professor got it in his mind to try again.

What she wanted to know was – what happened? What was that pink light?

As Moody slowly went on with testing the Imperius on the rest of the class, the only answer Kagome could come up with was that her miko-ki had something to do with it...

* * *

><p>"The way he talks," Harry muttered as they hobbled out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class an hour later. "You'd think we were all going to be attacked any second."<p>

"Yeah, I know," Ron said, who was skipping on every alternate step. He had had much more difficult time with the curse than either of them, though Moody assured him the effects would wear off by lunchtime. "Talk about paranoid. . ." Ron glanced nervously over his shoulder to check that Moody was definitely out of earshot.

Hermione snorted. "You're one to talk," she muttered, rubbing at her elbow. She had knocked it against the wall when Moody made her skip as recited a part from a play. Kagome nodded her agreement, lips quirked slightly.

Ron ignored them and went on. "No wonder they were glad to get shot of him at the Ministry. Did you hear him telling Seamus what he did to that witch who shouted 'Boo' behind him on April Fools' Day?"

Kagome shuddered. "He's not one you want to get on your bad side," she murmured.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all stared at her. "A little too late for you, isn't it?" Harry remarked dryly, though his stare was worried. "I don't think Professor Moody will be liking you much after today..."

Kagome remained silent as they continued to walk. "To be honest, it doesn't bother me too much... I don't like him very much either." She glanced at them, an eyebrow raised. "You all already know that."

The three shared a look, unable to deny _that._

Hermione shook her head. "Professor Moody isn't my favorite either Kagome, but you shouldn't go out of your way to antagonize him."

Kagome sighed, and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I won't – but I also won't stand around and let him do whatever he wants, not like today. He's not an Auror anymore, he's a professor. It's not like we're training to go to war or something..."

The others murmured their agreement.

"What I want to know is when he figures we have the time to read up on resisting the Imperius Curse with everything else we've got to do?" Ron wondered, exasperated and breaking the tension.

They laughed.

All the fourth years had noticed a definite increase in the amount of work they were required to do this term.

Professor McGonagall had already gave the class a large amount of Transfiguration homework after explaining they needed to prepare as much as possible as their Ordinary Wizarding Levels were drawing closer.

Professor Trelawney announced they had another batch of predictions due for the month after next, right after she commended the three for their unflinching acceptance of the horrors in store for them. They went from amused to not so amused – they were all running out of ideas for said 'horrors'.

Professor Binns had them writing weekly essays on goblin rebellions, and Professor Snape was forcing them to research antidotes, something they were taking seriously as he hinted he might be poisoning one of them to see if their antidote worked.

Professor Flitwick had them reading extra books for their upcoming lesson and even Hagrid was adding to their workload, suggesting they come down to his hut on alternate evenings to observe and make notes on the Blast-Ended Skrewts extraordinary behavior.

When they finally arrived in the entrance hall at the end of the day, they found themselves unable to proceed thanks to the large crowd of students congregated there, all milling around a large sign that had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase.

Ron, the tallest of the four, stood on tiptoe to see over the heads in front of them and read the sign aloud to the other three:

"Triwizard Tournament: the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early-"

"Brilliant!" Harry cheered, grinning. "Potions' last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!"

They let out a loud laugh at his pure enthusiasm.

Shaking his head, Ron continued, grinning as well. "Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the welcoming feast."

"Only a week away!" Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff exclaimed, emerging from the crowd with his eyes gleaming. "I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go and tell him..." he muttered and weaved out of the crowd without another word

"Cedric?" Ron and Kagome parroted blankly as Ernie hurried off.

"Diggory," said Harry. "He must be entering the tournament."

"That idiot, Hogwarts champion?" said Ron as they pushed their way through the chattering crowd toward the staircase.

Hermione sighed. "He's not an idiot. You just don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch," she muttered in exasperation, Kagome rolling her eyes at that. "I've heard he's a really good student - and he's a prefect."

She spoke as though this settled the matter.

"You only like him because he's handsome," said Ron scathingly.

Harry and Kagome choked, gaping at his audacity.

"Excuse me, I don't like people just because they're handsome!" said Hermione indignantly, eyes flashing.

Ron gave a loud false cough, which sounded oddly like "Lockhart!"

Kagome raised her eyebrows as Harry erupted in snickers and Hermione huffed, turning her head away with her cheeks suspiciously red.

* * *

><p>When Harry passed through the clearing on the way to Hogsmeade, where he was to meet up with Hermione and Ron at the Shrieking Shack, what he didn't expect to see was the huge black, scruffy dog already waiting for him halfway, perched on a boulder.<p>

Harry froze, and stared.

"Padfoot!" Harry hissed in surprise, angry, but there was still an elated note to it. He couldn't deny he was happy to see him. But it was dampened by the fear that he could be caught.

The scraggy dog only panted at him, and he could _swear_that was a doggy kind of grin he flashed him.

Harry wanted to grin, he _really_did, but that would just encourage Sirius. "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet up somewhere, you know, less public!"

And in a snap, the human man known as his Godfather appeared.

Harry's eyes widened. "Are you _mental_?" he hissed, frantically look left and right to double-check no one was near to see.

A lazy grin crossed Sirius' face as he tossed an arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling him close in a friendly embrace. "Of course not!" he said seriously, the grin still on his face. "I mean, how can I possibly talk to you in my Animagus form?" he said suavely, chuckling as he watched Harry fight the smile coming onto his face. "Besides, you know me – never was one for patience."

Harry groaned, covering his face with his hands. "It's too dangerous! Everyone knows your face and if anyone sees you, they'll turn you in!" he exclaimed. "They'll have Dementors back here in no time!"

Sirius sobered suddenly. "I know, that's why we only have a few minutes – then we'll head over to the Shack to meet up with Hermione and Ron. I just wanted to speak with you alone for a moment," he spoke quickly, bringing Harry away from the open and behind some trees. "You said your scar's been hurting? Have you told Dumbledore?" he began, peering at him in concern.

Harry shook his head. "Not yet. It hasn't happened since that night when I had that dream. Honestly, I probably just imagined the whole thing."

He didn't notice how Sirius' eyes darkened. "Trust me Harry, you have to have a pretty strange imagination to dream something like _that_ up," he murmured dryly.

Harry glanced at him, sheepish, but when he went to retort, the sound of footsteps crunching towards them sounded out, sending alarm spiking inside.

"Sirus, change – quickly!" Harry hissed.

The warning was needless as Sirius was already transforming back to his Animagus form, just in time to see Kagome walking by. Right before he changed completely though, Harry heard Sirius saying, "Call me Snuffles."

Kagome halted, blinking in surprise as she noticed them a ways off the path. "Harry?" she muttered, confused. "What are you doing?" she called out, stepping over.

Harry let out an awkward laugh. "Oh, nothing, I was just about to meet up with Hermione and Ron."

Kagome studied him, before giving a slow shrug. That was when she noticed the dog beside him. "Awhh, who's this Harry?" Kagome cooed, eyes lighting up as she approached them.

His eyes widened, "Him? Oh uh," he scrambled for something. "This is just the neighborhood mutt that hangs around Hogsmeade, you know?" he said, grinning nervously. "We call him, Snuffles," he added, shaking his head at the ridiculous name.

Sirius let out an affronted yip at being called a mutt – he _was _a purebred, whether he was human or the Newfoundland retriever he turned into. Sirius glanced at Harry with offended dark blue, almost black eyes and Harry shot sharp look to act like a _normal_ dog.

Thankfully, Kagome was too captivated by Sirius to notice it. She was approaching him carefully, with a gentle smile on her, "Him, huh?" she said, voice soft. She looked back at the dog, crouching before him. "He's a handsome dog," she cooed, grinning as she started scratching him under his chin.

Harry had to hold back a snigger as Sirius' tail began thumping hard, ears turned back and tongue lagging. "Poor thing's so skinny though," she murmured sympathetically.

Harry just nodded, frowning now. Being on the run didn't go well with a healthy diet...

Kagome gave the dog one last pat on the head, before standing. "Well, I better get going and find Luna. We're still on for, the Three Broomsticks, was it?"

Harry nodded readily. "Yeah, of course. An hour before, like planned."

Kagome flashed him a smile. "Great, meet you then!" she chirped, and looked back down at 'Snuffles'. "It was nice to meet you, Snuffles!" she murmured, scratching behind his ears one last time, before heading off.

She never noticed how the dog's eyes trailed after, glinting with a peculiar emotion no normal canine should have.

When she left, Snuffles turned back into Sirius. He raised his eyebrows at his godson in a silent question, who had sighed in relief as soon as she was out of hearing distance.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the spot Kagome left. "That was Kagome Higurashi – she's a new transfer, and from Japan of all places." Looking around, he lowered his voice. "Dumbledore brought her to the Weasleys over the summer," he continued quietly.

Sirius' eyes glinted, head tilting curiously. "He brought her personally? That's a little odd..." he murmured thoughtfully.

Harry nodded. "All I know is that she guards something, and people are after her because of it."

Sirius stiffened, eyes narrowing. "What?" he asked sharply. "What's so important about the thing she's guarding that it has people after her?"

Harry just shrugged. "Dumbledore didn't say – he just told me to get to know her, and maybe she'll tell me herself. I'm pretty sure Dumbledore knows, but I guess he figures it's not his place to tell."

Sirius' eyes narrowed even further, and a concerned frown marred his haggard face. Shaking his head, he dug into his pockets, and handed some galleons over to Harry. "I forgot to ask earlier, but could you three go into Hogsmeade and pick up some food – as much as you can carry without anyone noticing?"

Harry blinked, eyes scanning over Sirius' gaunt face, and nodded, Kagome's comment echoing in his mind . "Yeah, sure," he agreed quickly. He paused for a second, and then looked up at his godfather. "Hey, uh, Padfoot?" Harry began hesitantly.

Sirius looked down at him, eyes alert. "Yeah Harry?" he said encouragingly.

"Uh, I don't know how to break it to you but, uh... if you want, I can buy you some new clothes too, and some soap maybe? You're a little, uh, rank right now..." he admitted, and offered a sheepish grin.

Sirius stared down at his godson blankly, twitching. "Oh yeah?" he said evilly. "C'mere you – I need to make up for thirteen years of missed _hugs!"_ he roared playfully, pulling Harry into a bear hug.

A strangled, horrified sound escaped the poor boys throat as his face was crushed into smelly cloth.

"Si-ri-us!"

Evil cackles shortly followed the shout.

* * *

><p>As Kagome walked through the crowd, she scratched the back of her head as her eyes flickered left and right, scanning the crowd looking for someone or at the very least, the shop she was looking for.<p>

Pouting, she continued to walk as she searched, chiding herself for not asking Harry for directions when she had the chance.

_'Now, where or where could Mally's be...?' _she wondered, eyebrows furrowed as she passed by an alley.

No one noticed when a certain fourteen year old Gryffindor was suddenly yanked into the dark recesses of said alley, her yelp of surprise unheard over the chattering of schoolkids.

* * *

><p><em>Dun, dun, duuunnnnn...<em>

_What's gonna happen to Kagome? Who grabbed her? Is she going to be alright? __Find out next time on, 'cue in deep movie voice' **In a World of Deception... tion... tion...**_

_Lmaooo, sorry, I couldn't help myself XD How'd you like that cliffy? Hahah! _

_Till next update!_

_-RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**MoonPrincess1989, Azure-x-Roze, Stebba stud28, chocolatexlover, Scrawny Scrivener, ladyyuuki16, ShiTsukisama, Kagome Lady of Darkness, X 3, Moonlight Rein, TheIcecreamGeek, ****Venas, ****InfiniteWhiplash, ****maxeyn, ****Bunny.W.K, ****Valleygoat, ****Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ****dragonfly1339, ****cherry-888, ****Rukarai207, ****Miyuki**


	20. Ch 19: Time For a Little Truth

_As always loves, Read, Review, and of course – ENJOY! XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;) **And if you recognize anything – well, you know where I got it from by now lol ^^**

* * *

><p>—Time For a Little Truth—<p>

Kagome was shocked, of course. Confused, sure.

And even she would admit, she was scared.

Her heartbeat quickened, her pupils contracted, her face drained of any color, and her body tensed as the usual fight or flight instinct came over her.

It was a normal reaction for anyone who, while they were minding their own business, was suddenly yanked out from the bright and sunny world into the dark and unfamiliar by some stranger.

Anyone knew that alone in an alley with an attacker was just _not_ good news. And it usually only got worse from there.

Suddeny, Kagome was shoved harshly to the ground. She gasped, and her world flashed black for a second when she crashed against the stone foundation of a random building.

There was a sort of pulling sensation, and she was faintly aware of being hastily dragged down the alley. Soft, gruff muttering accompanied it, the sound coming from her assailant.

Then, as Kagome's mind suddenly cleared, the severity of the situation sunk in. She started struggling frantically, lashing out and kicking wildly, hoping to hit the son of bitch that grabbed her. "Let me _go_!" she gritted out in frustration. "Help! Someone help!" she screamed, hoping someone would hear.

"Shut up girl!" deep voice hissed. Then, the world flashed a hot white this time and suddenly her head was throbbing. She groaned softly, grasping at her head where the offender struck her.

As a strong wave of pain finally passed, she managed to crack an eye open, only to see a dark figure donning a black cloak as they dragged her by the foot.

Then, she remembered something and almost smacked herself for her stupidity. She was a fucking _witch_ for fuck's sake!

Reached to her side she snatched out her wand, saying the first spell that came to her. "Everte Statum!" she hissed out, and orange shot from her wand.

Somehow though, the man heard her whispering, and moved just as she cast the spell. It still hit him, but it was glancing shot right at his side as he jumped out of the way. It sent him flying further down the alley.

She knew she had to get out of there and into the open, where a teacher or an adult or for the love of all that's good, some kind of _witness_ would be. Scrambling up, she made for the exit.

Kagome only made it three feet before there was a shout and she toppled over into the ground, legs flimsy under the jelly-legs jinx. Her hands scraped harshly against the cobble path when she tried breaking her fall.

Rolling onto her back she propped herself on her elbows, wand out at the ready. ""I - _impedimenta_!" she gasped out, sending the man flying back again to create more distance between them.

Kagome started to crawl backwards, lifting herself up with her hands and scurrying back as fast as she could while keeping an eye on the man.

Just because she couldn't use her legs, didn't mean she was just going to _sit_ there.

When the man started to pick himself up, Kagome leveled her wand at him once more to repeat the curse. But then, sharp barking echoing in the alley had her eyes widening.

Kagome gaped as a dog suddenly came out of nowhere, tearing down the alley and past her, before barreling into the man with a vicious snarl.

"Snuffles?" Kagome gasped out in astonishment and relief and watched as the dog bit hard into the man's leg.

The man let out a sharp yelp and kicked out, but the dog easily slid out of the way, darting at the man's other side. This time he went for an arm.

Snuffles clamped down and shook viciously, tearing the mans sleeve off easily and his teeth ripping through flesh.

The man let out an agonized scream and there was a flash, and Snuffles flew back. He yelped as he rolled harshly against the cobble. But Snuffles wasn't to be deterred; once the momentum was lost he scrambled to get back up, his claws scratching at the rocks.

Meanwhile, the man was cursing nastily under his breath, struggling himself to get up.

Kagome had her wand out and was about to cast a spell, afraid the man would hurt Snuffles, but flinched as a sharp crack suddenly sliced through the air.

When she looked again, the man was gone.

Kagome tensed, blinking slowly and warily looked around the alley – but there was nothing to be seen except for Snuffles, who was now growling lowly between pants.

Swallowing thickly, Kagome straightened and tried to get up. Her legs were still a little shaky as she pushed herself up, but she could manage.

"What the hell was that?" Kagome mumbled absently, pushing back her hair from her eyes. Swallowing again, she took a deep breath to calm herself.

Snuffles was still growling menacingly, albeit he was more softer about it, and Kagome couldn't help the relief spiking within her at the sight of the Newfoundland retriever.

Stumbling over, she crouched to his level and reached out to pet him adoringly, eyes shining with her gratitude.

Snuffles tensed momentarily at the unexpected touch, before closing his eyes and relaxing.

"Well," Kagome breathed out, still a little out of breath. "Dunno about you, but that really took it out of me..." she muttered. _'I need to start exercising again - my body isn't used to this like it was during the Feudal Era...'_ she grumbled idly. Looking down at Snuffles, a pensive look crossed her face momentarily before she grinned down at him. "You hungry boy?" she asked, "You look like you could eat a bear or something, and _still_ go for seconds," she murmured wryly.

Snuffles let out a resounding '_woof_' that would have sounded suspiciously like a laugh if Kagome didn't know better.

Dogs didn't laugh, of course. Or maybe it was a magical dog?

Kagome shook her head at the thought – anything really _was_ possible in this world.

Giving a delicate sniff, Kagome raised an eyebrow. "And a bath..." she murmured wryly, smirking at the small whine in offense.

Shaking her head, she stood and looked out. "Now, where to find some good food..." she murmured as she went to step out from the mouth of the alley, Snuffles padding after her.

That was when she realized it.

"Oh, _fuck!__"_ Kagome cursed suddenly, looking around for a clock. "I can't believe I forgot! I have to meet Luna..." She looked at the dog helplessly. "You wouldn't happen to know where Mally's Magicked Items is, do you boy?" she asked helplessly, not really expecting an answer.

She gaped when the dog suddenly started walking down the path.

"No way..." she breathed out.

The dog stopped, looking over its shoulder before barking, as if he was waiting.

Kagome shook her head, bemused, and started running after him. Maybe he really was magical?

Two minutes later and Kagome was able to spot the building in the distance. A small sign hung in front of the shop, stars carved around the store name, and Kagome picked up the pace at the sight of white blonde hair.

"Luna!" she shouted out, seeing the dejected girl waiting in front of the shop. "I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to be so late – it's just, something happened on my way here – and -" Kagome rambled apologetically.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Luna cut her off, pale blue eyes practically owlish.

Kagome stopped short at the uncharacteristic yell, void of the usual dreamy tone and replaced with genuine worry and severity. She noticed the younger girl's gaze flicker up at her forehead, up to where her hand was still frozen in the middle of pushing her hair back.

"What happened?" Luna whispered, eyes distinctly sharp.

Blinking at the new side of her friend, Kagome swallowed and shook her head to clear it. "Uh, I was on my way here when someone pulled me into an alley..." she trailed off, biting her lip. "I – I think I was about to be kidnapped?" Her eyebrows furrowed. "They tried stunning me," she added in a whisper.

Luna stared at her, rocking back and forth on her heels, glancing about searchingly. "Shouldn't we go find a professor?" she said slowly, voice laced with apprehension as she frowned at Kagome.

Kagome paused, thinking. Was there really any point? The person was gone, and telling a Professor now would only cut their visit short... and she _really __did _want to explore a little more.

To be honest, this was probably the safest kidnapping attempt she ever had to endure...

So Kagome shrugged. "I mean, they sorta vanished, so..." she trailed off, scratching the back of her neck. "I don't think they're coming back, but I'll stay away from any alleys just to be safe," she attempted to jest.

"Apparation," Luna whispered, biting her lip. She peered up at the older girl. "Are you sure you want to stay? We can always go to Madam Pomfrey," she suggested, biting her lip uncertainly. "There's a bruise forming on your temple," she said, nodding at the injury.

Kagome touched the side of her face gingerly, wincing as she pressed on the injury. "Ah, I'll live," she said after a moment, shrugging. "Had worse," she murmured, and looked down when a short whine whistled by her feet. "Actually, it would have been much worse if it wasn't for Snuffles here," she murmured, crouching down to scratch the dog behind his ears.

Luna blinked, and looked down at the canine. "Snuffles?" she murmured curiously and her eyes lit upon landing on him.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, he saved me." Looking up, Kagome peered at Luna. "Would you mind if we got him something to eat first?

Luna took one look at how skinny Snuffles was and nodded readily, before her head cocked in thought. "Follow me," she murmured suddenly, tugging on Kagome's sleeve as she passed. "I smelled sniffrackles on my way over, and believe I saw a diner when I tried looking for them - we can have lunch there."

Kagome shook her head amusedly as she followed the younger girl. None of them noticed how Snuffles was staring at Luna weirdly.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes, a plate of sandwiches for Luna and Kagome, and about four bowls of meaty stew for Snuffles later, they were walking out from the diner.<p>

Luna was blinking as they left. "I didn't know a dog could eat so much..." she murmured, staring at Snuffles, who was currently carrying a long, thick bone and panting happily.

Kagome snorted. "I didn't know a dog could eat so much, _so _fast," she muttered, shaking her head. "I think it was worse than that one time Ron inhaled dinner a couple weeks ago..." she trailed off.

Luna started laughing. "The time Hermione actually turned green at the sight?"

Kagome grinned as the memory resurfaced. "Yeah – even Harry had to stop and stare," she remarked dryly.

That made Luna laugh even harder, and Snuffles let out a little 'woof', looking at her with deep blue puppy dog eyes.

Kagome couldn't help but coo at the sight. "Awh, still, you're just a big ole' teddy bear, aren't you? I wish I could bring you to Hogwarts, but you're a little too big to hide," she said, trailing off. "You still need that bath though..." she muttered thoughtfully, head tilting in thought as to where she could get some soap.

Snuffles froze at that.

There was a yelp, and Snuffles suddenly made a run for it under the guise of chasing an orange tabby that was just passing by.

The cat let out a wild yowl and darted off, Snuffles at its heels.

"Snuffles!" Kagome called out running after him, Luna following beside her.

Snuffles chased the cat as it turned around the corner, and almost ten seconds later when Kagome and Luna finally made it there, there was no cat nor Snuffles in sight.

Kagome frowned, shoulders drooping.

Luna's face twitched, eyes sparkling bright, before she couldn't contain it any longer. "Looks like Snuffles really didn't want a bath!" she giggled out.

Kagome snorted, a wry half-smile coming about. "Guess not..."

* * *

><p>"Kagome! Luna! Over here!"<p>

The pair turned to the left just as they entered the Three Broomsticks, spotting Harry, Hermione, and Ron tucked away in the corner waving them over.

They walked over to the group, Kagome and Luna slipping into the bench seat across from Hermione and Ron.

"So?" Hermione started off without a second's hesitation. "How do you like Hogsmeade so far?"

Kagome and Luna shared a look. "It was..." Kagome began hesitantly, not so sure she wanted to get into the whole 'almost kidnapped' thing in public.

"Eventful," Luna finished up in her usual dreamy tone, staring off into space. "There was much to see..." she continued faintly, and the only sign that something was up was the way Luna's eyes flickered to Kagome, glinting curiously.

Kagome snorted silently. Eventful was putting it lightly. Shaking her head, she glanced at the tables, peering at their mugs curiously. "What kind of drinks are those?"

Harry grinned. "Butterbeer – here, I'll grab you two some," he offered as he rose.

Kagome smiled back at him, "Thanks!"

Turning back to Ron and Hermione as Harry left, Kagome peered at them. "And what about you guys? What did you do?"

Ron and Hermione shared a look. "Oh, nothing really, just caught up with a few people we haven't seen since last year, and did a little shopping at the bookstore and Honeydukes," Hermione said casually.

Kagome nodded, and Luna looked at them curiously. "You know, you two seem to be surrounded by wizzwrackers... they're very bright," she announced.

Ron blinked. "Wizz...wrackers...?" he repeated slowly. "What does that mean?" he wondered.

"They're attracted to secrets," she confessed rather solemnly.

Hermione and Ron froze at that.

Kagome laughed. "Everyone has secrets, so I guess that means we all have wizzwrackers stalking us," she remarked wryly.

Luna peered at Kagome, her eyes flickering knowingly as Kagome looked at a seemingly vacant space nearby with a curious glint in her gaze.

"Mhm," Luna murmured, staring at the same spot. "You do have a point."

"Here you guys go - two butterbeers," Harry presented as he returned to the table with a couple of mugs.

"Thanks," the two girls chimed.

"So what are you guys talking about?" he wondered, taking a sip from his own mug.

"Oh, just wizzwrackers," Kagome said nonchalantly as she took a tentative sip from her butterbeer, a wide, silly smile coming across her face. "_Mhmm, _this is _amazing_," she practically moaned, causing her friends to snicker.

Harry paused for a second, blinking, before slowly shaking his head as he grinned lopsidedly at the absurdity of it all.

He had the oddest friends, when he thought about it.

But really, it only made life all the more interesting...

* * *

><p>As Dumbledore stared at her sternly from his spot behind the desk, eyes bright with disappointment, Kagome bit her lip ashamedly.<p>

Okay, maybe she _shouldn't _have waited so long to tell the Headmaster about what happened in Hogsmeade – if only so she could have avoided _this_.

"Of all the idiotic things," Snape muttered furiously under his breath as he strode from his spot beside the Headmaster to stand before her, staring down at Kagome harshly. "Look at me," he snapped quietly.

Kagome winced before warily glancing up.

"And to think I believed you held more sense then that, you foolish girl; but I see it was too much to assume as such," Snape hissed.

"Severus," Dumbledore murmured in warning, glancing at his Professor sternly.

Snape's lips curled in distaste and whirled around, eyes narrowing at the older wizard. "No, Headmaster," he said curtly. "It is arrogant of her to assume she can just wait to inform us of news this important!" he argued in a tone so severe and so angry, it reverberated from it. "Personally, I believe Potter has been a bad influence on her," he sneered.

"I am sure Kagome regrets her actions," Dumbledore responded in a placating tone, ignoring his remark about Harry just as Kagome did. They both knew better - it was a much too delicate subject to touch upon at this moment.

Dumbledore turned his stern stare back on Kagome, who stiffened. "The next time an event such as this occurs, or if you hear something – I implore you to come to either Severus, Minerva, or myself, my dear girl. We can help to keep you safe, but _only_ if you let us."

Kagome nodded deeply. "I _am_ sorry Headmaster," she responded, and looked over at Snape. "Professor," she added.

Snape merely sniffed.

Dumbledore nodded however. "We will post more supervisors at Hogsmeade during visits – but if this occurs once more, and you do not inform a teacher, I regret I will have to strip you of Hogsmeade privileges for your safety."

Kagome grimaced at that.

"For now, however," Snape continued for Dumbledore. "As your punishment, twenty points from Gryffindor for lack of common sense," he drawled out rather snidely. "And we will be contacting your... _guardians_, as well," he informed her with a satisfied smirk at her paling face.

Kagome mentally groaned though. While she was sure Shippo might not be bothered much by what happened, aside from concern for her, Sesshomaru wouldn't miss a chance to reprimand her for one of her _many_ human shortcomings.

That wouldn't be a pretty letter to read – but at least it would be better than her mother knowing.

She could only _imagine_ how worried it would make her...

"Oh, and we cannot forget your mother, either," Snape drawled out suddenly, smirk widening as if he knew what she was thinking.

This time, Kagome groaned pathetically under her breath.

* * *

><p><em>Harry studied the man standing stiffly across from him, taking in his pale face that shone with a thin sheet of sweat. Adorned in a pitch black cloak, with a stocky build, medium brown hair, and dark brown eyes, the man was practically projecting his fear and concern off himself in pulsing waves. <em>

_Irritation melding with impatience all rose up inside Harry at the sight of the man. Outwardly though, he was the epitome of calm and impassive. "Crabbe," he spoke in a commanding tone. "Come forward." _

_The man jerked violently, or rather, flinched, before mechanically stepping forward to his seat – as if forcing himself. He knelt before Harry, head bowed low. His voice, though there was a noticeable attempt to sound calm and collected, was shaking slightly. "Y-yes my lord?"_

_Harry felt his lips purse, and he tutted mockingly at the man before him, "You know full well I do not accept failure, Crabbe," he reminded the man rather condescendingly._

_The man stiffened even further, as if he was expecting a punishment. "M – my apologies, my Lord," he stammered in his deep voice, which shook even more noticeably. "Please, I beg for your forgiveness!" _

_Harry looked down at his servant, lips turned down in a pensive, arrogant frown. "No," he drew out thoughtfully, his tone raspy but so silkily smooth, it was almost slimy. "I gave you a clear order – an easy mission. You were suppose to gather the girl, propose to her my offer." _

_Crabbe practically whimpered. "A mistake, my lord! One I regret deeply!"_

_Harry snarled. "Oh, you **will**," he promised viciously. "Of that, I assure you. How one could fail so spectacularly, I cannot fathom. Now, it will be even harder to convince her to accept!"_

"_I- I was taken by surprise!" Crabbe exclaimed, begging so pathetically, it was hard to tell if he was sobbing or not. "Please, have mercy, My Lord!"_

"_Taken by surprise?" Harry snapped harshly, taking a rather sadistic pleasure at the way his servant's face paled further and flinched simultaneously. "By what? A **dog**?" he sneered. "You imbecile! When I ordered you to get her, you were to **lure** her, not **kidnap** her!" he shouted angrily. "And you call yourself a **Slytherin**?" _

_Crabbe opened his mouth to speak, but Harry cut him off before he could take a breath. "You failed purely due to your incompetence! A girl, who only had a wand for a mere three months and a **mutt**, bested you! Do not make excuses!" _

_The man fell silent, his shoulders shaking as he waited for it._

_Harry peered at the man, eyes narrowing decisively. "If it is forgiveness you want, then I shall be gracious enough to grant it to you," he decided a moment later. The man could still be of use of him, in the future. "However, it will not come without consequences," he said cruelly, nodding at the man at his side._

_Peter Pettigrew swallowed thickly, but raised his wand arm nonetheless._

_The man, relief obvious on his face that he would live another night, actually whimpered this time. "Anything my Lord! I will gladly accept whatever punishment you deem worthy!" he pleaded._

_A cruel, sadistic smirk curled on the deformed man's – Harry's - face. "Just as you should," he murmured, and struck. "**Crucio**!" he echoed along with Wormtail._

_The man fell over to the ground in a heap, withering and seizing violently, roaring with agony. _

_Screams echoed over and over again in the decrepit room Harry was situated in, and his smirk widened at the sight of the withering man before him._

_After about a minute, the screams halted and it was over; the only thing that could be heard was the man's heavy pants. _

"_Stand, Crabbe," Harry demanded carelessly. _

_The man struggled to get up, but managed within a minute. His limbs and fingers and face were all still twitching, as if he was under the curse, or at least imagining it. "T-t-thank y-you, m-m-my L-lord," he stuttered to get out. "I-I will n-not fail again, y-y-you have my w-word."_

_As if bored, Harry peered into the fire nearby. "No," he murmured gently. "No, you won't – because you will not be attempting it again. It would be foolish to do so – as the girl will surely be guarded heavily from now on whenever she steps out of the castle, just like Potter..." Harry trailed off, and smirked over to the right of the room. "Crouch – you know what to do."_

_A lean man stepped away from the shadows, the sparse firelight illuminating a half-crazed face upon which wild eyes and an eager grin was set upon. Crouch bowed deeply his master. "Of course, My Lord," he said, voice filled with reverence for the person before him._

_Harry laughed; he laughed a laugh that was deep, filled to the core will malicious intent – a laugh that sent shivers down the spine of everyone in the room save for one. "When it is over," Harry began evilly, "I will have Harry Potter dead at my feet, and Higurashi either at my side to do my bidding, or on the ground beside Potter."_

When Harry woke up at three in the morning, it was drenched in sweat and with a wild gasp.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kagome couldn't help but notice something was off.<p>

For some reason, Harry couldn't keep his eyes of her.

While normally a girl ought to be flattered that a boy kept staring at her, the faces he was making weren't all too comforting nor complimenting.

Actually, they were more inquisitive, searching – suspicious.

They made her quite uncomfortable.

She was already unnerved enough by the kidnapping attempt yesterday – even more so when she went to Dumbledore's office to confess what had happened.

For such a laid back, slightly mental old man, he could be pretty intimidating when he wanted to be, and he was _not_ impressed that she elected not to approach a teacher immediately after the fact. Snape was even worse – he still glared at her whenever she crossed his vision.

Getting a little fed up with the stares, Kagome put down her spoon and went to turn to Harry, to confront him.

When she turned, she found Fubuki staring at her with those enormous yellow eyes of his.

Kagome squeaked, jumping back. "Shit!" she gasped out.

Across from her, Hermione laughed under her breath. "Took you a while to notice," she murmured wryly, trying to fight her grin.

Beside Hermione, Ron snickered. "Now you see why he's creepy," he laughed.

Kagome let out a pained sigh, and instead reached over to take the letter tied to her owl. "You guys are _hilarious_," she muttered dryly, momentarily forgetting about Harry's staring as she recognized the familiar scrawl.

_'Shippo_,' Kagome thought apprehensively. She wondered what he would say.

Quickly, she opened the envelope, only to blink at the small slip of paper withing – it was merely a small note.

_Keep an eye out for an old friend. _

_Love,_

_Shippo._

Kagome blinked at the short letter, confused.

Old friend...? Could he be any more cryptic...?

Shaking her head, she looked up from her letter to see her friends staring at her. "What?" she said out of reflex, a hint defensive.

They shared amused glances before turning their attention to her.

"Whose the letter from?" Hermione asked out of curiosity, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

Kagome folded the note, slipping it in her robe pocket. "Oh, just a friend from back home," she said, waving it off as nothing as she reached over to take a drink from her water.

Kagome didn't see the way Harry's eyes narrow and flash.

* * *

><p>The moment they walked out from the Great Hall after breakfast, Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. "Hey, I need to grab something from the common room – meet you at the library, yeah?"<p>

The pair nodded. "Yeah, we'll save you a seat," Hermione said.

Harry turned to Kagome, "Mind coming with?" he asked rather randomly, causing his two friends to look at him strangely.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, and she had a faint idea he wanted to speak to her – alone. "Yeah, sure..." she said suspiciously, trailing off.

About five minutes later, they were halfway on their way back towards Gryffindor Tower and Kagome was still waiting for Harry to speak up and confront her.

But even she was surprised when Harry suddenly grabbed her, pulling her away from the crowd in the halls.

Kagome sputtered as he practically dragged her into a corner. "H-Harry, what the hell!" she hissed quietly.

But as Harry spun on her, his face was dead serious and stern. "Kagome, what happened to you? To your face?" he demanded, eyeing the side of it. He reached out to to touch her face, but at the last minute, he pulled back, eyebrows furrowing uncertainly.

Kagome's eyes widened, surprised, and she touched the tender spot gingerly. "I didn't think it was that noticeable..." she muttered crossly. She even put makeup on to cover it before she left the dorms that morning.

"Kagome!" Harry said sharply, "What happened?" he repeated firmly.

The girl's head snapped up at him, and she was about to snap a retort when she saw the obvious concern in his eyes. Kagome looked away, biting her lip. "I... I had a run in, with someone, yesterday," she confessed.

Harry's eyes widened. "At Hogsmeade?" he breathed out, surprised. "What happened?" he asked urgently.

Kagome swallowed thickly, and then it just all blurted out. "I was going shopping, when someone pulled me into an alley. I – I think they were trying to kidnap me, I don't know. But don't worry! It was taken care of!"

Harry looked pale. So the dream... it was for real? "H-how did you get away?" he wondered, voice tinged with shock. "Did you fight him off?"

Kagome coughed, a hint embarrassed. "Er, I tried? But uh... You know Snuffles? He kinda came out of no where and saved me..." she muttered. She shook her head. "Weird you know, how he came out of no where, but I'm not complaining..."

Harry's eyes widened at _that_, and he wondered why Sirius never mentioned anything. He would have to ask later...

"Kagome," Harry began tentatively. "Exactly why is it would someone try to kidnap you? And why didn't you say anything to us at the Three Broomsticks?" he asked her, a bit hurt she didn't.

Kagome looked away, casting her gaze to the ground. "I didn't want you guys to worry, and ruin the trip," she whispered, running a nervous hand through her hair – Harry couldn't take his eyes off the bruise on her temple, and just seeing it sent a spike of anger inside him. For someone trying to kidnap her; for her not telling him; for him not being there to help, no matter how irrational it was to think that. "It was done and over with – and I told Professor Dumbledore when we got back," she told him.

Harry stared at her patiently, waiting, but Kagome didn't go on. His green eyes narrowed angrily. "You didn't answer my other question," he remarked in a quiet, serious tone.

Kagome glanced up to see him staring back at her with _such_ intensity and she had to fumble for an answer. "Uh, I'm not exactly sure – you know? I mean..." she trailed off, stalling for time. "I'm sort of the ward of Japan's Minister of Magic while I'm in England – maybe someone wanted some leverage?" she tried, because it _was_ true in a way, and it could be possible.

Not likely, maybe, but possible nonetheless...

Harry couldn't help but stare at her incredulously. "You're a _horrible_ liar, Kagome," he said slowly, getting angry that she was lying to his face.

Kagome 's eyes narrowed. "I'm not lying Harry," she retorted sharply. "The Minister of Japan _is_ my guardian for the time I'm in England," she told him firmly.

Harry growled at her. "Maybe so, but that's not why people are trying to _kidnap_ you, and you and I both know it!" he snapped, temper rising. "If anything, it just makes it all the more suspicious!" he ranted, starting to pace.

Kagome, admittedly stunned, could only watch speechlessly.

"You come here to Hogwarts all the way from Japan, starting late as the _Japanese_ _Minister of Magic's ward_," he began listing, hands gesturing wildly as he ticked one thing after another off. "Dumbledore is making a big fuss trying to get you settled in and caught up. You've been keeping secrets – you barely say anything about yourself, and strange things have been happening around you!"

Harry stopped and whirled on her, eyes flashing. "And then there's the prophecy, that letter," Harry's voice softened suddenly. "And sometimes, you have this look that's haunted almost," he told her. It was something he couldn't help but notice, something he couldn't help but relate to...

Kagome had stiffened during his tirade, having not realize she was being _so_careless. She knew he was curious, they all were, but she didn't know how far it went. "Harry..." she trailed off, feeling guilty.

"I've been patient Kagome. I've barely asked any question, I respected your privacy - I let you keep your secrets!" he went on ranting.

Well, now _that_ was the wrong thing to say. "Oh you _let_ me?" Kagome snapped hotly, eyes blazing as she straightened to glare up at him. "How absolutely _noble_ of you – for minding your damned business and butting out of mine. For a moment there, I thought that was common courtesy!" she hissed sarcastically. "I'm not with the only ones with secrets, Harry – but I'm not hounding _you_ about them!" she countered darkly.

Harry jerked in surprise, before his temper rose even further. "At least my secrets don't almost get me kidnapped, or even worse, _killed!_" he retorted furiously, stepping closer to her.

"Well, that's _my _problem, isn't it?" Kagome shot back as she took one step closer in response, their noses merely inches away.

Harry's jaw clenched – because what could he say against that? "I thought we were _friends_," he gritted out in a low voice.

Kagome's lips pursed, her anger faltering slightly.

Harry continued. "Aren't we Kagome? Aren't we friends?" he demanded. "Aren't you the one who always says that's what friends are for? Helping each other?" he implored.

Kagome stilled as her words were used against her. Her eyes clenched shut, and not of her own volition.

"Kagome," Harry whispered, almost pleading. "Why are so holding back so badly?"

Kagome's eyes snapped open, and Harry was startled by the sheer amount of emotion in them. "People have a horrible habit of getting hurt around me, Harry," she whispered solemnly, almost brokenly. "_That's_ why. I don't want you, Hermione, and Ron to get hurt... Is that so much?" she pleading, voice breaking.

Harry stepped back, staring at her in astonishment – and for a moment, he realized that this is what Hermione and Ron must feel sometimes.

Damn did the tables turn.

"Please, Kagome," Harry pleaded. "Just tell me – us. Who knows, maybe we can help you... you don't have to deal with this alone," he told her seriously.

Kagome stared at Harry uncertainly and conflicted.

Sesshomaru would probably kill her if she did. Snape would most likely call her stupid again. Shippo might be a little apprehensive, but he always did trust her judgment. And if anything, Dumbledore would be glad that she found someone trustworthy to spill her secrets to.

But that was the thing – _did_ she trust Harry, as well as Hermione and Ron, and Luna too, to let them know?

She still wasn't sure – at least, not about letting them know about _everything_. She didn't think she was even ready to speak about everything to someone not already in on it...

Harry stepped closer, touching her shoulder. "We're your friends, Kagome, and we're always here to help you."

Kagome looked up at him, searchingly, when she realized something as her eyes locked with his. She trusted Harry – just as she trusted Hermione, Ron and Luna.

She didn't have to tell them _everything_, but she didn't have to hide everything as well.

"Alright," she said, shoulders sagging, and she stepped away until her back hit the wall to lean against it heavily. "You're right – I do know why someone went after me. There's a sort of artifact that I have – that is rather powerful and something only I can protect. When I found out I was a witch, I was brought to Hogwarts for protection, because it is one of the safest places around, just as much as because Professor Dumbledore is one of the greatest and most feared wizards around."

Harry stared at her, eyes widening with each detail. "And the artifact – the thing you protect? What is it?"

Kagome looked up at him, and Harry was stuck by the haunted emotion churning within. Slowly, she reached up to her neck, and pulled out a small, glowing sphere strung upon a necklace.

"This, Harry," she whispered heavily, "Is the Shikon no Tama. And it's a jewel that can grant a person's greatest desire," she confessed in a softly.

Dread bubbled in the pit of Harry's stomach. "Anything?" he said thickly. "It can grant _anything_ someone desires?"

Kagome swallowed, and nodded. "Someone could wish to be powerful enough to take over the world, and it would grant it," she told him darkly. "And _this_ is why people – bad people, are after me. They found out I have it, and they want it."

There. There it was. It was only a little - the tip of a huge fucking iceberg, but it was something and Kagome couldn't help but admit that it felt like a weight she didn't even realize she was carrying was lifted from her shoulders.

Who knew carrying secrets were so tedious?

Harry was gazing at her, before setting his jaw firmly. Determination flashed in his eyes. "Well, then I guess we just have to make sure they don't get it, don't we?" he told her simply.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at him incredulously, before a soft smile crossed her face. She couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you, Harry. You have no idea how much that means to me..." she murmured, and she stepped forward and surprised the both of them by pulling Harry into a hug.

Harry had stiffened at first, before relaxing after a moment. "I know we've only known each other for a few months, but you _can_ count on us – all of us," he told her, returning the embrace.

"Yeah, I get that now..." she muttered, and snorted, "Just like I realize you won't let me do anything otherwise," she remarked dryly.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, just as Kagome couldn't help but join in.

* * *

><p><em>Aaand, there it is. Lol, looks like things are starting to heat up.<em> _Next chappy, Kagome meets an old friend, the delegations from the other schools arrive, and the twiwizard tournament begins. __Finally! Lol!_

_Till __next __update!_

_-RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**MoonPrincess1989, ladyyuuki16, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, AnimeMoonlightGoddess, Stebba stud28, InfiniteWhiplash, cherry-888, dragonfly1339, cheerfreak2, amaterasu, ana90, coolgirl0147852, Tenshi 'Gome, TheIcecreamGeel, Peaceful Dragon Rose, AngelofDrakness95, Scrawny Scrivener, Esoulix, Kayla 44, ****Miyuki, ****Venas, ****ArmyWife22079, ****Wicken25, ****Maxeyn, ****Bunny.W.K, ****Valleygoat, ****Rukarai207, ****(blank)**, **Aisu Blackrose, **


	21. Ch 20: Visitors From the Past

_You know I love you all, right? Reading all of your reviews was so much fun lol. I guess I thought it was pretty obvious what I was doing, but I was wrong apparently. Sorry lol, I do have the obvious advantage of knowing the plot sooo... But it's nice to know that you all won't hesitate to voice your concern :)_

_I'll just say this – I named this fic as such because of a reason lol. This is seriously a fic based around secrets, half-truths, and lies and how the characters deal with it. Kagome's not being entirely truthful about everything's she's saying... picture it as she's giving Harry crumbs off the whole cookie. There's some more – something other than the whole, miko and time traveling thing. I won't say anymore cause I won't ruin the story for you lol. Point is, take what you read with a grain of salt - not eveything is as it seems ;) _

_Anyways, and as always loves: Read, Review, and of course – ENJOY! XD_

_**P.S. - Shout out to I like blueberry pie, you know, for making me laugh and being cool like that haha ;) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;) **And ****if ****you ****recognize ****anything**** – ****well, ****you ****know ****where ****I ****got ****it ****from ****by ****now ****lol**

* * *

><p>—Visitors From the Past—<p>

Hogwarts was in a noticeably different state by the time the thirtieth of October arrived.

During the past week, there was only one topic of conversation: the Triwizard Tournament. Rumors about said tournament went flying from who was going to enter, to what it would involve, to how the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would differ from themselves.

Aside from that, Hogwarts itself had a bit of spiffing up, someone deciding it needed a step further in cleaning. Portraits were scrubbed clean much to their subjects displeasure, suits of armor were gleaming and oiled, and anyone so much as five feet within Filch would get snapped at for dirtying the floors which he so passionately cleaned.

But despite how crazy things were getting at Hogwarts, Kagome's good mood would not be deterred so easily.

One secret of many was off her shoulders, and though it might not seem much, it was one less thing she had to worry about.

And she didn't even have to go into the history of the jewel; Hermione gladly did it for her, dashing off to look for books the moment Kagome told them – well, after first hugging Kagome and thanking her for trusting them enough to tell them, before following up with reprimand for waiting so long to tell them about the kidnap attempt. Of course.

Kagome shook her head wryly – you can always count on Hermione for taking the initiative...

And not only that, Kagome found out _exactly _what Shippo had meant by an 'old friend' that past Monday when they all went down to Hagrid's for a visit.

Unfortunately, her good mood ran out by the end of the week.

* * *

><p>It was after lunch that same day she told the trio and Luna about the Shikon, that Kagome found herself sitting next to Harry. They were perched on the wall, looking out from their spot.<p>

"So," Harry began, glancing at Kagome, "There was another reason for why I confronted you," he admitted quietly, fiddling with a stray string at the sleeve of his robe.

Kagome snorted, and peered at him teasingly. "You mean _cornered _me," she deadpanned.

Harry coughed lightly, sheepish. "_Anyway,__" _Harry muttered quickly, and decided the blunt approach was best. "It's about Voldemort."

Kagome blinked blankly at first, and then stiffened slightly when it finally registered. "Oh?"

Harry nodded quickly, and looked away and out into the horizon. "You know how we have a...past, right?" he said, scowling at his own words.

Kagome nodded slowly, studying him. She bit her lip, realizing something – it didn't take a genius to see where this was going... why he brought her here alone. "Harry, look, you shouldn't feel obligated to tell me anything just because I did," she said softly.

Harry glanced at her, surprised as well as sad – remembering what happened always did that to him. But he shook his head, "No, I want to," he assured her. "I mean, yeah, it wouldn't feel right if I didn't tell anything, but still – you should know this."

Kagome stared at him, unsure, but relented. "Okay," she murmured in a soft whisper.

Harry took a deep breath. "Okay," he repeated, steadying himself. "So, first off, what you should know is Voldemort _really_ wants to kill me. '

"Do you know why?" Kagome asked gently. "I've always wondered that – I mean, you were only a baby."

Harry snorted derisively. "None whatsoever," he grumbled bitterly. "All I know is that on Halloween of '81, Voldemort came to my house. He-" Harry swallowed thickly here, and Kagome felt the urge to move closer to him.

Hesitation was etched on her face, but she pushed past the uncertainty to scoot over and wrap an arm around him in a one-armed hug, to offer him some sort of encouraging comfort.

Harry stiffened at the unexpected embrace, but slowly, he relaxed into it. Before, the only people who had ever hugged him was Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, and even that was rare. It was... new, and it was still something he wasn't completely used to.

So it was funny when he realized it wasn't as awkward when Kagome hugged him, just as it wasn't uncomfortable when she made this gesture in an attempt to comfort. It was, in all actuality, helpful.

He didn't put much thought into _why _it was so – no, he just chalked it up to him getting used to it. Giving it any more thought would only complicate things...

Harry took another deep breath, before plowing on. "He killed my dad first – then he went to my room, where my mum and I was. He..." he choked on the words, fists clenching. "I remember this part myself – there were dementors last year, and they affect me more because of what happened. And the first time I came across one, it brought back the memories and I heard her – my mum – screaming. Pleading for my life..." Harry's voice dropped into a soft, haunted whisper.

Kagome frowned pensively, sympathy etched on her face, and she gave Harry a comforting squeeze.

"She could have saved herself, you know?" he said suddenly, glancing at her, green eyes churning with heavy emotion. "Voldemort gave her a chance – to step away and let him kill me. She didn't have to die."

Kagome's eyes widened, realization dawning as it registered what he was feeling. Survivor's guilt – something she was more than familiar with... "Harry," she began gently. "No mother could do that – to step aside and watch a man murder her own child to save her own life," she told him with the utmost conviction. "They would have to be heartless – selfish."

She would know – if it was between her and Shippo, she would _die _before she let anything happen to him. She would gladly sacrifice herself for him to live – defend him until her last breath. Even now, when he's all grown up.

Their eyes locked for a moment, green eyes searching blue, before, after a moment, Harry slowly nodded; not so much as accepting but instead acknowledging that. "Yeah, you're right..." he murmured. "My mum sacrificed herself for me – Voldemort used the killing curse on her, before using it on me..." he trailed off, and Kagome's grip tightened at those words. "Something went wrong. Dumbledore says because my Mum sacrificed herself out of love for me, it created some sort of protection. The curse rebounded and hit Voldemort, killing him – or rather, his body," he corrected after a moment.

Kagome shut her eyes – it was like Naraku all over again. Bastards just didn't know when to die and _stay _dead.

"He's coming back," Harry said in a somber, severe tone. "He's coming back, and he's after me," he gritted out, before turning to Kagome. "Just like he's after you," Harry told her seriously.

Kagome stiffened, eyes snapping open in shock as her head whipped towards him. "What?" The words tumbled out dripping with disbelief. It was his tone that got her – he wasn't voicing an opinion, but a fact.

Harry nodded deeply. "I've been having these dreams – and at first, I thought I was imagining things. Just nightmares, but now, I'm not so sure. I dreamnt of Voldemort having a meeting. He was talking to this man – Crabbe. He was sent to talk to you."

Kagome's face drained of any color, shocked. "Crabbe? Like the boy in Slytherin? Vincent?" she blurted out in an incredulous, soft voice. "And – but, this man, he was _dragging __me __down _an _alley_," she argued, "That's not someone wanting to _talk.__"_

Harry snorted. "Yeah, I think he's Vincent's dad – but he messed up. Instead of making an offer of Voldemort's interest in you, he tried taking you instead. Voldemort wasn't happy," he said darkly. "From the looks of it, Voldemort is not the type to take failure well and he likes to hand out Crucios like they're candy – even if it's on one of his followers," he explained at Kagome confused look.

Horror and disgust passed through her face.

Harry agreed with her wholeheartedly. It took a pretty sadistic bastard to torture his own supporters. "He doesn't only want that jewel Kagome," he said in a severe, slow tone. "He wants _you_ too – dead or alive, it doesn't matter," he told her seriously.

Kagome snorted, groaning in a mix of exasperation and frustration. "What's new?" she muttered under her breath tiredly. "Let's just say it wouldn't be my first run in with someone after this," she explained at his raised eyebrow, tapping at the curvacious object hiding beneath her shirt.

"Ah," Harry murmured thoughtfully. "You know, this was the first time I ever had to explain this to someone..." he admitted in an idle whisper after a moment. "Everyone already knew – they even knew before I did..."

Kagome blinked, and turned to him, shocked. "How?"

Harry shook his bangs out from his eyes. "I was sent to live with my Aunt and her family, because of the protection my mum made. It's linked with blood, so it wards the house apparently. But thing is - they're non-magical. Actually, they might be the definition of everything normal and not magical," he muttered darkly.

Kagome grimaced, "Sounds horrid," she remarked sympathetically.

Harry let out a dry laugh. "Yeah," he agreed, remembering his time spent with his relatives. "It is..."

There was this brief silence that fell between them – letting everything settle in.

"So," Kagome murmured pensively after a minute, breaking the silence. "This dream, you think it's a sort of vision?" she suggested, thinking of Divination.

"Of the present?" Harry said skeptically, and grimaced at the thought of likening himself to Trelawney. Dear Merlin, _no_. "No, I don't think this is Seer stuff..." he said, and trailed off.

"Whats wrong?" Kagome questioned, seeing his troubled face.

Harry's jaws clenched as dark thoughts assaulted him "These dreams, " he began slowly, voice dark and low – but there was a hint of fear tucked in as well. "It's like I was participating in it..." his voice dropped so softly that Kagome had to strain to hear. "It... it was like _I _was Voldemort," he confessed, horror beginning to creep inside his tone.

Harry turned to Kagome to stare right at her, face white as snow. "It was like _I _was the one ordering Crabbe – _torturing _him..." he choked out thickly. "Felt the... the _satisfaction_... the _pleasure _from the torture..." The disgust was obvious on his face – whether with his 'dream' or himself, it was hard to tell.

"Oh, Harry," Kagome murmured, and she pulled the boy into a complete hug. "I can't even imagine what that must feel like..." she whispered sadly. "Just know that it isn't you, and put stock in it," she advised him. "If this is real, think of it like this – you have one up on Voldemort – you're _spying _on him, and he hasn't the slightest clue. And if it gets to be too much, just try to break out of it. It's your dream – or at the very least, your conscious. You ought to have some measure of control over it."

Harry blinked, looking over at her, a hint startled. "I never thought about that," he whispered. "Mind you, I never have much opportunity to do anything other than watch, but... I'll try that..."

Kagome pulled back, nudging to break the heaviness in the air. "Have you told anyone yet? Dumbledore?"

Wincing, Harry shook his head. "No, not Dumbledore... I haven't told Hermione and Ron about this last one either," he admitted, ducking his head sheepishly.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock – she expected him to at least tell Hermione and Ron first. "Well, I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me this, Harry," she murmured softly, looking away. "But you should really tell Dumbledore about this – forewarned is forearmed, and all that," she advised, and internally cringed.

For just a moment, it felt like she was channeling Sesshomaru by saying that philosophical comment.

"Kagome," Harry said, grabbing her forearm to get her attention. She looked up, blinking. "There was no way I could hide _this _from you – not when it's _about_ you," he told her seriously. "Voldemort's not after only me anymore. He wants that jewel, and he wants you to join him. What's worse is he's planning something to get what he wants."

Kagome stared at him, thinking deeply, and nodded slowly. A wry smile quirked on her face. "Then we just have to make sure we're ready for it when it comes, won't we?" she chirped optimistically.

* * *

><p>Monday, the four of them decided to visit Hagrid.<p>

Well, two of them really. Hermione and Kagome had to drag the boys, seeing as they'd rather be civil to Draco than to visit an area filled with miniature mobile time bombs waiting to explode.

Merely five minutes of walking into Hagrid's home and talking with him, Hermione let out a small squeal. "Awh, Hagrid! Who's this little one?" she exclaimed as she walked towards the back of Hagrid's hut.

They all turned around to see the curly blond crouching before something. When she turned around to show them, Hagrid grinned but Kagome's mouth dropped.

"Ah found 'er down by the Forbiddin' Forest ah did, right by the edge. Cute 'ittle thing, just prancin' 'round, lookin' lost. Couldn't leave 'er alone, could ah? So ah took 'er in," he gushed happily.

Hermione smiled sweetly, gently petting the animal in her palms, fingers gliding against the silky cream coat and down to twirl her fingers playfully with it's two tails dipped in black. "She's adorable!" she exclaimed, ignoring the way the two boys shared an exasperated look and groaned at her. Glancing up though, Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "Kagome?" she asked hesitantly at the look on her face.

The animal, a two-tailed cat, stiffened at the name and stopped in its purring bliss to whirl around.

Delighted orange eyes locked with shocked blue eyes. "No way," Kagome blurted out in astonishment.

The cat jumped out of Hermione's hands and bounded up to Kagome, jumping. Kagome hurriedly threw up her hands to catch her, bringing the feline up to her face. She let out a little pleased mew, and headbutted her on the nose.

Kagome laughed, shocked. "I can't believe you're here..." she murmured, amazed. _'Alive...' _she added silently.

It didn't take very long to become acutely aware of the incredulous stares turned her way. "You know that...cat...?" Harry asked uncertainly, not really sure one could call the two-tailed animal a _cat _per say_._..

Kagome looked up, a wide grin stretched out on her face. "Yeah, I do actually," she said. "She's an old friend, and let's just say, she isn't any old cat," she murmured wryly.

Her own words made her still. _'An old friend...' _And then, her eyes widened. "Shippo," she muttered under her breath, and then she couldn't help but grin as Kirara meowed affirmatively. _'So__ you're the old friend, huh?' _she thought in amusement. _'Looks__ like wonders never cease...'_

What better to keep an eye out on her than a guard cat demon that can pose as a inconspicuous feline?

* * *

><p>It was on the morning of the thirtieth of October that they found the Great Hall looked noticeably different. Haven been decorated overnight, enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, green with a silver serpent for Slytherin, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, and yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff.<p>

And to tie it up nicely, the largest banner in the Great Hall was strung behind the teachers' table, bearing the Hogwarts coat of arms: a lion, eagle, badger, and snake all united around a large letter H.

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kagome made their way to the Gryffindor table, they spotted Fred and George sitting apart from everyone else, heads bent together and deep in a serious, and undeniably, private conversation.

It was an unusual occurrence that had been seen more than once, but most thought they were merely knee deep in planning how to sneak their way into entering the upcoming tournament.

But as Ron led the way over to them, that didn't seem to be to be the case from what they managed to overhear.

"It's a bummer, all right," George was saying gloomily to Fred. "But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it into his hand. He can't avoid us forever."

"Who's avoiding you?" said Ron, sitting down next to them.

"Wish you would," said Fred, looking irritated at the interruption.

"What's a bummer?" Ron turned, asking George.

"Having a nosy git like you for a brother," George muttered.

"You two got any ideas on the Triwizard Tournament yet?" Harry asked, changing the subject. "Thought any more about trying to enter?"

George scoffed. "I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen but she wasn't telling," he said bitterly. "She just told me to shut up and get on with transfiguring my raccoon..." he muttered unhappily.

Hermione and Kagome couldn't help but snicker at that.

"Wonder what the tasks are going to be?" Ron murmured thoughtfully. He looked over at his black-haired best friend, a grin twitching to life on his face. "You know, I bet we could do them, Harry. We've done dangerous stuff before. . . ."

"Oh, really?" Kagome said, raising an eyebrow.

Ron smirked at her. "Our first three years were pretty busy... " he said mysteriously.

Fred let out a snort. "Yet, that was never in front of a panel of judges," Fred pointed out. "McGonagall says the champions get awarded points according to how well they've done the tasks."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in thought, and he leaned forward, propping his chin on his hand. "Any idea on who the judges are?"

"Well, the Heads of the participating schools are always on the panel," said Hermione, and everyone looked around at her, rather surprised, "because all three of them were injured during the Tournament of 1792, when a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on the rampage."

She noticed them all looking at her and said, with her usual air of impatience that nobody else had read all the books she had, "It's all in _Hogwarts, A History_. Though, of course, that book's not entirely reliable. _A Revised History of Hogwarts_ would be a more accurate title. Or _A Highly Biased and Selective History of Hogwarts, Which Glosses Over the Nastier Aspects of the School_," she practically hissed.

Fred, George, Ron, and Harry all stared at her in astonishment and slight fear.

Hermione often evoked those kinds of feelings rather often...

"_What_ are you on about?" Ron demanded in an incredulous voice.

Hermione sidled him with a narrow-eyed glare – as if he was suppose to know already. "House-elves!" she snapped, her eyes flashing. "Not once, in over a thousand pages, does _Hogwarts, __A __History_ mention that we are all colluding in the oppression of a hundred slaves!"

Harry shook his head and applied himself to his scrambled eggs. Their lack of enthusiasm had done nothing whatsoever to curb Hermione's determination to pursue justice for house-elves.

If anything, it only furthered it – making her self-righteousness shoot through the roof at the lack of care for the house-elves' cause.

They might have paid the two Sickles for a badge, but only to keep her off their backs.

It really didn't make much of a difference – she pestered all three of them to not only wear the badges but to persuade others to join.

And when they didn't – she took it upon herself to corner people in the common room every evening and shake the collecting tin under their nose.

Some went ahead and paid – like Neville – to stop the girl from glowering at them. Other seemed a bit interested in what she had to say, however like them, they were reluctant to take an active role in her campaigning crusade.

Everyone else saw the whole thing as a joke.

Luna however was the only one who actually wore the badge – but, when all was said and done and her taste in accessories was taken into account, it wasn't that big of a statement...

While Ron was looking up at the ceiling, as if finding it utterly fascinating, Fred was staring at his bacon with the utmost interest.

George, however, decided a frontal confrontation was best and leaned toward Hermione. "Listen, have you ever been down in the kitchens, Hermione?"

Hermione stared at him as if he was stupid. "No, of course not," she said curtly, "I hardly think students are supposed to -"

"Well, we have," said George, indicating Fred, "loads of times, to nick food. And we've met them, and they're happy. They think they've got the best job in the world -"

"That's because they're uneducated and brainwashed!" Hermione began hotly

"Really, Hermione," Kagome interjected in a placating tone, "You're really going about this the wrong way," she began.

Kagome was unperturbed by the narrowed-eyed stare turned her way. "What do you mean," Hermione demanded sharply.

"Tell me," Kagome asked. "What do people do when faced with a change in something deeply ingrained in tradition or society?"

Hermione blinked, and her eyebrows furrowed. "Well, I imagine they wouldn't do it – they would rebel," she answered slowly, a thoughtful look about her face.

Kagome nodded sagely. "Exactly! You see, it looks like elves have been living this way their whole lives, you can't _force_ them, nor can you force wizards and witches who know nothing other than the tradition. This kind of subject needs a gentler touch, to be coaxed in. You see? If you somehow figure out how to do it, it would be so much easier if they come to accept it themselves."

Hermione's eyes lit up brilliantly. "I need to brainstorm," she muttered, snatching a piece of toast and taking one last sip from her goblet before running off.

The moment she left behind the oak doors, Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that'll get her to back off a bit," she muttered wryly.

Harry, Ron, and the twins looked at her in amazement. "How did you _do_ that?" Ron breathed out in awe.

Kagome laughed at their expressions. "She's determined and twice as stubborn - you just need to figure out how to redirect it."

"So..." Fred began. "Everything you said was just to get her to lay off?" George finished dryly, albeit grinning.

Kagome shrugged. "Partially," she murmured, lips twitching wryly. "It's true either way, tradition can't be forced out, people are pretty bullheaded about it. You really can't force the issue. This is so she doesn't go fighting for elves' rights while simultaneously alienating them. If she can somehow convince them to accept it, well, all to her. If she can't, well, then... that kinda sucks for her..." she ended rather sheepishly.

They couldn't disagree with that.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed in a flash of anticipation.<p>

The people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were to arrive that evening.

Nobody was very attentive in lessons, too distracted by the upcoming event. Even Potions was more bearable than usual, especially as it was half an hour shorter. When the bell rang early, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kagome all hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, deposited their bags and books as they had been instructed, pulled on their cloaks, and rushed back downstairs into the entrance hall.

"Nearly six," Ron muttered, pulling on his cloak to keep warm. The end of October brought with it a cold chill. The redhead glanced at his watch, and stared down the drive that led to the front gates. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

Hermione, shuffling, shook her head, eyebrows furrowed pensively. "I doubt it," she surmised.

"How, then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, looking up at the starry sky.

Kagome shivered at the thought. "That long of a ride? They'd be icicles," she muttered.

"Portkey maybe?" Ron guessed, shrugging. "Or they could Apparate - maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"

Hermione huffed, eyes flickering at him impatiently. "You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?" she muttered under her breath.

The mass of students scoured the darkening grounds, shuffling with excitement. However, nothing was moving – everything was still, silent, and quiet like always. Nothing out of the ordinary.

The cold began seeping into their cloaks, and the students were becoming restless, if they weren't already, before Dumbledore finally called out from all the way in the back, where he stood with the other teachers." Aha!" he exclaimed in a chipper tone that seemed a bit too much considering the current situation. "Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" various students exclaimed eagerly, all looking in different directions.

"Do you see anything?" Ron exclaimed, eyes squinting. "I can't see anything!"

"There!" someone yelled, pointing over the forest.

Something large and black in the sky skimmed over the treetops.

"It looks – it looks like some kind of a bird!" another student shouted.

"No, it's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years.

Kagome started laughing. "No – it's _Superman_!" she managed to exclaim between snorts of laughter, unable to help herself.

The people around her stopped short, staring at her. Harry and Hermione in particular stared at her incredulously, before bursting out laughing. Nearby, Dean Thomas was snickering, as well as any other half-blood or muggleborn children that managed to hear.

The whole student body of Hogwarts watched in awe as – instead of a dragon, or Merlin forbid, _Superman_ – a horse-drawn carriage soaring towards them. Powder-blue and the size of a large house, it was led by a dozen winged horses, all palominos and each the size of an elephant.

It skimmed along the treetops of the Fobidden Forest before hurtling towards the ground with great speed, ending with thunderous crash of a landing. The horses let out deep, loud, long neighs, tossing the heads and rolling fiery red eyes.

They all watched in awe as a door bearing a coat of arms, two gold wands crossed, each emitting three stars, swung open.

A boy in pale blue robes stepped out from the carriage, jumping down to unfold the steps. He swiftly stepped back just as a shining, high-heeled back shoe emerged – a shoe so big it was almost as large as Hagrid's.

It was followed by a the largest woman most of the students ever seen before, her size only matched by Hagrid's. Dressed in black satin, she bore the air of strict elegance with her hair drawn back in a shining knob.

And with that, Dumbledore began to clap.

The students quickly followed his lead, and the woman broke out into a smile as Dumbledore went to greet her. He barely had to bend to kiss the hand glittering with jewels extended out to him.

The students from Beauxbatons began to file out from the carriage as Dumbledore proceeded to greet the Headmaster of the French institution, otherwise known as Madame Mazime.

About a dozen of boys and girls, all in their late teens, emerged. The shuffled over to stand behind Madame Maxime, all the while shivering in the silk robes.

"Well, that's some kind of entrance. How big d'you reckon Durmstrang's horses are going to be?" Seamus Finnigan wondered out loud.

Harry snorted. "Well, if they're any bigger than this lot, even Hagrid won't be able to handle them," he muttered, and shot him a wry grin. "That is, if he hasn't been attacked by his skrewts. Wonder what's up with them?"

Ron's eyes lit up as he turned to his green eyed friend, brimming with hope. "Maybe they've _escaped_!" he said in a elated whisper.

Kagome scoffed, rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

Hermione moaned. "Oh, _please_ don't say that," she said, shuddering. "Just imagining that lot loose on the grounds..." she trailed off ominously.

They all shuddered at that – even Kagome. Hermione had a point...

They waited for a few minutes for Durmstrang to arrive, the silence was broken only by the Beauxbatons horses snorting and stamping. But then - "Can you hear something?" said Ron suddenly.

They listened; a loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting toward them from out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound reverberated repeatedly, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbed.

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

Where the lake was usually a smooth, black surface of water – it wasn't any more.

Something shifted deep underneath – the water above rippled and bubbles at the center, only getting bigger and more violent. Waves were washing upon the shore like an ocean on a stormy day, and suddenly there was this great suction, slurping sound as something shot out from the lake's surface.

It was a long, black pole and it began to rise slowly from the center of the lake... and then rigging could be seen.

"It's a mast!" Kagome heard Harry murmur, turning to them in surprise.

And where there was a mast, there usually is a ship attached. A grand, magnificent ship rose out from the water, gleaming in the moonlight.

_'What is it and the movie references today?' _Kagome thought to herself dryly. _'First Superman, and now it's like the _Flying Dutchman _come to life...'_

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

Silhouettes appeared as began walking out.

The delegation was of mixed company, boys and girls, all bundled in thick cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur, and led by a tall, much older man.

The man in question was lean, with long wavy dark locks and a thick goatee. His face was rugged, weather worn almost, and wore sleek and silver furs, contrasting deeply to his students. The expression on his face, while there was a smile, was cold and shrewd.

"Dumbledore!" the man called out heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?" he greeted, shaking hands with both of his own.

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied warmly.

They watched as they shared pleasantries and as the Headmaster of Durmstrang beckoned one of his students.

The boy, looking about seventeen, possessed a curved nose, thick black eyebrows, and an impassive expression.

"Harry - it's Krum!"

Kagome however was to busy pay attention to Ron's excited exclamation. She was staring a certain male striding right beside Krum.

Bright, almost shocking blue eyes. A tan, smooth, almost charming face carefully set into an equally impassive expression as the boy beside him.

Really, the only major difference would be the hair – instead of the long braid, it used to be, very short hair replaced it. His face, though there _were _differences since she'd last seen it, was no less recognizable.

Kagome blinked... looked... blinked again, rubbing at her eyes just to make sure, and then gaped rather unattractively.

What the _hell_?

She couldn't help the horrified whisper tumbling from her lips.

"_Bankotsu?__"_

* * *

><p><em>Earlier<em>

"Vhat about the girls?"

Four boys lounged in a rather large, luxurious room filled with furs and dressed with shades of deep red and brown. Each boy were stretched out on again, large, grand beds in some form or another.

A lewd grin crossed one of the boys' faces, his brown eyes sparkling. "It vill sure be interesting to... get to know them..." he murmured slyly. "It vould be a velcome difference to the one's back home. I have heard much about them. They are not..."

"Frigid as those back in Durmstrang?" a black-haired boy supplied, snorting in amusement.

A messy, light brown haired snickered. "Karkaroff vould kill you if you tried, Dmitri," he retorted towards the blond.

Dmitiri's grin only widened. "Only if he finds out, my dear friend, and vho vould tell him?"

The same black-haired boy from before scoffed, white teeth flashing in a laid back smirk. "Vith Krum vith us, there von't even be any available," he murmured wryly.

Merely five feet away, a young man grunted. "I heard that," he grumbled unhappily.

Glancing over, startling blue eyes glinted wickedly and the boy's smirk widened. "Good," he said simply.

Viktor sneered at him, but the expression on his face was nothing if not good-natured. "And you vonder vhy I cut your hair off," he snarked halfheartedly.

The smirk fell off instantly, a frown replacing it. "Got you back by shaving your head bald, didn't I?" he retorted smartly, straightening.

The two boys glared at each other, hazel matching off with blue as the two other males began laughing.

"Vey, Ban, didn't you say your cousin vill be coming?" the teen with the light brown hair question.

The boy, Banimir, fell back into his bed with a loud groan. "Must you _remind_ me Nikolay?" He buried his head in his arms. "Merlin knows vhat kind of trouble he'll get into. I vouldn't be surprised if he got kicked out before the night's over," he muttered in a deadpan tone.

The boys snickered, remembering the last time his cousin came to visit.

Ban's cousin, Jac, had a certain sadistic pleasure in making people uncomfortable...

"Vell," Viktor muttered, half-grinning himself. "At least things at this school vill not be boring – be thankful for that..." he commented, before batting away the pillow Ban threw at him in response.

* * *

><p>Jac snorted at the ensemble in front of him, dismissing it as he turned back to the mirror floating before him. "I'll stun you myself if you walk out zis carriage in the 'orrid piece," he muttered to the blonde behind him.<p>

Said blonde frowned at her outfit. "C'est not _z__at _'orrible," she muttered. "Besides, my robes will be covering it."

Both eyebrows rose, his hands pausing in mid brush. His eyes flickered back to the mirror to look at the reflection, narrowing. "'Orrible – no, maybe not. But c'est terribly mundane."

Snorting, the girl lowered her arms. "Zat is what I am going for – remember?"

The male huffed. "C'est a shame you don't milk zat veela in you for what c'est worz. If _I _could make men flock to me in crowds..." he trailed off suggestively, shaking his head in disappointment. "Well – let's just say you wouldn't see me outside a room or a cupboard vairy often."

A brunette, lounging on a bed nearby, laying on her stomach as she flipped through the pages of a magazine, threw her head back, laughing. "I second zat!" she said breathlessly, grinning.

"Marie!" the silvery blonde said in a mock-scandalous tone, "I expect such be'avior from Jac! But _you_?" There was a beat of silence as they all stared at each other before they were reduce to giggles. The blond rolled her eyes eventually. "You are incorrigible – ze boz of you!"

The man merely shrugged. "My dear Fleur, do you _see_ me complaining?" he murmured slyly.

Fleur's lips were twitching, and she shook her head at her friends. "Besides, you do not have to be a veela to make men flock to you. It _is _called Amorentia," she remarked wryly.

Marie raised an eyebrow at Fleur. "Mhm, really? I zought it was called five years in prison if caught..." she drawled sarcastically.

Fleur shrugged, like it was no big deal. "That's why you don't get caught," she said as if it was obvious.

A sound of agreement had them looking over, and they watch as Jac dipped his head at that. "Girl's got a point," he murmured, smirking.

Fleur's lips were twitching into a smile. "So, 'ow long will you be playing your charade zis time?" she asked, pale blue eyes dancing wickedly.

A full on smirk crossed the man's lips. "Durmstrang already knows me, so no use fooling zem..." he actually sounded sad admitting that. "But, Hogwarts... well, zey won't know what 'it zem until c'est too late..." he said evilly.

* * *

><p><em>So? <em>_I had a bit of trouble with setting the scene up for the school arrivals. I swear, I had the first half written weeks ago, and just finished the end part. I finally got sick of using the books description and went off script, cutting out scenes and doing my own thing haha. Which is why there's references to **Superman** and **Pirates of the Caribbean** lol... that was when I was grasping at the fraying strings of my sanity lol. __As you can see, I'm never one to skip the opportunity to slip a little humor wherever possible ;)_

_And it's Bankotsu and Jakotsu – aka, Banimir 'Ban', and Jaques, 'Jac'. I went looking for Bulgarian and French names, and found Branimir and Jaques lol, which was as close as I could get to their names. I usually don't like using other names for a character, but then again, these guys are reincarnations, and Kagome obviously didn't take the name of her incarnation. _

_Anyways, next chappy, the tournament, aka, picking the champions, should be done. __Till next update! _

**P.S.- **_Big thanks to ArmyWife22079 for helping me out this chapter! ^^ You're better than any muse lol! _

_-RainLily^^_

_**A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!**_

**ladyyuuki16, MoonPrincess1989, Chelly18, cherry-888, MidnightReader1, AnimeMoonlightGoddess, Tenshi 'Gome, Kagome Lady of Darkness, JollyLoser, Wheelchairmaniac99, Moonlight Rein, AngelofDrakness95, rspringb, Shadekid, meow, ****Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ****Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, ****Unnamed, ****ArmyWife22079, ****Stebba ****stud28, ****InfiniteWhiplash, ****Bunny.W.K, ****Miyuki, ****Valleygoat, ****Venas, ****crazyone256, ****TMH09, ****dragonfly1339, ****Scrawny ****Scrivener, ****I ****like ****blueberry ****pie, ****Sesshy's ****lover77**


	22. Ch 21: A String of Unpleasant Surprises

_Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;) **And if you recognize anything – well, you know where I got it from by now lol ^^**

* * *

><p>—A String of Unpleasant Surprises—<p>

"Someone you know?"

Kagome jerked at the soft whisper breathed out by her ear, ignoring the sparks trailing up her spine. "What?" she blurted out, eyes widening as she whipped around at Harry.

Harry blinked concernedly at her, raising an eyebrow. "You said – Bankotsu I think?" he tried out, slowly, and shrugged. "Dunno, sounds like a name to me..." He trailed off, and grinned playfully at her. "Unless you're talking to yourself again in Japanese..." he drew out teasingly.

Kagome could feel her cheeks heating up, and she was thankful for the lack of light. It meant he couldn't see her sheepish, embarrassed look. "I do not," she denied immediately, huffing.

Nothing stopped him from hearing the sheepishness and embarrassment through her tone, though... Harry grinned wider, shaking his head. "Mhm, suuure," he said loftily.

Kagome shook her head quickly, changing the subject. "Anyways, no, I thought I saw someone, but... it's impossible..." she muttered quietly, confused. Maybe she was seeing things.

Harry's grin faded at the tone her voice took now, confused and serious. "Why impossible?" he said, trying for nonchalance.

Kagome shuffled, uncomfortable. "Well, it would mean I'm seeing dead people, and that's not normally a good thing," she cracked, half-smiling.

Harry looked over at her pointedly, raising an eyebrow, and Kagome faltered, remembering exactly _where _she went to school. "You know, that remark loses substance considering we _do _see dead people on a daily basis..." she murmured ruefully.

Harry chuckled.

Kagome found her eyes trailing back to 'Bankotsu', and she swallowed thickly. It... no... it wasn't possible... right? Ghosts were one thing.

This boy certainly was _not _a ghost.

The necklace under her shirt felt suspiciously ten times heavier right then, and another shiver shot through her spine. And this time, it wasn't a very good one.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when she felt a set of thick wool robes settle on her shoulders. She glanced up in surprise, seeing Harry resolutely staring anywhere but at her, shoulders set against the chill with his hands shoved in his pockets. Fortunately he was at least wearing a sweater...

Slowly, still watching Harry, she tightened the robes around her, reveling in the warmth - _she __never __realized __until __now __how __cold __she __was..._

Feeling her gaze, Harry shuffled under it almost bashfully, and his eyes, a sparkling green that lit up brilliantly whenever the blazes from the torches glinted off it, flickered over to her before quickly veering away. "You looked cold..." he confessed in a low murmur.

The sight of him made Kagome's lips curl in a bright smile. "Thanks," she said softly, and shuffled closer to him: not touching, but close enough for him to feel the heat emanating from her.

Harry's lips unconsciously twitched into a lopsided, completely boyish smile.

It made Kagome's smile widen, and she stared ahead, taking a deep, yet discrete, breath through her nose. A pleasing smell wafted into her senses. A peculiarly fresh and outdoorsy smell, like a breath of fresh air and forest trees, paired with something distinct and decidedly treacle over a hint of soap, if she had to put her finger on it.

_'Harry __smells __good...'_

The thought crossed Kagome's mind before she could do anything, and the realization that came with it smacked her in the face.

_'Holy __crap __I'm __totally __crushing __on __Harry...'_she thought, mortified.

This day _seriously_ couldn't get any worse...

* * *

><p>Oh, she was wrong - she was <em>totally <em>wrong. Her day just took another craptastic turn for the worse.

The reason why would be dancing at the front of the hall along with a dozen stunning girls. He stood out like a sore thumb – the only male in a group of females participating in an admittedly elegant dance of sorts. What caught her attention was the spark that came upon sight, one of familiarity, as if auras – which have met long ago – were brushing against each other once more.

It wasn't needed. She couldn't forget such a unique individual even if someone smacked her hard against the head and gave her and serious case of amnesia.

Though, at least now she knew her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Not that it was much of a relief of anything; she had half a thought that she perferred to be crazy. It was one thing to believe she had seen Bankotsu.

But once her sights were set on Jakotsu, there was no denying it.

She _wasn't _seeing things...

Kagome watched blankly as the students from Beauxbatons moved to sit at the Ravenclaw, only half listening to Ron, as well as other fan girls fawn over about this one guy Viktor.

Though, it was hard to ignore the excited gasping as the doors to the Great Hall swung open once more in yet another dramatic entrance of the students from Durmstrang.

Everyone stared at the one male in the lead. However, once more, Kagome found her gaze drawn to a certain blue-eyed, dark haired male.

Instinct rushed in her veins – she felt the urge to reach over her shoulder to pull off her bow. Her fingers itched to slip an arrow out from her quiver, and to knock, aim, and shoot.

Blue eyes locked with hers for a millisecond, and Kagome froze.

However, the hatred she was expecting, or the recognition, or _something _or _anything _evil never showed.

No, there was only a spark of interest there, as well as a glint of appreciation.

And Kagome, her world decidedly turning upside down, didn't know if that was more worrisome.

Finally, her world did a complete one-sixty as a sleek, dark eyebrow raised cockily, and those blue orbs did a slow cursory glance.

Kagome mentally _'eeped'_ and quickly glanced away, mortified embarrassment coursing through her veins.

Did he _seriously _just check her out?

* * *

><p>So lost in her thoughts, Kagome didn't tune back into her surroundings until Hermione's dry snort pulled her back to Earth.<p>

"They look a lot happier than the Beauxbatons lot," Harry was saying.

Kagome looked over at him, and followed his line of sight which was directed at the Slytherin tables.

The Durmstrang students were settling at the tables, pulling off their heavy furs and observing the Great Hall, particularly the starry black ceiling, with interest.

Up at the staff table, Filch was adding chairs. Instead of the two expected, Filch was actually adding six – three on either side of Dumbledore's.

Kagome wasn't the only one confused at that.

"But there are only two extra people," Harry commented, eyebrows furrowed. "Why's Filch putting out six chairs… who else is coming?"

They could only shrug, not knowing themselves.

With everyone settled, Dumbledore stood, calling attention to the front. Silence fell over the Great Hall, spreading like a cloud of smoke.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

Over by the Ravenclaws, a Beauxbatons girl let out a derisive laugh.

Offended, Hermione stiffened and stared hard at her. "No one's making you stay!" Hermione whispered angrily, bristling.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

As the Headmaster sat down, the plates before them began filling with food. Except, instead of the usual dishes, a greater variety of food appeared, many of which were decidedly exotic in the United Kingdom.

"What's that?"

Kagome turned to see Ron pointing at a large dish of some sort of shellfish stew that stood beside a large steak-and-kidney pudding.

"Bouillabaisse," Hermione informed him calmly, preparing her plate.

Ron stared at her blankly. "…Bless you."

Harry and Kagome both snorted.

Hermione's lips twitched. "It's French," she explained amusedly, "I had it on holiday summer before last. It's very nice."

Ron stared at the dish warily for a second, before giving a shrug. "I'll take your word for it."

They ate in peace, chatting amiably when a voice interrupted them. "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

It was the girl from Beauxbatons who had laughed during Dumbledore's speech. She had finally removed her muffler. A long sheet of silvery-blonde hair fell almost to her waist. She had large, deep blue eyes, and very white, perfect teeth.

Ron went purple. He stared up at her, opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except a faint gurgling noise.

"Yeah, have it," said Harry, pushing the dish toward the girl.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?"

"Yeah," Ron breathed out, in awe. "Yeah, it was excellent…"

Kagome stared at her, eyebrows furrowing, getting the distinct feeling that something was off.

She didn't get much time to think on it though, as another Beauxbaton came strolling by. In fact, this one, while seemingly feminine, with their soft facial structures and dark hair pulled back into a braid. "Fleur, my dear, quickly! Franco and Cecile are arguing again! She is zeatening to kneel his bits once again!"

But Kagome could only stare, because she knew better. And

The girl, Fleur, let out a light gasp. "Zen we must 'urry before zey try killing each ozzer again Jac!" she exclaimed. She turned back to the table, picked up the dish, and carried it off back to the Ravenclaw table carefully, while still managing to hurry.

Ron was still goggling at the girl as though he had never seen one before. Jac smirked at him, before he leaned over the table and reached over to close Ron's mouth for him. "Best not to gawk like that cutie, might catch flies that way," he said slyly, and swiped his fingers along his cheekbones in a light caress.

They all stared as Jac sauntered away, putting an extra swing to his hips.

Ron, who was beet red by now, let out a dreamy sigh. "I wonder if all the girls from Beauxbatons are like that..." he said breathily. "Cause I really like it..."

Hermione bit her lip, the corners of her mouth twitching just the tiniest, as her eyebrows kicked up a bit.

Kagome couldn't help herself however. She choked and spit out the pumpkin juice she was currently drinking, only for Ron to let out a startled shout when it splashed in his face, jolting him back into his senses.

Harry burst out laughing, and even Hermione couldn't help but giggle herself.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron demanded, glaring at Kagome.

The glare didn't faze her at all, really. "I-" Kagome faltered, before shaking her head, trying to push down the incredulous giggle that threatened to spill out. "Went down the wrong pipe, sorry," she offered genuinely instead, waving a drying spell his way

Ron grumbled, but looked back up to the two Beauxbatons they just met. His eyes zeroed in on the blond. "She's a veela, you know," he told Harry, voice a little hoarse. "The blond."

"Of course she isn't!" Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!"

Except, there were.

As the girl crossed the Hall, many of the boys' heads turned and many pairs of eyes followed shamelessly, rendered speechless just like Ron.

"I'm telling you, that's _not_ a normal girl!" Ron gushed, leaning sideways so he could keep a clear view of her. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!"

"They make them okay at Hogwarts," Harry said without thinking.

However, Kagome couldn't help but notice that Cho happened to be sitting only a few places away from the girl with the silvery hair.

An emotion flickered in her gaze as her eyes flickered to Cho, but she couldn't help but smile. "That's really sweet, Harry," she murmured softly.

Harry looked at her, cheeks and neck heating, and he let out a sheepish cough.

Kagome noticed Hermione staring at her strangely, and she looked away, picking at her food. "When you've both put your eyes back in," she heard Hermione say briskly, "you'll be able to see who's just arrived."

She was pointing up at the staff table. The four remaining empty seats had just been filled. Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch were now sitting on Professor Karkaroff's other side.

"What are they doing here?" said Harry in surprise.

"They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they?" Hermione remarked rhetorically. "I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start." Her eyebrows furrowed at two people in particular sitting on Madam Maxime's side. "However, I don't recognize the other two..."

Kagome looked up to see who she was talking about and nearly passed out in shock. "Oh, _shit_," she blurted out.

A certain male with red hair turned with a wide grin and a jaunty wave.

Directed right at _her_.

Kagome swallowed thickly when she felt three pairs of eyes on her, and she resigned herself to meekly waving back. "Hi Shippo-chan..." she muttered under her breath, knowing he would hear her and no one else. "And Sesshomaru-sama..."

The man turned slightly in her direction, letting know he heard.

"We need to talk – soon," she added quickly.

Shippo's grin never faltered, but his eyes glinted in curiosity as he winked before turning back around.

"Kagome – you know them?"

Kagome mentally groaned and turned to face Hermione, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Er, yeah... those are sorta my guardians..." she said, trailing off.

The boys gaped at her, and Hermione gasped sharply. "_That's _the Japanese Minister of Magic!"

Kagome gave her a resigned nod. "Yep, that's him."

"He's so very young," she murmured in awe.

Kagome had a hard time of it, holding down her snort. Up at the table, she saw Shippo laugh suddenly and she knew he heard. Yep, thousands of years old was really young alright...

"You look like you didn't know they were coming," Harry commented, an eyebrow raised.

_Now _Kagome snorted. "That's because I _didn't_..." she said sulkily. "They get this sick satisfaction of messing with me," she explained at their confused looks, and glared over at the two.

By the way their confused looks only deepened, it didn't really help...

Shippo only smiled at her serenely. While Sesshomaru made no outward gesture, she didn't miss the way his gaze slid towards her and glinted sadistically.

Today just kept getting better and better...

* * *

><p>The feast resumed rather calmly after that and they delighted themselves in various unfamiliar desserts come second course.<p>

As the plates were cleared once the feast finally ended, Dumbledore rose to address the students. "The moment has come," he stated, smiling genially at his students, and those visiting. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. First, however, I would like to say a few words of explanation."

The hall fell into a hush; students turned, leaning forward in blatant eager anticipation as the Headmaster set forth to unveil the mystery that is the Triwizard Tournament.

He introduced the guests first, turning the students' attention to Bartemius Crouch, the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, before directing their attention to Ludo Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

Then, he went on to introducing Sesshomaru and Shippo.

"In honor of our two esteemed guests and to promote blossoming ties with our allies in Japan, we have invited the Minister of Magic of Japan, Mr. Nishimura, and his Undersecretary, Mr. Himura, to join us in watching the proceedings here at Hogwarts."

After introducing Sesshomaru, or rather Mr. Nishimura, and Shippo, Mr. Himura, he went on to clarifying the procedure they'd be following that year.

There were to be three champions, one from each participating school, and the Goblet of Fire would play the impartial selector in exactly which three students will have the honor of being called champion.

After stressing that the wish to compete in the tournament should not be treated lightly due to the binding contract constituted by placing their name in, Dumbledore explained the age restrictions before dismissing them from bed.

All but Kagome, that is.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Kagome was in Dumbledore's office with Shippo and Sesshomaru, the Headmaster surrendering his office to give them a little privacy.<p>

Kagome started off with promptly glomping Shippo. "It's really great to see you guys again!" she breathed out, melding herself to the kitsune's body.

Shippo hugged her back warmly, smiling sadly to himself as he pet her hair. "I know it must be hard to adjust, especially with no one familiar to share the experience with," Shippo comforted sympathetically.

"You seem to be adapting well, nevertheless," Sesshomaru commented, satisfied with giving her a nod that Kagome could have _sworn _had a little warmth to it.

Kagome pulled back from Shippo, and nodded back at the dog demon. "I can see why the Headmaster had me join the Weasleys. Harry, Ron, and Hermione – the three I was sitting near – seem to be in the middle of what's going on. That dark wizard, Voldemort, seems to hold a special interest in Harry especially," she murmured.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in though. "Yes, the 'boy-who-lived'," he drew out pensively, voice dry. "What better way to keep an eye out, than to make it easy and keep the two of you together."

Shippo snorted. "You always do manage to make friends with the weirdest of people," he drawled wryly.

Kagome grinned, unable to help herself. "Yes, you _are_ weird, you're right about that," she joked, laughing at the indigent pout turned her way. She shook her head a moment later though, getting to the task at hand. "That isn't what I wanted to talk to you about – not really. Something happened today," she told them, making the two demons stiffen warily.

"I saw Bankotsu and Jakotsu today," she informed them seriously, and the pair sat straight. "Bankotsu is with the Durmstrang delegation, and Jakotsu is with Beauxbatons.

"You're sure?" Sesshomaru pressed seriously.

"Yeah," Kagome told him, a troubled look coming upon her. "When I first saw them – it's like I _recognized _them, but... sense-wise if that makes any sense," she tried to explain, garnering curious looks. "I also managed to get a good look at Jakotsu. He looks different – Bankotsu too – but... it _is_ them, I swear. I couldn't mistake them for the world."

Shippo scoffed wryly. "I don't think _anyone _could mistake Jakotsu for someone else," he remarked dryly.

Kagome's lips twitched, and Sesshomaru snorted. "Though... there's something off..." she confessed. "It's not only that they look different, Jakotsu goes by another name. This one girl approached our table, and I heard her call him Jac when he followed. It didn't seem like he recognized me. Bankotsu either – he was looking at me, but it seemed like he was..." she trailed off, coughing in embarrassment. "Checking me out, more than anything..." Kagome muttered quickly.

Shippo barked out a laugh. "Poor Kaggy!" he snickered out, teasing her.

Kagome pinned him with a glare. "Hey – how would you like it if someone who tried to kill you before started leering at you?" she countered hotly.

Shippo merely waggled his eyebrows. "Depending on how they look, I'd let them jump me – or maybe the other way around. Sounds like things can get kinky if you know what I mean," he said slyly.

Kagome blanched at the thought. "Shippo!" she squealed in disbelief.

Sesshomaru sighed, and reached out to slap his 'Undersecretary' across the head. "Grow up," he bit out darkly.

"What am I supposed to do? " Kagome asked softly, now serious after she had a moment to calm down. "When I first saw Bankotsu... well, if I had my bow, I would have attacked him," she told them honestly.

Sesshomaru and Shippo shared a look, before the older of the two nodded.

"Nothing," Sesshomaru said severely. "You are the reincarnation of that undead priestess. It... is not entirely impossible for them to be reincarnations as well from what you are saying, but it is also best to be careful. Do not do anything rash."

At Kagome's curious look, Sesshomaru sent Shippo a pointed stare to take over. "Just avoid approaching them to the extent that it does not draw suspicion. If they approach you, or address you, act normally like you've never met them before. If they were sent here, we'll play their game, and if not, well," Shippo shrugged, "No harm done."

Kagome sighed, and sat back wearily. "Easier said than done..." she muttered.

* * *

><p>Students filled the entrance hall, milling about and talking excitedly while they waited, eyeing the Goblet of Fire.<p>

Placed in the center, on the stool normally reserved for the Sorting Hat, sat the Goblet of Fire in all its fiery glory. Around it, a thin golden line traced the floor in a circle twenty feet in diameter: the age line.

The students watched like hawks at any student brave enough to put their name into the Goblet, turning to their friends to whisper about their chances after the fact.

"Not many people putting their names in," Kagome mused, sitting back into the stands as she watched, absentmindedly braiding Luna's long hair while the Ravenclaw hummed a quiet tune.

Beside her, Harry shrugged. "Bet most of 'em put their names in last night, after we'd all gone to bed," he replied. "I'd do it – I mean, with everyone watching like that, whispering…" he trailed off suggestively.

Kagome let out a hum in agreement. "That would explain all the people I saw, coming back from the Headmaster's office."

Hermione, who was reading a book of course, looked over at that, her gaze flickering over the large tome. "What did you guys talk about?" she wondered, eyes bright with curiosity.

Kagome smiled wryly. "Oh, nothing really, just how I'm settling in here at Hogwarts y'know? How I'm catching up, am I making any friends - that sort of thing," she said casually, leaving out the juicy details of reincarnations.

"How do you know them anyways?" Ron, who was sitting on Harry's other side, chimed in. "I mean – the _Minister of Magic_."

Kagome stilled for a short moment, tongue darting out to wet her lips. "Oh, old family friends," she lied quickly. "Mostly the reason why they're my guardians, really. Made sense since we're pretty close."

Luna stopped humming. "They're not like us," she stated softly. "I noticed that last night," the blonde went on, meaning their auras.

Snorting mentally, Kagome nodded in amusement. "Yeah, well, they _are _pretty unique." At the other's questioning looks, Kagome went on to explain, smirking. "They're not wizards – they're actually demons."

They stared at her in shock. Even Luna turned to look at her in disbelief.

"A – a demon is the Minister of Magic in Japan?" Hermione blurted out in astonishment.

Kagome snickered. "Surprising, ne?

"But – but they look _human_!" Ron managed to sputter out.

Kagome shrugged. "They're not like the demons you guys know here – they're more powerful, with civilized minds, and have their own kind of magic. Just like wizards live in muggle society, demons have learned to adapt and assimilate somewhat into magical and non-magical societies alike." She shrugged to herself again, bemused. "I didn't know it wasn't common knowledge."

No one knew what to say to that.

Just then, a commotion beckoned their attentions to the entrance.

A gaggle of people, older students of course, came running in drenched with the rain pouring outside.

It was only because of their badges that they were able to distinguish who it was: Hufflepuffs.

"C'mon Cedric, put it in!"

They watched as a pair of Sixth Year boys came jogging in, herding another fellow Hufflepuff towards the Goblet.

Cedric Diggory was a handsome boy, with his wide, friendly smile and warm honey brown eyes. He was laughing and grinning, even when they practically pushed him passed the age line. He caught himself, shaking his head to himself as he turned to the Goblet.

The grin faded, a serious expression taking over Cedric's face. He stepped once more, raising his arm and reaching out. If one watched closely, you'd be able to see him take a baited breath, as if steadying himself, before he dropped a tiny piece of parchment twenty times larger in meaning.

"Mhm, cute," Kagome murmured impishly back with the group. She glanced at Hermione and winked.

The curly haired girl giggled into her book, shaking her head. "Shameless, Kagome – utterly shameless."

Ron frowned, and turned to Harry who was staring at Kagome with a blank face. "Girls, mate…" he muttered, shaking his head. "Don't even bother to try and understand…"

Harry blinked, before shaking his head as well. "Yeah…"

Oblivious, Kagome put the finishing touches to Luna's hair, tying it at the end. "There – done," she announced with a nod. Eyes flickering back to the Goblet, her head tilted in thought. "So – there's that Cedric guy… and Angelina… anyone else we know from Hogwarts enter?"

Ron snorted, scowling. "Dean told me Warrington got up early and put his name in."

Harry shook his head in disgust, "We can't have a Slytherin champion!"

Kagome stared at both of them flatly.

"He's a big bloke from Slytherin who looks like a sloth," Ron described for Kagome's benefit, mistaking her look for confusion.

"Plays on the Quidditch team. You probably don't know him, so you'll see him at the first game next week," Harry added, before realizing her flat look for what it really was. He winced, sheepish.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Cheering suddenly broke out in the hall once again, and they turned to see a certain pair of twins bounding through the doors with shit-eating grins on their faces.

"Yes!" they shouted out through the clapping. They saw the five of them, and made their way over to the stands.

"Well, lads, we've done it!" one of them, Fred, announced.

George chuckled to himself. "Cooked it up just this morning," he added.

Hermione smirked to herself, amused. "It's not going to wo-ork," she said in a sing-song voice.

The twins turned on her, smirking as they approached her. "Oh yeah?" Fred remarked.

"And why's that darling?" George challenged.

Hermione smiled wryly. "Because," she mock-sighed, putting her book down. "Dumbledore is a highly intelligent wizard. He will have thought of this," she told them. "This," she went on, gesturing to the golden circle, "Is an Age Line drawn by him. A genius like him couldn't possibly be fooled by – by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion."

"Ah," George put in, smiling like the cat that caught the canary. "But that's why it's so brilliant!" he told her happily.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted!" Fred chirped.

Hermione only rolled her eyes as the twins stepped up, giving their potions a good shake.

"Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George."

They grinned at each other. "Bottoms up!" Popping the stopper out from their flasks, they twined their arms together before tossing their heads back and downing the potion.

Not even a second later, they jumped into the Age Circle and waited.

A few seconds passed and they shared a triumphant grin as an applause roared around them. "Yes!"

They turned to the Goblet, their parchments in their hands. "Ready?" they asked each other as silence fell on the hall in wait. They stepped forward, and tossed their papers in, before taking a step back.

For a moment, it took. Applause roared once again as the twins clapped hands.

That is, until the Goblet flickered and the flame grew, sparking out.

People were stunned as two tendrils of fire grew out from the flame, only to circle around and crash into the twins, knocking them out from the circle.

The students were frozen in horror, but then laughs began to trickle out.

Fred and George sat up, groaning. They paid each other a passing glance just to check up, and did a double take when they saw grey hair and beards.

They gaped at each other, before snapping. "You said!" they growled before jumping at each other, wrestling.

While the boys scurried from their seats to go join the crowd watching and chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" the girls exchanged exasperated glances.

Hermione huffed, annoyed at the disruption, and cracked open her book once more. Luna gave a pretty sigh, "Boys will be boys," she reminded the Gryffindor.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I guess they will…" she muttered dryly and Kagome laughed.

There was more yelling from the twins and more chanting, before the hall fell silent.

They all looked up to see that the Durmstrang Headmaster was at the entrance, with Viktor Krum by his side.

They watched as he strode up to the Goblet confidently, not looking at anyone as he dropped his name in.

But just before he pulled his hand back, he glanced over at Hermione, his eyes lingering in an intense stare before he turned away and walked off as excited murmurs now filled the room.

Hermione sat there, blinking, and heat rose to her cheeks. Her lips twitched into a bemused half-smile.

"Oooh, Hermione! He looked at you," Kagome teased, grinning widely when her friend's cheeks darkened. "Now _he's _handsome," she sighed out, shaking her head.

"Yes, he is, isn't he?"

Kagome jumped, letting out a startled yelp, and almost fell out of her seat. She would have too, if it wasn't for the pair of hands stilling her.

"Vell, _hello_ there," a smooth voice introduced himself, amused.

Kagome went rigid, and slowly looked over to see familiar blue eyes staring into her. She swallowed, thickly. "Err… hi…"

White teeth flashed at her in a charming smile. "I remember you – from last night. You vere _staring_," he teased, eyes sparkling. "I recognized you ven I valked in, so I thought to myself – vat better time to introduce myself to such a pretty girl than the present?"

Kagome couldn't help but snort at the compliment. "A charmer, I see…" she muttered wryly under her breath.

The boy chuckled. "You are not from around here, are you? Something about you seems different." There was truth to his words, his narrowed eyes searching her for an answer to a curious question unknown to all but himself.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "Well…" she stalled, thinking. "No, I'm not really… transferred from Japan this year," she admitted at last.

He blinked, intrigued. "I see, the accent, it makes sense now. My mother – she is from Japan as vell. Vat a coincidence."

"Yeah…" Kagome said lamely, glaring at Hermione when the girl sniggered quietly.

The boy grinned. "I am Banimir, a pleasure to meet ladies as beautiful as you three," he said to all of them, but he was looking especially at Kagome.

"Nice to meet you too Banimir, I'm Kagome," she responded, throat dry. "This is Hermione and Luna," she introduced, gesturing to her friends. Hermione nodded politely, smiling wryly, while Luna waved happily at him.

Banimir nodded politely to them. "Hermione, is it? That is good to know," he mused, smirking at the bookworm.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Why is that?"

Banimir's smirked widened. "Because, I now have the name of the pretty face that has entranced my friend, Viktor, but he has yet to do the same," he said wickedly, chuckling at her blush. He turned to Kagome. "And please, call me Ban. That is vat my friends call me."

Kagome let out a nervous laugh. "Really? How nice…" she said, swallowing thickly.

Banimir smirked smugly at her. "I know, I know, a lot of girls are in amazement of my good looks and charm. It happens a lot, don't vorry," he boasted, patting her shoulder in faux sympathy.

It made Kagome twitch in indignation, and the chilly look she sent him was pure instinct as her emotions flipped a switch. "Huh. Don't worry, I won't," she assured him sweetly. "I was just stunned, wondering how your shoulders could possibly handle your head when it's so big from your arrogance.

A snort escaped Hermione, and she bit her lip and looked away, trying to hide her sniggers.

Banimir looked at her momentarily slack jawed, before he let out a loud chuckle. "Ooh, I like you."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome sniffed. "Yes, well, just because you're cute doesn't mean you're perfect and can act so smug."

Banimir grinned at that though. "At least you think I'm cute," he chuckled to himself. "I might as vell put my name in now, since I'm here. Viktor has the best chance, but hey, never know right?" Banimir murmured, and he smiled slyly at Kagome. "I'll be keeping my eyes on you," he said, winking.

Kagome frowned, "Just make sure they don't linger anywhere they shouldn't," she bit back, but her lips were twitching all the same. "Good luck, though," she said more quietly, honest.

Banimir blinked, eyebrows furrowing once again, intrigued, before giving her a small smile and a nod before turning to the Goblet and putting in his name.

"What." Ron demanded once he and Harry returned, both staring at them like lunatics. "Was _that_?"

Kagome glanced at him innocently. "What was what?" she chimed, feigning disinterest.

Ron sputtered, looking between Hermione and Kagome. "Krum! And that other Durmstrang guy!" he exclaimed, before his eyes narrowed and he leaned in. "Are you flirting with the _enemy_?"

Harry remained silent, staring at Kagome searchingly, recognizing the Durmstrang student as the same one she reacted to so strangely the night before.

Hermione turned desperately to her book, trying to hide her face as Kagome sent the redhead a dark stare. "Ron, do shut it before I smack you," she said slowly, and scoffed. "He was merely introducing himself to us."

Ron snorted. "Looked like flirting to me," he muttered darkly. Harry could only nod, agreeing with him.

Hermione feigned an impatient sigh. "C'mon girls, let's go," she said quickly, picking up her book and slinging her bag on her shoulder before stalking off.

Kagome snickered at the obvious attempt to escape, laughing harder when Luna cheerfully chirped, "She just didn't want to admit to flirting with Viktor Krum," while gathering her things.

"Oh, Luna," Kagome sighed happily. "We really do need to work on your idea of discretion," she murmured delightfully before they set off after Hermione, leaving the boys behind to bask in their dumbfounded stupor.

* * *

><p>The time had come.<p>

The lights in the Great Hall dimmed at Dumbledore's lazy gesture, the torches now scarcely lighting the room and giving air to the suspense and anticipation every student was feeling at the moment.

The Professors were at their usual places at the front of the Hall, but none were sitting. They looked just as enthralled and eager as the students were, save for a certain few like Sesshomaru, Snape, Crouch, and Kakaroff.

Gathered to the end of the Great Hall, sitting on the bleachers against the wall, were most of the Fourth and Fifth Year Gryffindors, watching the Goblet that stood proudly at the center. There, Ron turned to Harry and shared an eager, excited grin. "Any second now!" he whispered excitedly.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for: the champion selection!" Dumbledore announced, practically grinning himself as he approached the Goblet, waiting.

Silence doused the room in a heavy dose, the tension thick as they waited.

Then it happened.

Baited gasps ringed out as the Goblet's blue flame flashed maroon, before spitting out a piece of paper and turning back its original color.

Dumbledore deftly caught the slip, and slowly opened it. His eyes scanned the paper, and he looked up, eyes flickering over the anticipated expressions of the students filling his hall.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!" he announced.

Cheers broke out on the other side of the room as Viktor accepted handshakes and shoulder thumps from his fellow schoolmates, a hint of a smile apparent on his face.

Applause stilling ringing, Viktor stepped down from his spot on another set of bleachers to shake hands with Dumbledore before following Headmaster's gesture to the exit, where he would wait until the rest of the Champions were announced.

The moment he vanished from sight, the Goblet flickered maroon once more, sending a hush among the students.

The Goblet spat out another object, this time an elegant piece of stationary of powder blue, no doubt from Beauxbatons.

Again, Dumbledore caught it with ease, and read. "The champion for Beauxbatons…" he said aloud, trailing off for dramatic effect. "Is Fleur Delacour!"

Again, applause and cheers rung out, this time louder as it was the "Veela" girl as Ron pointed out last night.

Hair silvery blond hair pulled into an elegant, yet simple ponytail, she rose from the table of her fellow students with a surprised, yet all the same pleased smile.

She stood, striding to Dumbledore to also shake hands in congratulations before he directed her in the same directions as he did Viktor.

Again, the Goblet flickered maroon just as Fleur made her exit, and again, Dumbledore caught another slip of parchment that would no doubt announce the Hogwarts champion.

All the students wearing Hogwarts robes leaned forward with baited breath to hear who would be their champion.

Dumbledore read the name, and smiled, eyes twinkling as usual. "The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!"

Cheers roared even louder than before, Hufflepuffs jumping up to their feet to scream and stomp. Cedric grinned widely as he passed them, shaking Dumbledore's hand before heading off to the side chamber to join the others.

"No!" Ron moaned loudly in disappointment, the only ones to hear were those closest: Harry, Kagome, Hermione, Luna, and a few more Gryffinfors. While Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation, the other three snickered to each other.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore exclaimed, throwing his arms up in a wide gesture. "We now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history… only one will hoist this chalice of champions… this vessel of victory…" he went on gallantly before spinning to point over at the Professors' table.

Up front, at just that moment, Mr. Crouch whipped off the cover to reveal a brightly blue glowing trophy.

"The Triwizard cup!"

The sight of it roused even more cheers than before.

As Dumbledore turned back to face them, he opened his mouth to speak once more.

But the Headmaster halted, stopping short suddenly, and soon everyone realized why.

Back in the center the Goblet's flame was maroon once more, growing and flickering wildly just like before when it selected the champions.

But that made no sense whatsoever, as three champion were already picked.

Nonetheless, the fire in the Goblet churned once more, sparks flying, and a long flame shot out into the air twice, before throwing out yet another piece of parchment.

All sound in the hall dwindled to nothing, all eyes on the parchment as it flittered through the air in its descent.

Dumbledore's movements were mechanic, as he reached out to snatch the piece of parchment. His eyes scanned the parchment automatically, staring at the name scratched upon it. He paused as he stared, as the students stared at him, waiting, some literally at the edge of the seats.

An indiscernible look crossed the Headmaster's face, but it passed and he cleared his throat once, reading out the name.

"Harry Potter."

Said boy went rigid, and in a second flat his face paled and his eyes went wide as he brain skidded to a stop.

Gasps ringed in the room, everyone turned to find Harry potter. It was almost funny how it took less than three seconds to find him.

Well, it would be – if the situation wasn't so dire.

There were glares, astonished looks, and wary glances.

Only a few – a very small few, from those who knew him better, were staring at him in worry and concern.

But really.

It was mostly glares.

Harry Potter wanted to just sink into his seat and _disappear_.

But Dumbledore wasn't paying attention. No, his eyes only held fast to the piece of parchment in his hand.

The piece of parchment that felt just a _tinge_too thick to be a single piece. His frown deepened, his eyebrows furrowing more so. His eyes flashed – horror? Anger? It was hard to tell. But a foreboding feeling washed down him and anyone who could see his face.

_No..._

His fingers shifted, and his worse dreams came to the surface. His breath caught – the color from his face drained, and his eyes widened almost imperceptibly. One became two.

And there was another name.

* * *

><p>Kagome was sitting next to Harry, laughing slightly as they watched Ron bemoaned about the horror and unfairness of a Hufflepuff champion.<p>

That is, until another object shot out from the goblet of fire, causing everyone to freeze.

They watched Dumbledore caught it. They watched as he stared at the parchment with an expression none could define.

"Harry Potter..." they heard him say quietly, yet clearly all the same, causing the whole room to look at said boy.

Kagome stared worriedly at her friend. "Oh god, Harry...?"

The boy himself blanched, and went a worried color of white.

But Dumbledore wasn't done yet.

His fingers moved, revealing not one, but two pieces of parchment.

"And Kagome Higurashi..."

The girl promptly began to choke and the hall broke out in jeers and whispers and mutterings.

If it was even possible, Harry became even paler. He whipped around to look at her. "Kagome?" he said shocked, reaching over to pat her firmly on the back. "Are you-?"

"No!" Herself now pale, she took turns to stare between Harry and Dumbledore, ignoring all the stares in favor her panic attack. "H-how! I didn't - I mean, I _just __started_ here. That's impossible!" Kagome settled to stare at Harry. "Oh my god, I don't even know how to do anything past basic spells! I've heard of the competition, I'm gonna die!" Her chest began to move violently as she shook in hyperventilation. "_I'm __so __gonna __die_!" she whispered stricken.

"Enough!" a booming voice called out, freezing them all. Kagome stopped with a squeak.

Kagome stared at the headmaster. "Dumbledore..." the whisper came quietly, and Kagome stared at him with shaking wide eyes.

But he stared back at both of them impassively. "Harry Potter and Kagome Higurashi," he called out, beckoning them forward.

As the two remain frozen in shock, Hermione got close and hissed at them to move it, "He wants you guys to go!" she said beseechingly, pushing at their backs.

Together, they scurried off the bleachers, and together, they endured the stares boring into their backs as they hurried to the side chamber.

There were no cheers, no congratulations – merely scandalized looks, bitter mutterings, and glares.

The only consolation was that it was a burden they were able to bear together.

Kagome could only stare pleadingly at Shippo's shocked face, and the blank expressions of Sesshomaru and even Snape before Harry and she turned in the side chamber.

* * *

><p><em>And now, I would like to take this moment to say what's probably on everyone's mind…<em>

_Oh. Shit._

_Hehe. __Tell me what you think!_

_-RainLily^^_

_**A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!**_

**Black rose15839, cherry-888, crazyone256, Binnybai, ShadowCrawlerCiel, dragonfly1339, coolgirl0147852, ArmyWife22079, MoonPrincess1989, ladyyuuki16, kakashixangela, maxeyn, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Tenshi 'Gome, InfiniteWhiplash, rspingb, Mrs. Cullen of the West, Stebba stud 28, Kagome Ladt of Darkness, CroOkedTwiSted, animefanlover1, watch who you piss off, Darkmastermindslover, Strawberry-kun 14, GreyEyedKunoichi, ShiTsukisama, ****Lovemiko1996, ****Valleygoat, ****JollyLoser, ****Anti-Social Otaku, ****Blinded in a bolthole, ****Venas, ****I like blueberry pie, ****Bunny.W.K, ****I luv Writing67**


	23. Ch 22: The Aftermath

_As always: Read, Review, and Enjoy!_

___**EDIT: **For a better reading experience, all review replies and old, unimportant ANs were removed. Any questions, just PM me___

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;) **And if you recognize anything – well, you know where I got it from by now lol ^^**

* * *

><p>—The Aftermath—<p>

Free from the accusing stares, the pair trudged through the hall leading to the side chamber, their reluctant footsteps echoing eerily with every step they took.

"Kagome," Harry muttered quietly, still dazed from shock. His green eyes were dull and glazed, like the last five minutes had yet to _really_ sink in.

"Yeah?" she answered meekly, eyes wide and still clutching his arm.

"You didn't…?" Harry trailed off, not needing to finish.

Kagome shook her head adamantly. "You…?" she asked back hesitantly, peering at him.

Harry also shook his head. "Not a freaking chance."

For some reason, Kagome felt relieved.

She wasn't the only one.

Maybe it was because they were in the same boat together.

"What's going on?" Kagome breathed out, confused.

Harry shut his eyes for a moment, wishing he had an answer.

* * *

><p>They had only reached the side chamber, getting curious and strange looks from the three <em>real<em> champions, before the yelling began.

"It's wrong, I tell you!"

"You French tart."

"Everything is a conspiracy theory with you!"

"Quiet, I can't think!"

"Will you all _shut it_?"

"Everything _is_ a conspiracy theory!"

"I protest!"

They watched, stunned, as the Headmasters of the three participating schools, McGonagall, Snape, Moody, Sesshomaru, and Shippo all filed into the room.

"_These people are freaking crazy!"_ Kagome managed to hear Shippo exclaim in Japanese, no doubt to Sesshomaru.

"_Which is why I detest travelling and consorting with anyone other than demons,"_ Sesshomaru remarked dryly.

And if the situation wasn't so dire, Kagome would be laughing right now.

But it was, and she was secretly and silently freaking the hell out, and she really wanted to know _what the fuck was happening_ and _why in the hell did her name get spat out of that damned Goblet_!

Kagome shook her head, ignoring all the screaming. Instead, she turned to Shippo and Sesshomaru, who were the first to enter.

"_What the fuck is going on here? Why in the hell is this happening?"_ she demanded frantically, switching to her native tongue.

"What is she saying? What is she saying?" someone, Kagome didn't care who, demanded urgently.

Kagome ignored them, all of them, save for the only two demons in the room. She sent a pleading look in their direction.

Shippo's face fell at the panic clear on her face. Quickly, he strode over and pulled his mother into a hug._"Shh, I know, I know. Everything will work out, don't worry,"_ he whispered soothingly.

But Kagome reared back and stared at him incredulously. "_I've_ _**heard**_ _the stories about these tournaments. It isn't exactly a walk in the park!"_

"_Miko!_" Sesshomaru hissed at her, its deadly undertone making her freeze. "_From what I have heard, you were not even that for a_ _**day**_ _before being thrust into the Feudal Era, and yet you are still alive."_

For a moment, Kagome merely stared at him incredulously. Eventually, her shoulders dropped in defeat and gave an irritated huff. _"Honestly, I just got entered into a freaking contest that could possibly_ _**kill**_ _me – I think a_ _**little**_ _panic is warranted,"_ she shot back heatedly.

Sesshomaru responded with a pained sigh.

Just then, Dumbledore came into the room at last, robes whipping after him as he swiftly strode towards Harry and Kagome, heightening the pair's panic.

"Kagome!" Dumbledore boomed, scaring the shit out of the poor girl and making her jump an inch. "Kagome, did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire? Did you asked another student to do it?" he charged hurriedly, and both Kagome and Harry scurried back at his rapid approach before he closed in and gripped their shoulders with one hand each.

Kagome balked. "Of course I didn't enter myself!" she went off, staring at Dumbledore like his beard just grew flowers. "I just _started_ here! I'd have to have a death wish to do that - and I'm done with that, I told you!"

Harry and the other champions peered at her curiously with raised eyebrows, wondering what _that_ meant.

But then Dumbledore whirled on Harry. "And you, Harry? Did you enter your name?"

Harry froze, eyes shooting wide. Like a reflex, he pointed over at Kagome. "Same here, sir, I _swear_! The tournament sounds interesting and all, but if you put an age limit then there's a reason - I don't fancy dying! I've enough close shaves as it is!"

Dumbledore's eyes flickered between the two, flashing with some indiscernible intense emotion. "Are you _absolutely_ sure?"

Kagome and Harry gulped, but nodded hurriedly enough. "Yes, _yes_ sir!" they blurted out simultaneously.

"But of course zey are lying!" Madam Maxine exclaimed, stomping her foot so hard it shook the room a bit.

Madam Maxine's eyes narrowed on Kagome, and she stalked up to her. "Tell us! 'ow did you do it! 'ow did you two trick that goblet?"

Kagome flinched, but otherwise stared up at the giant defiantly. "I _didn't_," she stressed, getting frustrated. "Neither of us did."

Madam Maxine scowled, and reared up to tower over her intimidatingly.

Shippo hissed, his sharp teeth bared, and with inhuman speed he phased behind, placing comforting hands on her shoulders. "Back _off_ Madam!" he warned, not appreciating the smell of fear and panic wafting from his mother.

"Himura!" Sesshomaru merely warned sharply, content to lean against a pillar.

Kagome relaxed under Shippo's grip. "It's okay Ship," she murmured quietly, tone grateful.

"I think we _all_ know the meaning behind Kagome's name being put in that Goblet," Sesshomaru said coolly, and his statement had the all the adults straightening. "If you have devised a way to remove her from the binding, then by all means, share it. Otherwise, it would be wise for you to keep those accusations to _yourself_." The taiyoukai was staring pointedly at the Durmstrang Headmaster, whose mouth was open, about to speak. "What is done, is done. Now we must prepare."

Karkaroff's mouth shut with an audible _'click'_.

"The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object," Moody said deliberately, voice strong as he stared down the pair of Fourth year Gryffindors. "Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could have hoodwinked it – magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year, never mind a novice witch of a few months!"

Karkaroff sneered. "You've given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye," he remarked suspiciously.

Moody returned the sneer with one of his own. "You ought to remember well, it was once my job to think as dark wizards do," he shot back acidly.

"None of this helps the fact that two underage students have entered a potentially life threatening tournament," McGonagall snapped sharply, arms crossing. "When you two are done?" she prompted, "We have more important things to deal with than this pointless heckling!"

But Moody wasn't done. "Take this into consideration – some may see this as a way to kill two birds with one stone," he told them ominously.

The room shushed at that, turning to look at the two potential victims.

Albus sighed wearily, tiredly palming his face before turning to Mr. Crouch. "I'll leave this to you, Barty," he murmured.

All attention turned to the man, a severe frown plastered across his face, dark eyes troubled and intense. "The rules are absolute." His announcement was mechanic almost, no emotion to it. He looked up, and his eyes flickered between the two Gryffindors, before settling on Kagome; his eyes flashed with a resigned emotion. "The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. You," he faltered, and took a steadying voice, and pity shone in his gaze. "Neither Mr. Potter nor Ms. Higurashi has a choice. They are, as of tonight,"

All eyes turned to the pair, and they shrank under the numerous gazes.

"TwiWizard champions."

Kagome swallowed thickly and turned to the white haired demon, stepping towards him. "I thought I was safe here," she tried whispering, though they all heard regardless. Desperation started to creep into her voice. "It's only been a few months – they all have _years_ on me!"

Shippo was quick to comfort her, and he bent slightly. "_It wasn't long ago when you were thrown into a dangerous situation such as this with nothing but your instinct. You survived that,_" Shippo remarked simply in whispered Japanese.

"Barely," Kagome muttered darkly, glaring at the ground.

Sesshomaru snorted and Shippo half-grinned.

"_You are a survivor. This is no different._"

Kagome stilled at Sesshomaru's statement. If it wasn't the fact that he said it that thrown her, it was the confidence in his voice.

Shippo slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug, "Besides, you don't have much choice anyways, do you?" he murmured wryly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and groaned in resignation as she buried her head in Shippo's chest.

* * *

><p>There wasn't much to discuss after that. What was done was done.<p>

Hogwarts was to have three TwiWizard champions, and there was naught to be done about it.

Out of school loyalty, Fleur was pretty miffed that Hogwarts had three shots at the honor of winning the Cup, while only her school - and by extension, Viktor's school as well - had only one. The fact that two of the champions were underage, and severely inexperienced to her eyes, only mollified her the slightest.

Viktor didn't seem to give two shits, to be honest. But with facial expression almost on par with Sesshomaru, no one knew what he was thinking. For all they knew, he could be furious or silently laughing his ass off at that two little kids somehow got roped into this chaotic situation.

And with such a deep, contemplative look on his face, it was also hard to tell what Cedric felt about the whole deal.

Regardless, they were informed about how the tournament would play out. Over the course of the year, they were to face a series of tasks, each to test a specific skill or trait. After each task, they would be rewarded with points based on their performance, which will somehow affect their last task.

As for their first task however, they were told virtually nothing useful, which, of course, comforted the two fourth years so very much...

"Just, ignore the stares," Kagome quietly advised Harry as they made their way to the Gryffindor tower once the discussion was finished.

"Glares, you mean," Harry remarked flatly, fists clenching. "And it's not exactly easy, y'know."

"Oh, I don't know," Kagome murmured in faux flippancy. "My mind's still stuck on the first task we have to do, which we have no idea what it is, and therefore have _no way_ to _prepare_ for it." Her eyes were dark, troubled.

Harry palmed his face, groaning. "I think I'd rather focus on the staring…"

Kagome snorted, peering at him wryly. "Because not thinking about it makes it _all_ the better," she muttered dryly.

"Well, what _can_ we do?" Harry shot back in frustration, an eyebrow cocked at her. "It's done. Our names came out from the Goblet – someone _wants_ us dead. And I doubt that's _all_ they want," he said meaningfully, staring pointedly at the base of her neck where he knew the Jewel would be.

Kagome's hand unconsciously moved to hover over the base of her throat, and her lips pursed. "Well, then we ought to focus on surviving this thing, shouldn't we?" she countered sharply.

Harry threw his hands up in exasperation. "And exactly where should we start? They've got a few years of experience over me, and about seven over you," he pointed out blankly. "There's pretty much _no way_ that we can beat them. Not without losing a leg... or an arm... or getting seriously injured."

Kagome stared at him, eyebrows rising. "I'm looking to _survive_ Harry, not win. I don't care about the others; as long as we have enough experience to _not get killed_, I'm happy." She crossed her arms. "What, are you looking to win this thing?"

Harry faltered, realizing she was right. "Winning _would_ be nice," he said, and he shook his head. "Not dying would be better though…" he mused wryly.

Kagome let out a sudden laugh, one hand cupping her mouth. "Wouldn't that be something – a fourth year winning over the sixth and seventh year students?"

A grin twitched its way on Harry's face. "Their faces would be _hilarious,_" he breathed out elatedly, eyes glittering with mirth.

Kagome chuckled, shaking her head. "We _should_ start to prepare though. Since we don't know what the task is, we should find some all-around practical spells. Something that can prove useful in any situation..." Kagome mused, eyebrows drawn in worried thought. "Hermione might know of a few – I know she's been reading ahead…"

Harry looked at her, taking in her concerned expression. "Hey, you heard what Mr. Crouch said: it's a test of _daring_. We're _Gryffindors_. This test was practically _made_ for us," he told her, grinning at her to comfort her.

At the very least, it made her lips twitch.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Harry were of the same mind about five minutes after they'd entered the common room.<p>

They both wanted out and away from the cheers that practically heralded them the moment they stepped through the portrait door.

Apparently _no one_ realized how much of a _death sentence_ it was for a _fourth_ year to be in the tournament...

"Not one Gryffindor Champion – but _two_!"

Everyone was excited that Gryffindor actually had not one, but two hands in the Tournament, and that Hogwarts' stake in it wasn't only left in the hands of a Hufflepuff.

While Harry was congratulated over and over again, Kagome was simply regaled with awed stares. Those that _didn't_ know of her unique situation looked at her in a new light.

Before, she wasn't very well known. Her main friends were Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna, with the odd addition of Draco whenever he would pop up. There were also the twins and Ginny, as well as Neville, of course, but aside from that she usually kept to herself. No longer was she the unusual transfer that made friends with the unlikeliest of people.

Now they stared at her as if there was more to her than what met the eye, that she was more powerful than they thought. She had to be, to get pass the Goblet's defenses and be chosen as a Champion, right?

And the fact that she was a _Gryffindor_ was all the better to improve their image.

Kagome groaned silently to herself. Rumors would be spreading like wildfire by tomorrow. She just knew it.

No matter what they said, how much they argued, no one would believe that they _didn't_ put their names in the Goblet. After five minutes of relentless cheers and congratulations, they managed to fight through the crowd and to the stairs leading to their respective dorms.

"Oh, Kagome!" Hermione exclaimed, flying off her bed to hug her. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?" she quickly shot off, remembering how the girl practically had an anxiety attack the moment her name was uttered from Dumbledore's mouth.

Kagome scoffed. "Confused. Frustrated. Stressed," she listed off one by one. "But mostly? Scared shitless."

Hermione pursed her lips sympathetically as she pulled away. "And Harry?" she asked, concerned.

Kagome sighed, sticking her hands into the pockets of her cloak. She stepped over to the bed to sit. "Pretty much the same. Doesn't really want to think about the fact that someone's out to kill us," she said in an irritated, yet nonchalant way.

Hermione gasped, shocked. "Wait, _what_?" she demanded.

Kagome grimaced, and told her what happened after Harry and she left the Great Hall earlier that night.

Hermione waved off Kagome's insistence that _neither_ of them put their names in the Goblet, saying she never thought for a second they did. "I could tell by Harry's face alone when his name was called. And then the way you freaked out made it obvious. You looked like you were about to faint."

When Kagome mentioned Moody's theories, Hermione could only concur. "It's actually a brilliant plot. Horrible, but clever," she amended quickly at Kagome's incredulous look. "Whoever did it knew the moment your name was chosen, you'd be bound with no way out aside from losing your magic."

Kagome snorted. "So either we die, or lose our magic. _Awesome_."

Hermione smiled grimly. "And whoever did it is powerful – to not only fool the Goblet, but get one over Dumbledore…"

"This just gets better and better," Kagome groaned, and gracelessly flopped back onto her bed.

* * *

><p>"Seems like you're fitting in nicely with the Gryffindors."<p>

Kagome sighed and paused in her steps, recognizing the drawling voice anywhere.

She could also pick out the distaste in his voice as well.

Turning, she crossed her arms, watching as one Draco Malfoy smoothly strolled towards her. She pinned him pointed glare. "So, what - you think I cheated too?" she challenged, her tone dark.

But Draco lifted on shoulder in a lazy shrug, his eyes flickering away from her face as if in disinterest.

"I didn't!" Kagome said hotly, insulted he would even think that.

Around her, students began to slow, watching as her temper heated up.

"If someone of _my_ experience could fool that _stupid_ Goblet, then the whole school, all the way down to the first years, would have thrown their names into that glorified sipping cup as well!" Kagome ranted, ignoring the stares she was garnering in the outside boundaries of Hogwarts.

Draco smirked. "Ah, but only the very clever first years," he corrected in a wry murmur. "You shouldn't sell yourself _so_ short, Higurashi," he mocked lightly.

An indignant sound was travelling up her throat when Kagome paused, blinking. Then, unbidden, Kagome's lips quirked when she realized he cracked a joke.

"Oh, you _ass_," she hissed lowly, eyes flickering playfully.

Draco's smirk widened. Stepping closer, he took her arm, and also ignored the wide-eyed stares as he steered the pair of them towards the lake for a little privacy.

"So," he began unassumingly once he had herded them away from the crowd. "Any ideas on _how_ your name got entered? Or why, for that matter?"

"A horrible, unlucky accident?" Kagome tried feebly, and her shoulders sagged at Draco's blatant snort. "No, I guess that sounded pretty stupid…"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Ridiculously optimistic is more like it," he muttered.

Kagome snorted this time. "One can hope, can't they?"

Draco only cocked a disbelieving eyebrow.

"I don't know really," she murmured. "A political statement?" she guessed, shrugging. "One that involves me at best, really injured, and at worst, dead?"

"Ah," Draco mused. "Because of the whole ward of Japan's Minister of Magic thing," he murmured, her having explained it to him before. "Possible, for those who don't want ties to strengthen with Japan," he said neutrally.

Kagome pouted. "Dunno why they can't just leave me out of it," she huffed.

"Easier target," Draco said without a pause. He shrugged at her affronted glare. "It's true," he said in his defense. It really was true, too, and not strictly to their topic of discussion either.

With all the chaos that'll come with the tasks, security will be much more lax with all the spectators coming in.

And besides, most of the work could be done during the tasks themselves if dangerous enough.

"It doesn't explain why Harry's name got entered, though," Kagome muttered, more to herself than anything.

But Draco heard regardless, and he let out a snide scoff. "That's because he probably _did_ enter himself in it," he couldn't help but comment.

"Hey," Kagome said defensively, "Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet either!" she was quick to make clear.

Knowing dangerous territory when he walked into it, he raised his hand in a quick surrender. "I guess we'll find out the endgame one way or another, won't we?" he said instead, taking a more diplomatic approach.

Kagome relaxed, sighing. Glancing away, she turned towards the lake, staring out at it in thought.

Draco watched her curiously, as her eyebrows furrowed in thought and she bit her lip lightly. A heartbeat later, she sighed again, this time in defeat. "I guess we will…" she whispered, concerned.

In response, Draco's eyes flickered to the ground, his stomach twisting uncomfortably.

Because he _did_ know.

Draco may not know _exactly_ how or why her name was slipped into the Goblet, but what he did know that there were plans, and they included Kagome and that tournament. And Potter as well.

And he also knew they were nothing good either.

* * *

><p>"They all hate me, thinking I'm a cheater. Even Ron thinks so!" Harry groaned, flopping back onto his bed.<p>

Kagome blinked, and sat on the edge of the bed across from Harry's – Neville's, to be precise.

They were taking solace in the privacy in the boy's dorms, preferring _not_ to speak of the tournament down in the Common Room, for everyone to hear.

"I never got anything like that..." Kagome murmured, briefly scratching the back of her neck in confusion. People thought she did _something_, sure, but not to the point that there was any _animosity_ against her.

Harry snorted derisively. The only reason for _that_ was because no one else _really_ knew Kagome. All they saw was the transfer student with the mysterious background. He doubted she even heard the rumors that circled her arrival to Hogwarts…_"They don't do anything 'cause they're either awed by or scared of you,"_ he muttered under his breath.

Her eyes widened catching his low mumbling. "What?" she said sharply.

Harry winced. He didn't mean for her to hear that... "It's just that..." he began uncomfortably. "You know, you just came here, and for you, supposedly a beginner, able to trick the goblet like that? It's got some people on edge and made for some pretty nasty rumors..." he admitted nervously, ducking his head at her incredulous look.

"Rumors?" she squeaked, outraged. "Like what?"

Harry groaned, hiding his face. "Fair warning in advance, they _are_ pretty ridiculous, so don't throw anything at me," he made sure to put out, grinning briefly at Kagome when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's see, where to begin…" Harry muttered mockingly, getting comfortable. "Rumors that you're some undercover spy bent on destroying Hogwarts?" He sniggered a little at that, before moving on. "That you're some really old witch that cast a de-aging spell so you'd look young and able to enter the tournament? That you actually bewitched everyone: Dumbledore, the Professors," Harry's grin fell, a look of distaste flitting across his face. "Even… _Malfoy_…"

Kagome was growing angrier and angrier at each accusation, before she stopped short at that last one. Blinking in blatant confusion, she stared at Harry incredulously. "_Draco_ ?" she repeated skeptically, looking at Harry as if he was crazy.

Harry bit his lip, torn between laughing and scowling. "Yeah, well, they think you bewitched him into liking you, or slipped a love potion or whatever..." he muttered reluctantly. "No one's seen him so _nice_." His face screwed up in disgust at the thought. "To _anyone_. And now, out of the blue you come, and he's suddenly mister nice guy?" he asked her, skeptic. "And _only_ to you?"

_'What?'_ Kagome mouthed silently to herself in incredulity.

Harry crossed his arms and shot her a pointed look.

Kagome's eyes widened horror. "You don't think that, do you?" she hastily asked him, her tone defensive.

Harry snorted loudly. "No, no _I_ don't. I don't like it, and I think it's incredibly suspicious, weird, and creepy that Malfoy can even _be_ so civil in the first place, but I know you're not making him do it," he ranted, strangely a little _too_ hot with his words. He shook his head. "But remember, not everyone actually knows why you came to Hogwart's," he said pointedly.

Kagome, who had opened her mouth to question the earlier portion of his statement, closed her mouth at that last part, dropping it. "Point taken," she muttered reluctantly. "Still not fair, though…"

Harry snorted, bitter and amused all in one. "_That's_ what's unfair to you?" he wondered in disbelief, referring to their current situation. "Not the fact that we're stuck in a potentially fatal tournament or that someone may be out to kill us, but the _rumors_?" he drawled sarcastically, staring flatly at her.

Kagome's cheeks heated, and she huffed. Snatching up a pillow from Neville's bed, she chucked it at his head, pouting when he dodged it deftly and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Stop making things worse," she muttered lamely.

A grin twitched on Harry's face, unbidden, and incredulous laughter bubbled out from his throat before he could stop himself. He flopped back into his bed, clutching at his stomach as he writhed with laughter.

Scowling, Kagome snatched up another pillow and aimed once more.

This time, she watched with glee as the pillow soar true and smacked Harry resoundingly in the face.

It startled Harry, making him jump and somehow fall off his bed, but it didn't make him stop laughing. If anything, it only served to redouble his giggles, even when he hit the floor with a loud _'thunk'_.

Kagome promptly fell back into Neville's bed. Burying her face into the coverlet, she let out a loud, exasperated and frustrated groan.

* * *

><p>"It seems like many are avoiding you now that you're champion," Luna mused quietly as she padded alongside her friend. "Even the digglespurgers."<p>

Kagome frowned unhappily. "I know… it's those damn rumors..." she muttered darkly. "And the digglespurgers - well, they're just mean, so no big loss there."

Luna shrugged, unable to counter that. "They are rather temperamental, more so than usual nowadays," she mused in agreement.

Kagome nodded absentmindedly. "It _is_ mating season," she said, as if that explained it all. "Still, they're annoying." Kagome sighed suddenly, returning to their previous topic; she thought back to her time during school back in Japan, when she was 'sick' all the time and how people tended to keep a wide berth between her. "Anyways, it's not like I'm not used to this or anything..."

Luna blinked up at her, eyes slightly wider with surprise and a hint of empathy deeper within. "Really?" she breathed out softly, and her lips turned down.

Kagome nodded solemnly. "It was okay though, in the end. It showed me who my true friends were." She glanced over at Luna, and gave the younger girl a one-armed hug. "Like now, with you," she murmured.

Luna smiled brightly, returning the hug. "You're a really great friend as well, Kagome," she said genuinely, pulling away,

Kagome beamed her thanks.

After a moment, Luna spoke up again. "Oh, and Kagome?"

An ebony eyebrow was raised in her direction.

"You know, it would be best to beware dragons," Luna chirped, chipper.

Kagome blinked at her. "But I like dragons..." she murmured, confused.

Luna blinked back at her, and shook her head, looking away. "_And people think __**I'm**__ weird..."_ she muttered under her breath, bemused.

Eyebrows furrowed, Kagome looked over at Luna when the Ravenclaw began to giggle all of a sudden.

* * *

><p>"What a charismatic quintet."<p>

Kagome, relieved, dropped the faux excited smile she plastered across her face for the champions photo shoot.

"Hello! I'm Rita Skeeter!" a woman exclaimed with a smooth smirk, and she strode up to the five of them with a swagger to her step, a hand out to shake. Rita looked to be in her early thirties, and wore what was supposed to be fashionable glasses and her very light blond hair done up in short curls.

Mechanically, Kagome shook it went it was thrust right up in her face.

"I write for the Daily Prophet," Rita announced, and smiled broadly, flashing off a few gold teeth, and waved her hand airily a moment later. "But, of course, you know that, don't you?" she went on, without a doubt smug.

Kagome scoffed under her breath. "_I _don't..." she muttered lightly. "_Don't really care, either_..." she muttered even lower under her breath.

Sitting next to her was Fleur, the Beauxbatons champion. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Fleur's lips quirk in amusement.

Cedric, who was standing right behind her, also snorted softly.

Harry didn't really bother to hide it though. He sniggered, grinning lopsidedly.

Rita's eyes flickered towards Kagome, flashing in annoyance, but she went on as if she didn't hear.

"It's _you_ we don't know," she continued, lips curling slyly, her smirk taking on a sort of predatory edge. "You're the _juicy_ news."

Fleur's eyes widened slightly, eyebrows kicking up minutely, staring at Rita with a strange, uncomfortable expression.

Rita reached out to cradle both girls' cheeks.

Kagome froze, staring at the lady as if she was crazy, and saw that Rita's eyes were dancing almost wickedly.

"What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?" And then, they both flinched in disbelief when she slapped them lightly on said cheeks.

And from the sound of it, Rita had put a little more force on Kagome.

'_That...that_ _**bitch**__!'_ she sputtered silently as Rita moved on to the rest of her prey.

By the way Fleur was now glaring coldly at Rita, she was thinking along the same lines.

"What mysteries do the muscles mask?" Rita drawled, about to move in on Viktor.

Seeing her, Viktor straightened slightly, his expression darkening and his hooded eyes squinting almost warningly.

_'Holy fuck is he intimidating when he wants to be_,' Kagome thought, secretly impressed. A grin twitched on her face, as the Durmstrang Champion strangely reminded her of Sesshomaru.

Kagome giggled mentally. _'With the way he was eyeing Hermione earlier, he probably is like Sesshomaru - all broody and intimidating on the outside, but a big softie at heart!' _

Rita swallowed lightly and smoothly turned the other way. She headed for Cedric and Harry instead, ruffling the former's hair as she passed. "Does courage lie beneath those curls?" Rita continued on little more quickly, adopting a mysterious tone. "In short, what makes a champion _tick_?" she drawled, and paused behind the two boys, casually twining her arms around the two boys.

Cedric and Harry both stared at her with apprehensive looks and no small amount of fear.

Rita's grip tightened, jerking them, and she offered a sweet smile while she happily ignored their grunts. "'Me, Myself & I' want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers," she quipped perkily.

Rita's eyes flickered over all of them, and Kagome _swore_ the reporter's lips curled almost sadistically. "So, who's feeling up to sharing?" she murmured coyly.

Instantly, all their gazes, even Viktor's, flickered to the ground, avoiding Rita's in hope of not being picked.

Rita's eyes gleamed as she eyed Kagome and Harry as if they were dinner. "The little girl first – I'll save the best for last," she drawled out as she peered at Harry meaningfully. Her lips twisted into smirk, looking like the cat the caught a whole flock of canaries.

Kagome glared, not appreciating being called a 'little girl', and strained to _only_ smile politely instead of saying a few choice words. "Of course," she said, her voice tight.

They were in Potions when Dennis Creevy came to fetch them for the wand weighing ceremony. Professor Snape was reluctant to let them go, in the sense that Harry was one step short of getting in trouble and Dennis inadvertently saved him from the imminent detention.

If only this pertained to actually weighing the wands, or whatever that was, and _not_ to annoying photo-shoots and bat-shit crazy reporters that wouldn't back off with their pestering questions.

So it was with dread that Kagome reluctantly followed the reporter - which was putting it lightly, as Rita's sharp, manicured claws bit into her arm as she was herded to the small space - and let herself be cornered and harassed by the reporter turned rabid in a broom cupboard as soon as the door closed.

The remaining champions watched her leave with sympathetic looks, wincing when the door slammed shut.

Viktor let out a loud sigh, shoulders relaxing. "Thank goodness," he muttered gruffly. "I felt like she vas about to eat me alive if she had the chance..."

The others turned to stare at him, the only one to actually make the reporter to back off, in disbelief.

Viktor blinked, taking on a defensive look. "Vhat?"

* * *

><p>"You're quite the mysterious little girl aren't you?" Rita shot off, wasting no time.<p>

Kagome's eyes slowly swiveled to stare at the woman who all but bristling. "My name's Kagome Higurashi," she mumbled crossly but Rita went right on as if she didn't hear her. "And I'm not a little girl."

"Here you are, popping out of seemingly nowhere, attending a school not only in a different country but continent as well. And not only that, but you're also a ward of the Japanese Minister? What is the secret that lies behind those pretty little eyes of yours?" Rita drawled in a sly, silky voice, leaning in closely.

Kagome stiffened, eyes narrowing as she wondered how Rita knew that one part about being a Minister ward. Dismissing it as her doing research, and the probability that it wasn't a secret, Kagome took a deep breath and settled for an innocent look. "Secrets?" she repeated sweetly. "What secrets could I _possibly_ have? My family has been close friends with the Minister, and when I discovered my magic, I jumped at the chance to attend the school of my late father."

Kagome knew she said too much when Rita's eyes lit up. "Late father, hmm? And he's from England as well?" she murmured, more to herself as the quick-notes quill she set up wrote at light speed on its own. "Tell me more about your father, won't you?" she needled.

Kagome's jaw clenched. "No," she said firmly, "I'd rather not."

Rita's lips curled almost wickedly at the possibility of what she thought to be a juicy story. "And why not?"

Kagome's fists clenched at her sides. "Because he died before I got to know him," she said curtly. "Next question?" she prompted.

"Mysterious past, indeed… Troubled even, it seems, if the rumors lurking the Ministry about you have even an inkling of truth," Rita murmured slyly.

Kagome tensed, knowing that rumors from the Ministry meant talk about the jewel.

"Not much is known about you, Kagome - may I call you Kagome?" She went on before Kagome could answer. "It would explain..." she trailed off thoughtfully, smirking, before she jumped to another topic. "The students are all a raze about how you managed to get a hand in the tournament. There are just so many ideas flitting around this school on how you did it. _Very_ interesting. Any input on that?"

Kagome twitched, lips pursing. "Only this: I thought reporters report the facts, not assumptions." Her smile widened into a smirk. "Guess you're not much of one then..." she trailed off offhandedly.

Instantly offended, a scandalized gasp ripped from Rita's throat before her face twisted into an angry scowl. "You looked like such a sweet, darling child. Guess looks can fool a person..." the reported muttered darkly under her breath.

Kagome gave her a mock-surprised look. "Really? You're _exactly_ the kind of person I figured you were when I first saw you – an incredibly annoying _twat_."

Rita's eyes flashed, and she leaned in threateningly. "You watch your mouth kid," she warned ominously.

Kagome merely sat back and raised an eyebrow, unfazed. "Or what? You're gonna write nasty things about me?" She snorted in disbelief. "You were going to do that anyways."

Absentmindedly, Kagome glanced over at the floating note pad and did a double take. Her eyes narrowed in a splint second, flashing in fury. "'Here she stands before me, a myriad of mysteries, a pot of emotions about to boil over, eyes churning between conflict and suspicion. With her father dead and missing for the bulk of her life, she is left emotionally unstable, a battle going on within. Should she spill her secrets or no?" Kagome gritted out calmly, each word going sharper than the last.

Outraged blue eyes swiveled to challenge the sheepish, nervous gaze of the woman before her.

And Kagome glared at the hovering at the notepad, eyes flashing, the intense irritation that had been building and building since the moment the lady first stared their 'interview' spiking and she just wished that stupid little thing would just-

A shocked gasp ripped through Rita's throat as the little notepad burst into flames, and Kagome watched in astonishment as was it slowly reduced into ashes. After a moment, a little, triumphant grin crept up on her face.

It was official. She absolutely loved being a witch...

"You little brat!" Rita bit out in a fierce gasp.

Kagome twitched as she remembered where she was. She glared at the bleach blonde lady, arms crossed. "Here's some news for you, lady. You don't know one bit about me save for the ridiculous rumors you hear. You're also bat-shit crazy and annoying to boot. You should really consider a career change," she bit out quietly.

And with that, she stood from her seat and shoved past the lady, opening the door with force as she barged her way through.

"Kagome?" She heard Harry ask, voice a mix of surprise and concern. She ignored him and the rest of the champions' inquisitive glances as she made way straight for the door, muttering all along. _"Prissy bitch needs to learn to leave well enough alone..."_

She was sure she heard Viktor, the Durmstrang champion, snort, and Cedric snigger lightly. Fleur, the last of the champions, merely raised a wry eyebrow as Kagome stalked out the door.

* * *

><p>Kagome didn't get very far before she crossed paths with not only Dumbledore but someone else as well.<p>

"Headmaster!" she exclaimed, temper suddenly dissipating at the sight of the elder wizard. She blinked at the other man accompanying him. "Mr. Ollivander?" she blurted out before she could stop herself, and then quickly shook her head. "Right, the wand weighing thing… makes sense now…"

Mr. Ollivander raised an eyebrow at her behavior, and Dumbledore smiled genially. "Speaking of the wand weighing ceremony, you weren't planning on skipping out early, I hope?" he murmured amusedly.

"I - er -" Kagome stammered. "I _wasn't_, I promise. It's just that reporter - Rita Skeeter? - she's horrid and-!"

"Ahh, Rita," Dumbledore cut in almost gracefully before Kagome could delve into the not-so-appropriate-in-front-of-the-Headmaster adjectives that she could think of for Rita. "I remember her. A very… headstrong girl…"

Kagome snorted. Headstrong was putting it _very_ lightly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Nonetheless, we should hurry back before she accosts one of the other Champions," he suggested.

Kagome's eyes widened, remembering Rita's words. "Oh, poor Harry. I left him in hell…" she breathed out in horror.

Ollivander turned a snort into a cough.

"Well, then, let's go save Harry from the wolves, shall we?" Dumbledore stated, ever so unfazed, though, if you looked closely, the corners of his lips were twitching.

* * *

><p>When Kagome returned to the room, her stomach twisted. "Oh no," she murmured under her breath.<p>

The other champions were now sitting in chairs nearby.

However, there were only three.

"Where's Harry?" she asked them, walking up to the table.

No one answered; instead, all three winced and looked over to the broom cupboard that she had emerged from some five minutes earlier.

Kagome winced.

Behind her, Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Have a seat, Miss Higurashi, while I go attend to Mister Potter," he murmured in amusement, swishing away in his peculiar robes.

Shaking her head, Kagome sank into a chair with a groan.

"I didn't expect you to come back."

Kagome's head snapped up at the amused voice, and she blinked at the speaker - Cedric Diggory.

Uncertain - she still didn't know how he felt about Harry and her getting in the tournament - Kagome spoke carefully. "Yes, well… If the Headmaster and Mr. Ollivander hadn't seen me, I wouldn't have…"

Cedric chuckled at her petulant tone.

"Vy did you leave?" Kagome's head turn, and she was startled to see it was Viktor who asked.

Overcoming her momentary shock, Kagome snorted. "Imagine yourself being cornered into a bloody broom closet with _her _and see how long you last. She's lucky I only set her notepad on fire, instead of her hair," she muttered, and Fleur gave a small giggle while the boys raised amused eyebrows at her. "She's foul and a liar and an _absolute bit_-"

Cedric interjected with a cough, a small grin playing at his lips as he gave a significant glance behind her. "The Headmaster is coming back," he warned, amused. Viktor chuckled lightly while Fleur hid a smirk behind her hand.

Kagome gave them a sheepish smile and a nod of thanks to Cedric.

Harry came over to them not even five second later and sat in the seat next to her, face tinged red with anger but obviously relieved. He turned to Kagome, mouth opening to rant, but Kagome beat him to it and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I know," she said with the utmost empathy. "I _know_."

Harry's shoulders sagged, the anger washing away from his face. Leaning towards her, he whispered under his breath. "Why'd you come back? I figured you'd already be in the tower by now."

That's where he would be.

Kagome pouted, looking sheepish. "I ran into the Headmaster - and no, not _literally_," she made sure to point out, seeing his lips twitching. She huffed and lightly socked him on the shoulder. "Merlin, I'm not _that _clumsy."

Harry snickered out his parting words under his breath as he turned to the table across from them, where the judges were now sitting. "_Yeah, you kinda really are…_"

Kagome's lips pursed, but Dumbledore spoke before she could do or say anything in reply.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" Dumbledore announced as he took his seat at the judges' table. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in top condition before the tournament."

Near the windows, Mr. Ollivander stepped forward into the middle of the room. "Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" he said, beckoning her over.

With grace that would make any girl envious, Fleur stood and swept over to the wizened wandmaker, handing over her wand.

Silver eyes narrowing in concentration, Mr. Ollivander murmured thoughtfully. "Hmm," he hummed as he twirled the wand between his fingers, watching closely as pink and gold sparks trickled out. Then, he held it close to his eyes, analyzing it closely.

"Yes..." he muttered quietly. "Nine and a half inches... inflexible... rosewood... and containing..." he trailed off, blinking. "Dear me..." he mumbled.

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," Fleur confidently finished for him, with no reservation at all. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

Kagome saw Harry's eyes widened slightly at that detail, the same going for the other boys, but she was unfazed. For one, she hadn't the slightly idea what a 'veela' was, and two, it's not like mixed parentage ever bothered her before...

"Yes," Mr. Ollivander was saying. "I've never used veela hair myself, of course. Makes for temperamental wands, I've found. However, to each his own and if it suits you..." He trailed off as he ran his fingers along the wand, checking for scratched or bumps. Once satisfied, he muttered, "Orchideous!"

Suddenly, a bouquet of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"Very well, very well, it's working in fine order," Mr. Ollivander said, scooping up the flowers and handing them over to Fleur along with her wand. "Miss Higurashi, if you will," he beckoned.

Standing, Kagome walked over to the wandmaker, the two girls nodding at each other as they passed.

Mr. Ollivander smiled widely as she handed over her wand. "Ah, one of mine, of course," he said, peering at her wand. "It's only a few months, but its always good to check, no?" he murmured, eyeing her wand closely. His fingers glided along the dark wood of her wand, eyebrows furrowed. "Phoenix feather and blessed wood..." He twirled her wand just as he did Fleur's, and red and gold sparks trickled from the tip.

Mr. Ollivander gave a satisfied node eyes a hint dazed. "Ah, as I said before... a justified fit for a m-"

Dumbledore coughed suddenly, interrupting Mr. Ollivander. Harry peered at Dumbledore curiously just like everyone else, but only Dumbledore gave his usual easy smile. "My apologies, dust does terrible things to an old man's lungs..." he murmured softly. "Continue, Mr. Ollivander," he said, staring at Ollivander with a rather imploring look.

As Harry turned back to the wandmaker, he believed he was the only one who noticed the Headmaster's look.

That wasn't the only thing he noticed.

For the rest of the time as Ollivander checked Kagome's wand, he could tell she looked slightly tensed. And when she sat back down, he saw she had a pensive look about her, though she offered him a flustered smile when she caught him looking.

Weird…

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she watched Hermione leave with a few spare pieces of toast for the fifth time that week, and then glared at a group of gaggling girls that twittered by obviously gossiping about her when they kept staring.<p>

She felt a twinge of pleasure when they gasped and whirled away.

A snort beside her captured her attention, and Kagome's eyes flickered over towards Ron; the redhead had been in a surly mood ever since Harry's name was vaulted out from the Goblet of Fire. For a moment, she didn't say anything, just watched from the corner of her eyes as he glared at his plate while he ate.

So when she didn't speak, Ron did. "What?" he bit out, not in the mood to talk to anyone.

Kagome let the sharp retort pass over. Actually, she shrugged. "Just wondering if you wanted to talk?" she said softly, leaning back shoving her hand into her pockets.

Ron looked at her, obviously confused. "Why?" he blurted out in that way he usually did, his mouth having no filter. He was quick to realize how bad that sounded and hurriedly continued. "I mean, we're friends and all, but we're not _that _close... it's only been a few months…" he trailed off awkwardly.

Kagome shrugged again, and turned to him fully. "Sometimes, when you gotta talk, it's better that way." She leaned forward, setting her elbow up on the table to prop her chin with the back of her hand. "Sometimes it's easier to talk to a new person, someone that's not close to you. Not like Hermione - who, while she's your best friend, she's Harry's too,"

At the mention of his sorta-kinda estranged best friend for the moment, Ron scowled and turned away, back to glaring.

Kagome turned away as well, and nabbed a piece of toast, buttering it. "I just want to help. If you don't want to talk, that's okay too," she said simply.

They both slipped into a silence, eating. It was more uncomfortable for Ron than Kagome, who was just waiting. She'd been waiting five days for the right time to confront him - a few minutes more wouldn't make much difference.

Besides, she didn't need to wait for long anyways.

"How did you _do_ it?" Ron asked, his voice hushed.

Kagome glanced at him, an eyebrow raised. "Get my name in the cup?" she asked, and shrugged when he nodded surreptitiously. "Beats me. I want nothing to do with it – I'm not anywhere near experienced to be doing this. I've been a witch for what? Five months?" Kagome scoffed. "I'll be lucky if I get through the first task alive…" she muttered darkly.

For a moment, Ron kept to himself. It was only after a few minutes that he broke the silence. "I didn't think you entered your name in either," he admitted reluctantly, muttering under his breath. "If only for that reason alone. A lot of other people think otherwise, that you're secretly some powerful witch, but I've seen you practice your spells," he went on bluntly.

Kagome twitched, flushing. "Ass," she muttered.

Lips twitching, Ron sniggered quietly, before he became somber once more. "It's obvious why someone's singling you out. But what I don't get is how getting you killed you will help anything. How will they get _you know what_ from you? The tasks are usually for everyone to watch."

Kagome shrugged. "Someone had to get into Hogwarts to put my name in. Maybe they're closer than we think."

Ron shuddered. "With our past years here, that's not unheard of. And a lot of people are probably coming to watch the tournament." He paused suddenly, as if realizing something. "What if parts of the tasks _can't_ be watched?" he breathed out. "It's a maneuver. With the bind, they're pinning you in. You have to participate. And when no one's looking, they'll make their move, and leave it as a casualty of the tournament…"

Kagome turned to him, eyebrows raised, impressed. "You skills in strategy aren't only in chess, I see," she mused, lips quirked upwards. Kagome quelled the urge to smile when Ron's ears tinted red. "Yeah, we figured at worst, someone's out to get me. Never got _that_ far in thinking though," she murmured.

Ron's shoulders sagged, eyes shutting with resignation. "Harry didn't enter his name," he more or less stated.

Kagome stared at him calmly. "Yeah, I know."

Ron groaned, palming a hand across his face. "I think I did too, I just didn't want to believe it…" he muttered under his breath.

"Why _did_ you think that?" Kagome asked, leaning in and peering at him curiously. "Why'd you get so upset?" she murmured more gently.

Ron shrugged, his expression one of discomfort. "Dunno…" he mumbled lamely. "It's just, everything happens to him."

Kagome leaned back out, eyebrows raised. "If the things that keep happening to him are like this, well... let's just say I'm not very envious of his life..."

Ron's eyes narrowed, face turning purpled with anger. "I'm not jealous!" he snapped, defensive.

"_I_ never said you were," Kagome said calmly, despite it being obvious that, yes, he was totally jealous of Harry. "But let's face it, you _are_," she said bluntly, knowing that with Ron, that was the only and best route to take.

As Ron sputtered at her in outrage, Kagome took that time to finish quickly before he exploded. "And Harry is jealous of you, as well."

Ron's sputtering stopped short. "_What_?" he blurted out, incredulously.

Kagome shrugged, feigning indifference. "You have something money and fame could never buy - a wonderful, close, loving family. I may not know much about Harry, but I'm not blind to that."

By now, Ron was speechless, and was blinking repeatedly. "We're only kids Ron," Kagome said, patting Ron on the arm. "You have plenty of time to make a name for yourself."

* * *

><p><em>So first off, a big thanks to <em>_**ArmyWife22079 **__for the immense__ help you gave me!_

_This is a pretty fast-paced chapter, if you haven't noticed. I tried slowing it down a bit, adding more detail to the dialogue, but I'm trying to charge through this and get to the tasks. I mean, shit, twenty two chapters and it's only October? Lol. __Hopefully, I will finish this fic in, at most, forty chapters, especially since I plan on doing three other fics, going with the books. Honestly, I'm surprised I've gotten to 22 chapters in so little time, with my track record lol._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Your thoughts? ;)_

_-RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to all those who read, alerted, and fav'd this fic, and to these awesome reviewers!

**Lovemiko1996, KEdakumi, Pissed Off Irish Chick, JollyLoser, black rose15839, MoonPrincess1989, demon's purity, Aryabloodlust, Bloody.5507, Valleygoat, TheHomerow, coolreader5, zumigurl, CrOkedTwiSted, little101, RiniChibiusaRiddleRideMalfoy , CrescentMelody, MidnightREader1, blackandwhite125, ForgottenOncePromised, Inuxplicable, ****Venas**, **kakashixangela, ****Silverflamingkitsune**, **xXKillorbeKilledXx, ****Dreamer Naos, ****Cherry-888, ****Bunny.W.K, ****Tenshi 'Gome, ****I luv Writing67, ****Black-miracle, ****Aisu Blackrose, ****Avulocard21, ****Anti-Social Otaku, ****Fierynightangel, ****Watch who you piss off, ****InfiniteWhiplash, ****Chibisemo, ****Rising Angel 739, ****Sakura-moka, ****Okashii Saru, ****AnimeMoonlightGoddess, ****LeaFairy124**


	24. Ch 23: Reality Check

_Sorry, sorry, sorry! Lol, and welcome back everyone! XD_

_Read, Review, and of course, Enjoy! XD_

_We can talk later after you've read the chappy ;) Be warned, however, for there is drama that lurks in this here chapter, serious drama… Lol XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;) **And if you recognize anything – well, you know where I got it from by now lol ^^**

* * *

><p>—Reality Check—<p>

Over the next week, tensions between Houses rose.

Any student that was a Hufflepuff pitched any and every Gryffindor that crossed their path the cold shoulder and a glare.

The Slytherins, of course, were on the Hufflepuffs' side. The Ravenclaws were split between the two Houses.

What was even worse was the first Quidditch game of the season set for that very weekend.

And, by a stroke of fate, it would be against the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"Champion or not, _I_ _don't care!"_

Harry cringed at Oliver Wood's yell. His words echoed in the quiet common room, everyone watching with wide, attentive eyes. "Finally, _finally_ ! The Gryffindors has been on a winning streak for the cup! For the past three years, we have won all but _one_ game – and if it wasn't for those dementors last year, who _knows_ how that would have turned out!"

It was with a strained niggle of willpower that Harry managed to restrain his groan.

If he groaned, Wood would only go on another tirade about how Harry should be more dedicated, how he should be eager to soak in as much knowledge and wisdom and experience and _blah, blah, blah_ from his captain.

And on any other day that wasn't during this year, he would be a smidge more likely to do just that – to not forget practices – because the consequences just aren't worth it – and to be more eager and excited about Quidditch, because, _duh_ , he loved the sport.

But, _damn it_ , he was tired and stressed and as much as he cared about making sure the Gryffindors won the Quidditch cup, he was _this_ close to passing out from sheer exhaustion right at that moment.

Over by the fireplace, Kagome and Hermione were watching the two Quidditch players with mounting sympathy.

"Dementors?" Kagome muttered quietly from her spot on one of the sofas.

Next to her, Hermione grimaced. "It's a, uh… long story…" she slowly said.

Kagome peered at her with raised eyebrows, before slowly shrugging. It was probably better if she didn't know. "Poor Harry," she somberly murmured instead.

Hermione nodded her solemn agreement.

Just then, a fellow Gryffindor plopped beside Kagome on her left, snickering his glee. Tall and lanky with shoulder length, blazing red hair, blue eyes sparkling with mirth, and a splash of freckles, George Weasley smirked widely at her. "Well, this is what your get when you skip out on a practice," he told her with a sage-like air.

To Hermione's right, Fred Weasley, an exact match to his twin in every discernible way, even to the clothes, happily squeezed between the sofa's arm rest and Hermione, pinning the two girls between them. He nodded along with his brother. "Besides, he usually stops ranting when we resort to self-inflicted pain," he quipped nonchalantly, making Kagome snort in disbelief. "And only then if he's already gone on past ten minutes or so."

Hermione, however, huffed at them, affronted on Harry's behalf. "Oliver should understand, really. It's not like Harry skivved for something unimportant or anything. He's so preoccupied with the upcoming task and assignments that he honestly forgot," she ranted.

Fred grinned broadly as he reclined beside her, throwing an arm behind her on the sofa to get comfortable to watch the show. "Oh, you don't see _us_ disagreeing with you, dear Hermione. However, try telling _Wood_ that," he replied wryly.

"It _is_ his last year here at Hogwarts," George added pointedly.

Fred nodded. "He wants to leave here with the Gryffindors taking the Quidditch cup and a four year winning streak."

George interjected shamelessly. "Can't blame the bloke-"

"-He's so Quidditch obsessed-" Fred continued smoothly.

"-He'd shelve the NEWTs and curse at his own Mum if it meant winning the season," George finished, chuckling softly to himself.

Kagome, who had been left to look left and right as if she was watching a tennis ball match, rubbed the back of her neck once they were done, wincing. "Y'know, my neck hurts when you guys do that," she said, pouting when they only snickered.

Hermione bit her lip and giggled. "You'll get used to it - eventually."

The twins grinned proudly and happily chirped, "They all do."

Suddenly, a loud _**'thunk'**_ cut through the middle of Wood's never-ending rant, and they looked over on to see that Harry had slammed his forehead against the table in a feat of frustrated exasperation.  
>"Been past ten minutes, you think?" George asked his brother rather cheekily.<p>

Fred smirked grandly. "Seems like it, yeah."

The twins shared a laugh and a grin, before calling out to Wood, "I think you're good now, mate!"

* * *

><p>"We can always work on it after lessons?" Hermione suggested later that week during breakfast, smearing jam over her toast. "Meet up at the library maybe?"<p>

Since their names were spat out from the Goblet, Hermione went out of her way and beyond to help her two friends play catch up with the other champions.

With two to three years of experience on Harry, and a complete head start on Kagome, their arsenal of spells and knowledge was much vaster in comparison. And seeing as they still had no idea on what the task would bring, save a test of their nerve and bravery, they did the only thing they could think of and approached their Professors.

While direct help would be cheating, asking for a list of spells taught to the upper years isn't. Getting the lists from Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick was easy enough, and Kagome managed to glean a list for both Potions and DADA from Professor Snape without _too_ much difficulty and just a little pleading (begging) on her part.

And from there, they researched spells for their all-around handiness, keeping an eye out for other practical spells that weren't mentioned. From that, they picked a handful of the most useful and made a checklist of what to tackle first.

Kagome rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I have a transfiguration lesson after dinner. But before then, if you can spare the time?" At Hermione's quick nod, Kagome glanced over at Harry. "You don't have Quidditch practice today, right?"

Harry shook his head, mouth full of cereal. "Nah," he said, voice muffled, before swallowing finally. "That's tomorrow. But speaking of transfiguration, I still have to finish that essay due on Thursday," he muttered tiredly. "I started it yesterday, but Wood found me before I could do much."

Hermione sent him a pitying look. "I'll show you where to find the information, if you want?" she offered.

Harry sent her a grateful glance. "Thanks Hermione."

"Yeah, Hermione, we really appreciate all your help," Kagome told her with sincere gratitude. "You're the best."

Blushing slightly, Hermione ducked her head. "We're friends – I don't mind helping out, especially with this, all things considered," she murmured.

Ron suddenly looked up from his breakfast, eyes pleading. Things between Harry and him had cooled down quite significantly. While they had yet crossed over into speaking terms, there were no more snide looks or glaring whenever they were within five feet of each other, and it was possible for them to talk _around_ each other without one of them stomping off.

It wasn't ideal, but until one stepped up to the plate to clear the air, that was how things were staying. "Speaking of which, Hermione, could-"

"I'll go over your essay, Ronald, but only that," she interjected, and though her tone was firm, the corners of her lips twitched with fond indulgence.

Ron pouted. "Fine," he muttered unhappily, to the amusement of the rest of them.

Kagome pursed her lips after a moment, pondering. "Y'know, between your practices Harry and my extra lessons and our assignments, we barely have enough time to do _anything_." She sighed, frustrated. "This would be so much easier if we knew what to prepare for…"

Ron snorted. "Yeah, you _know_ the other champions already know what'll be by now, rules be damned."

Kagome huffed a wry laugh. "Well, it's not like _we're_ exactly great examples of following the rules," she reminded him, and shared a sly grin with Harry.

"Technically, there's nothing in the rule book prohibiting working with other students or champions," Hermione interjected confidently.

Kagome snorted under her breath. "_Technically,_" she repeated in a dry mutter, shaking her head in amusement.

Harry chuckled. "That's because they never thought that _this_ could even happen or that two champions would even be _willing_ to work together," he reminded them, causing them all to laugh.

"Higurashi-san," a rather formal voice interrupted, and the group of friends froze.

Turning, Kagome blinked at Shippo standing before her. _'So weird to see him so… professional,'_ she thought amusedly, knowing it was just for appearances sake. "Yes, Himura-sama?" she politely demurred.

Kagome mentally grinned when the corners of Shippo's lips twitched, knowing he was fighting his own grin. "From your mother," he said cordially, presenting an envelope to her with exaggerated flourish.

It was then that she noticed the wicked gleam in his eyes, and Kagome froze.

"What do you know?" Kagome demanded immediately, breaking all protocol.

Well, at least she was keeping her voice to a whisper.

Shippo's lips curled into a rather devilish smirk. "How would I know anything?" he drawled, before stepping back. "We need to talk later, by the way," he said seriously in a lower voice, and sent a significant glance to Harry, who was sitting beside her.

Harry and Kagome shared a look, but when they turned back to Shippo, he was back to smirking evilly. "Enjoy," he called out, as he walked back to the table up front.

"Weird…" she muttered. Harry nodded.

Swallowing thickly, she turned back to the table, where Ron and Hermione were all giving her strange looks. "I told my mother about the Tournament," she explained.

They all winced in understanding.

"Just be happy _your_ mum doesn't know about Howlers," Ron grumbled, scooping up a forkful of eggs and stuffing it into his mouth.

They all couldn't help but agree with that.

Leaving her to read her letter, the trio returned to eating their breakfast while Kagome cracked open the envelope and slipped the paper out.

_Kagome,_

_Your last letter has brought troubling news. This tournament, are you sure that you must participate? Is there really no way to get out of it? Better yet,_ _**how**_ _did you get yourself roped into it young lady?_

Kagome winced at that last line.

_I do not like the circumstances that surround your situation, but if it cannot be helped, know that I trust you and I have faith in your abilities._

Kagome smiled sadly as she read on; she marveled at how her mother could have such trust and faith in her, such acceptance to what needed to be done.

_We are all well. Souta and his team have won their last soccer game. With their wins, they qualify to go to distr__icts – your brother is so excited!__ He only wishes his big sister would be there to watch._

Her stomach twisted with guilt, and Kagome's eyes began to blink rapidly, not wanting the tears threatening to spill over to tip over the edge in front everyone. _'I'm so proud, Souta… I'll make it up to you somehow,'_ she vowed before returning to her letter.

_As always, I am happy to hear that you are enjoying your time in Hogwarts._

_Be well__, my darling Kagome. I love you._

_Stay safe!_

_Mama H._

The smile that graced her face was now peaceful… until she realized there was some more writing on the back of the paper.

Blinking, she read it with blatant curiosity, only to begin blushing furiously.

_P.S. – This Harry boy that you keep on mentioning in your letters…? Darling, if you haven't noticed it by now, you're sweet on him. Know that you can never go wrong in following your heart._

Kagome groaned loudly to herself and quickly moved on to the next paragraph.

_P.S.S. – Should you and that young boy begin dating, do be careful. Just because we cannot have_ _the talk_ _until the summer, does not mean I cannot get Sesshomaru-sama to do it in my stead._

Kagome choked in horrified mortification and quickly whipped over to the taiyoukai.

Up in the front, Kagome couldn't help the terror shooting up her spine when Sesshomaru's mouth twisted into a sort of feral smirk.

And to make matters worse, Shippo was grinning like a cat who'd not only just caught the canary, but a whole flock of them.

_Fuck._

When the three glanced her way, Kagome couldn't help herself.

"I think I'm going to throw up…"

* * *

><p>Kagome weaved her way through the mass of students, jaw clenching angrily.<p>

It was bad enough Harry had to endure the cruel rumors and endless snide looks for something _completely_ out of his control, but _this_ was out of the line. And if she _ever_ found out who made those _ridiculous_ buttons, she would hex them to oblivion!

She had just left the library, after checking out a book for Transfiguration, when a random student, older from the looks of it, passed along one of the buttons.

At first, she shrugged it off. Reading ' _Support Cedric Diggory'_ wasn't that big of a deal. She could understand supporting your own House. Whatever.

But considering that she was a Gryffindor, there was no way she would wear it; even if she herself wasn't in the tournament, she would still support Harry one hundred percent.

She was just about to tuck it away when the words shifted in front of her.

Her stomach dropped at the sight of _'The true Hogwart's Champion_'.

Furious didn't even begin to describe what she was feeling upon reading the next line that scrolled onto the button.

_'Potter Stinks.'_

Immediately, her hand clenched around the button and she stalked off.

She didn't know what she could do, but she knew she had to talk to Harry soon and maybe then, they could figure out something. Maybe he even knew who started passing these things out.

* * *

><p>She was just passing one of the courtyards, on her way to Gryffindor tower, when she spotted a head of messy black hair outside among a gathering crowd.<p>

She couldn't mistake that head of hair for anyone's.

Swerving to the left, Kagome weaved through the crowd towards Harry and Ron, a chorus of laughter dancing around her at something she had yet to see.

Finally, she broke through the throng of students and stumbled over to Harry's side, who was clutching his stomach as he laughed with abandon. Glancing around in confusion, she looked over at Harry and Ron. "Hey, what's hap-?" A frantic yelp cut her off, and she looked over.

Kagome's eyes widened for a moment, and she blinked in open astonishment.

Vincent Crabbe was jumping wildly, slapping at his slacks in panic as if someone set them on fire.

"W-what the-?" Kagome blurted out in amused incredulity, lips curling and a little snigger escaping from her lips.

Before she even finished, something white and furry slid out the opening of Crabbe's pants and scurried a good foot away, looking adorably ruffled and fluffy.

A ferret. A white, ruffled looking ferret at that.

Immediately, Kagome stopped laughing and cooed. "Awhh, what an adorable animal. "Who's pet is it?" she wondered aloud, swooping to pick it up.

It calmed immediately, staring at her with both pleading but wary gray eyes. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Her question only brought more laughter as she scratched underneath its chin.

Harry almost choked. "K-Kagome, that... that's not a ferret," he chortled, head thrown back in glee.

Kagome stilled, and looked at him. "What?" she asked, confused.

"I-it's Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed wildly, as he also clutched at his stomach.

Kagome turned white and her head snapped down to stare at the ferret incredulously. "Draco?" she breathed out, horrified.

The ferret chittered at her, staring at her with fearful gray eyes and she just _knew_ before she even checked his aura that it really was Draco. Furious and now not even the least bit amused, she glared at the crowd who were all still crowing around them. "Who did this?!" she demanded harshly. "I swear I will _hex_-"

"That would be me, missy," a rough voice interjected, and Kagome went rigid.

If it was even possible, her face paled further as she recognized the voice.

Slowly, she turned on her heel to glare full force at him, barely keeping a grip on her temper. "You?!" she whispered stricken. "You're a _professor_. What is wrong with you?!" She didn't even pause to give him the chance to speak. "Turn him back!" she demanded hotly.

However, Moody only raised an eyebrow her. "You may be new here, but I'm sure you've been here long enough to know that is not how you speak to a professor, girl," he warned her with a dark tone that had the surrounding laughter quieting down.

Kagome couldn't help herself – the sliver of a string holding her temper was fraying swiftly. She held her head up high, chin jutting out stubbornly. "Maybe so, but I've also been here long enough to know Professors _do not_ punish students like _this_," she replied coolly, gesturing to the shivering ferret in her hands.

No one was laughing now.

Moody was a retired Auror, and his scars proved that he wasn't one to be messed with. No one was either stupid or brave enough to test his .

Until now, anyways.

"Kagome," Harry hissed worriedly, all remnants of laughter gone from his face. He couldn't miss the rising tension if he tried.

Moody took a hobbling step towards her, eye narrowing intimidatingly. "Is that so?"

Kagome tensed, but she didn't back down.

"Maybe I had a good reason for punishing him so. Or did you not see what your furry little friend did to Mr. Potter? Did you not see those little buttons he passed out?" Moody challenged.

Immediately, Kagome opened her mouth to dispute it - because Draco would _never_ do something like that to Harry, her friend; never go that far, even if they didn't like each other - but at that very moment, she saw them. Her lips tightened when she saw the buttons shift to 'Potter Stinks'. Automatically, her gaze flickered to Harry, who was grimacing. "Harry," she murmured, realizing the Professor was telling the truth.

In her hands, the ferret shifted anxiously and guiltily.

"And if that wasn't enough, maybe you did not see how your pal was a split second from hexing Mr. Potter behind his back either, eh?" Moody added grimly.

Her eyes widened in shock, and one look at Harry told her that the Professor wasn't lying. Her jaw clenched. "And, what?" she began quietly. "You couldn't have stopped him - cast an _Expelliarmus_? Punish him with deducting points or detentions? You _had_ to force a transfiguration transformation on him?" Kagome let out a slow breath. "Just because we make _stupid_ choices doesn't make us _evil wizards_, Professor. We're _kids_."

Draco stilled at her words.

Before Moody could get a word in edgewise, Professor McGonagall strolled in, slipping through the crowd of students who parted ways immediately to make a path when they saw her blazing expression. "What in the world is going on?" she cried out in demand, eyes narrowing sharply.

"I was just teaching young Malfoy here a lesson, is all," Moody interjected smoothly, lone eye never breaking from Kagome's hard gaze. "Just as I was explaining to Miss Higurashi."

"Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall repeated slowly, eyebrows drawing together in confusion when she didn't see the Slytherin.

Unbidden, snickers echoed around them from the crowd, stopping only when Professor McGonagall whipped her gaze around to stare them down in warning.

"Miss Higurashi?" Professor McGonagall prompted when no one forthcoming stepped up.

Kagome held up the ferret in her grasp. "I found him like this when I walked over," she said quietly.

Professor McGonagall let out an astonished gasp, and whirled on her colleague. "Professor Moody!" she exclaimed angrily, casting the man with a sharp stare. "If you would, Miss Higurashi, please put Mister Malfoy down so I can turn him back."

Nodding, Kagome lowered to a crouch and let Draco scurry off her hands.

As she straightened, Professor McGonagall swiped her wand, casting the spell to reverse the transformation.

In a whirl, the ferret grew, fur disappearing and body shifting to reveal one disheveled Draco Malfoy.

Sputtering wildly, Malfoy straightened, flittering as he smoothed his hair and clothes. "I - I can't believe you!" he roared, eyes flashing wildly. "When my father hears about this-!"

"I'll have no problem handling your father, sonny!" Moody shot back fiercely. "You can tell him I'll be waiting when you tattle on me, boy!"

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall interjected, snapping at him. "I am _sure_ the Headmaster informed you that _we do not_ use transfiguration as a punishment on students at Hogwarts!" she railed on him, mouth drawn tightly.

Professor Moody cringed sheepishly, looking uncharacteristically admonished. "He might have mentioned it…" he muttered quickly like a guilty child, and he edge away, as if to escape.

No matter; Professor McGonagall followed him like a cat on a catnip trail, making sure he understood _completely_ how they punished students here.

With a shuttering breath, Kagome trailed over to a nearby stone bench as the Professors departed, the tension rolling off her shoulders now that Professor Moody was gone. Picking up a strap of her bag, she shrugged it off, letting it slip from her fingertips and drop next to her feet. Neck bent, she cast her gaze to the ground, contemplating what just happened as she tried to calm herself.

Casting a frosty gaze and a sneer at Potter and Weasley, Malfoy meandered over to Kagome, sitting beside her. Her head rose as he did so, and all she offered was a cool glance before looking away again.

"…Thank you," Malfoy murmured quietly as the crowd dispersed.

Swallowing lightly, Kagome held her head up high. "Don't thank me," she said quietly, eyes still locked on the ground. Malfoy stiffened. "I only did what I thought was right."

Malfoy opened his mouth to argue, but Kagome cut him off with an even voice of chilled fury that was trembling lightly with the effort to keep it that way. "I am _furious_ with you. Those stupid pins?" Snatching the one that was passed to her earlier, Kagome chucked it to the dirt furiously. She stood, towering over him. "Harry is already getting enough grief from this stupid tournament! He doesn't need you to add to it! And then trying to hex him when his back was _turned,_ Draco?" she cried out in frustration.

Draco's jaw was clenching. "I don't need to explain myself to you," he immediately said in his defense.

Kagome pursed her lips at him, staring. "Yeah, I guess you don't. I mean, only friends do that, and we're not really friends, are we?" she challenged shortly.

Draco's expression faltered.

Grabbing her bag, she shot off from the bench and stalked away when he didn't answer right away.

It was then that she noticed that, up ahead, Harry was waiting for her. As he leaned against a tree, his arms crossed and his bag hanging loosely off the crook of his elbow, their eyes locked.

Her footsteps faltered, only to come to a complete stop when Draco called out behind her. "Kagome - just, wait!" he said, jogging after her.

When his footsteps stopped, Kagome glanced over her shoulder only to see Draco staring not at her, but at Harry behind her, and even Kagome couldn't miss the glint of despise in the pureblood's gaze.

Kagome followed his gaze to Harry, who was still standing resolutely in his spot against the tree. There was equal amount of dislike to match Draco's. But when Harry noticed Kagome looking in his direction, it faded into an emotion she couldn't discern as he stared at her.

Clenching her eyes shut in frustration, hands tightening around her bag so tightly her knuckles were turning white, Kagome came to a decision.

She whirled on the spot and stalked off to the left, towards the lake, leaving both of them behind.

She couldn't deal with this – with _either of them._

Not right now.

* * *

><p>How Luna not only knew to find her, but also knew she was by the lake, Kagome didn't know.<p>

But she didn't care. She was just glad the Ravenclaw knew where she was and that she needed someone desperately that _wasn't_ involved in all the drama or anything going on in her life.

As dearly as she adored Hermione, Kagome knew she disliked Draco, never mind the fact that she was Harry's best friend, and even her friend's level head wouldn't be enough to understand that she truly saw Draco as a good friend despite his faults.

And Shippo… he might not be involved with the drama going on in school, but he was involved with the drama going on with the jewel, and the last thing she needed was thoughts of people out to get her cropping up at this moment.

Kagome had not even sat down for five minutes when she saw Luna approaching from the corner of her eyes.

Silently, Luna sat next to her, leaning against the tree trunk, not saying a word. For a moment, the two stared at the lake, watching as the lake rippled in the breeze, listening to the branches shift above.

It was only after a couple of minutes of complete serenity that Luna finally spoke up. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kagome let out a laugh that wasn't amused in the slightest. It was incredulous and bitter. "Where do I start?"

Luna shrugged. "What's wrong?"

Kagome's eyes blinked wildly, trying to keep the tears at bay.

_I like Harry and I like Draco, but they hate each other..._

_Draco might not be the person I thought he was..._

_I really,_ _**really**_ _like Harry, but he likes Cho and she' s so pretty and doesn't have an__y__where near the amount of the fucked up baggage that I do that there's no way he'd like someone like me like that..._

_Someone's out to get the jewel,_ _**again**__, and this time I don't have my friends to help me... I don't have Sango, who understood, Miroku, who made me laugh, and Inuyasha, who protected me..._

_I've still so much to learn about being a witch that I seriously might die in this stupid tournament..._

_There are two boys here at my school that could be Bankotsu and Jakotsu's 'reincarnations', and I have no idea if that's true and they really don't remember their past life, or it's all a ploy for the jewel..._

_I wish Shippo was here more often, so we could talk..._

_I miss Inuyasha, Sa__ngo, and Miroku so much that it_ _**hurts**__._

_I miss how things were, when everyone was alive, when I could hold Shippo in my arms whenever I was scared and worried, when Mama and Souta and Grandpa all knew and understood... when I didn't feel so __**fucking**__ alone..._

Swallowing thickly, Kagome sniffled. "I..." Her eyes shut, body shuddering with the effort to push down the sobs. "I don't know, Luna. Everything is... it feels like everything is bearing down on me just now. I..." she faltered, and her jaw clenched, fingers digging into the ground.

_I wish I could tell you all of this, tell you_ _everything__, but I can't..._

"Then just tell me what you can, and we'll figure something out," Luna murmured softly, slipping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Kagome looked over, eyes widening – a tear spilled over and trickled down her cheek – because she _knew_ she didn't say that last thought out loud, but it was like Luna just already _knew_ and _understoo__d _anyway_._

"_Gods_, Luna, I don't know what I'd do without you..."

* * *

><p>"Hey…"<p>

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Kagome stopped reading her textbook at the quiet greeting, and she looked up from her spot by the window to find Harry peering at her inquisitively.

His hair was damp and messier than usual, and the aroma of soap came off him stronger than usual, which only meant he just left the shower after having Quidditch practice.

"Hi…" Kagome murmured finally, offering her friend a small smile and trying to no avail to keep her stomach from flipping at the sight of him fresh out of the shower.

After yesterday, after her meltdown and her talk with Luna, Kagome felt… more at ease.

Telling her all that she could… her torn feelings concerning Draco, her growing feelings towards Harry, her stress from the upcoming task…

It lifted some of the weight off her shoulders.

She shouldn't worry so much about the tournament, because, as Luna pointed out, Dumbledore wasn't the sort to allow his students to enter a life threatening situation without taking _some_ sort of precautions. So while she couldn't do anything about the people after the jewel, she didn't have to worry about dying on the account of the tournament.

And while she didn't realize just how deep the rivalry between Draco and Harry went until yesterday, there wasn't anything she could do to mend things between them. But the least she could do is confront Draco and make it clear that while the two of them can passively hate each other all they want, there was going to be a problem if it ever went farther – and that it went both ways.

And as for her feelings for Harry… there wasn't much she could do about it except, as Luna said, "wait and see, since it's not like they're going out or anything".

Besides, there were the countless attractive foreign boys of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to act as the perfect distraction should she ever get _too_ downhearted...

_'Luna is a saint, I swear...'_ she couldn't help but think.

Harry shuffled closer, head tilting curiously. "So…" he drew out, a hint of a smile also playing on his lips, "Let's say I took this seat," he began, fingers tapping against the chair across from her. "What are the chances I'll get hexed?" he proposed, teasing.

Unbidden, Kagome felt her lips curl to form a smile, so she bit her lip to prevent that. Instead, she shook her head in amusement. "Zero to none," she assured him.

Harry let out an exaggerated sigh of relief that had Kagome rolling her eyes. "Well, that's good to hear." Setting a couple of his books on the small work table, he left his bag on the ground and took a seat.

They fell into a companionable silence as the two of them worked on their homework.

Well, it was a companionable silence for Kagome anyway. She didn't know until Harry opened his mouth that he was just waiting for the right opportunity to drop a question that had been bugging him longer than she'd ever know.

"Why do you like Malfoy anyways?" Harry asked suddenly.

Kagome looked up at Harry, startled at the question. Her eyebrows furrowed at the indiscernible emotion in his eyes. "Why do you hate him?" she challenged, eyes narrowing as she wondered what brought this up.

Harry looked away from her, shoving his hands in his pockets. He gave her a shrug. "I just do – it's a mutual hatred though!" he said defensively. "He's not exactly innocent you know!"

Kagome looked away, gaze dropping. "Maybe so," she conceded quietly. "But he's my friend, just like you are."

Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Look, Kagome, you don't know Draco like I do."

"And you don't know him like _I_ do," she was quick to shoot back. Crush on Harry or no, she didn't let Draco talk badly about him in front of her and she wasn't about to let Harry slide on doing the same. "I'll admit, he's not the friendliest sort around, but he's been kind to me."

Harry groaned in exasperation. "Kagome, isn't yesterday enough for you to realize he just isn't a good person?"

Kagome frowned. "Harry, I know you two don't like each other and I know I can't change that, fine," she sighed in defeat. "But… I'm not going to stop being friends with him, just like I won't stop being friends with you. And… I need you to respect that," she said quietly.

Fists clenching under the table, Harry studied her sharply. "So, it's okay that he passed out those buttons and almost hexed me behind my back?" he demanded quietly.

Kagome looked like he just slapped her. "No! Of course not!" she snapped, straightening, ignorant to the unwanted attention they were getting. "That isn't acceptable for either of you! And I am _pissed_ at him because of it – I haven't spoken to him since then," she told him. "But what do you want me to do, pick sides? This rivalry between you guys have is _between you two_, I get that. You've both made it quite clear that there's nothing I can do to stop it, so don't try to pull me in the middle now!"

Harry let out a harsh breath, and nodded curtly. "Fine," he conceded reluctantly, knowing she was right; he couldn't pick her friends. Especially since yesterday was probably the only time she'd ever seen Draco in a less than flattering light and she _did_ yell at the blond for what he did.

He crossed his arms and glared at the table. It didn't mean he had to like it though...

"What's it to you?" Kagome asked defensively, picking up on his angry reluctance. "Obviously, it's more than just the fact you guys hate each other."

"I'm worried," Harry snapped, patience thinning. "Alright? Knowing Malfoy like I do, he's acting suspicious. He's barely insulted us – and never when you're around." Harry swallowed, and this time he spoke more quietly. "And I think he's using you - or trying to get close to you."

"Maybe he just likes me," she shot back, not taking kind to the accusation. "Maybe he's changing. Growing up."

Harry jerked at that, never even thinking about that. Actually, he didn't _want_ to think about it. It only made him angrier. "What, like a _girlfriend_?" he said incredulously, misunderstanding her as he just skipped over her last remark. Malfoy _changing_ was as likely as he walking up to a Screwt and kissing it on its face and the thought didn't deserve to be remarked upon.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, not meaning it _quite_ like that. But his tone rubbed her the wrong way. "And what if he does?" she challenged, not liking what he was implying.

Harry only scoffed, as if the idea was completely ludicrous. Malfoy, actually _liking_ a girl? Especially a girl that was probably a _muggleborn_? It was unfathomable. Probably more unfathomable than the idea of the blond actually _turning a new leaf_. "Be serious Kagome."

An insulted and hurt look crossed her face. "Well thanks," she snarled out, because while _Harry_ knew of Draco's prejudiced tendencies _she_ didn't. "Because no one would like little old me," she drawled sarcastically.

Harry looked at her incredulously. "Stop being so bloody irrational about this!"

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "I'm not being _bloody_ irrational –_you_ are!" she accused, practically sputtering.

Harry snorted, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes, not even bothering to deign that with a reply.

Kagome's eyes rounded in shock for a moment, before the expression passed to give way to impassion. "Huh," was all she said, her voice a hint tight.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed at the switch in moods. "What?" he asked warily.

But she just gave a little shrug. "Oh, nothing really. Sometimes I forget I don't really know _you_ all too well, either," she murmured. Harry tensed slightly, and opened his mouth to argue but she shook her head. Rising, she curtly nodded her farewell. "I'm gonna go talk a walk before dinner, get some fresh air. It's getting a bit stuffy in here," she told him coldly before walking off.

Harry watched her go, stunned.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, when he was strolling down the halls aimlessly, Hermione caught up with Harry. "Hey, Harry, do you know where Kagome is?" she asked him. "We were supposed to meet up before dinner."<p>

Harry paused, and he must have had a guilty expression on his face because Hermione swooped in for the kill. "What did you do?" she said, face wary and voice severe.

Harry grimaced and pointedly looked away. "Nothing," he lied feebly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Harry, you're a horrible liar – you know that by now,"

Harry flushed at the reminder. "I don't know where she is, alright? We kinda… had a fight…"

Hermione's eyes widened and looked fearful. "She didn't find out, did she?" she whispered, stricken.

Harry blinked, and his eyes widened too. "What?" he exclaimed, and shook his head. "No! I – just -" he let out a frustrated groan and said finally. "Malfoy."

Hermione blinked at him slowly. "Malfoy," she repeated slowly, incomprehensibly. "What about him?"

Harry let out an exasperated groan. "The fight, Hermione! It was about Malfoy," he exclaimed loudly at her. "I just, I wanted to know why she liked him so bloody much! And then we got into what happened yesterday but, well, you heard the rumors too! _Something is up_! It just doesn't make sense that he's so bloody friendly to her!" he said hurriedly at her disappointed look. "Don't you remember that dream?" he added in a whisper.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh Merlin..." she breathed out. "How could I forget about that?" She stared at him worriedly. "You don't think that Draco was ordered to get to know her, do you?" she wondered, troubled at the thought.

Harry shook his head grimly. "Get to know her? Maybe? But I think it's more of get close to her," he said seriously, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "_I don't like it,_" he stated with emphasis, running a frustrated hand through his messy hair like a mad man.

Hermione looked at him, "You said before you didn't care," she also stated, like a reminder.

Harry rolled his eyes in blatant exasperation. "I didn't think about it last time!"

Hermione shot him a sharp look. "I realize that – I don't like it either, but don't you think it's a little strange to change your tune?" she shot back at him.

Harry huffed. "Maybe, but it's a little too late now – she probably hates me," he muttered morosely.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him now. "Stop being so dramatic Harry – she doesn't hate you," she chided him, a hint condescending.

Harry snorted. "You didn't see her," he shot back mildly. "It was a pretty bad fight..." he trailed off, and shook his head. "Merlin, why do girls have to be so bloody difficult…" he groused.

Hermione raised a delicate eyebrow at him. "Sexism doesn't become you Harry," she sniffed.

Harry groaned, but otherwise ignored her statement. "She was being so bloody irrational about this! She even said that he's being nice because he might _like_ her – you know, in _that_ way!" he exclaimed with no small amount of incredulity – the thought that Malfoy could even like a girl like that just boggled the freaking mind.

Hermione however froze, and turned slowly to stare at him. "Oh, please Harry – _please_ don't tell me you told her that," she practically begged.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed at her, so very oblivious. "What d'you mean?"

Hermione gave out a pained moan. "Please say you didn't call her irrational for thinking that," she said, pleadingly.

Harry was confused. "Yeah, so? I said to be serious about this – it wasn't like we were talking about a joke or anything," he said practically.

Hermione groaned and started muttering darkly about 'boys and their insensitivity'. She shook her head firmly. "Look Harry, you're going to apologize to her," she ordered him.

Harry sputtered. "What?!" he blurted out incredulously. "What for? I didn't _do_ anything!" he cried out indignantly.

Hermione snorted. "You mocked the possibility of someone liking her – that's an insult. If I didn't know you like I do, I wouldn't have talked to you after saying that. But you're a boy and sadly lacking in how girls work, so you're excused," she explained rather matter-of-factly. Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "_This_ time," she added just for good measure, eyeing him with scrutiny.

Harry just blinked, dumbfounded as she went on.

"Look, I'll try to talk to Kagome, calm her down. It might be a couple of days, but you're probably better off not talking to her. Just let her cool down, alright?" she rambled, eyebrows furrowing in that way that indicating him she was in planning mode.

Harry could only nod, because honestly, he didn't know what else to do.

Hermione turned to leave, but then she stopped for a moment. She looked back at Harry, gaze scrutinizing, and Harry blinked. "What?" he said defensively.

"Why are you doing this Harry?" The question was blurted out quietly, like she wanted to say it but didn't at the same time, but did it anyways.

Harry stared at her as if she grew another head, and Hermione fidgeted. "Acting like this, you know? That was a rather strong reaction..." she trailed off uncertainly.

Harry blinked at her, this time more slowly. "She's our friend Hermione," he explained as if it was obvious. But his stomach twinged for some reason, as if he subconsciously knew that wasn't it. Or at least, it was more than that.

It seemed as if Hermione thought so too, as she bit her lip. "Is that all...?" she ventured hesitantly.

Confusion washed over Harry and he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "What d'you _mean_ Hermione?" he bit out a little sharper than he meant to.

Hermione opened her mouth to tell him exactly that, but she stopped short and no words came out. Instead, she shook her head and turned on her heel and walked off with a mumbled, "Talk to you later."

For the umpteenth time of the day, Harry groaned. _'Girls...'_ he thought, at a complete lost.

* * *

><p><em>I always do this. When it comes to a major dramatic scene, I always have trouble actually writing it. Grr.<em>

_At first, I couldn't to go through with the ferret scene - I was afraid I'd might mess up the unique friendship Draco and Kagome had going on. She wouldn't let it slide - she'd be outraged. __But then I started to toy with the thought, wondering, how would she react to that, as well as the pins and the fact Draco was about to hex Harry? I realized just how juicy of a scene that was and how fun it would be to write it (hellooo, drama! ;p) and gave into the temptation. __It's__ also__ so… complicated and complex and oddly delicate. It's like a minor pinnacle of the story – where Kagome realizes __something she truly believed wasn't what it seemed to be, and it hurt. __Her life was slowly turning upside down already, and her friends were her safety net, people she could fall back on, and the incident threw her off kilter and it just triggered a minor reality check. __I had to get it __**just right**__ though.__ One small mistake could screw it up, and throw off the rest of the story. _

_Do you know how detrimental to the muse it is when you're in that kind of mindset? Hahah, the pressure just sucks the life out of them and I ended up trying so very hard to avoid writing that particular scene. ^^; I__t worked out in the end though, after I finally got into Kagome's mindset and I love it. And I actually had that Harry/Kagome argument scene written for ages! I've been wanting to do one really bad, lmfao, and was waiting for the right moment to use it, hehe. Just changed a few things, and voila! _

_Have any of you guys been in that kind of situation? Where you're friends with two people who practically despise each other? Or felt that tug-o-war sensation when two friends fight and want you to pick a side,__ or expect you to,__ but you're friends with both of them and you don't know what to do? _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. __Sorry for my rant, lol! _

_Y__our thoughts? ;) How'd you like the beginning? With Wood, Harry, the twins, Kagome, and Hermione? (Big thanks to **ArmyWife22079 **for coming up with the idea of a Wood/Harry confrontation, as well as your help on the whole chapter!) Or the letter from Kagome's mom? *laughs evilly* And of course, the ferret scene and the whole Draco/Kagome and Harry/Kagome fights? _

_ Till laters!_

_-RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to all those who read, alerted, and fav'd this fic, and to these awesome reviewers!

**Maxeyn, AnimeMoonlightGoddessn Tenshi 'Gome, JollyLoser, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, MoonPrincess1989, Azumigurl, Bunny.W.K, Kayla44, kakashizangela, StuffedCupcakes, cherry-888, Valleygoat, Spastic Freak, Venas, Louise, Guest, Scrivener, LoneWolfSage, AngelofDarkness95, I luv Writing67, xXKillorbeKilledXx, dragongirl92, LeaFairy124, Kitsune Kayls, Speedykitten1643, Mrs-Deidara-Uchiha, GiggleboxGirlie, moosegirl13, Emerald Black Flames, Guest, Guest, Miyuki, Anne and Juliette, Jade Riddle 19, E-man-dy-S, Guest**

**Guest- **Oh, I know ;) In any case, Shippo was the one that said that, and that was just a message for Kagome that she could spill the deets about the jewel to Dumbledore. Kagome will realize in time that Dumbledore isn't as trustworthy as he comes off to be – actually, she already has I think lol.

**Miyuki- **Really? I mean, I haven't either, but I haven't read many HP/Inu x-overs. Lol, but sweet! XD Awh, thanks! ^^ I'm happy to hear you're enjoying my writing XD 'coughs nervously' For a moment there, I seemed to lose grasp of my joy for writing, hence the break. Plus, the plot is a little delicate at this moment, so I had trouble with the chapter and deciding what to do, how to do it, when to do it, etc. Lol, but I got this one out, so that's good. I'm just sad I missed out on all the downtime I had during the summer to write 'pouts' I'm still undecided on whether to go through with killing Cedric, so I guess we'll both find out when it happens, eh? Lol, I know what you mean! In the movies, it's just – bam! He starts to pant after Ginny out of nowhere! I heard in the books though that it's not as bad though, lol. Anyway, thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^^


	25. Ch 24: Boy Troubles, Girl Troubles

_Was just gonna update Sunday, but er… I did a quick scan and realized I did a piss poor job at proofing so I went over it. Sorry! Anyways, this chapter might not be my best, it's been a while since I wrote for this story, but I tried and hopefully it's enjoyable lol. It was pretty hard to write._

_Anyways, read, review, and as always enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;) **And if you do recognize anything—well, you know where I got it from by now lol ^^**

* * *

><p>—Boy Troubles, Girl Troubles—<p>

Over the next couple of days, Kagome had a _grand_ time of ignoring Draco and Harry—_especially_ the latter. At least with Draco they were in different houses and rarely saw each other aside from a couple of shared classes and the occasional impromptu encounters; it was rather easy to do away with _those_ when she put her mind to it.

Harry, however, was another story entirely… Kagome never knew until after their fight that they saw each other _a lot_ even without one purposefully going out looking for the other.

Obviously there were classes—the only one she didn't have with him was Ancient Runes—as well as meal times, but they also bumped into each other constantly in the Common Room, the Library, and just generally around the castle. It was as if he was following her or keeping an eye on her, but that was just impossible.

It was just at the most random times they'd cross paths, and each time Harry looked like he wanted to say something...until his eyes just cut away from hers quickly and he turned on his heels, fists buried in his pants pockets and lips pursed or scowling. It depended, she guessed, on his mood.

Kagome had half a mind to apologize just to end the torture...until she remembered their fight—honestly, where'd he get off on telling her who to be friends with?

…Though, he _did_ really seem concerned…

But still! That didn't excuse him from going off on her, trying to choose her friends! She happened to be a great judge of character!

…

Kagome grimaced to herself. _Sometimes_, she amended silently, thinking back to the Feudal Era when her naivety got her in danger more than once, like when an elderly, sweet old man lured her to a demon owned whore house on the premise of leading her to this 'charming little inn' he and his wife ran together with 'rooms at a great, low price!'. **_Sometimes_** _I'm a great judge of character…_

And yet, Harry _had_ known Draco longer than she. He would know, and despite their rivalry, she had a hard to believing Harry would go so far as to lie about the things he'd done. And if that was the case, then… It _would_ seem pretty odd that he would treat her any differently, a muggleborn Gryffindor…

But! Draco _was_ different! She could _sense_ he wasn't evil! And he acted as if he genuinely liked her. Besides, they had met and clicked even before he knew who her friends were—before she was sorted. She wasn't going to let house loyalties get in the way if he wasn't. And obviously she didn't know Draco the way Harry did. He never treated her badly—he was rather nice and polite, if not prone to sarcasm. He was also pretty charming and sort of cute to boot, which flattered her already wounded self-esteem with the attention he paid her.

And fucking damn it! It was _not_ ridiculous! _She_ was not ridiculous! Maybe she wasn't anything special, but the idea of Draco liking her wasn't completely otherworldly! It was possible, unlikely maybe because she didn't feel that way towards him and she was pretty sure it was vice versa, but still entirely in the realm of possibility!

If Harry thought the mere idea of someone, even if it was Draco, liking her ridiculous, then how could he ever possibly like h—

Woah. No.

Stop right _there_.

She was getting _way_ off track. She was mad at Harry for trying to get to choose between him and Draco, which honestly wasn't his right nor was it fair. Not because he indirectly insulted her desirability as a potential girlfriend, in general, and for him personally. Really.

Kagome huffed. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get any studying done, she swept up all her books, dumped them into her bag, and angrily stomped out of the library.

Quietly, mind you. Even _she _didn't want to challenge Madam Pinch's temper on proper Library decorum in the woman's own domain.

Once she stepped out however, she stomped as loudly as she pleased. And right into another student too.

"Merlin!"

"_Oof._ "

_Not again!_ she silently groaned as her shoulder crashed into another's. She stumbled back, hands grasping at her biceps as if to help steady her, and she regained her balance. It was only a minor relief that this time she didn't end up ass over kettle on the floor. Landing on the cobblestones _hurt_, dammit.

"Harry was right, you really _are_ clumsy."

The mere mention of Harry's name had Kagome scowling. but upon recognizing the voice it had her do so even more. "Oh, it's you..." Kagome muttered as she peered up into the honeyed eyes of one Cedric Diggory.

Said boy raised an eyebrow, lips quirking in not quite a smile, but neither a frown either. "I'm not entirely sure how I feel about that," he murmured, releasing her arms once he was sure she was steadied. "Have I done something I should apologize for?" he wondered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he furrowed his eyebrows, as if trying to think back.

Kagome's lips pursed, her eyes narrowing. "Ah, thanks for reminding me," she drawled out sarcastically, reaching around to fish in her bag and pull out the desired object. She flicked it at Cedric in a toss. "I believe _that_ is yours –trust me, I don't want it," she huffed before turning on her heel.

She missed how Cedric winced upon recognizing the shifting button. "Kagome, wait!" he called out, jogging after her. Kagome never broke her stride, intent on resolutely staring ahead of her. "Hey, please, just listen. I'm _really_ sorry –I didn't know these were made until it was too late."

The sincerity in his tone seemed genuine and it made her slow in her steps. Glancing at him through narrowed eyes, she gave him a suspiciously look. "Really?" she asked, skeptical.

Cedric nodded, looking at her with pleading eyes as he shook his bangs out of his face. "I told them to stop passing them out as soon as I found out, but it was too late and they'd already spread them. They're stupid, I know, and completely untrue. I've never had a problem with either of you guys."

Kagome blinked, her steps coming to a stop. "_Really?_" she murmured, this time a little surprised.

Cedric nodded empathically. "Yes, really. I've been meaning to apologize to Harry as well, but I haven't seen him."

Kagome blinked yet again. "Oh..."

Rocking on his heels, Cedric scanned the hall, suddenly noticing how quiet it had gotten and how some students had stopped to watch them, whispers reaching their ears in a hushed hum. "Walk with me?" he asked in a low voice.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed at the request, but she shrugged nonetheless. "Sure," she murmured.

They walked together silently through the hall, Kagome sneaking curious glances his way as he stared ahead steadily. He must have caught her looking once though, from the corner of his eyes, as his lips twitched into a lopsided smile before disappearing.

Kagome bit her lip from laughing, and turned her eyes ahead as well.

When they were finally away from prying eyes they took a detour, Cedric eventually leading her into an open corridor, a lightly placed hand at the small of her back to help guide her where he wanted to go. He strode over to the columns, sitting on the stone edge overlooking the Hogwarts grounds. Kagome settled beside him, smiling gently as she gazed at the beautiful grounds.

"This school, honestly," Cedric chuckled with a rueful grin.

Kagome tried not to grin back, but she couldn't help it. "Honestly, they're like vultures, an eye out for any sign of gossip," she commented.

Cedric snorted, the noise wry, but otherwise said nothing for a moment. Eventually, he rubbed at the back of his neck, shifting. "Like I was saying, I wanted to apologize for my Housemates," he eventually said. "They've gotten a bit… enthusiastic with defending Hufflepuff and myself," he confessed with an air of resigned embarrassment. He rolled his eyes. "They've also… got wrapped up with the idea of a there being a Gryffindor conspiracy to take over all the fame, with you and Harry becoming champions."

A snort of laughter escaped Kagome, before she forewent it and just let out a long laugh, unable to help herself.

Cedric chuckled along with her. "Yeah, I know, pretty ridiculous isn't it?" he murmured dryly.

Kagome nodded deeply, still laughing. As she calmed, she glanced on it. "Obviously, you don't feel the same. Because really, you're the true Hogwart's champion, not Hufflepuff. I mean, if anyone should feel cheated or insulted, it ought to be you."

Cedric looked thoughtful for a moment as he studied her. Then, he just shrugged. "Not really, no. I know both of you didn't mean to be entered. When you guys came in the room that night, you both looked as if death warmed over." His mouth twitched, and he bit his lip. "Not to mention that you also had a pretty strong, negative reaction…" he worded carefully, unable to help his grin.

Kagome snickered, remembering that night.

"Besides, I'm not sure if you already know but Harry… every year something happens to him. Trouble isn't something he looks for. It finds him. And he has this insane amount of luck – it's a debate whether it's good or bad – and an incredible ability to not die. I think that bad luck won out this year."

Kagome snorted.

"You on the other hand," Cedric murmured thoughtfully. "While I don't know you very well at all, you're new here. Well, to be blunt, you probably don't stand a very good chance." He shrugged a bit helplessly as he added, "At all."

Kagome exploded into laughter. "See! Finally, someone sees it my way!"

Cedric grinned. "I mean really. You'd have to have a death wish to enter—though, from some of the things I've heard…" he trailed off, his tone picking up a teasing edge. "Do you _really_ want a pet dragon?"

Kagome gave him a wild grin. "Well, why not!" she exclaimed with mock-indignation. "You train one up to be your best friend and you're pretty much set for life. I'd like to see one person go against another who has a dragon as a loyal pet."

Cedric threw his head back and laughed. "Well, I can't disagree with you there."

* * *

><p>"So, you are my cousin's 'chérie'…"<p>

The moment the heavily accented voice registered to her ears and her mind recognized its owner, Kagome froze as an instinctual shiver of alarm and danger clawed up her spine. Slowly, she looked up from her book to see narrowed hazel eyes studying her with intensity.

The boy, Jac, drew up his nose in a haughty sniff. "I do not see anyzing special," he huffed.

"His 'chérie?" Kagome repeated slowly, expression blank with the lack of comprehension, and shook her head, mind backtracking to Jakotsu's—_Jac's_ earlier words. "Wait, your cousin? Who's you cousin?"

Jac smirked. "Banimir," he murmured slyly. "'e is from Durmstang—ze pretty boy wiz blue eyes, no? 'e is a friend of zat lovely specimen, Viktor," he all but purred.

Kagome's lips twitched, not disagreeing with Jac on _that_ front, but focused on what was important. "Oh, _Banimir_, alright. I haven't seen him for quite a while—ever since the day Viktor entered his name."

Jac let out a small sigh. "Not for ze lack of trying, I assure you. You, chérie, are a 'ard women to find."

For some reason unknown, Kagome felt rather flattered. "I…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say, but knowing she ought to keep talking, if only to figure e out if "Jac" and "Banimir" were really reincarnations or just playing her. "Why is he so intent on finding me?" she wondered, genuinely curious as well as a hint suspicious. "I mean, we've only met just once, during his obvious attempt at flirting," she muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.

Jac blinked down at her, and then promptly laughed. "Ah, chérie, you are simply adorable!" he exclaimed. "So naïve."

Kagome squeaked at that, indignant. "Hey!"

Jac tutted. "Now, chérie, my cousin—'e is interested in you, don't you see? You are not 'ard on ze eyes, I guess, and c'est not often that a girl ignores my cousin's advances. But zen again, maybe c'est just the students at zis school, not receptive at all to anyone's advances," he shook his head, and there was something about his voice that made Kagome think he was talking from experience. "In any case, I will tell 'im to meet you—say, in ze library? Tomorrow? You do not 'ave classes on Saturdays, am I correct?"

Kagome's mouth worked open and closed repeatedly. "I, uh, no, but—"

Jac grinned, and a shiver washed down Kagome's body at the feral edge it had. "Splendid. 'e will meet you, after lunch? And do bring zat red'ead friend of yours, if you can? I would not mind getting to know 'im," he told her, before turning on his heel and briskly walking away before she could protest.

By herself under the shade of the tree, Kagome blinked.

"What the hell just happened…?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, haven't seen you all day," Hermione commented the next day as Kagome dropped into the bench across from her, sitting beside Ron and using him as a buffer from Harry—since it was impossible to avoid the male completely, she took to studiously ignoring him. If it wasn't for the fact that Luna was busy, she would have taken up a seat in the kitchens—apparently the pear <em>did <em>like to be tickled, she just didn't know Luna had actually meant the pear on the portrait that was actually an entrance to the kitchens. "Haven't seen much of you this week, come to think."

Kagome, who had already nabbed a sandwich and was in the process of taking a bite, paused. "Ah," she muttered, and faced with Hermione's arched eyebrow as she patiently waited for explanation, she placed the sandwich down with a wistful glance. "Been busy, y'know," she murmured awkwardly with a shrug.

In her attempts to avoid Harry, she had been inadvertently avoiding Hermione and Ron as well, which wasn't very fun. It couldn't be helped, because they _were_ his best friends, but she couldn't just go up and say _that_.

Hermione didn't seem to believe her anyway, if her pursed lips were any sign.

She wasn't the only one as Fred, who was sitting between Hermione and George, shared a wry look with his twin, their eyebrows kicked up. "Right," he drawled, skeptic. Stretching out his lanky form, he leaned over the table, his lips curled in a smirk. "_Busy._ Funny that, seeing as rumor has it that a certain Durmstrang has been fishing around about you."

For a split-second Kagome went ram-rod straight and she snatched the sandwich, taking a hasty bite. "Dunno 'at 'er 'alking 'bout," she mumbled as she chewed, missing the significant look Ron shot Harry, who had frozen.

Hermione's nose crinkled in distaste and glanced not-so-subtly in Harry's direction as well. "Kagome, is Banimir bothering you? I overheard Lavender talking to Padma about him looking for you as well."

Kagome choked, eyes bulging as a chunk of meat and bread was lodged firmly in her throat.

Ron reached over and firmly patted Kagome on the back to help. "Blimey, you all right?"

Kagome blinked rapidly, her eyes red and wet. "Yeah, I'm good, thanks," she muttered hoarsely after she managed to clear her throat, shooting Hermione a glare. And then she remembered their conversation and she sunk down in her seat. "Seriously, does _everyone_ know that?" she moaned.

"Weeeell," George drew it, trying not to smile. "Just the Hogwart's gossip grapevine…" he trailed off, leaving Fred to pick with a, "Meaning, yes, they most certainly do."

Kagome made a disgusted noise. "Can't keep a bit a privacy to save my own life, can I?" she muttered, and their eyes widened at the amount of bitterness she let slip out. Harry, however, winced at the thinly-veiled jab directed at him. "Yeah, his cousin Jac found me yesterday, asked me to meet Banimir today—after lunch actually."

Ron raised his eyebrows at her. "You're not going, are you?" He shook his head. "He's friends with Krum. He might be trying to get to know you—scope out the competition and all that!"

Harry, wisely, remained silent but mentally echoed the question. Fred and George both snorted though.

_"Oh, I_ **_bet_** _he is."_

_"Yeah; doubt it has anything to do with the tournament though."_

Kagome happily ignored them aside from throwing a crumpled napkin in their direction, to which Fred caught with a smug grin. "I am, actually," she replied. "If he's been looking to talk to me for this long, might as well see what he wants."

"A bit old though, isn't he?" George commented neutrally.

Hermione sniffed. "It's only three years," she commented, garnering looks from the boys. "Kagome's rather mature for our age; dating an older boy isn't such a big deal," she went on, oblivious.

Fred let out an interested hum. "Sounds like you put a bit of thought on that, dear Hermione," he murmured slyly as he scooted closer to her.

George leaned in to peer at her around Fred and cheekily chipped in. "You like your blokes older, do you?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed but she refused to back down. "Maybe I do," she replied, chin jutting out stubbornly.

Ron let out a moan. "Why are we even talking about this? I'm trying to _eat_."

Fred ignored his younger brother in favor of nudging Hermione playfully. "Now what's this?" he said, waggling his eyebrows. "Our little Hermione growing up?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, finding the claim ridiculous, as did Hermione who twitched in irritation. The brunette huffed, pointedly turning away from him. "I am not _little_ , nor am I _growing up_. That makes me sounds as if I'm ten or something," she muttered, word dripping with distaste.

Fred blinked and let out an amused huff. "You're right," he murmured quietly. "What am I saying? You're the most intelligent, mature girl I've ever met." Hermione's head snapped up to face him in shock, lips parted in surprise, but Fred just broke out with a grin. "If anyone's still growing up, it's us, ain't it Georgie?" he said, nudging at his brother.

George barked out a laugh. "Can't deny that!"

Hermione, who was still staring at Fred, shook her head suddenly and faced Kagome. "Anyway," she said, "You're meeting him?"

Kagome nodded, "Yup," she said, picking up her sandwich once again now that her appetite had returned and taking a bite. "Actually," Kagome said once she had finished chewing and swallowing, and a wicked smirk crossed her face. "Jac wanted me to extend the invitation to include you as well, Ron," she murmured coyly. "He told me he'd like to get to know you as well. Interested?"

George choked and spat out his water right into Harry's face. Fred burst out in uncontrollable laughter as Harry sputtered and snatched a napkin to wipe himself down. The girls shared a giggle.

Ron's face flushed an interesting mix of red and purple. "Ah, right, I actually have to pass on that. Lots of work to catch up on, right Harry?"

Harry pulled the napkin from his face, pausing in his ministrations. "Yeah, _right_," he muttered.

* * *

><p>When Kagome did arrive at the library, Jac wasn't too heartbroken on Ron's refusal to come.<p>

"Oh, I do love zem shy," Jac had murmured but he took the rejection in stride. "Adorable, really. But alas, I know when I'm not wanted. Not many are able to 'andle _zis_," he said as he gestured to himself with a wink.

Kagome couldn't help but smile back. Jac certainly had a bit a flare to his personality, just like his previous self, but there was more to him underneath all that and she was beginning to like him now. It also really helped that he wasn't swinging around a crazy snake sword in what could be considered a jealous fit.

"They don't know what they're missing out on," she commented, and she meant it. If Jac really was Jakotsu's reincarnation and didn't remember anything about his past life, Kagome could see him as a really fun friend to have. She still had her reservations about him, and Banimir as well, but until they proved to know more she would treat them as normally as she could.

Jac peered at her, before grinning and giving her a wink. "Not just a pretty face zen," he murmured in reply and he turned to Banimir. "I approve."

Banimir, who was grinning at Kagome, snorted gently at his cousin's word. "My mate, Stefan, might be interested?" he told him. "He's actually been asking about you since ve've came."

Jac's eyes lit up, lips curling. "Gruff blonde wiz the five'o'clock shadow? Green eyes?"

Banimir smiled fondly. "That's him. Vant me to let him know?"

Jac smirked and nodded. "Please do." In a smooth movement, Jac stood and pushed the chair under the table. "I will leave you two alone to chat. Until later dear cousin, cherie."

Shaking her head, Kagome took a seat across from Banimir. "So," she began, an eyebrow raised.

Ban peered at her. "I feel as if I know you, is that veird?"

She blinked, surprised at the statement that seemed to come out of nowhere. If Kagome didn't know better, she would have taken that as a pick up line. Yet, all things considered, who knew? "Not really. Perhaps we've met in a past life?" she half-joked.

Banimir didn't grin though—his expression was actually contemplative. "Not entirely out of the realm of possibility. Reincarnation, I mean."

Kagome tensed lightly, and she managed a wry smile. "True," was all she said.

They spent time chatting, just getting to know each other as Banimir slipped a line in just to keep her on her toes.

Well, that's what he _meant_ to do. In actuality, that idea of Bankotsu's reincarnation flirting with her seriously was still so surreal to her that she just couldn't take it as such.

It was flattering though that much was for certain. To have a handsome guy like him pay attention would be soothing to any girl's ego.

It also didn't take long for Banimir to realize that, for whatever reason, Kagome wasn't completely receptive to his attempts. Like his cousin he took it in stride, but it didn't stop him. If anything, it just had him becoming more determined to make her blush at the very least. After all, nothing was wrong with a little friendly flirting. And if it turned to be more than that and successful to boot…well, he certainly wouldn't complain.

"You are hurting my pride, dove," Banimir bemoaned dramatically. "Anyone else vould be swooning by now. Those vere my best lines!"

Laughing softly under her breath, Kagome shook her head. "Perhaps I'm just immune." She smirked, her tongue poking out between her teeth. "Or perhaps you're not as good as you'd like to think."

Chuckling lowly, Banimir reached over to tuck a tendril of hair that had fallen behind her ear, and Kagome went wide eye and still. He didn't comment as he pulled his hand away, thumb brushing along the curve of her cheek as he gave her an easy, charming grin that had her stomach fluttering a hint.

She was able to compose herself in a few seconds, and when she did she shot him a half-hearted dirty look. "I will admit that you have your moments of being entirely too charming for your own good, however."

Banimir waggled his eyebrows. "Vell, that's something at least."

Rolling her eyes at him, Kagome saw something in the corner of her sight. She paused and did a double-check, eyebrows furrowed.

Banimir peered at Kagome curiously and glanced over his shoulder. Seeing nothing, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Something vrong dove?"

Kagome blinked suddenly at the question, and she turned to stare at him for a moment. She snuck another glance down the aisle before shaking her head. "Nah," she muttered, "Just thought I saw someone…"

* * *

><p>Shoving down a frustrated sigh, Harry's shoulders slumped as he ducked into an empty alcove and leant heavily against the wall, shutting his eyes and shoving the Marauder's map into his pocket.<p>

Beside him, someone let out a disapproving tut that had Harry all but jumping out of his skin. His eyes flew open, heart racing, before he slumped a moment later. "Hermione!" he hissed, his whispered words taking on a whining edge. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Unimpressed by his cursing, Hermione stood there and remained silent, arms crossed primly around a couple of thick tomes and tapping her foot in what could only be stern disappointment.

Harry straightened, shoulders stiffening. "What?"

Still, she said nothing, but she did give a pointed look to the pocket where he had stuffed the map earlier. Fidgeting, Harry swallowed lightly, feeling his ear heat up. Hurriedly changing the subject, he reached into another pocket to pluck out a smaller, folded piece of parchment. "I got a letter this morning," he announced hopefully, handing it over. "From Snuffles. Here, read it."

Her eyes narrowed as she ignored the letter, and Harry shook his hand, as if to make it enticing, as he gave her a sheepish smile. Eventually Hermione rolled her eyes and took it, but not without sending him a meaningful look and shoving her books into his hands for him to hold. She sighed at she unfolded it, eyes scanning the words as she read. Her eyebrows furrowed lightly. "Hm," she murmured. "He must have read the Daily Prophet and saw that article Rita Skeeter wrote on you."

Harry paled, jaw clenching. "The _what_?"

Hermione winced with sympathy. "Ah, you haven't read it yet? It came out yesterday. It… it wasn't flattering," she admitted before quickly moving on. "But I'm more talking about how the Prophet announced the champions." Her eyebrows furrowed. "Isn't the Common Room a bit dangerous to have a meeting, though?" she muttered worriedly.

Harry shrugged. "He knows what he's doing." And for the most part, he believed it.

Hermione, if the look on her face was any clue, didn't but Harry ignored that. He straightened. "I gotta go, see you later?"

"Oh, not going to say hi to Kagome? Maybe apologize?" Hermione commented nonchalantly, an eyebrow arched. "Or maybe spy on her a little more? You know, since you've went as far as to _follow_ her on the _Maruader's Map_."

Harry felt his ears heat up once again, and he was happy that his hair was long enough to save him from the embarrassment of Hermione pointing it out. "I was just checking it for something. I wasn't going to apologize." Harry paused, and peered at her curiously. "Did you get the chance to talk to her again? She still won't even look at me."

Hermione grimaced. "No. Look Harry, I've already told her you're inept when it comes to girls and emotions just like Ron and that the way she took what you said wasn't how you meant it, but I don't think she'll accept anything other than an apology, which," she added when it looked as if Harry was about to protest. "I don't blame her for it, because she honestly deserves one instead of excuses, especially ones from _me_. Just…" She trailed off and made a frustrated noise. "Just man up, set the record straight, and _apologize_ already!" she exclaimed in exasperation. The she left, shaking her head all the way, handing him back the letter and claiming her books before she walked away.

With a lingering glance back at Kagome and her new 'friend,' Harry followed her out of the library.

* * *

><p>Just as Sirius asked in his letter, Harry snuck down to the Common Room just as the clock was about to hit one in the morning, muffled footsteps echoing out as he carefully tiptoed down the staircase. The room was vacant and dark, lit up only by the fire going in the mantle and the moonlight shining outside through the windows.<p>

To his confusion, he found no one, nor nothing to tip off anything relating to Sirius. He stepped further into the room. "Sirius!" Harry hissed under his breath as he paced the room. "Sirius?"

There was no answer.

Harry sighed. Figuring his godfather must be running late or something, Harry roamed the room. Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he approached a stand with a newspaper folded upon it, pictures flickering on the page.

It was the Daily Prophet, and the picture was of him.

Remembering Hermione's words from earlier, Harry scowled and snatched it up to read. His scowl deepened with every word he read, every 'fact' he saw a lie, meant to grab the reader's attention and milk it for all its worth. It was a sob story that set him up as a young boy at a fork in the road, fated as either a tragic hero or an attention-seeker. He balled up the story and chucked it into the fire, taking an immense amount of pleasure as he watched it burn to cinders.

And when the newspaper was burnt to a crisp, the fire jumped high and crackled. Confused, Harry approached the fire, only to jump when a face formed.

"Harry! You came!"

His eyes widened at the gravelly, yet oh so familiar voice. "Sirius!" Harry blurted out in surprise, and he winced and lowered his voice. "How?"

"I managed to get in through the floo. We don't have much time though. I heard about the tournament. I have to ask—you didn't enter yourself in, right?"

"No! Of course not!" Harry exclaimed in a whisper. "I don't know how it got in there!"

"I believe you; I'm sorry, but I had to ask, just to make sure. Someone placed it in there, then. That's the only other way."

Harry dropped back to sit on the floor, slumping in front of the fire. "But _who?_ And _why_ ?"

The face in the embers gave a pensive frown. "To your first question, Harry, it could be anyone. It's not like last year—Hogwart's walls isn't safe anymore. With this tournament, they all but opened up the bloody doors. Why, they've even welcomed Death Eaters with open arms."

Harry froze, his stomach sinking at the thought. Flashbacks of the World Cup months ago flickered through his mind—the heavy air of fear and panic, the glowing embers of the fire, the flashes of spells. But what came to mind most poignantly were the manic, chilling laughter and the weighty silence the first few moments when the the Voldemort's symbol took to the skies.

"What?" he said quietly, voice as hollow as his bones felt at the moment. "There are Death Eaters at Hogwarts? Right now?"

Sirius' head made a sort of bobbing movement, which Harry took as a nod. "Well, aside from its resident Death Eater, Snivellus, yes. The Durmstrang headmaster? He took the mark. The only reason why he's not locked up in Azkaban with the others is because he sold out a few of them. So keep away from that one. Now, the tournament's not going to be easy, love. Are you preparing? The others, they have experience over you."

Harry gave a weak nod. "Hermione's helping me loads, and one of the Professors, Moody? He's an ex-Auror and he's been trying to nudge me in the right direction without actually directly helping me."

Sirius chuckled wryly. "Mad-eye Moody. Mad as a hatter, that one, but damn good man and an even better Auror back in the day. Not much for rules, so that doesn't surprise me."

"Yeah…" Harry fidgeted, lips pressed tight in a frown as his mind drifted towards thoughts that weren't particularly tournament-related.

"Hey, Love, what's got you so torn up?" Sirius asked him, a fiery, charcoal eyebrow arched at him. "I do believe you're pouting."

Harry quickly scowled. "It's just… do you remember that girl? The one that met you, Kagome?"

Sirius' face smoothed, eyes blinking with bemusement. "Girl troubles?" he tried joking.

Harry grimaced, cheeks flaming as he ducked his head. "Er, kinda?" he mumbled awkwardly.

"What, _really?_ " Sirius blinked, eyes wide. "You're _dating_ her?" he blurted out, a mix of pride, incredulity, and something else Harry couldn't describe in his voice.

Harry's head shot up, eyes wide, gaping. "What? _No!_" he exclaimed in a whispered shout. "She was entered in the tournament as well. Didn't you know? It was in the Prophet."

Sirius stared at Harry, the fire of his eyes burning brightly more so than the rest of him. "No, I didn't read the paper," his godfather replied in a strangely quiet tone. "No, Remus was the one who told me, and he failed to inform me of that…" There was an odd quality to his words. "This…this is not good," the animagus mumbled mostly to himself.

Harry stiffened. "What do you mean?" he asked urgently. "Do you know something?"

Sirius opened his mouth, about to answer reflexively, before he snapped it shut. His expression could only be described as deep in thought. "Keep a close eye on that girl, Harry," he warned his godson, looking at him straight in the eye in a manner that paid tribute to his name. "The same person who has it out for you, has it out for her as well. I have an idea of what they want from you, but her… With what happened to Hogsmeade, they don't want her dead, they want _her_. And I have no idea whatever for but it's nothing good, that's for sure, and we can't let it happen."

Harry swallowed thickly. "And, what do they want from me?" he asked carefully, having an idea but not sure he'd want to know.

Sirius froze, and he shot his godson a sheepish grimace. "Er…" he tried stalling, before sighing. "Look, Harry, people _die_ in this tournament," he told Harry, his voice solemn but honest. "Whoever entered you and Kagome, they're not your friends. So… be very careful, and keep your friends close. And keep that girl closer—I have a feeling she might have some answers."

Harry snorted. "Easier said than done," he muttered dryly. "That's part of the problem—she's not talking to me at the moment," he admitted, and he quickly explained what happened. "I've tried to explain that I'm just worried, really, I have, but whenever I get the chance I just… _can't!_ I don't know what to say! I really didn't mean to—"

"Put your foot in your mouth?" Sirius finished for him, gracing the boy a look of barely veiled pity. "It seems as if you inherited your father's Merlin-awful skills with the fairer sex." The man shook his head. "Look, Harry, know this: girls—they're smarter than us. Especially when we're you're age—the hormones muddle with our brains and we don't get sorted out till we're adults, and until then, we have to learn from experience. Hermione has the right of it, and you know what to do—go to her and just say sorry." When Harry opened his mouth to protest, Sirius decided to cut it short. "You insinuated that she wasn't good enough to be someone that Draco," the name was spat out in distaste, "would date, and therefore insulted her. "

"But, but that's ridiculous!" Harry sputtered. "I'd never—!"

Sirius smirked. "No, mate. That's hormones. You'll understand when you're older. Just explain to her that you didn't mean it like that, that you take back what you said, tell her it's not your place to choose her friends, and say that you're sorry." There was a movement akin to a shrug. "If necessary, beg for forgiveness, even if you don't mean it. It's the principle of the thing."

Opening his mouth to reply, Harry jumped, startled, when he heard a door creak from upstairs. Leaning back and peering up, he saw a shadow dance against the wall, moving downstairs. Whipping back to the fire place, his eyes wide, Harry hissed. "Someone's coming,"

"And that would be my cue," Sirius muttered very quietly. "Remember Harry, be careful and keep an eye out. And apologize to that girl! I'll find you on your next Hogsmeade trip!" The imprint of Sirius' face melted away, his voice draining out into a muted hiss of crackling embers.

Harry jumped up just as someone stepped off the staircase to the girl's dormitories, and he tried to look as if he _wasn't _just crouching down, talking to the fire.

"Oh," came a startled mutter. "It's you."

Harry turned, surprised to find Kagome wringing her fingers before her, standing in front of him in a baggy, long sleeved shirt that almost covered the pair of pajama shorts she was wearing. "Kagome," he blurted out, swallowing nervously. As if they had a will of their own, Harry's eyes dipped down, skimming the length of her bare legs, before he realized what was happening and tore them away, flushing in mortification as he glanced away and shuffled on his feet. "Er, w-what are you doing up?" he stammered.

At that, one of her eyebrows rose unconsciously, and her eyes, which were a dark blue-gray in the low light, narrowed at him in suspicion. "I could ask you the same thing," she murmured as she searched the room. "I thought I heard whispering…" Trailing off, she looked at him pointedly.

Harry cleared his throat out a bit, rocking on his heels. He offered a shrug. "Wind maybe?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Maybe…" she said, and though her eyes were undoubtedly skeptic, she let the issue go.

Which also undoubtedly made him think of their fight, and how he _didn't_ let the issue go.

Shaking her head, Kagome turned on her heel to leave, mumbling. "I guess I'll just be going back to bed then. Night."

Eyes widening, Harry took a step forward. "No, wait!"

Kagome paused mid-step.

"I'm sorry!" Harry blurted out suddenly, and cheeks heating up a bit when Kagome whirled about and her eyes widened in surprise. "About… you know…"

Kagome blinked at him, looking a bit stunned. "Really?" she whispered, her voice taking on a vulnerable edge.

Harry nodded as he took a couple steps closer to her. "Look, when I said that, I didn't mean it the way you thought I did…" He rubbed the back of his neck, bashful. "It's just, I've known Malfoy for _years_ . And I know I can't tell you who to be friends with but it's just that, he's a pureblood and he's been known to discriminate against those that aren't, so the idea that he'd date _anyone_ who isn't from some long line of purebloods just sounds ridiculous to me. Not because it would be _you_."

By then, his cheeks were certainly on fire, even If neither of them could tell, and his voice dropped to a whisper as he continued…

"Anyone with the chance to go on a date with you would be one lucky bloke."

* * *

><p><em>This is admittedly not the best thing I've ever written, so sorry about that : I think it's been so long that I still need to get back into writing for this story. Regardless, I did have fun writing some of these scenes XD. My favorite in particular is the one when Jac finds Kagome. And when Hermione finds Harry spying on Kagome, lol. _

_Anyway, it's been almost a year since I last updated this fic, so here are a few announcements of some things that happened._

_First and foremost, you may or may not have noticed that IWD has a cover! The brilliantly talented sweetlessly has drawn this gorgeous piece of fanart, and I still squee on the inside every time I look at it—it has the layout of one freaking awesome movie poster. If you want to get a better look at it, which I implore you to do, go to my profile and there should be a link to the art itself as well as to sweetlessly's profile on deviantArt. _

_Secondly, I just graduated college and got my AA degree (yay!). I'm also taking a year break for personal reasons, but this means I'll have more time on my hands to write, so you may be happy to know that hopefully this story as well as all of my others may see some updates. _

_And thirdly, I have a tumblr. ;) For the most part I do fandom reblogging, but as I get back into writing fanfics I'll be posting extra stuff as well, like status updates, teasers, future snippets, deleted scenes, etc. I have already done a little bit so far (future scene for Domino Effect, some Elementary drabbles/oneshots, teasers), so if you're interested, check it out and follow me. There's a link and more information on my profile. _

_Anyways, tell me what you think please! Till laters!_

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**kakashixangela, MoonPrincess1989, KEdakumio, Peaceful Dragon Rose, ForgottenOncePromise, Bunny.W.K, Spastic Freak, ArmyWife22079, Guest, Wicken25, Jade Riddle 19, Venas, DarkLilyAndRose, Anti-Social Otaku, Aryabloodlust, Mimiru, Valleygoat, StuffedCupcakes, Binnybai, xXiforeverXx, Tenshi' Gome, xXKillorbeKilledXx, punkish furball, Mango Supreme, fierynightangel, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Azumigurl, GiggleboxGirlie, Fan person 12345, Touko Heartfilled Higurashi, The Path of Supreme Conquest, Kanai16, Tigeresssa, SapphireYuki-Sama, Jayne, xXCrossoverLoverXx, Sailor2311, SevLoverKat, Guest, AngelofDarkness95, Kisa, Guest, NekoGurl98, CroOkedTwiSted, New Moon Promise, Runa henshin, Speedykitten1643, Makimum Immortality, BlytheHope, Tenshi Kagome1312, Sugar0o, Purplediamon, leslie2132, bur bur, Avarianna**

**kenzkitty- **hullo there! As for your question, the pairing for this fic is definitely Kagome/Harry, so no worries there! I'm happy to hear you're enjoying this, thank you for your review! I'm also really glad you liked the coverart for this story! sweetlessly is really talented, isn't she? XD I dunno whether or not there'll be more, depends on if she gets inspired to or not, but we can always hope, haha!


	26. Ch 25: Countdown

_Read, review, and as always enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;) **And if you do recognize anything—well, you know where I got it from by now lol ^^**

* * *

><p>—Countdown—<p>

When Kagome woke up the next morning, she could still hear Harry's words running through her head.

"_Any person who could get the chance to go on a date with you would be one lucky bloke." _

She remembered when he said it last night, in the common room; how she was unable to stop the way her cheeks flushed; how she could only duck her head, speechless, and shuffle about nervously.

And then she remembered the slightly awkward conversation that followed consisting of him apologizing for the insinuation he truly didn't mean to make, and that while he apologized for how it seemed he was trying to choose who she wanted to be friends with, he wasn't going to apologize for being worried.

Which she _guessed _she understood, however reluctantly. Especially when he brought up the jewel and his dream and his suspicion that someone was going to try to get close enough to nab it—which she wasn't too worried about and which she certainly didn't think that someone would be Draco of all people. But she could see why he'd be concerned. It would be touching if not for the whole 'choosing her friends thing'.

His apology, however, was another story and was unexpectedly touching, which was why as she passed Hermione on her way to the loo that morning, she gave a disgruntled murmur and said, "And I thought you said he was clueless when it came to girls," leaving the brunette to stare after her in a baffled manner.

o.O.o

Kagome knew the day wasn't going to be an easy one when the first thing that happened after she left the Gryffindor Tower on her way to breakfast was someone snagging her by the elbow and pulling her into an empty classroom.

"Oi!" she snapped as she stumbled into the room, hearing the door thud loudly as it shut behind her. She whirled on the spot to glare at her offender, fingers already dipping into the pocket of her robes to grab her wand when she stopped short.

Her body, previously tensed with anger, went slack. "Draco?"

The blond was standing, fidgeting under her gaze with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Yes…" His blue-gray eyes cut away from her. "Good morning, Kagome…"

She scoffed at his greeting. Her hand fell away to the side as she gave him an appraising look. "I'm assuming you yanked me in here for _something?_" she remarked in a sharp tone, crossing her arms. Her foot began to tap as she waited.

The blond winced and his throat gave a slight bobble as he swallowed lightly. "I wanted to extend my…apologies…" Draco said slowly, looking pained at his own words and her eyebrows kicked up.

Kagome pursed her lips, if only to stop the startled giggle that bubbled at the base of her throat. Her surprise helped her contained it. "You're apologizing?"

His cheek twitched. "Yes."

Oh, it was really hard not to at least _smile_. "Well," she murmured, as blank-faced as she could manage, "You're doing a fine job of it."

Draco stiffened, and for a moment she thought he was going to sweep right out of the door and forget about it. And she'd let him, if only because she still couldn't forget how readily he pointed his wand at Harry's back and his role in those annoying little pins that were still making their rounds around the school.

Cedric managed to get all but the most stubborn Hufflepuffs to stop wearing them, but most of the older Slytherins still wore it, as well as a pocket of Ravenclaws.

At least Draco had the good sense to not wear it in front of _her_. "I know," Draco admitted with a groan, his shoulders sagging. "I never really apologized to anyone before."

Kagome's eyes widened. _I… I don't know what I'm supposed to feel about that_, because the implications of _that _were not pretty. "You do know I'm not really the one that you should apologize to, right?" she said warily. Straightening, she gave him a pointed, unapologetic look. "I wasn't the one whose back was at the business end of your wand, nor did those pins have my name on them."

Draco stared at her as if she was stupid and he gave a sudden, wild snort. "As if I'm apologizing to _Potter_," he scoffed, as if the mere thought gave him a rash. He shook his head quickly when Kagome, indignant, opened her mouth to retort. "I'm apologizing to _you_, because, despite that they weren't directed towards you my actions still hurt you." He paused then, a hesitant look flitting across his face. "I'm apologizing to _you _because…" His cheeks colored. "Well, because you're my friend." His lips twisted into a scowl as the admittedly vulnerable look passed. "_You _are. Not _Potter_."

In her astonishment, Kagome stared at him with her mouth parted in what she was sure wasn't an attractive look. Oh, she knew they were friends and all, but she wasn't sure he felt the same, and she'd certainly never expected him to actually admit it aloud and to do it like _that_.

"Just…" Draco sighed, and there was a touch of a whine mixed with impatient desperation that crept in his tone. "What will it take for you to forgive me?"

For a moment, she felt like turning on her heel and just leaving him to try again, because honestly, aside from that one part the apology was pretty crap; however, she had a feeling it was the best she was going to get and was willing to let him slide since it was entirely possible this was the first attempt at saying sorry he had ever made. So Kagome paused for a moment, contemplative, before a sheepish look came across her face.

"Weeeell…"

o.O.o

"Look Kagome, face it—we hate each other's guts."

Kagome winced at Harry's blunt words. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have them meet each other in the hopes of them trying to work something out. At least, not this early in the morning.

The two boys stood across from each other, arms cross in a mutually defensive position if only to keep their twitching fingers from snatching up their wands and shoving the tip in each other's faces. A frown that looked as if it might end up permanent was fixed upon Draco's face as he glared at Harry. Harry's face was stony in contrast, and pretty unforgiving at that.

Yeah, she _really _probably should have waited until after breakfast… the food might have _at least_ softened them up a bit.

But at least they agreed to meet up, and that had to count for something… right?

"Hate is such a strong word..." Kagome tried feebly.

They both shot her a flat look. "One that suits us perfectly," Draco drawled. And for once in his life,

Harry nodded and agreed with Draco Malfoy.

Somewhere in the world, a butterfly died and an earthquake rocked the world.

"Kagome," Harry began reasonably, "You can't make us be friends," he told her, subtly reminding her of last night's conversation.

Kagome froze, realizing he was right. She had no right to choose his friends either, and trying to do so right after telling him that he couldn't choose hers was wrong as it was hypocritical. "You're right, I can't…" she admitted, backing down. It just was that, if things continued as they were, she'd end up having to choose between the two.

Hell, it might even be inevitable. But she couldn't just sit by and not _try _to stop that from happening.

Suddenly, Kagome let out a frustrated growl. "I _know _I can't, but—look, you're both dear friends of mine. But I can't stay friends with either of you if you're so intent on treating each other so _horribly_. I just—I just can't stand by idly and _watch_ it," she snapped, surprising the pair. Their crossed arms dropped in the face of the fury that churned just underneath the surface.

And then, just as suddenly as it all started, Kagome slumped in defeat. "Okay? Just, please, you don't have to _like_ each other. For God's sake, you don't even have to be civil. But no more going out of your way to _make_ the other miserable, all right?"

When silence answered her, Kagome's eyes twitched. "All right?" she said warningly.

Grudgingly, the two looked the other in the eye, glaring. In the end, they each gave a curt nod. "Fine," they agreed.

But while Kagome gave a happy sigh of relief, the two males did not break gazes; no, they remained staring at each other, and a mutual message—a silent agreement—passed in their eyes.

Sure, fine. They would concede to her in this. There wouldn't be any standing by and watching, because they wouldn't do anything to the other when she was there to see. They wouldn't hex each other. No more snide remarks or insults. They could do that.

But when Kagome _wasn't_ around to see—when she _wasn't_ around to watch them fight or glare or sneer, _all bets were off._

Yeah, they could _definitely_ do that.

Because while they may both genuinely cherish their friendship with the petite witch, they still had jobs to do and they couldn't mess it up-couldn't let even their long standing rivalry get in the way of doing what needed to be done.

o.O.o

"Hey," Harry whispered later that day in the library after Hermione left to go pick up a book to use for their usual study sessions.

Kagome glanced up from the parchment stretched out before her, eyebrows raised. "Yeah?"

Harry fiddled with his quill. "M'glad you decided to study with us again… they weren't the same without you," he admitted quietly.

Kagome blinked, and she faintly felt heat creep up her neck. "Oh," she murmured softly, and her lips curled into an unbidden little smile. "I missed you too," she told him, bright and honest, and her smile widened. "I bet you're just glad all of her focus isn't all on you anymore," she teased.

Harry's eyes crinkled as he chuckled under his breath. "She can get a little intense, I'll admit," he murmured with a deferential nod, and then he scratched his cheek. "And you know Krum, right? From Durmstrang?"

Eyebrows furrowed, Kagome nodded.

"He's been hanging around here a lot recently. Bit weird, but Hermione's on edge because whenever he's here, so is his fan club."

Kagome bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile as she remembered what Ban said when he first introduced himself. "Doesn't seem like the studying type," she replied wryly.

Harry sniggered. "I know, but we've seen a lot of him, always a few tables away, reading something. Ron thought he was spying."

Kagome tried not to snort, but she rolled her eyes fondly. "He would," she said, and Harry grinned, nodding.

"Anyway," Harry shook his head and shrugged. "Like I said, she can be intense, but it's what makes her a great tutor."

With a light nod, Kagome glanced down the way Hermione had gone. "It's because she's worried," she commented faintly.

"Are you?" Harry leaned over the table, his eyebrows a bit furrowed. "Worried, I mean," he added at her questioning look.

She went still and for a beat, she just stared at him pensively. Eventually, Kagome gave him a half-hearted shrug. "The first task's in a couple of weeks," she replied, and her hand unconsciously reached up to fiddle with the clasp of her robe. "I've no idea what we're going to do. I don't feel ready, either…" She peered up at him, blue-grey eyes wide. "Seriously, what with the way everyone's going on about the tournament, I wouldn't feel ready until I've actually had more than a _year_ in training. Like, are we supposed to duel? Is there going to be a test?" she went on, her fears bursting forth as if the dam holding them back just crumbled away.

Harry sat back, a bit stunned. "Where's all this coming from?" he asked, genuinely confused. "It never seemed to bother you this much before."

Kagome huffed out a small laugh that was anything but humorous. "I've been trying not to think about it," she admitted, idly smoothing the parchment before her. "It's been working, but with the first task coming closer and closer…" she trailed off, giving a helpless shrug. "I know Dumbledore wouldn't throw us to the wolves, but I just can't help it…"

Harry studied her, eyes flickering across her face and taking in her worried features, and he gave into the urge to reach out to her.

Kagome blinked when then he reached out across the table, taking her hand and squeeze. "You'll be _fine_, Kagome," he told her, genuine in his sincerity. He gave her a grin, an infectious one at that—one that had her lips quirking on their own volition. "We both will, and we'll kick some arse doing it. Trust me."

As her eyes locked with his, she saw that he truly believed that—could see the unwavering conviction in the depths of his bright green gaze—and she couldn't help but return his grin with a wide, genuine one of her own, touched with relief. She gave his hand, larger and lightly calloused but emanating warmth that was comforting and right, a grateful squeeze. "I do."

Neither pulled away immediately that, eyes lingering on the other. Their hands remained clasped in the middle of the table, a comfortable silence tarrying until it was broken mere moments later.

"There's a reason why an age limit was placed on the tournament." The pair turned simultaneously at Hermione's voice, hands breaking away as if they burned as she stepped towards them, a couple of tomes weighing down her arms. "Not only are the older students more likely to give the risk more thought before entering their names into the Goblet, but they are also expected to have a certain level of experience and knowledge of spells, better preparing them for the tournament's rigorous tasks," she went on in a rather sober tone.

She dropped them onto the table with a muted thud, and propped her hands on her hips. She gave them both serious looks, mocha eyes flashing hotly with determination. "However, this is only the first year of the Tournament's history in which the younger students have been restricted from entering. It's _not_ impossible," she told them, her tone strong. "And we will show whoever entered your names into that goblet that they were _wrong_ in thinking you two wouldn't be able to handle this—to survive."

o.O.o

"Potter! Weasley! Will you pay attention?"

Near the back of the class Harry and Ron jumped as Professor McGonagall's sharp voice cut through the room like a strike of lightning during their lesson on Thursday. They were just wrapping up the end of their lesson of Transforming spells for Cross-Species Switches, having turned guinea fowl in guinea pigs, before the bell was set to ring soon.

"As I as saying," McGonagall continued with a warning look sent in the boys' direction—they were still holding the fake wands Fred and George had created. Kagome tried not to snicker; the boys had been having a sword fight when McGonagall interrupted them, and they made a ridiculous sight with Ron holding up a tin parrot and Harry, a rubber haddock. "Please bring your transformed guinea pigs to the front of the class and place them into the cage. Then, copy down your homework from the blackboard. It will be due next class," she finished announcing.

Kagome turned and peered at Hermione's perfectly transfigured guinea pig. "Awh, it's such a cutie..." she cooed, turning to Hermione. "Wanna sneak them out of here?" Kagome asked impishly, only half-joking. She glanced at her own guinea pig—it looked fine at first glance, with its red eyes and splotchy white and brown smooth coat, but she just couldn't get the claws right.

Nevertheless, it was still pretty cute. She reached out and gently petted the animal's head, grinning lightly at the tiny squeaks it made.

A snicker came from behind as Harry overheard her. Hermione only shook her head in amusement. A pained sigh also sounded out behind them, and they froze.

Apparently they weren't the only one who heard Kagome.

They looked up to see a pained expression cross their professor's face. "There will be no sneaking guinea pigs out of the class, Miss Higurashi," she sternly told the younger witch. "If the owls caught wind of them, it won't be pretty," Professor McGonagall reasoned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Kagome and Hermione winced at the image, but some of the boys throughout the room started sniggering. Obviously, they like the idea of that quite well.

Professor McGonagall shot them a sharp look that quelled their laughs and shook her head as she made her way to the front.

Quickly, as the bell was due to ring soon, Kagome jotted down their assignment, paying no attention to her guinea pig as it waddled and made snuffing noises. She had just shut her notebook when she saw a puddle of liquid growing dangerously near her things. She blinked, confused, before her eyes widened.

"Oh, _come on!_" Kagome grimaced as she all but leapt out of her seat, snatching her bag and books. "It's _peeing _everywhere!"

Hermione calmly and efficiently swept her things off the table, edging towards the end of their bench, biting her lip. Behind them, Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

Hermione giggled. "Don't want to sneak them out now do you?

Kagome only stuck her tongue out at her.

o.O.o

"Kagome!" Luna greeted warmly with a soft smile as the older witch jogged to their spot at the birch tree by the lake.

At the warm greeting, Kagome grinned. "Luna," she called back out with a quick wave. She peered up at the blonde, head cocked as she rocked on her heels. "Enjoying the scenery today, are we?"

Luna let her eyes drift close just as a breeze blew by, tipping her head back. "Mhm," she hummed happily. "It's a lovely day, might as well."

Letting her bag slipped from her finger tips to the base of the birch tree, she went to climb it. As she looked up to grab the first branch, Kagome paused and blinked. "Hey, where're your shoes?"

Luna wiggled her bare toes, painted a pale orange with multi-colored spots and stripes decorating each nail, head tilting down as she cracked open a pale blue eye to peer at her lazily. "Oh, I left them on the ground. They're uncomfortable to wear without any socks," she said nonchalantly.

Kagome stared at her incomprehensively. "Then, why not wear socks?" she asked curiously as she proceeded to climb.

Luna shrugged. "They seemed to have disappeared when I woke up this morning. I didn't have time to look."

Kagome's eyes widened as she turned to Luna slowly with a concerned look on her face. "Luna, if your housemates are bothering you, you should tell someone," she said in a low tone. "Your head of house should be able to help you."

Her eyes flickered to Kagome before they cut away to stare over at the lake, a glint of sadness hidden in their light depths. Faintly, Luna shook her head. "There's a certain rule between housemates," she murmured softly. "Like a courtesy, to keep things between housemates and settle them ourselves."

Kagome snorted, making the younger girl glance in mute surprise. "Look Luna," she began bluntly, "They're not exactly showing house loyalty by doing these things in the first place. This isn't the first time they've stolen and hidden your things, and it obviously won't be the last. "

"You don't understand," Luna said suddenly, her tone surprisingly tight, and it made Kagome flinch. Her lithe fingers clenched at her sides around the branch she was sitting on. "Saying something would only make things worse; they'd just be crueler about it just to spite me. I can deal with them hiding my things every once in a while. It's not so bad… I'm used to it by now."

"You shouldn't be," Kagome pointed out, and she shook her head, turning to stare out towards the lake as well. "No one should…" She let out a sad sigh. "At least… If you don't want to bring it up, then why not ask Professor Flitwick about a locking charm to prevent anyone getting into your things? Something that can't be countered with a simple unlocking charm?"

Luna's eyes lit up as she looked to Kagome in surprise.

Kagome continued with a shrug, I've been pretty handy with charms, so I can maybe help you out if you can't cast the spell. And if not, we can always ask a certain pair of twins for some jinxes to ... discourage any unwelcomed intruders. I'm sure they'd love to create something to teach a few bullies a lesson."

Luna's lips twitched, and she couldn't help but giggle a little. "Fight fire with fire?"

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe if you showed that you won't stand for their antics anymore, they'll just leave you alone. Ignoring them doesn't seem to help, after all." She looked Luna in the eye. "I don't like seeing my friends hurting, not if I can help it."

Luna blinked owlishly at Kagome, pleasantly surprised at the sentiment, and she looked away and nodded faintly. "I'd like to try the lock charm first then," she stated. "And if that doesn't work, well…" she trailed off, and when she turned back to look at Kagome there was a bit of a wicked glint to her eyes and no more needed to be said.

Kagome chuckled, grinning as she shook her head.

"Just another week," Luna commented, and peered over. "Are you afraid?"

"I was," she admitted. "Still am, just a little, but I realized that's not going to do me much good, being afraid, so no point dwelling on it. I've been told I'll be perfectly fine and kicking some arse while I'm at it," she murmured, smiling a bit at the memory.

"Of course you will," Luna said with surety, as if there was no question to it. It made Kagome grin, right up until her friend's next words. "Just know Kagome—it would be best to beware of dragons," she chirped in a chipper voice, a hint of a grin playing at her lips.

Kagome stilled, and slowly turned to look at Luna's peaceful face. Her own face fell, and she buried it into her hands. "Why do I have such a bad feeling about that?" she moaned.

Luna giggled.

o.O.o

"So, you're coming, right?"

Kagome flipped the page of her transfiguration tome, not bothering to look up at Harry's voice as he took a seat across from her. It was late as she sat in the Common Room, having taken a seat at the table next to one of the windows. It was quiet for the most part, with the fire crackling across the room and only a few fellow Gryffindors still left.

"Hm, I dunno," she murmured. She placed a finger held against the page to mark her place as she picked up her pen—bless Hermione—to jot something down. When silence met her ears, she put down her pen and glanced up, a look of disinterest painted across her face. "I mean, I'm not really familiar with it, you know? Not sure I'll even like it, and besides, I _could_ use the spare time to get ahead in my work."

Harry's face fell in thinly veiled disappointment, but he nodded solemnly. "Ah, yeah, I understand. I know you've been swamped with all those extra lessons…" He shrugged, eyes cast to the ground.

He looked up quickly enough at Kagome's amused huff. "Of _course_ I wouldn't miss your first game of the year, silly!" she said, rolling her eyes fondly at the way his face lit up.

"Great!" he exclaimed, grinning widely, before he quickly coughed and shrugged. "I mean," he added with forced casualty, "If you're sure you can spare the time."

Kagome just shook her head. "Eager to get me into Quidditch, hm?" she mused, glancing back at her textbook.

Harry's expression turned sheepish. "Well, this'll be your first match, and your introduction to Quidditch wouldn't be right if it wasn't with a Gryffindor team playing the pitch," he tried rationalizing.

Her pen hovered over the parchment for a moment, and she kept her twitching lips to herself. "And I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you'll be in the midst of it all." She peered up at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not," Harry said with the straightest face ever.

Kagome just snorted, knowing better.

o.O.o

"You're going to love this," Ron all but gushed for the hundredth time since Kagome took a seat on the bleachers on the Gryffindor quarter of the Quidditch pitch, all of whom that sat there decked in red and gold. Winter was really setting, and Kagome tugged on her coat as the wind blew roughly against them. "My brothers are a force to be reckoned with, I'll tell you what, almost nothing can past them and Harry's the greatest seeker in the whole school, youngest to make it on the team too."

Kagome and Hermione shared an amused look. "So you've said," Kagome remarked, and Hermione looked away to hide her smirk. "Many times."

Ron wilted a bit, his ear tinting red.

"But I'm just as excited," she added hastily, feeling a little guilty.

"I am as well."

The three turned at the interjection, and Kagome started in surprise to see Luna sitting on the bench behind them, with Neville at her left.

"Luna?" Kagome said, turning in surprise. "Hey there," she added in greeting, though a hint confused. "Hiya Neville."

Neville gave her a crooked smile back.

The blonde also smiled. "Hello." Reading her confusion, Luna lifted her gaze to look across the pitch over to the Ravenclaw side. "Neville was kind enough to invite me over here—I figured the different view would be a nice change."

Kagome wasn't the only one confused—Hermione was giving Luna a look of apprehension as the younger female. "Ravenclaw is already on bad terms with Gryffindor right now, Luna. Your housemates might not take well to you sitting here when it's us they're playing against."

"A little too late for that.

Surprised at the dark mutter, the three turned towards Neville with widened eyes. He froze when his fellow Gryffindors whirled on him, unaware that he had said that out loud, and fidgeted nervously under their stares.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked, her voice turning a bit sharp.

Neville shuffled, uncomfortable at her tone. Nevertheless, he didn't answer; he only casted a glance towards Luna in deference.

"He means the Ravenclaws already don't take kindly to my friendship with Kagome, and by association, you two and Harry as well," Luna murmured frankly. "However, Neville was sweet enough to set them straight."

Ron sent Neville a look that was equal parts commending and impressed, to which the boy flushed and tried shrugging off as no big deal.

Kagome froze though, distraught, and the horrifying idea that _she _was the reason Luna was being bullied—that it was because of _her _that Luna's housemates went and stole her socks earlier that week—crossed her mind. Immediately, she opened her mouth to apologize but Luna cut her off with a sharp look.

When her mouth clicked shut, Luna merely gave a shrug, flicking the radish earring dangling on her right ear idly as she rolled her eyes. "You're my best friend," she said to Kagome without hesitation, and her pale eyes flickered over the others. "I feel closer to you guys more than those I've shared a House with the last couple of years. I don't really care what they think, and vice versa."

Kagome and Hermione stared, the former touched and the latter sympathetic but understanding all the same. It was Ron who replied though.

"Well, it's their loss then. You may be a Ravenclaw, but from here on out, you're an honorary Gryffindor," Ron said with a hint of chagrin on her behalf. "Might as well," he added hastily when they turned to him in surprise at his declaration, trying for nonchalance but not really succeeding. "I mean, you spend more time with us Gryffindors than that stuffy lot.""

Luna blinked at him, mouth parted in surprise.

Hermione nodded, "And if you're going to stand with us Gryffindors as such, you might as well dress up for the part." She pulled off her beanie and handed it over.

As Luna took it with wide eyes, Neville tugged off his scarlet and gold scarf and looped it around loosely around the Ravenclaw's neck. He offered her a crooked smile and an airy, quiet murmur of, "You looked cold," when she peered up at him.

"Look there," Kagome murmured wryly, grinning when Luna's eyes snapped to lock with her own. She gave a short nod and a wink. "A proper Gryffindor if I do say so myself."

Blue eyes moist, Luna gave them all a tiny, grateful smile as she pulled on the beanie. "So," she murmured, casting her eyes across the pitch. "By how much do you guys think Gryffindor is going to crush Ravenclaw?"

That was enough to send Ron into an eager prediction of the game.

o.O.o

"_Gryf-fin-dor! Gryf-fin-dor!"_

"—And Gryffindor Beater Fred Weasley—or is that George? I can never tell, and I'm their best friend!—sweeps in and narrowly blocks Chaser Angelina Johnson from taking a beater to the side. Safe and sound, Angelina swings and hits the quaffle over towards Chaser Katie Bell just in time to dodge Ravenclaw Chaser Jeremy Stretton from plowing into her other side. Stretton obviously misses aaaand—"

The whole crowd seemed to collectively wince as a thud echoed faintly throughout the pitch.

"_Ooh , _Stretton was unable to slow down soon enough. Crashing into that tower probably wasn't as fun as it was to watch. On the other hand, mad props to Angelina, for she is as gorgeous as she is a talented and deadly goddess. I would worship her at her feet _any_ day."

Over the com, the pitch heard the faint, accented voice of Professor McGonagall and the exasperation bleeding from her tone. "_Mr. Jordan._"

Ron snorted as the girls shared an amused glance.

"I'm only tellin' the truth, Professor," Lee's voice happily replied. "Oh! Bell passes the quaffle to the stunning Chaser Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet takes the shot and—yes! Gryffindor scores! That's 100-30 with Gryffindor in the lead! Now all we're still waiting on are for the team seekers to spot the snitch."

"Hopefully Harry catches the snitch soon. 250 points would be a great lead to start the season with," Ron murmured, leaning against the railing of the stand.

Kagome searched the field, and was able to find Harry high up in the sky across the pitch on the other side. "So that's what Seekers do? Stay to the side and circle the pitch, dodging bludgers and Beaters while keeping an eye out for a miniature golden ball with wings?" she murmured, twiddling her fingers to mimic the snitch.

Ron made a strangled sound at how simplified Kagome put it, but Hermione snorted and nodded decisively. "Yes."

Ron let out a bemoaning groan. "No appreciation!" he muttered. "The Seeker is the most important player of the match, as catching the snitch marks the end of it. They also have to be the fastest player in the pitch and quick and smooth on their broom, because catching the snitch is like catching a fly—they're bloody fast, move randomly, and so bloody tiny you need a keen eye to spot them."

Lips twitching, Kagome looked around for the Ravenclaw's Seeker, Cho Chang. Her eyes squinted to see that far in the sky. "Cho seems to be watching Harry more than the pitch," she commented.

"Well, statistically Harry's the best Seeker—he's only been beaten once, by Cedric," Hermione informed her, and she rolled her eyes when Ron interjected with a, _"And that's only because there were Dementors on the field! Who knows how it would have turned out then!"_

Hermione decidedly ignored his input. "Anyway, since Harry's more likely to spot the snitch first, the other Seekers usually keep an eye out for when he does for the chance to try and get to it first."

Kagome let out a thoughtful hum. "That's not a bad idea."

Suddenly, Harry darted across the pitch, towards their side, and as if a fire was set off, the Gryffindor side of the pitch roared with cheers. Cho set off as well, hot on Harry's tail. "And Potter's spot the snitch!" Lee said, his voice heavy with excitement.

"Go Harry!" Ron shouted, his arms pumping the air like crazy. Hermione grinned, letting out a long cheer as she clapped her hands. Kagome remained pensively silent, glancing about as she tried to find the snitch, her veins thrumming with anticipation. It took a moment, but she found it right above the crowd, up high near the tip of the tower to her right, just darting about.

"C'mon Kagome! You have to cheer too!" Ron had looked over, noticing how quiet she was. "This is the best part!"

Luna giggled as she joined in as well. "Go Harry!"

"Oh, what the hell," she muttered, jumping up. Waiting a bit, she jumped in with the rest of them. She pumped a fist in the air as she let out a long, loud cheer, bouncing on her feet. "Go Harry! Whoo!"

As he soared over the crowd, Harry glanced at them swiftly, spotting them. His face broke out in a grin as he flew over, body pressed almost parallel to his broom as he suddenly pulled and shot up high. Cho shot right past where he was, and she struggled to pull the same move and dive up.

Within mere seconds, Gryffindor had won, 250 to 30.

o.O.o

"Say what?"

Harry shrugged as he pulled out a portion of some kind of sparkling cloth from his chest. "That's what I thought. Ron just told me that Hagrid asked us to come meet him tonight. He has something important to tell us."

Kagome, perched on the edge of Harry's bed, stared at him with her eyebrows still drawn together. "But, that's after curfew," she remarked, and Harry's eyebrows hitched up in surprise.

"So… you don't want to go?" he said, puzzled.

"What?" Kagome looked at him as if he was an idiot. "No! I just—is it _really_ that easy to avoid the patrols? How are we supposed to make it all the way over to him without getting caught?"

"Oh." Harry blinked, and he let out a laugh. He held up the cloth in his hand. "Guess I never told you then—we'll be using this." At Kagome's blank look, he grinned. "Invisibility cloak. Used to be my dad's."

Kagome's mouth dropped a bit as she silently mouthed the words 'invisibility cloak'. "Oh," she whispered with a small grin. "I _love_ magic."

o.O.o

Using the cloak, Harry and Kagome huddled together underneath and made their way down to Hagrid's hut once it was dark, removing it only once they felt safe far enough away from the castle. As they made their way down the path, they could see Hagrid fidgeting outside as he waited for them.

As they came closer, Kagome realized Hagrid looked…different than usual. Actually, he had cleaned up. His face was scrubbed clean, his usual haphazard hair and beard was combed nice and tidy, and he wore a nice tweed suit with what looked like the strangest flower she had yet to see pinned to the lapel.

They shared a confused look as the man tried to smooth his hair one last time before straightening once he saw them. He waved them over in a gesture to hurry it a bit, and they walked faster.

"So, where are we going?" Harry asked, sharing another look with Kagome as Hagrid lead them into the woods behind his hut.

Hagrid tugged on his suit jacket. "I wanted ter show yeh two summat. Did yeh bring yer father's cloak like I asked?" he said instead, avoiding around the question.

Harry just held up the cloak in his hands. Then, his eyes fell to the flower pinned to Hagrid's suit, drawn to the rather larger and unusual looking thing. He couldn't help himself. "What's with the flower?"

Hagrid's smooth stride faltered, eyes flickering down to the flower pinned to his chest nervously, but otherwise didn't respond.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, and bit her lip at Harry's next question, or more likely, the incredulous tone his voice took on.

"Hagrid, have you combed your hair?"

Exasperated, Hagrid finally answered with a huff. "As a matter o' fact, I _have_. Yeh might like ter try the same thing, now an' again."

Kagome sniggered, unable to help herself.

Embarrassed, and a bit affronted, Harry looked away and crossed his arms petulantly.

A loud roar interrupted them, and they three froze, staring into the foggy distance of the woods before them as the echoes sounded eerily around them.

_That did not sound nice… or small. _"Uh," Tensed, Kagome shot Hagrid a wary look. "What was that?"

Hagrid didn't look at her.

"'_Agrid!"_

A grin suddenly cracked Hagrid's serious face at the shout, and he stepped forward towards the accented voice. He paused, as if he realized something, and turned back to them. "Quick! Get the cloak on!"

Not about to argue with him, Harry tossed the cloak around both Kagome and himself, huddling closer to her. Hagrid gestured them to follow as he turned and started off again.

To both their confusion and surprise, they soon discovered that the mysterious voice belonged to the headmaster of Beauxbatons.

"_Bonsoir_, Olympe!" Hagrid greeted eagerly, his accent twisting the word.

"Oh, 'Agrid." Olympe, dressed in a dark overcoat with a wildly furry collar, all but rushed to Hagrid, taking his hands as she gazed down at him brightly. "I zought per'aps you weren't coming. I zought per'aps… you had forgotten me."

Bewildered, Harry and Kagome slowed to a stop. Their anticipation and tension bled away as they watched the soap opera moment. They looked at each other as If to say, _'You've got to be kidding me."_

Hagrid looked up at her, intensity churning in the depths of his eyes and only a hint of bashfulness to his smile. "Couldn't forget yeh, Olympe."

Harry gaped at them, a soft sound of disgust working its way out from his throat as he made a face.

At the sight of the Beauxbatons' headmaster and Hagrid _flirting_ of all things paired with Harry's face all scrunched up with his tongue stuck out, Kagome buried her face into Harry's shoulder to muffle her giggles.

Harry's eyes widened and he glanced down at Kagome in surprise.

"You said you 'ad somezing to show me?" they heard Olympe say. "When we spoke earlier, you sounded so… ex'ilarated."

"Yeh'll be glad yeh came. Trust me."

And with that, they continued to flirt as they walked further into the woods. "I really hope Hagrid didn't bring us here to chaperone his moonlit still with Madame Maxime," Harry said after a moment, muttering under his breath as they jogged after the adults

Kagome let out a hum of agreement. As cute as they were, that would be a little more than weird.

But then they heard something: shouting. There was loud shouting, urgent, and then, another roar—this time louder than before as well as deafening and earsplitting.

Hagrid had lead Madame Maxime to a clump of bushes and stopped beside them. They two Gryffindors hurried to stand alongside them—and they froze to a stop at what they saw.

Dragons. Five dragons large as fuck, breathing out fire like it was just carbon dioxide to them. They looked vicious as they reared up on their hind legs inside their wooden enclosure, the fire slipping through the thick wooden planks and lighting up the dark sky as their large nostrils flared.

They looked the same in that they all had fanged mouths, scales, and long, lethal horns that were pointed and curved. Aside from that, they varied in color and shape and size: silvery-blue, red with gold spikes, green and smooth-scaled, pure black, and a deep violet.

They snarled and roared and snapped as nearly thirty-five wizards worked around them, _attempting _to exert some semblance of control on them: the dragons were held down only by the thick leather straps wrapped around their necks and legs and the attached heavy duty chains.

"_O-oh, God…" _

Harry turned to Kagome and watched as her face distinctively paled while her mouth correspondingly dropped, realizing the same thing he had.

_This_ was their first task.

Kagome silently cursed. _Oh __for __the __love __of__ –__I __should __have __known __all __that __talk __about __dragons __was __gonna __kick __me __in __the __ass!_" We are so dead," she breathed out, and Harry couldn't help but mentally agree.

He also couldn't help himself when he cheekily whispered, "Still want a dragon as a pet?"

The withering glare she sent him was sort of canceled out by the look of abject horror on her face, but she made up with well enough with the force behind the punch to his arm.

"Ow!"

o.O.o

_Finally, next chapter will be the first task. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed—I just really want to get to the first task and then the ball scene. XD_

_Anyways, hopefully I'll get the chapter up soon. Hope you all enjoyed it!_

_RainLily^^_

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**Bunny.W.K, Benny Jude Road, cherry-888, Tenshi Kagome1312, The Path of Supreme Conquest, Sugar0o, Venas, ForgottenOncePromised, NaNa, Jayne, leslie2132, k-popluver4eva, kimchi759, ArmyWife22079, kimichi759, MoonPrincess1989, PuriPuriBeth, June-Day, SilverontheRose, Valleygoat, CroOkedTwiSted, ShiTsukisan, punkish furball, sverhei, Lunardragon33**

**Guest- **Thanks! Glad to be back, lol. And hmm, maybe? Guess we'll see ^^


	27. Ch 26: Beware, There Be Dragons

_Hello everyone! Happy Holidays! I meant to post this earlier, but I was super busy with cooking and I was so tired and I just passed out. But, here's a present for you all! Read, Review, and of course, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha or Harry Potter. Just the ideas that pop into my mind ;)

* * *

><p>—Beware, There Be Dragons—<p>

"How in the absolute hell am I supposed to fight a fucking dragon?" Kagome ranted as she paced before Shippo and Sesshomaru. "I mean, all I get to bring with me is my _wand_, which I've learned all but a handful of _useful _spells that could possibly just help me, at the very least, _prolong my inevitable death_."

"You have fought demons," Sesshomaru drawled. "You have helped defeat Naraku. What is a dragon?" he said, completely and absolutely unconcerned.

Kagome stopped short to slate him an incredulous glare. "I had _help_. I also had actual _weapons _that I knew how to use." She paused and then frowned, lips pursing. "I also don't think killing the dragon is an option, anyway."

Sesshomaru sighed and flicked his nails. "Pity."

Trying not to laugh, Shippo shook his head and jumped up. "Honestly, we don't really know much about wizardry and their spells," he told her apologetically, "but!" he added when she started to frown, "We know dragons well enough, so we can at least tell you what to look for."

Sesshomaru paused and gave his 'advisor' a narrow-eyed stare. "That is cheating, Shippo," he warned.

Shippo blinked at him innocently. "Is it?" he mused. "I thought I was just giving my mother a lesson on what I picked up about dragons over five-hundred years."

The way Sesshomaru's eyelids fluttered a bit was the closest to rolling his eyes that they were ever going to see. In any case, that was also as close as they would get for a gesture of permission.

Shippo turned back to Kagome and they both shared a poorly-veiled grin. "Now, their skins are tough—there's barely anything that can cut through and hurt them. Trying just annoys them pretty much. What their weak spots are, are their eyes, their sense of smell, and their bellies. If _I_ was to ever fight a dragon, I'd focus on the first two, since one—they won't be likely to show their stomachs to possible threats, and two, if they can't see or smell me, sneaking on by would be easy as one, two, three."

When Kagome finally took leave, Shippo's final words echoed remained with her, echoing in her head."

"_As a normal witch and not a miko with training in demon slaying, you don't want to fight a dragon, you want to distract it enough to sneak by. That's what the judges are looking for, and besides, fighting it would honestly just provoke questions I'm sure we'd all could do without."_

o.O.o

"I saw Cedric. Told him about the dragon."

Kagome looked up from the skrewt she was tending to, to look at Harry, letting out a small hum. They were going to look for him after classes, but sooner was always better. "How did he react?" She gently tugged on the leash latched onto Kibbers, encouraging him to move along and away from another skrewt he was huffing noisily at.

He scuffled along over to small patch of flowers and began snuffling at it. Dean and Seamus, who had teamed up to take care of the skrewt, watched her leave with no little amount of appreciation—because the last thing they wanted was to be within distant of two skrewts fighting, and disbelief at her ability to control Kibbers.

Though to some it was a bad and frightening thing, Kibbers was growing quite fast and strong . In Kagome's lone opinion it was a good thing since the skrewts, much to Hagrid's dismay and everyone else's joy, had started to kill each other until he had put them in separate cages.

Kibbers was one of the lucky twenty or so who survived, and where he once barely topped her ankle, he was now closing in on up to her knees and now possessed a kind of thick, grayish shiny armor, looking like, according to Harry, a cross between giant scorpions and elongated crabs, but still without any recognizable heads or eyes.

In answer to her earlier question, Harry shrugged. "Paled a bit. Worried and scared, I guess," he murmured, looking a bit distracted—though he did make sure to keep on the opposite side of Kibbers. "Did thank us, though, for letting him know."

"That's good," Hermione murmured in reply.

When Harry fell silent and withdrawn, Kagome nudged shoulders with him. "What else happened?" At his questioning look, she added, "You look… off."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Moody saw me telling Cedric, took me to the side after," he muttered under his breath. "Basically told me that it was all well and good of me, but things like that won't help me win if I keep giving away the advantage I apparently desperately need."

That made Kagome scowl.

"Some advantage," Ron scoffed, rolling his eyes. "If Fleur and Viktor don't already know, I'll willingly pet one of these beasts," he said, waving a hand at Kibbers.

With a delicate snort at the mental image, Hermione nodded firmly. "Really, Cedric would be the only one going in blind, and he deserved to be warned about it."

Harry nodded, lips pressed thin. "Exactly what I was thinking. We had Hagrid looking out for us, the others have their headmasters. Cedric had nothing, and it wouldn't be right."

"Plus, not telling could lead to him not being prepared and getting seriously hurt," Kagome added quietly.

They all fell silent at that, imagining going against a dragon unprepared would be like. One thing for sure was that it wouldn't be pretty.

o.O.o

As it neared the end of class they began heading back to Hagrid's hut.

Harry, who had fell into an oddly contemplative silence, broke it by saying, "Professor Moody also gave me some advice on the next task."

Kagome raised an eyebrow for him to go on.

"Said the best thing I could do was play to my strengths."

Scratching his cheek, Ron tilted his head at him. "What, you mean flying?" he asked, confused. "But you can't bring anything with you but your wand."

Harry nodded. "Which means I have to figure out a way to bring it to me," he replied quietly. "Professor Moody seemed to imply there would be a way. I just have to find it."

Hermione's face became thoughtful. "I think I may have an idea, but I'd have to double-check."

Harry gave Hermione a grateful smile. "Thanks." Then, glancing at Kagome, he noticed her eyes were narrowed.

Following her gaze, Harry found himself tensing.

There was Hagrid, talking to Rita Skeeter.

A quick look back at Kagome and he couldn't help but notice as her mouth twisted into a little smirk and Harry felt this odd mix of apprehension and curiosity form at the sight. Speaking in a low hiss, he said, "You have that evil look on your face Kagome—what are you up to?"

He knew Kagome absolutely disliked Rita, and he would bet that smirk had something to do with the woman.

But Kagome blinked innocently at Harry. "I don't know what you're talking about," she chirped before smiling brilliantly. "I'm gonna say hi to Ms. Skeeter though," she announced, "You guys should really come with me, I' want to introduce someone to her." Her eyes dancing, she held up the leash in her palm.

Harry bit his lip to prevent from grinning. He shared a look with the others only to find them doing the same and he shrugged. "Sure."

Shaking his head, Ron sniggered. "I think I'm going to stay back here where it's safe and just watch." Hermione, biting her lip in amusement, nodded along with him.

"Suit yourself," Kagome chuckled under her breath and started skipping over to the pair, tugging Kibbers along who happily trotted after her. Harry, laughing under his breath, shook his head as he jogged on her other side, making sure to keep well away from the creature.

"Oh, Ms. Skeeter!" Kagome sang out.

The woman in question froze at her voice, and sharply turned. "You!" she hissed. And then she recoiled at the sight of the skrewt beside her.

Kagome and Harry shared amused looks, one step short from laughing, and Kagome quickly gestured to Hagrid. Harry nodded, understanding and made his way to Hagrid while she distracted Rita.

Hagrid was watching Kagome with wide, frantic eyes when Harry made his way over. "Hagrid!" his hissed quietly from beside him. Hagrid looked down at him. "

What is she doin'?" he whispered wildly.

Harry snorted in amusement as they watched Kagome.

"If you're going to interview Professor Hagrid, you should definitely meet this little guy, he's such a sweetheart!" Kagome gushed, and to prove her point she crouched and threw her arms around Kibber's middle. He tittered a bit, nuzzling into her as she did.

It seemed to work as Rita relaxed a bit.

Harry shook his head in disbelief, but went back to the situation at hand. "We're trying to help. If you talk to Rita, she'll just end up writing lies and smearing your reputation. Do _not_meet with her—tell her you're busy!" he said urgently.

Hagrid's eyes widened at his words and was about to speak just when Rita screamed.

"T-That thing almost burned me alive!" she screeched as she ferociously patted down at her plum robes where smoke curled off from it.

Kagome looked like she was going to laugh but she managed to just shake her head and look properly bemused. "That's funny—usually he just bites those he doesn't like, don't you boy?" Kagome cooed, crouching down and patting the top of it. The skrewt, who was eyeing Rita's fingers in particular, seemed to enjoy her attention and let out pleased trill.

Kagome turned to Rita and her eyes narrowed. "They can tell a person by their aura, did y'know?" she remarked offhand. "He must _really_ not like what he sees for him to do _that_."

Harry ducked his head, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

Rita squeaked in offense. Deciding to ignore her, she shot Kagome a quick glare before turning on her heel to face Hagrid. "So, Friday night at the Three Broomsticks then?" she said, trying and failing not to look so harried.

Hagrid shook his head, "Actually, I jus' realized I can't that day. Jus' 'membered I'm busy that night..."

Rita shot him an unconvinced look and Hagrid started to fidget.

"That's right!" Harry suddenly announced. "We're supposed to take out the skrewts that night, right Kagome?"

Kagome nodded deeply. "Yeah! Hagrid offered extra credit you know?" She flashed an innocent smile at Rita, who stiffened again. "And I love helping out, and these skrewts are just so darling! I know, why don't you come with us! Get your interview when you see Hagrid in action and all!"

Rita paled at the thought—whether it was because of the mention of the skrewts or the thought of being in Kagome's presence once more, they didn't know. Perhaps both. "Actually, I just remembered Friday isn't a good day for me either—why don't we reschedule another time, eh? When were both not so busy,"

Hagrid, who was grinning at Kagome, sobered and nodded most solemnly. "Oh, o' course."

As the woman skittered away, Kagome turned to the two and startled laughing. "That was great!" she told Harry, who laughed with her.

"Thank you guys, fer watchin' out fer me," Hagrid said seriously, smiling at them.

o.O.o

The rest of the week seemed to pass by in a blur, and quickly at that.

Kagome and Harry threw themselves into studying in their free time, with Hermione and Ron both helping them. Hermione's idea proved to be fruitful as she found the spell Harry needed and they quickly set out on mastering it. Kagome, figuring it couldn't hurt, decided to learn it as well.

When asked what her strategy was, she said she had some ideas on how to distract the dragon and use its weaknesses against it, and that if worst came to worst she would dodge like hell.

"Besides," she had said with a dry little laugh, unable to help herself. "If there' one thing I'm good at, it's running out of the way of danger."

They peered at her curiously. "What do you mean?" Harry asked, leaning in.

Kagome blinked and almost blanched when she realized her slip. "Oh, nothing really. Played dodgeball at my old school," she lied, trying to brush it off. "My aim was crap, but I was usually the last one standing. Really good at dodging, I guess."

"Right," Hermione murmured, skeptic. If the look on their faces were anything to go by, they felt the same as well.

Suddenly, the day of the First Task was upon them. It fell on a Saturday, so there were no classes to worry about, and Professor McGonagall had dropped by at the end of breakfast to collect the champions and take them to get ready. Harry and Kagome went, albeit reluctantly.

Catching their friends' gazes, Hermione and Ron offered sympathetic smiles. The twins gave them a thumbs-up as they passed, and when catching her gaze, they winked at Kagome.

Even McGonagall was looking at them with pity as she escorted them which did _wonders _for their confidence.

Soon enough, Kagome and Harry found themselves in a tent, dressed up in gear akin to what their Quidditch players wore, and waiting with the other champions.

At first, they waited in terse silence. However, feeling what was expected from them for the task was daunting enough, Kagome broke it.

At the very least, talking would distract her from imagining the worst.

"Assuming I make it out alive," she said, voice slightly strained. "I feel the need to yell at the jerk who thought bringing this tournament back was a good idea."

"If I die," Harry replied blankly, "Make sure you rip them a new one."

Kagome laughed, but there wasn't much mirth to it. "I'll rip them two. Maybe we can even haunt them."

Harry's lips twitched at the idea.

It seemed to break the ice for the others. Fleur, who was trying to keep a calm façade, slumped a bit in her seat. Viktor relaxed a bit, and Cedric found it within himself to crack a half-hearted smile.

"So you two know then?" Viktor murmured, his thick accent making it even harder to understand with his mumbling. "That is good."

"'Onestly, I was a little worried you two wouldn't find out," Fleur murmured, tucking a silvery strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Bad enough zey allowed children to remain in ze competition, but to allow zem to go against _dragons? _C'est as if zey _want _you to die."

"You're telling me," Kagome muttered.

"Well," Cedric murmured. "At least you get to see a dragon. A dream come true if you ignore the impending doom."

Kagome froze and her face became pinched.

A strangled noise came from her left. It was Harry, letting out a horrible snort in his attempt not to laugh. Cedric grinned.

"You suck," Kagome snapped, shoving Harry who had to throw out his arms to catch himself from falling. It only served to break his resolve as laughter bubbled out from his throat. The laughter itself was slightly hysterical, probably from the stress and anxiety, and because she knew they needed the laugh Kagome wasn't very upset.

Still though, she growled a little under her breath. "I freaking hate you guys."

Cedric chuckled.

Fleur and Viktor shared a look, confused. "Hogwart students are so _odd_," Fleur muttered under her breath. Viktor hummed an agreement.

So distracted were they that they didn't notice they had a guest until he spoke up.

"What in the world is wrong with Potter?"

Harry's laughing stopped short as he recognized the voice, and he stiffened. "Malfoy," he muttered in distaste. Draco made a face at him in kind.

Kagome stood. "Draco?" she said, confused as he stepped further inside. "What are you doing here?"

As he passed, he nodded at Viktor who returned it with one of his own, before pausing a few paces in front of Kagome. "I wanted to wish you luck," Draco admitted, ignoring Harry and even Cedric's blatant stares as Kagome flashed him a brilliant smile. "And to extend my request to not die, if you can help it," he continued on, this time his words just a tinge dry.

Unable to help herself, Kagome snorted in amusement, huffing a laugh under her breath when Draco's lips twitched. She closed the distance between them, and before Draco could react, she had pressed herself against him and her arms wrapped around his arms and middle in a friendly hug. "Thank you," she told him gratefully. "For coming down here to tell me that. I… I really do appreciate it."

Draco, who had frozen upon impact, still not used to the hugging and in such a public place, awkwardly returned the embrace for a quick second and gave a light pat on her back before pulling away. "You're welcome," he muttered quietly. "I'll talk to you after, then," he went on and slipped away with a curt nod before ducking underneath the flap of the tent.

Viktor watched the blond leave the tent with mild interest. "Ban vill be displeased," he commented wryly as he tightened the buckle of one of his gloves.

Kagome's cheeks flushed red and she turned the Durmstrang student in surprise. "Okay, one: Ban's been displeased the day we met when I wouldn't go for his God-awful pickup lines."

Viktor sniggered and not too far away Fleur raised a hand to hide the way her lips curled into a smile. Cedric shook his head, trying not to grin.

Pointedly ignoring them, Kagome went on. "Second: Draco is just a friend."

It was truly a hard-won effort for Harry to contain the scoff threatening to escape.

Fleur, however, couldn't help but let out a delicate snort. "Do you 'ug all your friends zat way?" she murmured coyly, a thin, white blond eyebrow lifted in the other girl's direction.

Kagome blinked. "Yes," she answered honestly, if not a bit confused. She shrugged. "I always have."

Before Fleur could say anything more, a familiar voice interrupted them with a hiss. "Harry! Kagome!"

The pair hurried to the edge of the tent. "Hermione?" Harry asked as Kagome pulled back the flap.

The next thing they knew, a flurry of curly brunette hair flashed across their vision as they were suddenly ambushed in a hug. The impact had the three of them stumbling back. "I couldn't help but come!" Hermione blurted out. "Please be careful you two, no taking any unnecessary risks!" she babbled, her gaze strained with worry.

Harry and Kagome shared an amused yet touched glance as they returned the embrace. "I'd say we will, but…" Harry trailed off with a sheepish shrug.

"We're kinda facing dragons, so a couple of risks might be called for," Kagome finished off, trying to give her a comforting grin.

Hermione let out a pained noise as she pulled away, and she shot them both disgruntled looks. "You two shouldn't be joking, this is serious."

They gave her a couple of helpless shrugs. "Taking it seriously might get me so nervous I won't be able to walk out of this tent, so…" Kagome trailed off with another shrug.

Hermione sighed again, but she nodded as she smoothed her clothes. "I know, I just can't help but be worried, so…" She shook her head and the pair parted to let her enter the tent fully. Hermione strode into the room, and as she did so, Viktor's eyes followed her the whole way. "Anyways, did I just see Malfoy on my way in?" she asked, turning to them with a two eyebrows raised.

Harry snorted. "Yeah, he came by to wish Kagome luck," he muttered darkly. "Oh, and to "request that she not die, if she could help it," of course," he continued in a vein of mocking.

Kagome shot him a sharp glance, to which Harry met it unashamedly. "He was being _nice_."

Harry's face twisted at the idea, but he held his tongue for the most part, if only because Hermione had shoved her elbow not so discreetly into his ribs. He winced, and gave an apologetic smile that was a bit forced. "If you say so…" he deferred rather diplomatically.

"So, are you two ready?"

Harry and Kagome shared a look and laughed. "Yeah, no," the latter said. "But we each have a plan, and hopefully they work."

Lips pressed thin, Hermione nodded shortly. "And you're prepared then?" she asked quietly.

Understanding what she meant, they both nodded.

The brunette took a deep breath. "Good. That's good," she muttered. "I better—"

Hermione was cut off with Dumbledore ducking into the tent, followed by his fellow headmasters, Crouch, and Ludo Bagman. Crouch carried in a pouch that bounce and shook from his hand, smoke seeping through the threads.

Dumbledore paused. "Ms. Granger? Whatever are you doing in here?"

"I, uh, just leaving headmaster!" Hermione said in a hurry, rushing out. Just before she left, she turned back to her friends one more time and mouthed "Good luck" before ducking under the flap.

"Well, then," Ludo Bagman chirped. "It's about time we explain just what's in store for you all for the first task!"

Almost ominously, Crouch held up the moving, smoking pouch.

Kagome and Harry shared a look and swallowed thickly.

o.O.o

"And next up, Kagome Higurashi!"

"Kami," Kagome let out a harsh breath. "Here goes nothing," she muttered as she stood. Harry stood with her, looking at her worriedly. He also looked like he wanted to say something, so Kagome waited.

"There's a lot I want to say," he confessed quietly, "But it's either stupid or you've already heard it many times over today, like good luck. So just… do your best. I know we were joking about it, but…" Harry trailed off, shaking his head, and clasped Kagome by the arm, giving it a comforting, lingering squeeze. "I know you'll do okay. I know you'll _be _okay."

Kagome exhaled slowly, and nodded, feeling oddly encouraged. Then, before she could think twice about it, she wrapped him up in a quick hug. "For good luck," she hurriedly explained. "You'll do great as well, I know it. We'll pull through this damn tournament one way or another."

Harry's arms hesitated at first, hovering over her back, before he seemed to melt into the hug, wrapping his arms across her back and giving a firm squeeze. "Agreed."

Kagome pulled away and gave him a quick, determined nod. "See you soon," she said quietly. Turning on her heel, she made her way out, not looking back in fear that her determination to just _get through this _in one piece would falter.

Before Kagome left, she paused just as she ducked under the flap, feeling something itch at the edge her senses. But then the announcer spoke once again, calling her name. Kagome dismissed it with a shake of her head and continued on, meeting with some random wizard meant to escort her—tall, dark haired, and a burn scar trailing down the side of his neck, so probably one of the dragon handlers.

_A Peruvian Vipertooth_ Kagome thought as she followed her escort to the 'arena,' remembering the teeny, smooth, copper-coloured scaled dragon with its black ridge-markings and short horns on its head that she pulled out of the bag Crouch had carried in earlier. _They're the smallest, fastest breed of dragon compared to the others._

And of course, _of freaking course_, their fangs were poisonous.

_And _they were notorious for their craving for humans. _Thank you, Harry, thank you so much for letting me know __**that**__ particular tidbit. _

o.O.o

Kagome briskly crept into the area, wary, scanning it cautiously. Outcrops of jagged rocks blocked her vision, so she needed to tread carefully or else she might just step right into the Vipertooth's line of sight, which, _no_, that would be the worst thing that could happen.

Moments later her head shot up as a deafening roar echoed around her, dirt and dust and pieces of rock breaking apart and falling as the ground beneath her shook. Her eyes widened, but she bravely forged on forward.

She paused just as she reached the clearing, leaned out a bit to take a peek, and took a deep breath as she pulled back.

Okay. This was nothing, really. After everything she went though, after all of those demons and the battles, this was nothing. A dragon was nothing.

Hell. Her, Inuyasha and the gang, fought a dragon demon about twice the size and most likely five times stronger than this one.

It was nothing.

Muttering a summoning charm under her breath, she waiting until a cluster of small dark, round objects flew into her other hand before she dared to step out.

The moment she ventured out into the open, Vipertooth's dark eyes narrowed on her, nostrils flaring. Immediately, the dragon let out another roar and jumped into the air, wings flapping loudly. Clouds of dirt and dust billowed out in waves with each beat down of the dragons wings. A second later, it darted for Kagome.

Said girl yelped and darted out of the way, jumping behind a rock just as it swept down in a pass, jaws snapping.

Fucking hell, it wasn't nothing. _It wasn't nothing_. Inuyasha was the one who fought that demon and damn it, she was totally screwed.

Kagome winced as another roar echoed into the air, so loud it knocked her off balance. She stumbled, knocking against the boulder.

Peering around the rock, gold caught her gaze instantl, just thirty feet away. The egg sat innocently in the middle of the area, surrounded by actual eggs, and the dragon hovered over it protectively twenty feet in the air, it's dark gaze flickering over the area which Kagome hid within.

_I'm never going to make it_…

Kagome shoved that little niggling voice in her head away and focused on the task at hand.

First thing first, get the damn dragon away from the egg. And to do that, to make it that far, she needed a distraction to lure it away. The dragon couldn't get her if it couldn't't see or smell her but… How to put her plan into action?

When nothing came to mind quick enough, Kagome groaned at what she was about to do.

Cursing her life, she jumped up out into the open and waved her hands wildly in the air.

"Hey you, you oversized lizard on steroids! Over here! Come and get me!"

o.O.o

In the tent, Harry was pacing back and forth worriedly. He tugged on his collar, feeling a faint layer of sweat already building up, and jerkily ran a hand through his hair. For one, he was worried for Kagome—it would be very nice to _not_ to see his friend be turned into a charred piece of jerky.

Two, he was also having doubts about his own plan.

But mostly, he was _really _worried about Kagome.

His worries, unfortunately, weren't for naught as a sound echoed from the intercom: "What—what in the world is she doing? Is she purposely trying to antagonize the dragon...?"

Harry stopped short, paling as he cursed under his breath.

"Oh my, she is. Daring girl she is!"

Stumbling backwards into his cot, he fell down upon it with a loud thump. "Oh Merlin, Kagome..." he groaned, knowing this just couldn't end well.

o.O.o

Kagome's eyes widened in triumph as the dragon flew over. "Yes! Come on sucker! Get your scaly hide over here!" she shouted as she darted this way and that, drawing the dragon further away from its nest.

Then she froze as the dragon suddenly stilled, just ten feet away, and reared its head back.

"Oh shit," Kagome cursed. Dread filled her stomach, gluing her feet to the ground as she realized what was just about to happen.

The Vipertooth roared and her vision exploded in reds and oranges. Kagome threw her arms up as sweltering heat washed over her.

o.O.o

Hermione let out a scream, jumping to her feet. Many other students did the same, Ron, the twins, Luna, and Neville included.

"Kagome!"

Hermione felt the tears build up, be it because of the acrid smoke that rushed outward from the arena or the absolute terror that gripped her heart, she didn't know.

Unable to look any longer she had to turn away, a sob lodged in her throat. Arms then wrapped around her from behind, holding her close, and she buried her face into the shoulder of whoever held her, searching for comfort.

It was only when they whispered soothing words in her ear that she realized that person was Fred. And it was just a moment longer before she actually realized what Fred was saying.

"Hermione, Hermione it's alright. She's okay. She managed to put up a shield charm in time. She's safe."

Gasping, Hermione turned as much as she could with Fred still gripping her rather tightly. She turned just in time to see something pink flicker before vanishing, and Kagome was on the ground, rolling away into safety.

"But," Hermione muttered quietly to herself, confused. _A protego charm produces a blue shield. Not pink, _her subconscious mind chimed in. _And besides…_

"She hasn't even learned the shield charm yet…"

o.O.o

Kagome could hear, even over the roar of the oncoming fire, the stricken gasps that rang around her from the audience and she waited for the burning agony to come.

It never did.

Kagome cracked an eye open to see the fire blowing over and around her, as if blocked. And then she realized what it was. A barrier.

Kagome took a moment to breathe out a sigh of relief. Then took another moment to mentally slap herself for freezing up in the first place.

Then she took one final moment to _get the fuck out of the way _because the barrier was now flickering due to her lack of concentration.

She dropped to the ground and rolled just as it shattered.

"Is she—oh my, she is! She's alive and without a single burn or singe! A quick save by Higurashi as she showed her mastery of the shield charm!"

Ignoring the tinny, cheery voice of the announcer, Kagome sprinted. The dragon followed her.

Kagome slid to a stop, raising her wand. "Avis!" she shouted, and then, "Engorgio!" Birds, growing the size of Kirara in her transformed state filled the air and flew, squawking loudly as they circled the dragon's head. "Opugnao!" she added in for good measure, and tiny birds clamored around the head of the Vipertooth, pecking at her head.

Then, Kagome went for the egg. She crossed the arena, cheers from all over rooting her on. She made sure to double-check on the dragon as she ran around it.

It was a good thing she did. Not only was the dragon making quick work of her conjured birds, but those left must have got a good hit in because the dragon _roared_, and this time it was a nasty, _angry _one.

It spat out fire, eradicating the rest of the birds and shot for Kagome. She heard the inhale and spun on her feet, raising her wand once more and waited.

The Vipertooth made to exhale, but she was ready.

She threw the little dark balls she had summoned earlier and waved her wand at it. "Wingardium leviosa!" she cried out, and they flew across the distance, landing right into the dragon's mouth.

They exploded into noxious green clouds of gas and the dragon gagged. It flew off kilter, wings flapping wildly, until it crash landed. It heaved, puffs of fire escaping its mouth.

Though she couldn't tell, deep in the crowd, in the middle of a swarm of scarlet and gold, the Weasley twins let out a cheer. "Yes!"

Wasting no more time, Kagome closed the distance.

And then…

"Higurashi has the egg!"

With the egg tucked between her waist and her elbow, Kagome ran like the devil was on her heels.

Before the dragon handlers could get down there to restrain the dragon, however, it seemed to have cleared away the noxious fumes of the dungbombs enough that it was able to fly up into the air, blinking it watery eyes furiously. Loud 'woosh'ing echoed almost ominously as it dived for Kagome.

From the crowd, Ron and Hermione's eyes widened and they jumped up, shrieking. "Kagome, watch out!" "Behind you!"

Kagome chanced a quick glance behind her only to see the dragons gaping jaws as it sucked in a breath. _Oh shit, poisonous fangs, poisonous fangs!_

Cursing loudly, Kagome fumbled for her wand and shouted the first spell that came to her. "Defodio! Defodio! _Defodio!_" she shouted loudly as she frantically slashed deeply at a spot in the ground that she was quickly approaching, her voice escalating higher in pitch as desperation hit and she put her _all _into the last incantation.

Rock was carved away with each slash, making a hole, but it was only with the final spell that the ground opened into a small chasm wide enough for her to slip through and deep enough to save from being fried to bits.

Kagome dropped to the ground skidding just the dragon released another breath of fire.

By some miracle, she managed to slide and drop into the hole with a grunt just as the stream of fire would have reached her. She fell and a couple beats later she finally landed—right on her arm. Her breath hitched in pain as she heard the sharp, distinct crack and she curled away as the flames passed from over her, protecting herself from the heat emanating from above. Her teeth clenched as she endured the searing heat.

Once it finally passed, all she could hear were the harsh, heavy pants of her breathing and her heart roaring in her head as it pumped double time. "That," she gasped out to herself, amazed she was still alive and that she didn't just literally dig her own grave. "Was too fucking close..."

"We got her!" someone called out, and Kagome assumed they meant the dragon since she was still tucked away in her little cubbyhole.

Slowly, she sat up and gingerly stood, cradling her broken arm to her chest, her hand still gripping her wand. She poked her head out slightly to check and make sure the dragon was gone, and when she saw the handlers handling it, she couldn't help but let out a huge relieved sigh. She tossed the egg, and then her wand, up, before proceeding to climb out.

o.O.o

The audience, however, was silent as they waited, having no idea what had happened to Kagome. All they saw was her running, the golden egg in hand with the dragon on her tail before it breathed out fire and she disappeared from their sight.

But when they saw a certain head of blue black hair pop out from the ground, the crowd erupted in cheers, especially the Gryffindor side.

Once she picked up her wand and the egg, Kagome looked up, gazing wide-eyed at the cheering crowd with amazement. Her grip tightened around the egg, holding onto it likr it was a lifeline. Slowly, a grin appeared across her face and she started to laugh, the sound bordering on hysterical.

"Kagome! You okay?!" someone shouted, running towards her. Kagome turned slightly to see a tall, muscled, short-haired redhead that she recognized as Charlie approach her, a cautious look to his face as she continued to laugh like a madwoman.

Giggling, she'd only just barely managed to nod and say, "Y-yeah," breathlessly.

Charlie broke out in a grin when he realized why she was laughing –the exhilaration and pure relief of surviving must have just hit her. "C'mon," he beckoned so he could take her to get checked out.

Kagome tried, but stumbled, her legs weak as her adrenaline rush began to crash. "H-help?" she laughed out, looking at him pleadingly as her legs trembled.

Laughing, he strode up to her and tossed an arm around her waist to keep her up. "That was one crazy stunt you pulled!" he exclaimed in praise as they made the trek over to the medical tent, where Madam Pomfrey and her tender mercies and wonderful pain killers awaited.

Kagome grinned. "Hope you have a good memory, 'cause I'm _never _doing that again!" she chirped, still a bit loopy.

Charlie shook his head at her, "I don't blame you," he mused, voice lined with humor. "Well, here's where I drop you off," he said as they approached the medic tent. "I gotta help prepare for Harry's dragon."

Kagome looked up at him gratefully. "Thanks," she breathed out genuinely, and rolled her eyes as he patted her head fondly like a little kid. She didn't know him that well, there wasn't enough time for her to get close to all of the Weasleys, but they were all friends and fond of each other to a degree.

"Just don't get yourself killed in the rest of the tournament. Mum would go ballistic." He chuckled when Kagome stuck her tongue out. "See you later!" and they waved farewell.

When Kagome turned back, she realized Luna, Hermione, and Ron were waiting for her at the tent. As soon as they saw her and Charlie approaching, they had started to run over. Without a word, Luna took the egg and her wand, passed it off to the others, and took Charlie's place to help her.

Grateful, Kagome leaned against Luna as the four of them closed the distance to the tent.

"Bloody hell Kagome, that was _brilliant_!" Ron exclaimed, clapping her on the shoulder as they ducked into the tent.

It made Kagome wheeze with pain and stumble as the contact jostled her arm as well as sent shockwaves of pain down her tender back. Hermione shot him a glare and he looked properly abashed but Kagome waved off the oncoming apology as Madam Pomfrey started to check over her, casting a diagnostic spell. "Glad you liked watching my desperate attempts to stay alive," she said with mock dryness.

Luna nodded though. "He's right though, Using the dungbombs was a clever distraction, and the Defodio was a nice save."

Kagome scoffed as she, with Luna's help, lowered herself onto the cot, nearly collapsing in exhaustion when Madame Pomfrey gestured her to rest on it. "That, my dear friend, was pure dumb luck," she admitted, shaking her head in amazement. "I had absolutely no idea it would work."

Ron stared at her. "Then—then that means—"

Kagome looked up at them, eyebrows raised. "I could have easily been little ashy Kagome bits by now," she finished for him.

Hermione made a choked sound, tears filling her eyes. "That means you almost died _twice _out there. I told you not to take any unnecessary risks!" she cried out. "And now you're making _jokes_?!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she panicked. "I know, but I'm here, I'm alive so it's all okay!"

"No it's not, you nearly scared _me _to death!"

"Miss Granger," a gentle, but stern voice intruded. "Not to be unkind, but my patient here is in need of treatment. If you need a calming draught, I can get you one in a moment, but Miss Higurashi has went through quite an ordeal and is injured, so causing her distress with your own distress would not be in either of your best interests."

Hermione took three deep breaths and composed herself. "You're right, Madam Pomfrey, I apologize," she said quietly.

_"And last but not nearly least, the final champion, Harry Potter!"_

"You guys better get going anyway," Kagome said quietly. "Gotta cheer Harry on. I think the dragon he picked was… the Hungarian Horntail?" she mused, wondering if she got it right.

She must have, because the three of them winced.

"Poor Harry," Ron muttered.

"You'll be alright on your own?" Luna inquired gently

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I'm in very capable hands, and honestly, I just want to rest. You guys go on, can't miss his task."

They agreed and left, though they did so reluctantly.

As peace and calm settled around her, Kagome gave a soft sigh, trying to ignore the pain that shot through her arm.

"I'm sure as you can tell, you broke your arm," Madam Pomfrey remarked quietly.

Kagome nodded tiredly. "Yeah, I fell on it weirdly trying to dodge some fire."

Madam Pomfrey tutted in disapproval, though Kagome felt it was more towards the situation the caused her injury than herself. She reached over, gingerly peering under her arms. "You also have minor scraps on your hands, and only such on your hands thanks to your armguards. You also have very minor burns across your back, more from prolonged exposure to the heat than to actual contact. All in all, easily fixed with some paste and a spell to reset the break and heal your arm. I should warn you though, it won't be a pleasant experience as you'll be experiencing months of healing all in the span of seconds."

"Lovely," Kagome murmured, and then sighed quietly. "But alright—better than having a broken arm for the next task. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey let out a hum. "Just sit tight while I gather the materials."

Kagome just nodded, suddenly too weary to speak, and watched as Madam Pomfrey left her alone to grab some things.

o.O.o

_And at last, the first task is complete. What did you think?_

_Hope you all liked it! _

_Again, Happy Holidays you guys! Hope you have a happy New Year! Be safe!_

_RainLily^^_

_A big honking thanks to these awesome reviewers:_

**_BlytheHope, Venas, Detective Otaku, MoonPrincess1989, Sugar0o, Elfy Lolita, Spongecake1047, kakashixangel,ArmyWife22079, The Path of Supreme Conquest, cadaverific-jellfish, Benny Jude Road, Miyukiyama, leslie2132, Bunny.W.K, ForgottenOncePromised, SpasticFreak, k-popluver4eva, Azumigurl, Kakashi's hoe, Purplediamon, EverRose808, xXKillorbeKilledXx,Nixie the Bloody Pixie, Valleygoat, Guest, SilverStar118, fallingyuki, XxRoseandIvyxX, snowinuyouki, Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki,GiggleboxGirlie, T.T, Tigerluver13, Silversun XD, BeserkMoon, dxlmao,NKloveNK,fofafie, unknown gir urs-v, R Firefly, Spritefyre, Kallizakat, NeedToRead101, QuestSeeker_**

**_Jayne_**_- "Does Cedric have to die?" Honestly, I haven't decided yet. While I would like to, Cedric's death wasn't a character dying for the sake of dying, like a few others that I thought were. His death sent a message to Harry and others that things have changed—that this, Voldemort coming back, isn't a game but actually life and death. Therefore, I'm very hesitant to change that. But, we'll see what happens._

**_Onyxwyvern95_**_- "So who are you gonna have as Kagome's date to the ball?" Heehee, we'll find out next chapter, I think. If not, then the one after. _


	28. Ch 27: A Task of a Different Kind

_Read, Review, and as always, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>**_ I do not own, nor claim to own, anything pertaining to Inuyasha or Harry Potter. Only the ideas that pop into my mind.

* * *

><p>—A Task of a Different Kind—<p>

Alone in the tent, Kagome collapsed into the cot and sagged in her seat. The day's events rushed at her all at once—_the deafening roar in her ears, the swirling gusts of wind that threatened to knock her off her feet, the sound of the dragon's great maw snapping shut as it narrowly missed her, and the heat. __oh gods, what unbearable heat—_and suddenly her hands were shaking. She tried to swallow but found it difficult. Her throat felt like the Sahara had passed over it; dry and thick, as if her heart had just up and lodged itself inside.

She didn't even register the sympathetic hum; barely noticed the warm hands wrapping her own around a chilled bottle before guiding it to her lips. She swallowed on instinct at the splash of cold against the back of her throat, and soon a soothing chill slithered down and curled in her stomach, spreading outward.

"There, there," a gentle voice murmured, over the now-dimming roar in her ears. "Take a deep breath, you're alright. The adrenaline has stopped and this is your body reacting. I've given you a calming draught." A small blanket was dragged over, gently draped across her back and shoulders. "You must have been in shock."

Shock. She was in _shock_.

Well. That made sense.

"Thank you," Kagome managed to choke out when her throat opened up enough.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and proceeded to heal her. First done was her arm, after the healer had allowed her a sip of a pain-relieving potion. The sensation was as odd as it was painful, which wasn't so bad in comparison to all the scrapes she used to get into in the Feudal Era, and after, there was only the faint echo of the thrumming pain. Kagome barely flinched.

Once Madam Pomfrey cast a spell to heal the scrapes across her palms then came the application of the burn paste, after which her hands and torso were gently yet snugly wrapped up in bandages with a wave of the healer's wand.

Done, Madam Pomfrey told her to get some rest, and as she stretched out on the cot laying on her stomach, Kagome couldn't help but think that magic made sure the job was done quick, efficient, and nearly painless.

o.O.o

When she finally woke up, she discovered that she was right: Harry had won his task and came out with the golden egg relatively scotch free after a little flying competition with the dragon.

She first stirred in her sleep when Harry entered the tent and by the time she finally came to in full, Madam Pomfrey had already tended to his injuries.

"Kagome?" She blinked tightly at Harry's whisper, trying to rid the sleep from her eyes. There was a moment of blank staring while she tried to clear her vision, and once that was done, she saw Harry peering at her in concern.

"Hey, look at you," she murmured sleepily, lips curling. Kagome let her gaze roam lazily along Harry's form, taking in his sling. "You okay?" she inquired, frowning at his left arm.

Harry leaned back to shoot her a look, pursing his lips. "Pretty sure I should be asking _you _that," he remarked, pointedly glancing at her hands and back. "But, yeah, I'm fine, thanks. You're not hurt too badly, right?"

Kagome shook her head, gingerly pushing up so that she could sit instead, crossing her legs. "Nah. What are a few scrapes and burns compared to facing a _dragon _and coming out _alive_, y'know?"

Harry's lips twisted wryly, snorting. "Pretty sure there was a broken arm in there too, but point." He raised an eyebrow then. "Apparently you started _shouting _at it at one point?"

Cheeks heating up at the blatant exasperation in his tone, Kagome hastily looked away. "Well, I had to get it away from the egg _somehow_," she huffed darkly. "It burned right through my birds just like that." She snapped her fingers.

"Speaking of," Harry drawled, leaning over the draw his egg towards him. Gods, it was a gaudy looking thing, Kagome couldn't help but think. All gold and shiny, engraved and with a something akin to a knob on the top.

"Wonder if it's of real gold," Kagome murmured, glancing at her own egg. Her head tilted as she eyed it with an appraising gleam. "Bet it would fetch a pretty penny."

An incredulous snort had her looking back at Harry, who happened to be staring in return with an expression that warred between exasperation and amusement. "_Seriously?_"

Giggling, Kagome shrugged. "Good riddance, I'd say. Not like I'd want something to remember this by." She paused briefly then before adding, "Well, I'd like to keep that little dragon we pulled out of the sack. Closest thing to a pet dragon I'll ever get, safest too." As far as she knew, they were only animated dragon figures enchanted to emulate the dragons they represented, so they should be safe to keep.

When Harry didn't reply Kagome looked back to discover that exasperation had won out. Though, she thought sulkily, evading his stare, she'd like to think it was more of the fond variety of exasperation than the, 'oh great, she's nuts' one.

o.O.o

Sesshomaru snarled quietly, his claws flashing an acidic green. The newspaper he was holding was now disintegrating between his fingertips, acid dripping from his claws and hissing upon contact with the floor.

Leaning against the wall, Shippo watched on in silence. Inwardly, however, the kitsune sighed. _And there goes the deposit..._

Darkened gold eyes flickered to the room's only other occupant—the one that wasn't currently a feline who was eyeing him suspiciously from the corner of her eyes, at least. "I thought you said you took care of it," he demanded, his chilly words coming short.

Shippo's tail swished sharply in agitation. Ever since the day Kagome's name was spat out from the Goblet, that damn reporter had been giving him no end of grief trying to write her bullshit into paper. "I _did,_"he replied with dark vehemence, clenching his fists,_ "_Either she has a shitty memory, or she thinks she can get away with it."

The daiyoukai's lips twisted into a scowl. "Bad enough that my charge has to go through this farce of a competition, but now I must see her reputation be dragged through mud?" Sesshomaru's words were boiling with a quiet intensity that had Shippo on edge, shifting uncomfortably. "It is an _insult _and a clear sign of disrespect to the Japanese Ministry. Kagome is an underage witch; I will not tolerate the implication of solicit affairs.

Shippo crossed his arms and snorted as he pushed off from the wall. "To the Prophet then?" It was a good thing their connections allowed them to get an early print of the paper.

Now Sesshomaru's face smoothed, his lips curling into a vindictive smirk. "To the Minister, actually." Then, just when Shippo didn't think Sesshomaru's smirk could get even _more _frightening, it _did_. He raised a hand, the tips of his claws glowing once more. "And should that not pan out, _then_ we shall pay a visit to that gossip rag they call a "respectable printing press."

Shippo grimaced. "Should I prepare an escape plan for Kagome?" he tried to joke.

Sesshomaru lowered his hand to give his Undersecretary a shuttered look, and then lifted his shoulder in a lazy shrug. "If you believe we would need it. Do make sure to squeeze in finding and destroying that little sipping cup while you are at it. You may need Tessaiga. That should do to break the binding contract, at the very least." He paused, his face taking a considering look. "Steal it if you must."

Shippo faltered, his face going pale. "I…I was kidding, Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru's smirk turned to a tiny grin that bordered on feral, "I am not."

o.O.o

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?" a blond from Beauxbatons murmured lowly as Kagome passed on by, leaving her to gape in response.

"Hello Harry," murmured a couple of passing Gryffindors from an upper year.

"Vell, _hello_ there, angel."

Hushed giggles. Flirty winks. Flustered smiles and charming smirks. They all seemed to follow them as they made their way down to the Great Hall that morning.

"What the hell is happening?" Kagome hissed under her breath, edging closer to Harry, reaching out to curl her fingers around the elbow of his uninjured arm and tugging. "Has the whole castle been dosed with a love potion?"

"I have no idea," Harry replied in a daze, eyes round and wide with apprehension. "It's…"

"Freaky," Kagome finished for him. She then grabbed his wrist and began tugging him harder. "Let's just hurry and get to the Great Hall."

o.O.o

"I can't _believe _this!" Hermione exclaimed, shaking out the newspaper in her hands, and rather viciously at that, before slapping it on the table. Blazing brown eyes cut across to stare at her friends. "She's done it again!"

"Who'sdunhuh?" Ron mumbled through his eggs.

Nose wrinkling, Hermione huffed. "_Rita_. Who else?" she seethed. "And by done, I mean this." She pointed to the newspaper, where there were two moving pictures—one depicting the hug Hermione gave Harry in the tent before the First Task, Kagome conveniently blocked by the pair, and a head-shot of Viktor Krum. The photo of the two friends hugging was bordered in neat, block letters: "Harry Potter's Secret Heartbreak."

"Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards…" Hermione's voice tapered off into a quite impressive frustrated growl.

Across the table, Fred rolled his eyes and leaned forward, tugging the paper out of Hermione's furious grip. "Bollocks. Ambitious you may be, but I wouldn't go as far to say plain."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed, not sure that was an insult, a compliment, or both.

The sixth-year settled the newspaper in front of him. "Viktor Krum?" Fred read in distaste, and his eyes zeroed in on Hermione over the paper, his fingers grasping at it tightly. It crinkled under his grip. "As if you'd be caught dating _that _bloke."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow at him, lips becoming pinched. She was beginning to become red in the face when Fred spoke up again.

"I mean," he went on, eyes racing over the lines of the paper. "You're _way _too clever for that meathead. As if you'd date someone who can't keep up with you intelligently." Offhandedly, he added, "No offense, Harry," to which the boy shrugged off, not disagreeing.

Hermione's eyes widened, her mouth falling open a bit.

"Well, to be honest, she's too clever for this whole school—probably the whole of the wizarding world," George quipped from next to him, his lips twitching. "Talk about impossible standards, brother dearest."

"Anyways, what Viktor lacks with smarts he makes up with his looks, don't you think?" Kagome couldn't help but add, sharing a wicked look with George and giving a salacious wink to Hermione, who blushed. Next to Kagome, Luna giggled. "Besides, if what Ban says is right, Viktor's just _shy_. There must be a reason the cup chose him as Champion, right?"

Too busy was Fred glaring at Kagome, and his twin for that matter who happened to be snickering under his breath, that he missed the considering look Hermione shot him.

Clearing her throat had Fred's attention returning to the curly-haired brunette quickly enough, though. A meaningful look at the boy had him grinning and handing Hermione her paper back before returning to his plate.

"It's curious, though…" Hermione murmured, trailing off as her eyes skimmed the article.

"What is?" Kagome asked, taking a sharp bite of her toast.

"You're not mentioned at all. I mean, look at this." Hermione gestured to the photo of herself and Harry. "The only other girl Harry really hangs around with constantly is _you_." Kagome inhaled sharply, breathing in crumbs of her toast, sending her into a coughing fit. Hermione grimaced in apology, but went on when Kagome only waved it off. "I'm surprised it doesn't paint the two of us a rivals competing for his affections!"

"I've noticed that too," Ron chipped in since Kagome couldn't reply just yet,. She was too busy coughing as Luna kindly clapped her on the back, her eyes becoming watery. "Even the past articles Skeeter's written about the tournament barely mention you."

"And you almost set her on fire. _Twice_." Harry snorted with a grin, shaking his head. "I'd figure she'd get revenge through the paper."

Her throat finally clear, Kagome set her toast down—she wasn't very hungry anymore—and took a swig of orange juice before speaking. "Beats me. Maybe she doesn't want to give me anymore press than she has to—good or bad."

"I'd like to know how she got the picture," Hermione said darkly. "Or knew about Viktor! I don't even _remember _her being at the library or in the tent!"

"Perhaps she's using fillerbuddles to spy," Luna said sagely, swirling her spoon around her small bowl of yogurt. When the others looked at her strangely, she took it for confusion and added, "They're beetles, of course. You never notice them because they give off energy that acts like a notice-me-not charm."

The others shrugged, not know what else it could be. But it was Hermione garnering strange looks next when she narrowed her eyes and mumbled, "Maybe…"

But before she could say anything more, they were interrupted by a young voice. "Parcel for you, Mister Weasley!" Behind Ron stood Nigel Creevey with a rectangular-shaped box in his hands.

"Thank you Nigel," Ron murmured dismissively as he took the box, making Hermione pause in her reading of the Prophet to shoot him a disapproving look. Nigel didn't leave though; instead, he lingered, shooting Harry not-so-discreet starstruck looks. Ron stiffened and turned slightly, muttering under his breath. "Not now, Nigel." Still, the young Gryffindor didn't budge. " _Later_."

When the boy nodded and scurried away, Hermione shot him a look that made Ron cower.

"I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph," he confessed sheepishly as he untied the parcel, and she sighed in exasperation.

Kagome snorted under her breath, shaking her head while Harry frowned and turned back to his cereal.

"Oh look, Mum sent me something."

They all watched in bemusement as he pulled out what looked to be a dress.

"She sent me a dress?" Ron murmured blankly. Giggles tittered throughout the room.

Harry, who had been watching from the corner of his eyes, couldn't help but grin as he turned. "Well, it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?" He reached into the parcel, grinning wider as he pulled out something frilly, white, and with a bow. "Aha!" he snickered, holding it up for them to see.

Ron rolled his eyes, a reluctant grin playing at his lips. "Nose down, Harry," he muttered half-heartedly as he walked down the table. "Ginny, these must be for you."

Ginny paused mid-scoop of her own cereal and stared at her brother as if he was an idiot. "I'm not wearing that," she scoffed, giving an incredulous glance to the monstrosity in his hands. "It's ghastly."

Harry sniggered. Kagome sputtered, tearing the goblet of juice from her lips before she choked again that morning, leaning into Luna and shaking wildly as her blonde friend covered her own lips, trying not to laugh either. Hermione burst out in giggles, the hand she clasped over her mouth doing nothing to smother them.

Ron turned back to them, lost. "What are you on about?"

"They're not for Ginny," Hermione said gently, biting her lip so she didn't grin. It didn't work. "They're for you." Chuckles came down from both sides of the Gryffindor table as they overheard her. She shared a grin with Fred. "Dress robes," she explained in delight.

Ron stared at her in disbelief. "Dress robes?" he parroted, blue eyes wide. "For _what?"_

o.O.o

"The Yule Ball…" _Scritch. _"…has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament…" _Scriiitch. _Professor McGonagall trailed off, making a face at the scratching sound. Filch only gave her an apologetic look in return and shrugged. Sighing, she went on. "Since its inception."

_"Seriously, they should just change the name of it. No point of it now—just sounds sad."_

_"Heh, what to? The "Quinwizard Tournament?" The "Triwizard Tournament That Used to Be? The "Wizard Tournament That Used To Be Tri But Never Mind That Anymore There's Five Champions This Year?"_

_"…That last one got a bit away from you there, didn't it?"_

_"…Yeah, I admit, not my best… Not __**nearly**__ the same ring to it."_

McGonagall gave another sigh, this time a long-suffering one, and narrowed her eyes at the two identical redheads over to the side with their heads careened towards the other. "Whenever you two are finished?" she drolled, an eyebrow arched just _daring_ them to continue.

Fred and George plastered mutually sheepish grins across their faces as the rest of the Gryffindors snickered.

"As I was saying," McGonagall said sternly, clasping her hands together. "On Christmas Eve, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of _well-mannered_—" she shot the twins a pointed look, to which they responded with matching angelic smiles. Exasperation flooded the professor's face, but her lips twitched up nonetheless as she finished, "—frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is, first and foremost, a…" The Transfiguration Professor trailed off, a weary expression crossing her face and reluctance coloring her tone. "Dance."

The reactions of the girls and boys in the rooms couldn't have been more opposite if they tried: excited gasps came from the girls for the most part, while the guys—save for a few exceptions—turned to each other and had a shared experience of groaning and bemoaning their fate.

Kagome rolled her eyes and whispered to Hermione. "They look as if they're about to die."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and next to her, Angelina snorted. "Boys."

Shaking her head ruefully, McGonagall threw her hands up in a halting motion. "Silence!" she told them, and the room dutifully followed her order. "The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the Wizarding World for nearly ten centuries," she said with a sobering solemn tone. She gave them all serious looks. "I will not have you, in the course of a _single evening_, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling bumbling band of baboons.

Fred snorted and nudged at his brother. _"Try saying that five times fast, huh?"_

George grinned and went for it, whispering under his breath. _"Babbling bumbling band of baboons. Babbling bumbling—"_

_"Band of baboons,"_ Fred joined in, also grinning.

Either McGonagall didn't hear them or she chose to ignore them. "Now, to dance is to let the body breathe." She turned to the girls, a slight smile playing on her lips as she spread her arms wide. "Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight."

To the side, Ron turned towards Harry and Seamus and muttered with a grin, "Something's about to burst out of Eloise Midgen, but I don't think it's a _swan."_ They all sniggered, but that only lasted right up until McGonagall turned her sharp sight on Ron. "Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance," she went on, her words a touch drier. "Mr. Weasley," she almost drawled as she strode over.

Ron froze, like a deer stuck in the path of a pair of headlights. "Yes?"

"Will you join me, please?"

Across the room, Hermoine, Kagome, and Angelina all turned to each other with a grin and snickered.

Ron shrank in his seat, even as the guys around him started to grin and snigger. The look on McGonagall's face said that any attempts of refusal would be happily ignored. Resigned and a touch scared, Ron took her hand and let her lead him to the middle of the room, Harry giving him a _helpful _push. His feet dragged with every step that he took.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist," McGonagall instructed him, arms up in the proper dancing pose.

Ron froze, paling. "_Where?" _he choked out.

"My waist," McGonagall repeated with exasperation.

Ron's ears heated as he did what she told and to their right George let out a good, loud, long wolf-whistle. Ron's face went beet red, and McGonagall snatched his hands back when he went to retreat. "Mr. Filch, if you please?"

Music came to life and they began to dance.

"_One, two, three. One, two, three."_

"Oh, Merlin, look at his face!" Hermione quietly crowed, snickering. One good look at Ron's deep, pouty frown and his look of dejected desperation had Kagome and Angelina grabbing onto each other so they didn't fall to the ground in tears.

Harry laughed quietly as the twins mockingly swayed and hummed to the waltzing beat behind him. He leaned back, sporting a wide grin. "Oi!" The twins turned, leaning towards him, their expressions questioning but never tearing their eyes away from the golden sight of their younger brother dancing with their Head of House. Harry's grin widened. "Never gonna let him forget this, are you?"

"Never," they cheerfully replied.

"Everybody come together!" McGonagall ordered. While most of the girls shot to their feet, all but a few of the boys shrank in their seats and covered their faces. "Boys, _to your feet!_"

Fred bounced on his heels and all but bounded to the middle.

Hermione blinked in surprise when he slid into place right in front of her, a hand extended and an oddly solemn expression to his face. "A dance, milady?"

Hermione peered up at him in slight surprise. Fred couldn't hold his serious expression for long; his lips twitched and Hermione pursed hers, trying to fight off a grin of her own.

She reached out and delicately took her hand. "Of course, kind sir," she said graciously with a tiny curtsy—and let out an unattractive squeak followed by a spiel of laughter when Fred suddenly tugged her to him, sending her crashing against his chest before leading her off into a fast-paced jig.

Kagome laughed, a hand covering her mouth as Harry paused next to her, chuckling himself. "Oh, they _definitely _have the hots for each other," Kagome murmured. "Have you noticed?" she asked, turning towards him.

Harry turned wide eyes to her. "Seriously? You think?" he muttered in shock. "Fred and Hermione?"

Kagome just shrugged. "He barely even waited a second before sweeping her off her feet," Kagome snorted suddenly, and Harry glanced over to see Fred picking Hermione up and spinning her in one smooth move. They could even hear Hermione's delighted laughter from where they stood, despite the music. "Literally." She gave a wry shake of the head. "Probably haven't even noticed it themselves yet."

"Maybe," Harry muttered, still a little dazed at the thought of _Hermione _and _Fred _together in a _romantic_ sense. Harry jumped when a small, softly calloused hand slipped into his good one. "What?" He turned to Kagome in surprise, only to see her lifting an expectant eyebrow in his direction.

"Well?" she said, tugging his hand to her waist, before carefully slipping one under his braced arm and another on his shoulder. Harry froze, cheeks flushing when she took a step into his personal bubble. "I'm assuming you didn't just come over here to chat. We do, after all, need to practice. For the Professor?" she reminded him.

"O-oh," Harry stammered. He relaxed, but only slightly. "Er…" he trailed off, shuffling his feet and ducking his head. "I don't…" He gave her a helpless shrug.

"Weren't paying attention, were you?" Kagome murmured in amusement as she took the lead and moved. "Don't try to deny it, I saw you boys giggling over there."

Harry pouted. "Wasn't giggling," he grumbled under his breath as he followed her lead. _One, two three. One two, three._

She snickered. "Right, boys don't giggle. They laugh. Or chuckle. And all manly like at that," Kagome said, mock-serious.

He couldn't help the beginnings of a grin the played on his lips. "See, there you go," he teased, and as Kagome gave a soft laugh the tension in his body had all but left.

Or it _had_, right up until he accidentally stepped on Kagome's foot.

_"Ow!"_

o.O.o

"How're your feet?"

Grimacing, Kagome turned to Hermione as she rubbed at her toes gingerly. "Sore," she replied dryly. "Which you'd expect after them being stepped on near ten times."

Hermione gave her a sympathetic wince as she sat across from her on her bed. "Guess dancing just isn't Harry's forte," she murmured, which was an understatement. Harry turned out to be completely _pants_ at it.

Kagome snorted. "Yeah…" she trailed off, her lips twisting into a wry smirk. "Unlike a certain redhead. He certainly swept _you_ off your feet," she commented lightly.

Hermione bit her lip, trying not to smile. "He was pretty good, wasn't he?" she whispered lowly, as if she was spilling some scandalizing secret. She giggled when Kagome grinned at her. "If not unconventional, but that's Fred for you," she mused. "Still, I never would have expected it from him."

"Something going on between the two of you?" Kagome asked, an eyebrow raised and a sly little grin growing on her face. "It kind of seems he's sweet on you. You were the first person he went to, without a second thought it seemed."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, before she quickly waved the question off. "No, nothing of the sort. I mean, we're the only girls there that he's really close to, other than Angelina and Alicia. Alicia's already going out with Lee, and George likes Angelina, so who else was he going to ask?"

Kagome couldn't help but feel that Hermione looked a little disappointed at that rationalization. "Does "most intelligent girl I know," ring any bells?" she reminded the brunette.

Now Hermione blushed a little at the memory, but she rolled her eyes in fond exasperation. "He didn't mean it like _that_. Now, what about you and Harry? I saw _you_ _two_ dancing," she trailed off with a budding, suggestive grin.

It was Kagome's turn to blush. "Well, like you said, he's only close with us and Fred had already waltzed you away," she muttered as she went back to massaging her toes.

"Uh huh," Hermione hummed, not believing her for a second.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Besides, he likes Cho remember?" She shifted to start on her other foot, missing Hermione's contemplative frown.

o.O.o

The final weeks of term passed with increasing exuberance for the students, the excitement of the upcoming ball growing each day. It was all anyone could talk about — who had asked who, so and so turned down so and so, what kind of robes did one bring, and so on.

It was Kagome's idle remark not too long ago that had Hermione turning to Harry one day when they were alone in the common room. "There's only a couple of weeks left until the ball, Harry," she announced, adopting a chiding tone as she slipped her quill back to rest in its inkpot. "Have you asked anyone yet?"

Harry cringed and covered his face with the text book he was reading, giving a small groan. "No, not yet," came his muffled voice.

Hermione gave a thoughtful hum. "Who are you going to ask? Cho?"

Pulling the book from his face, Harry opened his mouth; he was about to answer automatically, say, "Yeah, but I haven't the slightest clue how," but instead he was saying, "I don't know."

Hermione glanced over at him in surprise, blinking. "I… thought you liked her?" she asked hesitantly, studying him closely.

"I..." Harry faltered, looking confused himself. His book fell into his lap. He reached up to scratch his head. "I do." His face twisted in thought because no, that didn't sound right—didn't _feel _right. "I did?"

Hermione leaned back, staring at him strangely, her eyebrows arching. "You don't know?" she said in an odd voice.

"I don't know," Harry repeated, stunned. He thought of Cho, of her soft laughter, her small, dimpled smile, her long, silky dark hair but while his stomach sort of fluttered at the thought, his heart continued to beat on steadily. "I don't know?" he said again, this time incredulous and a bit outraged, to be honest, because this was news to _him_.

Cho was cute. But so was Hermione when he thought about it, and he didn't want to snog _her_.

Blimey. Snogging Cho... last year, just the idea of it would have set his heart kicking and his ears burning.

And yet, there was nothing.

_Nothing_.

Harry couldn't believe this. "How in the bloody hell did that happen?" he said, mostly to himself.

Realization dawned on Hermione as she continued to watch Harry make faces while lost in thought and she almost gasped. It was hard enough fighting the grin that threatened to appear, but she felt the beginnings of a giggle tickling the base of her throat and so she had to clamp her hands over her mouth to stop it in its place.

"What's up with Hermione?"

Harry jumped at Kagome's voice; his heart skipped and sped up. He glanced up at Hermione, saw her staring at him, eyes crinkled and eyebrows drawn and—

His neck sudden;y flushed, reaching up to his ears and Hermione suddenly burst into giggles. Harry flushed even harder. "Why in the bloody hell are you _laughing_?"

"I—I am—I am _so sorry,_ Harry, but—I just, I can't right now. I have to—excuse me." The brunette scrambled up and dashed to the stairs leading to the girls' dorm. Giggles trailed after in her wake.

There was a chuckle to his left, and Harry, ears still burning for absolutely no reason that he could comprehend, looked to see Fred staring after Hermione. A little grin was playing at his lips. "What in the world got into her? You'd think she got hit by a tickling charm."

Harry huffed, crossing his arms and sinking into the sofa. "Don't ask me. She just went off for no reason," he muttered darkly.

"Sure," Kagome said teasingly, laughing softly under her breath as she took a seat beside him on the sofa. "That's the first time I've ever seen her lose it like _that_."

"Well, that's Hermione for you. The picture of poise and reserve. Y'know, for the most part anyway. Usually." Fred dropped down into the seat on Harry's other side. "So _what_ exactly were you two chatting about before she went off like a loon?"

Harry said nothing, but the look on his face must have said enough for him because soon Fred was leaning back with a wide grin of his own. "Oh ho ho, never mind then. I can take a guess." Not saying anything else, Fred stood and sauntered away, sniggering under his breath.

Kagome looked between Fred's back and Harry's sulky face. "Huh," she said aloud. "Well that was weird." She turned back to Harry, who was glaring at the air by now. She reached out, touching his forearm.

It was just a simple touch, but her fingertips brushing against the bare skin of his forearm sent tingles through his nerves and _fuck_.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

Heart in his throat, Harry just nodded, desperately trying not to give into the urge to let out an disbelieving laugh.

Well, he _was_ going to be alright, but he now had a sinking feeling on what set Hermione off after all.

o.O.o

Draco frowned as he strode down the hall towards the library, nose wrinkling as he came across a gaggle of giggling girls.

"Almost all the champions already have dates!" one was saying as they approached, making their way down towards him. It was a bunch of 'Claws and 'Puffs—third years too, if he was guessing right.

"Cedric's asked Cho Chang, and I heard that Viktor has a date too! No one knows who it is, though! Harry's the only one that doesn't have a date yet!"

Draco scoffed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Ugh. _Potter_. Of _course_.

"Oh? He isn't going with that other champion—the one that's in the same House? Kagome, isn't it? I heard they're _really _close…"

Draco snorted under his breath. As if Potter would ever have the balls to ask a girl out. It didn't come as much of a surprise to find he was still dateless.

"No, no, Katie told Mary who told me that Chelsea overheard him speaking the other day about finding a date!" There was a squeal—an honest to Merlin _squeal_. Draco shuddered and quickened his steps. "You think he'll ask me?"

"Anna, I doubt he even knows who you _are_. You're a year younger and in Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake." And thankfully, that was the last of that as they turned the corner.

Beside him, Blaise was laughing softly to himself, shaking his head.

Draco sniffed and tossed him a glare. "Is there something you want to say, Zabini?"

Blaise only smirked. "Yes, actually," he replied in a smarmy voice. "Best watch it, Draco. Scowl any harder and you might get stuck that way."

His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to snap a retort, but before he could someone had let out a surprised yelp in front of him, coming to an abrupt stop.

"Oh, Draco!"

_Speaking of Kagome…_

Draco didn't bother to contain his smirk as he watched Kagome stumble back just in time before she crashed into him, having just turned the corner. Her arms were clutching at the stack of books in her arms as they teetered and threatened to spill out of her hands. "Hello, Kagome," he murmured, reaching out to steady the books. "I see you're making progress."

His smirk widened at the twitch her right eye gave. Kagome huffed. "_Very_ funny, Draco. Hello to you too," she deadpanned.

Draco saw Kagome's eyes flicker over at his companion curiously, and he stepped back to gesture to his fellow Housemate. "Kagome Higurashi, this is Blaise Zabini. Blaise, this is Kagome."

Standing a couple of inches taller than Draco, Blaise peered down at Kagome with a stare of intense curiosity.

Kagome smiled at the black Slytherin, carefully shuffling her books to one arm so she could hold out her hand to offer a handshake. She blinked when Blaise smoothly stepped over, almost gliding, before grabbing her hand and bringing her knuckles to his lips instead. "A pleasure to see you again," he murmured as he peered down at her with his piercing, hazel-eyed gaze. "And to finally meet, face to face."

Her smile widened, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit flustered. "Charmed," she said aloud with a small laugh. "Thoroughly so."

Blaise merely smirked as he returned her hand. Malfoy rolled his eyes exasperation. _Typical._ "We take Runes together, however, our paths had yet to cross until today," he explained to Draco.

Draco let out a hum. "We do tend to… keep to different crowds."

"Which I still don't understand," Kagome added, hugging the books tighter to her chest. "The animosity."

Blaise peered at Kagome curiously. "That's right—I've often seen that Ravenclaw, Lovegood, sit with you at your table," he commented thoughtfully. "Well, you did arrive at a bad time. The tournament isn't really fostering inter-House relations of any sort at the moment."

Draco snorted. "It's not much better any other time," he reminded.

Blaise dipped his head. "True. There's always a divide—rarely are there close friends between Houses. Slytherins and Gryffindors almost never mix—" Kagome shot Draco an amused glance at that, to which he snorted wryly, and Blaise peered between the two. "Or Hufflepuffs at that. The prejudices get in the way of it."

"Not to mention the blood thing," Kagome added, her thoughts on _that _evident enough from the bemused, though nonetheless disgusted, tone she said it in.

Blaise glanced at Draco but the latter remained conspicuously silent on the matter.

Feeling a change in topic was needed, Blaise flashed Kagome a disarming smile. "So, I'm assuming someone as lovely as yourself already has a date lined up for the ball?"

"Date?" Kagome shook her head and shrugged. "No, actually. I'm not going. I figured all the time spent preparing and shopping and all that would be better spent training and figuring out the next task. Still haven't figured out the clue for the next task, after all."

Both the Slytherins stared at her.

_Oh, Merlin_, Draco thought, shutting his eyes in exasperation and dread. "Kagome," he drawled out, pronouncing her name with a touch of disbelief. "I know you've been stressed about the tournament and catching up, etcetera, etcetera, but the ball is essentially about the _champions_. Last I heard, you guys _open _for the ball. You have to go—I doubt you even have a choice."

Kagome stared at him blankly. "No…" All color drained from her face. "Shit, _no._ But I don't even have a _date!" _Her head dropped against the books she was holding, and both Draco and Blaise barely held in their winces at the loud thump that sounded. "The ball's next _week_. How am I supposed to find a date when it's so close?"

Draco bit his lip and reached over to pat Kagome on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort. Blaise coughed, trying not to smirk. "You should probably get on that, then, shouldn't you?"

Kagome shot him an exasperated look. "I guess I shouldn't bother asking if you don't already have a date, huh?" she asked miserably.

Draco blinked, startled. "I already asked someone," he admitted, shrugging apologetically.

Kagome whimpered quietly. "Fuck. I'll talk to you guys later, then," she said, and nodded and Blaise. "It was nice meeting you, Blaise," she added last second.

Blaise winked. "And you as well," he replied, and they watched as Kagome turned to leave, muttering absently under her breath about, _"At least I already have a dress picked out…"_

"She's right, y'know." Blaise murmured as Kagome left. Draco turned to his friend with a raised eyebrow. "That 'blood thing,'" he quoted, wry, if not a touch mocking. "For all we know, she could be muggleborn—so, I'm curious why you're so close to her."

Draco looked away, remaining silent.

Blaise let out an amused huff. "That's fine, I wasn't asking; only remarking." Blaise paused though, a thoughtful frown crossing his face, before he sighed, a reluctant little sound. "Though, as your friend I'm obligated to point out—if this… association, is more of a business venture, then you are either very dedicated or you are going to end up regretting this whole thing, because my friend, you _are _attached. Very, _very_ attached."

The blond scowled furiously. "Yes, thank you so much for your input, Zabini," Draco suddenly snarled, stuffing clenched fists into the pockets of his trousers. "Despite it never being _requested_."

Blaise's gaze went skyward. "Merlin, Malfoy, I knew you weren't that good of an actor. You never were." He grimaced as a thought occurred to him. "You're not attracted to her, are you?" he demanded, a bit of distaste prevalent in his tone. "She's a bit of a looker, I admit, but mixing pleasure with business?"

"No!" Draco exclaimed. At his friend's raised eyebrow, he threw his hands up. "It's not that. I don't know—maybe? I don't think so, though…" He trailed off with a sigh and quietly murmured, "I just… she's a very good friend."

Blaise looked down the hall where Kagome had gone. "Hm. I guess the naivety is a bit charming," he mused. His lips twitched. "I do like her, I admit."

"Merlin, shut your fucking mouth," Malfoy muttered and began to stride forward.

Blaise merely chuckled as he followed.

o.O.o

It was the last day of term and the four of them were gathered around a table, playing Exploding Snap.

Well, Harry and Ron were playing. Hermione was discussing with Kagome about who her options were for the ball.

"What about Cedric?" Hermione eventually suggested.

Kagome pursed her lips and shook her head. "No," she sighed. "I'm pretty sure he already asked somebody, anyways." Plopping her chin in her palm, Kagome gave a quiet moan. "I should have said yes to Ban when I had the chance!"

Harry was paying too much attention to the girls' conversation and too little to his hand of cards that he ended up leaning a bit too close when they suddenly exploded in his fingers.

The girls jumped and turned towards Harry, promptly snorting with laughter. Ron joined in with a grin.

"I don't think you'll be reeling any dates in with that look, mate."

Flushing, Harry reached up to check the damage and sighed. Well, his eyebrows _mostly _felt intact.

Fred and George waltzed up to their table with matching grins, joining them at the table. "So, none of you lot got dates yet, eh?" the latter asked.

Kagome groaned a bit dramatically. "Dates this, dates that. Maybe if I pretend to be sick, I won't have to go after all."

Fred snorted. "Doubt the Professor will let that slide, even if you were on your death bed." He glanced at the rest of them. "What about you three?"

"Nope," Ron said glumly.

"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone," Fred warned.

"What about you, then?"

Fred only winked before a serious expression came over his face and he turned to Hermione.

Hermione, who was looking at her tome up until the moment Fred cleared his throat. She looked up, her curious look turning startled at the serious gaze being directed at her. "Hermione?"

Hermione's cheeks were quickly becoming red. "Yes?" she squeaked, nervously tucking a strand of bushy hair behind her ear.

"Would you like to come to the ball with me?"

Hermione started, floored. Her eyes were wide.

Kagome glanced over and caught Harry's eyes, giving him a giddy grin.

Hermione took a deep, steadying breath, marking her place in her book before closing it and regarding Fred with a look a bit too solemn for a girl being asked out. "Is this a joke?" she asked quietly—there was an edge there, too, like a snake waiting to strike if the wrong answer was given. Her fingers, however, trembled.

Fred shook his head. His lips remained strictly neutral—his trademarked mischievous smirk nowhere in sight. "Definitely not. Never been more serious in my life, I reckon."

Hermione's expression faltered as she gave a quiet, "Oh."

_Now_ Fred was getting nervous. "That wasn't a bad 'oh,' was it? A "sorry, but no thanks," oh? A rejection 'oh'?" Panicking, Fred quickly asked, "You don't already have a date, do you?"

Hermione's cheeks began to flush. "Definitely not," she said softly, fingers picking nervously at the top right corner of the book in her lap."On all counts, just so you know." Licking her lips, she nodded decisively and straightened, a bright smile lighting up her face. "It will be my pleasure to attend the ball with you, Fred."

Fred grinned in relief. "Brilliant!" He glanced at Harry and Ron, that latter of which was gaping between himself and Hermione, and returned his attention back to his soon-to-be date. He winked, grinning wider as Hermione couldn't help but look away with a smile. "And there you go," he said happily, "Piece of cake."

George laughed and clapped his twin on the shoulder.

"You?" Ron asked Hermione, glancing at his brother with widened eyes. "And him? But _when?_"

He sounded so confused and lost that Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Ron."

"Now all that's left is you, you, and ickle Ronnikins," George remarked, looking between Harry, Kagome, and his little brother. "Anybody you got your kiddy hearts set on?"

Harry and Kagome looked anywhere but at each other. "I, uh, I think I'd just be happy to find a dance partner, really," Harry said hastily.

Her eyebrows furrowed, Kagome suddenly turned to Harry. "I thought you were going to ask—" she stopped short, mouth clicking shut.

Blinking at her, Harry shook his head silently.

Hermione, who was still riding a pleasant buzz from Fred's invitation, suddenly rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, just go with _each other_."

The two snapped over to stare at her and _froze_, the blatant exasperation in her voice slapping the both of them in the face.

Hermione blinked and flushed. "Oh, I said that out loud, didn't I?" she said in a small voice.

Fred's lips twitched. George snorted, then began to chortle, writhing in his sofa chair. Hermione huffed, cheeks burning as she sunk into her seat.

"Well, that's you two settled then," Ron said, clapping his hands. "You both can just go as friend! Dunno why none of us thought of it sooner!"

Harry chuckled nervously., swallowing "Yeah, friends..."

Exasperated, Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Kagome shot her a glare. "Friends, of course," Kagome swiftly agreed, fingers twisting with the edge of her robe.

Ron continued talking. "Wonder if it would be a bit weird with two champions going together, though..." he mused.

o.O.o

Words - 7,603

_Wow I'm so sorry guys, I didn't realize it's been **so long **since I last updated this :/ But! I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter! _

_My deepest, sincerest thanks to all who are still sticking with this, I really do appreciate it!_

_The story actually is nearly finished, you know? Well, I mean I expect there to be maybe 10 or so chapters left for this one, but I've never gotten this far in completing such a long fic. I'm really excited! Especially to move onto the next year, heehee!_

_Anyways, thank you also for all the wonderful reviews you guys gave me! Hope you continue to enjoy!_

_Until next time, guys!_

_-RainLily^^_

__**PS:** Also, I've been answering some questions and even written some extras for IWD on tumblr (a little scene that takes place before the story begins, with Inuyasha, and Shippo's POV of Kagome's turn of the first task) so if you're interested I'll leave a couple of links on my profile!__

**__AND __**__also on my profile you can find links to the really, really amazing fanmixes **arans** (**mortifically** on tumblr, and again thanks forever for making them if you're reading this!) has made for harry/kag (though it was made with the drabble i wrote in mind, but still I feel like it fits here too. I listened to it over and over again while I finished writing this chapter and proofed it) and siri/kag, which like I said, are amazing and should definitely be checked out! So please do! ____  
><em>_


End file.
